Un jeu dangereux
by Coralie-Mikaelson
Summary: L'histoire se passe aprés l'épisode 6 de la saison 4, au moment où Caroline accepte un rendez vous avec Klaus en échange d'un de ses hybrides. Que va t'il se passer ensuite ? Est ce que les sentiments de Caroline vont changer ?
1. Chapitre 1: le rendez vous

La fan fiction démarre après l'épisode 6 de la saison 4. Caroline a accepté un rendez avec Klaus en échange d'un hybride a tuer. Que va t'il se passer après ? Fiction avant tout Klaroline même si les autres personnages seront présents.

**Chapitre 1 : le rendez-vous**

J'avais accepté un rendez-vous avec Klaus en échange d'un de ses hybrides. Sur le moment, j'avais trouvé que c'était une bonne idée puisque ça allait nous permettre de sauver Elena et de l'empêcher d'avoir des hallucinations. Plus l'heure approchait et plus j'angoissais et ressentais une boule au niveau de l'estomac. J'avais même des nausées qui commençaient à arriver alors qu'en prinicipe les vampires ne tombent pas malade. En rangeant mes affaires dans ma chambre, j'avais retrouvé un parchemin fermé par un ruban noir et cela m'avait fait repartir quelques jours en arrière au moment où j'avais su où et quand le rendez-vous avec Klaus aurait lieu.

_Flash back_

_Je venais de rentrer chez moi après avoir été voir Tyler. Nous nous étions disputés à cause de l'hybride que Klaus avait sacrifié et il était très en colère d'apprendre que j'allais sortir avec lui. Du coup je n'étais pas très bien ce jour là, je dirais même que je n'étais pas en forme du tout. Je m'étais fait une tasse de chocolat chaud, j'étais montée dans ma chambre et sur mon lit je vis un parchemin entouré d'un ruban noir. Je savais très bien d'où il venait et qui me l'avait déposé là. J'hésitai pendant quelques secondes à le jeter à la poubelle sans le lire mais finalement ma curiosité prit le dessus et je l'ouvris :_

_Caroline,_

_Je t'invite à venir chez moi samedi soir à 19h pour notre rendez-vous_  
_J'ai hâte de te rencontrer._

_Affectueusement._  
_Klaus_

_Retour au présent_

En me tournant_ v_ers le réveil, j'eus un coup de panique. Il était près de 18h, il me restait à peine une heure pour me préparer alors que je traînais encore en pyjama. Je pris donc une douche qui était censée être rapide mais qui dura quand même près de 25 minutes, puis je rejoignis ma chambre. Et là, un nouveau coup de stress ! Je ne savais absolument pas quoi me mettre pour aller à cette soirée. Je voulais une jolie tenue mais pas trop sexy. Après tout, ayant rendez-vous avec Klaus, je ne voulais absolument pas qu'il croit que je me faisais belle pour lui plaire. J'avais donc choisi de porter un pantalon slim noir, un maillot bleu ample et évasé au niveau des épaules avec comme accessoires une grosse ceinture et un sac noirs accompagnés d'escarpins bleus. Une fois que ma tenue fut prête, je commençai le maquillage et la coiffure. J'avais décidé de mettre juste un peu de mascara et de la poudre pour avoir plus de couleurs et un peu de gloss. Pour ma coiffure, j'avais refait le même chignon que lors du bal des Mickaelson. En me retournant vers mon réveil une seconde fois, je vis affiché 18h45, il était donc temps de me mettre en route. La boule que j'avais à l'estomac était de plus en plus présente et j'avais les nerfs à fleur de peau. Je pris mes clefs de voiture, sortis de chez moi et partis pour mon rendez-vous.

**Point de vue de Klaus**  
J'avais enfin réussi à avoir ce que je voulais depuis des mois maintenant, un rendez-vous avec Caroline. D'accord, elle était un peu forcée d'accepter pour sauver sa très chère amie Elena mais tout de même c'était un pas en avant. En plus de cela, j'avais appris qu'elle n'était plus avec l'abruti qui me servait d'hybride donc j'allais essayer de tout faire pour lui faire plaisir et pour qu'elle apprenne à me connaître. Pendant que je finissais de me préparer, j'entendis les serveuses que j'avais engagées pour la soirée finir de préparer la salle. Je fus interrompu par des bruits de voiture. Je m'approchai de la fenêtre et je vis mon ange descendre de sa voiture, elle était tellement belle et radieuse. J'avais voulu lui faire un peu peur alors je me précipitai à vitesse vampirique pour lui ouvrir la porte avant même qu'elle n'enclenchât la sonnette.

**Point de vue de Caroline**  
10 minutes après, j'arrivai devant l'imposant manoir. Je sortis de ma voiture, m'avançai vers la maison et allai sonner quand Klaus ouvrit la porte me faisant sursauter. Il me fit un petit sourire moqueur et m'invita à entrer. Je m'avançai donc tout en le détaillant du regard en passant et j'eus honte de penser une chose pareille mais mon dieu qu'est ce qu'il était canon. Il portait un jean noir, un t-shirt gris avec un col en V et une veste noire. Il me prit mon sac, l'accrocha sur le porte manteau et m'invita du bras à entrer dans la salle à manger qui, je devais bien l'avouer, était magnifique. La table était sublimement décorée mais pourtant cela restait simple et il y avait une musique en fond sonore. Klaus s'approcha de moi, recula ma chaise pour me permettre de m'asseoir et vint s'asseoir en face de moi. Il me proposa un verre de vin et même si ce n'était pas le genre d'alcool que j'avais l'habitude de boire, j'acceptai volontiers. Au début, il n'y avait aucun bruit, personne n'osait prendre la parole le premier. On se contentait de se regarder sans rien dire puis Klaus se décida et me dit :

**« Tu es très belle ce soir et cette coiffure me plaisait déjà lors du bal mais je l'adore encore plus aujourd'hui. »**  
Et là, je restai sans voix. Klaus avait reconnu la façon dont étaient attachés mes cheveux alors que Tyler, qui était censé être mon petit ami, n'avait jamais été capable de reconnaître un changement, même quand je venais juste de quitter le coiffeur. Pensant que c'était encore une ruse de Klaus, je ne voulais pas entrer dans son jeu et préférai lui répondre simplement en essayant de cacher ma gêne :  
**« Merci beaucoup ! »**

**Point de vue Klaus**

Caroline avait réussi à me faire sourire, elle essayait tant bien que mal de cacher son rougissement en mettant ses mains devant son visage mais malgré tout j'avais très bien vu qu'elle était embarrassée par mon compliment. Elle n'était peut être simplement pas habituée à en avoir ou alors c'était le fait qu'ils viennent de moi qui la gênait.  
J'appelai mes serveuses pour qu'elles nous apportent enfin l'entrée. Je vis les yeux de Caroline écarquiller de surprise et d'envie à la vue des plats. Il faut dire que j'avais fait exprès de ne préparer que des plats qu'elle aimait particulièrement pour lui faire plaisir. Nous étions en train de manger quand Caroline me dit :

**"- Tu as dû hypnotiser un super cuisinier ce repas est très bon.**  
**- Je n'ai hypnotisé personne Love j'ai cuisiné moi même.**  
**- Tu as cuisiné toi même ? Je ne savais pas que le plus grand vampire bad de tous les temps savait cuisiner.**  
**- Il y a plein de choses que tu ne sais pas à mon sujet Sweetheart."**

Caroline se mit à sourire et ce simple geste me réchauffa le cœur.  
L'entrée terminée, j'appelai de nouveau mes serveuses pour qu'elles nous apportent le plat principal et je nous resservis un verre de vin.

**"- Tu avoues qu'il y a plein de choses que je ne sais pas sur toi. Donne-moi un exemple ?** Me mit au défi Caroline en souriant.  
**- J'ai 1000 ans et du coup j'ai vécu toutes les époques, tous les effets de mode et je peux t'assurer que je suis ridicule au possible avec le look des années disco. J'avais une choucroute sur la tête à la Elvis et c'était vraiment immonde, je portais des pantalons et des chemises pleins de couleurs et de motifs. Vraiment j'avais l'air grotesque**, Caroline me regarda et me dit :  
**- Je ne te crois pas, tu as toujours un look super soigné, je n'arrive pas à t'imaginer dans un accoutrement pareil.**  
**- Attends je vais te le prouver,"** dis-je en me levant d'un bond.  
Je sentis le regard de Caroline me suivre pendant que je me dirigeais vers l'une des étagères du salon. Je pris une boite qui traînait depuis des années tout en haut, elle était toute poussiéreuse. Je revins m'asseoir à table et je me mis à chercher une photo de cette époque. Caroline me regardait curieuse et elle était impatiente de voir. Une fois que la photo fut trouvée, je la tendis à Caroline en lui disant ;  
**"Si tu ne me crois pas, regarde par toi-même !"**

Et là elle eut le plus gros fou rire que je n'avais jamais entendu, elle rigolait tellement qu'elle en était toute rouge et qu'elle se tenait les côtes. Elle avait les yeux qui pleuraient et plus elle regardait la photo, moins elle se contrôlait. J'aurais dû être vexé de la voir se moquer comme ça mais son rire était tellement contagieux que je me mis à rigoler aussi.

**Point de vue de Caroline**

Après avoir vu la photo de Klaus en mode disco, je ne pouvais plus m'empêcher de pouffer. Il avait l'air tellement risible avec son pantalon bleu lagon et sa chemise bariolée mais le pire c'était sa coupe absolument immonde. Une fois que mon fou rire fut passé, je me retournai vers Klaus et lui dit :  
**« Tu sais que maintenant je ne te verrai plus jamais de la même manière, je resterai hantée à vie par l'image de ta choucroute sur la tête !**  
**- C'est bien ce que j'espère Love, que ta vision sur moi change, que tu vois autre chose qu'un monstre. »**  
Je me rendis finalement compte que je passais une bonne soirée en sa compagnie, il était très agréable. Le dessert arriva ensuite et pendant que nous mangions, nous parlions de tout et de rien. Il me racontait des anecdotes sur sa famille, sur lui. Il me décrivait les voyages qu'il avait fait, les gens qu'il avait connus. Et moi, j'étais absorbée par tout ça, ses récits me donnaient envie de voyager, de parcourir le monde.  
Après le repas, Klaus se leva et me proposa une visite guidée de la maison. Je le suivis donc.

**Point de vue de Klaus**

Je racontais des histoires sur ma vie passée à Caroline. Et elle avait l'air intéressée, elle me posait énormément de questions et était très curieuse. Elle voulait tout savoir, tout comprendre. Donc je voulus lui faire découvrir un peu plus mon univers en lui faisant visiter les lieux. Elle avait déjà vu certaines pièces lors du bal organisé par ma mère mais j'avais envie de lui montrer une autre de mes pièces fétiches : la bibliothèque.

**Point de vue de Caroline**

Il me guida à travers les couloirs et les escaliers remplis de peintures anciennes et de sculptures toutes aussi belles les unes que les autres. Il me mena jusqu'à la bibliothèque. C'était une pièce extrêmement lumineuse, très grande. Il y avait énormément d'étagères où étaient rangés des milliers de livres. Au centre de la pièce se trouvait un grand canapé. Je commençai à m'aventurer dans la salle, mon regard était attiré par plusieurs endroits à la fois. Klaus se posa sur le canapé pendant que je fouillais parmi les livres. Il y avait des auteurs très connus et d'autres dont les noms m'étaient étrangers. Je remarquai aussi que Klaus n'avait pas de style de livres préférés, il avait des livres de sciences fictions, des romans d'aventures, des encyclopédies et j'en passe.

**Point de vue de Klaus**

Je laissais Caroline vagabonder dans la salle, elle avait l'air captivée par le nombre de livres que je possédais. Elle prenait les livres dans ses mains, les feuilletait et les retournait pour lire le résumé. Je m'approchai d'elle doucement, mis mes mains sur ses hanches et lui dis dans le creux de l'oreille :  
**« Est ce qu'il y a un livre qui t'intéresse Love ? »**  
Elle se retourna vers moi en souriant et me répondit :  
**« Peut être, j'aime bien les romans d'amour, les livres à l'eau de rose qui font pleurer. Mais je ne sais pas si tu en possèdes, tu n'as pas l'air d'être le genre à adorer ces histoires là.**  
**- Tu te trompes, j'en possède quelques uns et je peux te dire qu'ils font partis de mes préférés. »**  
Je partis vers l'étagère opposée à la sienne, cherchai le livre en question. Je finis par le trouver et le tendis à Caroline :

**« Lis celui-là, c'est une très belle histoire d'amour. Je suis sûre qu'il te plaira beaucoup.**  
**- Merci beaucoup, je te dirai ce que j'en ai pensé.**  
**- Tu veux encore rester ici ou je peux te faire découvrir une autre pièce que j'aime bien ? Lui demandais-je**  
**- Non c'est bon nous pouvons y aller, répondit Caroline. »**

**Point de vue de Caroline**

Klaus avait voulu me prêter un de ses livres préférés et malgré moi, je dois dire que j'avais hâte de le lire pour savoir si on avait les mêmes goûts. Il s'approcha de moi, et prit ma main dans la sienne. Je voulus l'enlever mais il était trop fort et d'ailleurs je pense que je n'en avais pas vraiment envie. Il me guida vers le fond de la bibliothèque et ouvrit une autre porte, elle nous conduisit dans une autre pièce plus petite. Au fond de cette salle, près de la baie vitrée se trouvait un grand canapé blanc et au centre il y avait un piano, lui aussi de cette couleur. Klaus m'invita à m'asseoir et il alla se poser sur le banc. Il se retourna vers moi, me sourit et commença à jouer. Il avait l'air habité par le morceau qu'il jouait, il dégageait tellement de grâce, de pureté et de sérénité que je ne pus m'empêcher d'être émue. Quand ses doigts glissaient sur le clavier, c'était un homme différent, ce n'était plus le psychopathe qui avait traumatisé la plupart de mes amis mais un homme heureux. J'eus les larmes aux yeux pendant toute la musique.

**Point de vue de Klaus**

Je voulus montrer une autre facette de ma personnalité à Caroline en jouant un morceau de piano pour elle. Je ne la voyais pas mais je sentais son émotion. Elle avait le cœur qui battait plus vite et sa respiration était saccadée. La savoir émue me rendait heureux

**Point de vue de Caroline**

Je ne voulais pas que Klaus me voit comme ça, aussi émue et avec les larmes aux yeux. Malheureusement, il finit par se retourner vers moi et par me regarder. Honteuse, je m'étais alors retournée vers la fenêtre pour qu'il ne me voit pas. J'entendis ses pas dans mon dos et sentis ses mains se poser sur mes épaules. Il me chuchota à l'oreille :  
**« N'aies pas honte de pleurer devant moi Love, je ne veux surtout pas que tu te caches et que tu occultes tes émotions. »**  
J'avais ses mains sur moi et son souffle près de mon oreille et tout cela commençait à me perturber plus que je ne l'aurais cru, je ressentais des choses que je n'avais pas le droit de ressentir. Je voulus contrôler ma respiration devenue un peu trop saccadée à mon goût et cela afin qu'il ne s'en rendît pas compte, je dis :

**« Ne t'imagines surtout pas que le fait que je sois émue en t'écoutant jouer veut dire que mon avis sur toi ait changé ou que je commence à t'apprécier parce que si c'est le cas tu te trompes.**  
**- Je ne crois que ce que je vois et ce que j'entends Love et c'est ton cœur et ta respiration que j'entends s'accélérer. Si ce n'est pas parce que tu commences à m'apprécier, c'est pour quoi ?**  
**- Et alors ! Tu ne te dis pas que c'est de l'appréhension et de la peur d'être dans la même pièce que le pire psychopathe du monde, l'homme qui a tué Jenna, qui s'est servi de ma meilleure amie comme poche de sang, qui a transformé mon copain en hybride et j'en passe...**  
**- On a déjà été dans la même pièce plusieurs fois Love, on a même déjà dansé ensemble deux fois et pourtant je n'ai jamais entendu ton cœur battre comme ça ni ta respiration se saccader de cette manière... Donc ton excuse n'est pas valable et tu le sais.**  
**- Et alors ! Qu'est ce que cela change le fait que j'aime ta façon de jouer du piano ? Qu'est ce que ça pourrait bien changer ? Même si je ressens quelque chose pour toi, et je t'assure que ce n'est pas le cas, qu'est ce que ça changerait entre nous ? Cela est et sera toujours impossible entre nous. »**

**Point de vue de Klaus**

Caroline ne se rendit pas compte du mal qu'elle m'avait fait en disant cela. J'étais en colère contre elle parce qu'elle ne voyait que le monstre en moi, et j'étais aussi énervé contre moi-même car j'avais laissé cette fille prendre du pouvoir sur moi. Je détestais me montrer faible devant elle mais pourtant je n'arrivais pas à faire autrement.  
Je m'approchai d'elle en la fixant et lui dit :  
**« C'est impossible entre nous parce que je suis un monstre qui a fait du mal à tes proches ? Et alors ? Je n'ai pas l'intention de m'excuser d'être ce que je suis. J'ai 1000 ans Caroline et je suis un vampire. J'ai tué des gens, je les ai hypnotisés et menacés pour arriver à mes fins. Je ne suis pas un enfant de cœur et je ne changerai pas. En outre, je ne suis pas le seul à avoir fait du mal autour de moi. Regarde autour de toi, tu connais beaucoup de vampires qui n'ont jamais tué d'humains, qui n'ont jamais fait de mal autour d'eux ? Je vais te donner la réponse, il y en a peu. Il serait peut être temps que tu arrêtes de te comporter comme une humaine et que tu comprennes que ce que j'ai fait par le passé, même si c'est affreux, fait parti de moi et que je ne regrette rien du tout.**

**- Je ne vois même pas pourquoi on en parle. De toute façon ce n'est qu'un jeu pour toi. Tu veux juste te venger de Tyler qui a brisé le lien avec toi et avec ton esprit tordu la seule façon que tu as trouvé pour te venger est de me tourner autour. Ce n'est qu'un de tes plans pour détruire notre groupe mais je vais te dire quelque chose Klaus : ça ne marchera pas ! »**

Je me rendis compte, en l'entendant prononcer ces mots, qu'elle ne me connaissait pas du tout. Elle n'avait jamais remarqué que j'étais différent avec elle. J'avais souvent manipulé, hypnotisé et menacé des personnes pour arriver à mes fins mais avec elle j'étais sincère depuis le début. Je lui dis :

**« Tu as tort Caroline. Si je voulais vraiment me venger de Tyler, je te drainerais avant de t'hypnotiser pour coucher avec toi... J'ai toujours été honnête avec toi, je ne t'ai jamais rien demandé, je veux juste apprendre à te connaître et que cela soit réciproque. Je veux également te faire découvrir ce monde que tu ne connais pas. Au final, j'ai juste envie de passer du temps avec toi... »** Lui dis-je d'un ton authentique.

**- Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi t'intéresses-tu à moi comme ça ? De toute façon tu sais que ça ne changera jamais entre nous, qu'il ne se passera rien de plus.**  
**- Tu me captives parce que tu es lumineuse, tu es intelligente, drôle, pleine de vie. **  
** Tu essaies de voir le bon coté de la vie quoi que tu fasses, tu es toujours souriante. Tu es la lumière qui éclaire mon obscurité. Et j'avoue que je te trouve magnifique aussi. Mais si tu penses toujours que ce n'est qu'un jeu tu n'as qu'à partir je ne te retiendrai pas. »**

**Point de vue de Caroline**

J'avais été touchée par ses mots. Jamais personne n'avait parlé de moi comme ça. Et cela commençait à me faire peur. J'avais dû utiliser toute ma volonté pour empêcher mes larmes de couler. Je ne voulais surtout pas perdre la face devant lui et le laisser me perturber. Je baissai donc la tête et lui dis :  
**« Je crois que je devrais m'en aller... »**  
Il ne me regarda même pas, il était tourné vers la fenêtre et semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Je commençai à m'en aller, puis, arrivée à la porte, je me retournai et lui dis :  
**« Merci pour cette soirée Klaus. J'ai passé un excellent moment avec toi malgré tout. »**

Klaus me regarda et me sourit mais ce n'était pas comme d'habitude, ce n'était pas un sourire charmeur ou moqueur. Celui-là était plus triste, maussade.

**Point de vue de Klaus**

Ma belle m'avait avoué avoir passé une bonne soirée avec moi. Je l'entendis descendre les escaliers, fermer la porte d'entrée puis je la vis monter dans sa voiture et s'en aller. Je m'assis dans le canapé, me servis un verre de vin, pris ma planche à dessins et mon crayon pour y dessiner les images de Caroline que j'avais dans la tête.

**Point de vue de Caroline**

Je venais de rentrer chez moi après mon rendez-vous avec Klaus et dans ma tête c'était le bazar. J'étais perdue dans ce que je ressentais. Ma soirée avec Klaus avait été très intéressante, j'avais beaucoup appris sur lui et sur sa famille. Néanmoins, la fin de la soirée me perturbait. J'étais touché par ses mots, plus que je ne voulais l'admettre. Je me posai sur mon lit, ouvris le tiroir de ma table de nuit et ressortis le dessin que Klaus m'avait donné après le bal. Je ne sus pas combien de temps j'avais regardé ce dessin mais je fus ramenée à la réalité par mon portable qui vibra. C'était un SMS d'un numéro inconnu. J'ouvris le message et je lus :  
**« Moi aussi j'ai passé une bonne soirée Love. Merci de m'avoir rendu le sourire que j'avais perdu. A bientôt ! »**

Je commençai à sourire toute seule dans ma chambre en me disant que désormais plus rien ne serait comme avant et que je ne pourrais alors plus cacher le fait que Klaus Mickaelson me troublait plus que je ne l'aurais souhaité.


	2. Chapitre 2: le choix

Voilà le deuxième chapitre de ma fiction. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. J'attends vos review avec impatience qu'elles soient positives ou négatives.

**Chapitre 2 : Le choix**

**_Point de vue de Caroline_**

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis ma rencontre avec Klaus et de manière instinctive je mettais tout en œuvre pour l'éviter de telle sorte que je décidai de ne plus me promener dans les rues Mystic Falls, je n'allai plus non plus au Mystic Grill. J'étais enfermée chez moi et mes seuls allées et venues se situaient entre le lycée, mon domicile et celui de Tyler.

D'ailleurs concernant Tyler, les choses étaient loin d'être simples entre lui et moi. En effet, nos disputes se rythmaient à une cadence régulière, le ton en devenait vigoureux et les paroles assassines fusaient de part et d'autre.

Je trouvais que son comportement était différent depuis l'arrivée de cette peste d'Hayley, force était de constater que Tyler me parlait mal, me dissimulait des choses et était toujours perdu dans ses pensées. De plus, cette histoire d'hybrides qu'il voulait sauver commençait un peu à me saouler. L'étroitesse d'esprit dont il pouvait parfois faire part, le conduisait inéluctablement à des répercussions chaotiques de la part de Klaus.

_**Point de vue de Klaus**_

J'étais dans mon atelier captivé à faire ce que je réitérais depuis une semaine, dessiner Caroline. Une semaine après notre rendez-vous s'écoula et je n'eus pas la chance de revoir son joli visage. Alors pour évacuer ma frustration et ma colère, je me mis infiniment à dessiner de manière assidue. Je remplissais des cahiers entiers mais rien ne pouvait me rasséréner, Caroline était une comme une encre infiltrée dans ma mémoire, nos chemins s'étaient croisés et son visage est devenu mon soleil, éclairant une partie de mon obscurité. L'amour me prenait sans que je ne puisse m'y attendre, il me traînait vers un chemin inconnu et je me sentais impuissant et faible car en 1000 ans je n'avais plus effleuré l'idée que je pouvais devenir obsédé par une femme. Mais le voulais-je ? Devenir plus doux, ou préférais-je rester tel que je suis… L'amour était une faiblesse pour les vampires, je le savais. Je ne parvenais pas à la chasser de moi, mon courage inné m'entraîna à me rendre chez Caroline, je voulais régler certaines choses. Hâtif, Je mis ma veste, pris mes clefs de voiture et partis vers la maison de ma Belle.

_**Point de vue de Caroline**_

Après les cours, Tyler était venu chez moi. Il voulait qu'on discute de quelque chose d'important. Nous nous assîmes sur mon lit, il me regarda d'un air impérieux et me dit sûr de lui :  
**« J'ai besoin que tu me rendes une service. Hayley et moi aimerions libérer un nouvel hybride nommé Joseph or celui-ci est toujours chez Klaus, on ne peut alors pas lui parler. J'aimerais que tu ailles voir Klaus et que tu lui proposes un autre rendez-vous pour qu'il s'absente de chez lui quelques heures.»**

**« Es-tu sérieux ? Tu m'as prise pour quoi Tyler ? Tu crois vraiment que je vais distraire Klaus encore une fois pour que tu t'occupes de ses hybrides ? Et s'il s'en rend compte, as-tu pensé à cela ?****»**

J'étais folle de rage, complètement sous le choc, je sentis la colère bouillonner dans mes veines. Tyler, l'homme qui devait être celui qui m'aime le plus au monde me demandait d'aller divertir Klaus. Quelques semaines auparavant, il m'avait pourtant, manifestement exprimé sa désapprobation par des remontrances sous prétexte que j'avais gardé un dessin de Klaus depuis lors il était jaloux et contradictoirement il me demandait de me jeter dans la gueule du loup. J'eus comme l'impression d'être dans un monde à l'envers, je le fixai d'un regard insondable et comme à son accoutumé Tyler m'aboya :

**« Et alors ce n'est pas comme si c'est la première fois que tu passes du temps avec lui. Tu es allée à son bal, discuté avec lui sur un banc pour le distraire, tu as dansé avec lui à cette soirée année 20 alors que j'étais là, tu l'as embrassé quand il était dans mon corps et tu as été chez lui la semaine dernière. Alors ne me fait pas croire que ça te gêne et fais ce que je te demande. »**

Je ne reconnaissais plus Tyler, je sentis mon souffle s'accélérer comme une pile vrillant mon cœur, ce n'était pas son genre de me parler ainsi, une boule douloureuse se forma dans ma gorge à la pensée de cette désinvolture dont avait fait part Tyler. Je m'étais trompée, que d'incrédulités dont j'avais fait part. Il me regarda, impérieux, sans aucune compassion et je sentis qu'il était furieux contre moi. Que devait je faire ? Refuser de me servir de Klaus et risquer de perdre Tyler ou utiliser l'attirance que Klaus a pour moi afin que Tyler arrive à ses fins ? Il y a quelques semaines j'aurais accepté sans l'ombre d'un doute ni d'un scrupule mais je ne parvenais pas à me décider. La soirée passée avec Klaus avait laissé des séquelles comme si elle m'avait entachée d'intimes petits doutes et dès là je me rendis compte que cette rencontre avec Klaus m'avait ébranlé plus que je ne l'aurais souhaité. Je cherchais mes mots dans cet océan d'émotions qui me submergeait, et je déclarai :

**« Je vais t'éclaircir certains points car c'est facile de te laisser guider par une mémoire sélective, d'une part, je l'ai embrassé parce que je pensais que c'était toi ! je ne pouvais pas deviner que Klaus était dans ton corps. D'autre part, pour la soirée année 20 où j'ai dansé avec lui je te signale que tu étais d'accord. Tu ne voulais pas qu'il soit au courant pour ton lien brisé... Donc tes reproches tu peux les garder, Tyler. Et enfin, je refuse de me servir de Klaus une nouvelle fois, tu n'as qu'à trouver une alternative ! »**  
**« Et puis-je savoir pourquoi tu refuses ? »**  
**« Parce qu'il va s'en rendre compte, Klaus est une personne perspicace à savoir que ça fait deux fois que je le divertis pendant que tu prépares ton plan et je n'ai pas forcément envie qu'il l'apprenne et me tue. Ça te va comme raison ? »**

Soudain, Tyler se mit à rire, il me dit d'un ton moqueur :

**« Il ne te tuera pas voyons, il en est incapable, sais-tu pourquoi ? Parce qu'il tient à toi. Il essaie de te voler à moi depuis des mois donc il ne te fera rien du tout. Tu vas aller le voir et lui proposer d'aller boire un verre, ou ciné, peut importe tant qu'il sort de son trou. Tu vas le tenir occupé quelques heures et c'est tout. Ainsi, Hayley et moi pourront sauver ce pauvre Joseph qui doit obéir à ce monstre. »**

**« Tu ne peux pas savoir Tyler, tu ne peux pas être sûr à 100% qu'il ne me fera rien. Il sait qu'il ne se passera jamais rien entre lui et moi donc il va peut être finir par s'en lasser et il me tuera. Je t'aime, mais je ne vais pas prendre le risque de me faire tuer pour aider un hybride que je ne connais même pas de toute façon ».**

Tyler me regardait comme s'il considérait que ce que je venais de lui annoncer était une trahison. Il me toisa, s'approcha de moi et d'un geste brusque il m'agrippa les bras, une lueur menaçante brillant dans ses yeux, il me dit :

**« Tu ne le connais surement pas mais moi oui, c'est un type bien et je trouve que ce qu'il vit est affreux. Tu l'as vu avec moi et tu as du remarqué comme je pouvais être différent lorsque j'étais sous l'emprise de Klaus. Tu sais que Klaus me demande de faire tout et n'importe quoi, comme te mordre par exemple. Il s'en fiche de ses hybrides, ils ne lui servent qu'à faire le triste et sale boulot qu'il ne veut pas faire lui-même. Un jour, Joseph se fera tuer comme tout les autres et je ne veux pas que ça arrive. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est d'être sous l'emprise de quelqu'un, de devoir lui obéir encore et encore sans avoir son libre arbitre. Moi je le sais et je peux te jurer que c'est horrible. Alors, aide-moi à protéger Joseph en lui permettant de retrouver sa liberté.** »

Je le regardai, l'air interloqué, à la fin de son discours je me sentis touchée comme si tout autour de moi était devenu limpide. Force était de constater que je ne savais pas quelle impression cela faisait, j'imagine que cela s'apparentait à se retrouver enfermé dans un carcan, pris au piège. Néanmoins je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me sentir mal, je pouvais ressentir le tumulte de son discours. Je détournai le regard, prise entre mes sentiments pour Tyler et l'envie de servir pour autre chose qu'un appât, j'en eus assez d'être toujours considérée comme telle, il fallait que tout ça cesse, je ne voulais plus distraire le méchant.

Je sortie peu à peu de ma tourmente et me rendis à l'évidence : Klaus avait anéanti nos vies en transformant Tyler en hybride ! Tout était de sa faute, il croyait aveuglément que j'étais une femme frivole, capable de craquer pour le premier homme doté d'une beauté authentique, riche, auquel cas il se méprenait, j'aimais Tyler et le soutenais depuis le début, de telle sorte que je savais pertinemment que ma seule voie possible était le maintien de ma position initiale. D'autant plus que, Klaus était tellement aveuglé par mon image qu'il était dans l'incapacité de me faire du mal. Je tournai la tête vers Tyler et nos regards se rencontrèrent, après un long moment de silence, je lui annonçai :

**« C'est d'accord, Tyler, j'accepte de t'aider. Je le veux car je t'aime et parce que je sais que tu as souffert d'être sous l'emprise de Klaus. Je comprends qu'il faut que tu persévères mais je te préviens juste que cette fois si sera la dernière, je ne recommencerai pas et ne servirai plus de distraction à Klaus. Après ça, tu devras te débrouiller seul as-tu compris ? »**

Tyler opina de la tête et déclara :

**« Oui j'ai compris, merci Caro et je te promets que ça sera la dernière fois que tu nous aide. Tu es vraiment adorable de vouloir nous rendre ce service et c'est aussi pour ça que je t'aime. »**

_**Point de vue de Klaus**_

Quand je fus arrivé devant chez Caroline, je vis la voiture de Tyler. Que faisait-il donc là alors qu'ils avaient rompu ? Je décidais de partir lorsque subitement j'entendu la voix de ma belle, elle avait l'air sacrément en colère. Je m'approchai lentement en direction de la maison, m'agrippai à la tuyauterie, et grimpai agilement sur le toit juste au dessus de la chambre d'où provenait les cris. Je me tapis en dessous et je perçus la conversation. Je savais que c'était mal d'espionner deux personnes se disputer mais il était trop tard, ma curiosité avait déjà pris le dessus une dispute entre eux mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Je sentis la déception s'emparer de moi lorsque j'entendu Caroline accepter de me distraire une nouvelle fois. J'avais naïvement pensé que notre rendez-vous de la semaine dernière avait changé les choses entre nous mais j'avais vraisemblablement tort.  
Tyler était au téléphone devant chez Caroline, j'en déduisis qu'il parlait avec cette insipide Hayley. Je ne pu saisir toute leur conversation juste de petites bribes par-ci, par-là :

**« Ok pour le plan, je t'expliquerai quand je rentrerai c'est-à-dire dans 10 minutes. »**

J'étais furieux et blessé de même que l'humiliation s'était profilée en moi comme un poison. Je me sentis submergé de colère. Une expression de totale exaspération pris l'emprise et mes joues empourprées de fureur laissaient entrevoir la lourde déception. Je pensais que ma relation avec Caroline allait évoluer et qu'elle verrait une autre facette de moi. Une étrange expression s'émana de moi laissant mes idées sombres prendre le dessus, j'en voulais à Caroline, elle m'avait laissé miroiter pendant plusieurs semaines en me faisant croire qu'elle était célibataire et maintenant elle voulait se servir de mon attirance pour elle afin que son « idiot » de copain libère Joseph. Mais c'était mal me connaître, malheureusement pour eux.

_**Point de vue de Caroline**_

Après le départ de Tyler, j'étais resté assise sur mon lit, l'esprit confus pendant plus d'une heure. Je ne faisais rien mise à part regarder dehors. Et puis, d'un coup, sans que je ne puisse contrôler mes émotions, je me suis mise à pleurer pendant un long moment puis le sommeil m'atteignit.

_**Point de vue de Klaus**_

Je venais d'arriver dans un bar à quelques kilomètres de la ville, j'avais besoin d'être seul et de réfléchir calmement à la situation. Je m'asseyais au bar et commandais un whisky. Je devais trouver une solution, Caroline me tantalisait, elle se rendait inaccessible et me laissait croire le contraire. Je devais trouver un moyen de me venger, déjà, j'allais laisser Caroline me distraire de sorte de la voir se faire prendre à son propre jeu. Il fallait surtout que je gère le problème « Tyler », ce crétin fini voulait corrompre mes hybrides par conséquent je devais faire en sorte qu'il n'y parvienne pas. Une voix féminine m'extirpa de mes réflexions :

**« Puis-je t'offrir un autre verre ? »**

Je me retournai l'ai hagard, et regarda mon interlocuteur, elle était une jeune fille d'environ 20 ans, blonde, yeux verts, assez petite. Elle avait le visage diaphane mais je la trouvais quelque peu ordinaire, une certaine vulgarité se dégageait d'elle au regard de sa tenue vestimentaire. Elle portait une mini jupe noire, avec des bas-résilles, des bottes et un maillot qui laissait apparaître un décolleté profond. L'odeur de son parfum vanillé vint me sortir de mon analyse, j'eus une soudaine envie de goûter sa peau sucrée, sentir mes crocs traversant sa chair tendre, une frénésie s'empara alors de moi et je ne pus plus rien contrôler j'étais perdu les méandres de mon obscurité, je lui répondis :

**« Avec plaisir ! Mon nom est Klaus. »**  
**- Moi c'est Marie. »**

Nous commençâmes à parler de tout et de rien, surtout de rien parce que cette fille n'avait aucune éloquence, j'avais une certaine rhétorique dans ma manière de m'exprimer, par logique il est plus intéressant de se retrouver face au même type de dialogue or cette fille était tout l'opposé, même pas un peu loquasse, à chaque mot qu'elle prononçait on ressentait le néant. Elle était pourvue d'une stupidité effrayante. Je m'ennuyais de plus en plus avec elle et ce n'était pas un bon point car cela me faisait penser à Caroline.  
Prestement, je me retournai vers elle, la regarda droit dans les yeux et lui dit :

**« Ça te dit qu'on aille ailleurs ? »**

Elle acquiesça de la tête et se leva, je récupérai ma veste, payai l'addition et nous partîmes. Elle passa devant toutes ses copines et leur fit un sourire qui voulait dire « ça va sûrement être une nuit mortelle » elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort sur ce coup là.  
Nous sortîmes du bar, je l'entraînai dans une ruelle reculée l'incitant à assouvir ses idées luxurieuses. La rue donnait sur le côté gauche du bar, elle était sombre et silencieuse. Le seul bruit que l'on pouvait entendre était les battements du cœur et la respiration saccadée de Marie. Elle commençait à avoir peur et être stressée et je jubilais de cette situation, j'adorais avoir ce pouvoir là. Je l'entraînai au fond de la rue et la projetai contre le mur. Elle me fit un sourire aguicheur et se colla à moi, d'un geste adroit elle mit une main sous ma chemise et l'autre sur mon pantalon à l'endroit où se trouvait mon fruit défendu me laissant bien évidemment de marbre.  
Je lui lança un sourire jovial et lui dis :  
Nous serons tranquille ici. En revanche, j'ai un service à te demander. Mary ne pouvant plus contrôler ses pulsions sexuelles me ronronna :  
**« Tout ce que tu voudras ! »**  
Je l'a regardais dans les yeux et mes pupilles devinrent fauves, j'utilisais ma faculté d'hypnotiseur et lui insuffla :  
**« Je veux que tu te laisses faire et que tu ne cries pas, tout ne sera que du plaisir, tu ne sentiras aucune douleur. »**  
Elle acquiesça et je m'approchai lentement de sa carotide et mordis dedans. Je sentis le liquide chaud quitter son corps et la vider peu à peu de ses forces, je la buvais frénétiquement, j'étais transcendé par ce sang si goûteux. Elle commença à perdre l'équilibre du coup je la serrai dans mes bras pour qu'elle ne tombe pas. Son souffle se fit de plus en plus faible et j'entendis les battements de son cœur ralentir. J'aspirai les dernières gouttes de son sang par la même occasion son dernier souffle de vie. Une fois qu'il ne lui resta plus de sang, je la lâchai comme une poupée de cire, elle tomba par terre, morte. Je frottai mes lèvres tachées de sang et partis, laissant le cadavre là contre le mur, au fond de cette ruelle.  
De retour chez moi, je m'installai dans le canapé du salon face à la cheminée. Il fallait que je trouve un moyen pour que Joseph ne soit pas influencé par Tyler et Hayley mais quoi ?


	3. Chapitre 3: Abandon

**Réponses aux review anonymes:**

**Justine:** merci pour tes review qui me font toujours plaisir :) c'est vrai qu'entre Klaus et caroline c'est souvent le jeu du chat et de la souris ou du "fuis moi je te suis, suis moi je te fuis" Oui tyler a déraillé et c'est pas fini loin de là je peux te le dire. En tout cas merci pour tes encouragements ça me fait du bien

**Kalyno**: Merci pour ta review. Caroline va faire des choses pour tyler mais elle finira par se rendre compte que c'est une mauvaise idée de s'en prendre à Klaus

**Chupa14**; Tyler prend caroline pour une bonne et pour une conne :) mais ça changera bientot en tout cas merci pour ta review

**Guest et Lorelei**: merci beaucoup

**Chapitre 3: Abandon**

Le lendemain

**Point de vue de Caroline**

J'avais passé une très mauvaise nuit, pleine de cauchemars et de doutes. (Je fis un rêve que je n'étais pas prête d'oublier et ces successions de cauchemars rendaient presque effrayante l'idée de se rendormir.. ils se furent tortueux et traumatisants, j'en avais encore des sueurs froides). Ils me revinrent de manière Je me rendis chez Klaus pour le distraire, (je pensais qu'il se douterait de quelque chose au vue des réitérations évidentes de mes visites mais finalement il entrait systématiquement dans mon jeu et cela ne fût pas d'une grande difficulté pour moi.

Nous passions un agréable moment, (puis sans que je ne puisse comprendre quoique ce soit, Klaus se mit à me dévisager d'un air réprobateur, il me confronta à cette réalité qui m'apparut subitement. Il attrapa mes bras, me les serra jusqu'à l'os, leva son menton et me jeta contre le mur. J'étais pétrifiée incapable d'émettre un son, mon visage blêmi par la stupeur, je compris que Klaus savait que je devais le distraire. Je venais encore une fois de me jeter dans la gueule du loup, quelle idiote ne savais-je donc pas qui était en face de moi ? Et rien ni personne ne pouvait me sauver, j'étais seule au monde. Klaus s'approcha de moi, me toisa avec animosité et me dis :

**« Dommage Sweetheart, nous aurions pu partager tant de choses ensembles… Mais cette fois ci je suis obligé d'imposer ma suprématie face au cabot qui te sert de petit ami. »**

Sans que je puisse me défendre, d'un geste prompt Klaus enfonça sa main dans ma poitrine, il ne m'ôta pas de suite mon cœur, je sentis une douleur lancinante m'envahir mélangée avec la chaleur de ses doigts contre mon organe. J'examinais son regard, je ne vis que des yeux sombres, les scrutais d'une éventuelle lueur d'espoir. Il ne fut rien et tout devenu noir. C'était la fin.

Je m'étais réveillée tôt surement dû à ce mauvais rêve et j'étais de mauvaise humeur. Je descendis dans la cuisine, me servis un jus de fruit, pris une boite de céréales et m'assis dans le canapé pour regarder la télé. Il n'y avait rien d'intéressant, que des programmes stupides mais cela me permit de penser à autre chose que Klaus.  
J'étais captivé par un dessin animé quand soudain mon portable se mit à vibrer. C'était un SMS de Tyler :

**« Hey, n'oublie pas le plan est aujourd'hui - s'occuper de Klaus - Fait ça vers 16h, ok ? »**

Ce message me fendit au cœur, Tyler n'était pas du genre démonstratif mais il mentionnait toujours dans ses messages un petit mot doux ou un petit «je t'aime» apparemment pas aujourd'hui. J'avais vraiment l'impression qu'il s'en gouaillait de moi. Quand on lisait le message, on pouvait croire que celui-ci était destiné à un copine et non à sa dulcinée. Je lui répondis :

**« Oui, je n'ai pas oublié. D'accord vers 16h ça marche. »**

Je devais trouver une manière de distraire Klaus mais aucune idée ne me vint à l'esprit. J'explorais les différentes options que j'avais à ma portée et environ vingt minutes s'écoula quand ma réflexion me fit apercevoir mon sac de cours posé dans le couloir et là j'eus une idée. J'avais un devoir d'histoire à rendre pour la semaine prochaine et celui-ci portait sur la Guerre Froide qui eut opposé les Etats-Unis et l'Union Soviétique. Quoi de mieux que demander à quelqu'un qui était vivant à cette époque là.

Je repris donc mon portable et écrivis :

**« J'aurai besoin de ton aide pour un devoir d'histoire que je n'arrive pas à mettre en place. Pourrais-tu m'aider ? »**

Je cherchai le numéro de Klaus dans mon téléphone et envoya le message. La réponse ne se fit pas tarder et quelques minutes plus tard, je reçus un message :  
**« Oui je le peux et cela me fera plaisir de t'aider Love. Passe chez moi vers 14h »**

Non ! Je ne pouvais pas aller chez lui. C'était impossible. Je devais trouver une excuse pour rester chez moi, je lui écris de nouveau :

**« Impossible. Je ne dois pas quitter la maison, ma mère attend un colis très important qui devrait arriver dans l'après-midi et je dois être là pour le réceptionner. Viens plutôt chez moi vers 15h30 **

Klaus m'écrivit :

**« D'accord Sweetheart. A tout a l'heure. »**

Voilà une chose entérinée ce qui me soulagea ! Je me levai et alla dans la salle de bain. Après cette nuit et ce début de matinée perturbants, j'avais besoin de me détendre et le meilleur moyen était de prendre un bain chaud accompagné d'huiles essentielles. (Je mis un peu de musique et je m'installai dans une volupté d'odeurs qui me réconforta de suite.  
Je sentis cette eau brûlante dont émana une odeur orientale caresser mon corps. Elle me fit du bien et me permit de m'évader loin de mon quotidien parfois si ennuyeux, d'occulter mes soucis pendant un petit instant, je me laissai transporter comme si le voyage s'invitait à moi. Je ne voulus plus en sortir, je fus envoûtée et l'eau ruisselant sur mon corps fut tellement chaude que je ressentis comme une sensation de brûlure mais cela ne m'importait peu. Au fond, je pus respirer un peu et ne pensai à plus rien comme si les aiguilles de l'horloge s'arrêtaient, je me sentis comme dans un cocoon protégée de tout. Je laissai mon esprit vagabonder quand subitement l'eau commença à devenir froide, je ressortis fugacement, me regarda dans la vitre remplie d'un nuage de buée et me vis alors rouge écarlate, j'eu alors un petit sourire aux lèvres. Malgré la chaleur étouffante, je me confortai dans l'idée que ce bain était bien mérité et tombé à un moment opportun.

**Point de vue de Klaus**

J'avais reçu un sms de Caroline et je m'en esclaffai. Elle utilisait une excuse qui lui servait de prétexte pour passer du temps avec moi. Elle aurait pu demander de l'aide à Stefan pour son devoir d'histoire mais elle m'avait choisi. Néanmoins, j'avais tout de même accepté en gardant l'idée que je pouvais avoir l'opportunité de passer du temps avec elle, je n'allais pas surement pas la laisser m'échapper. Je me fis violence en me rappelant que Caroline devait me distraire, une partie de moi voulait croire que ce n'était pas le cas. Je partis dans la salle de bain afin de m'apprêter pour notre « rendez-vous ». Je voulus être élégant pour rejoindre ma belle et je pris donc une douche, mis un jean noir accompagné d'un pull avec un col en V gris et une veste en cuire noire. Je fus enfin prêt pour aller voir mon Ange. Mais avant, il fallait que je gère le problème Tyler, J'appelai Joseph sur son portable et lui demanda de venir immédiatement. Cinq minutes après, je le vis arriver, je m'approchai donc de lui et dit :  
**« Tyler Lockwood et son amie la louve vont venir te voir tout à l'heure pour que tu brises notre lien mais je veux qu'à leur arrivée tu ne sois pas là. Je veux que tu quittes la maison et même la ville, tu te caches quelque part et tu attends mon feu vert pour revenir. Tu m'as compris ? »**

Joseph opina de la tête et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Il prit ses clefs de voiture, monta dans celle-ci et disparu. Je pris mes affaires et partis

J'arrivai devant la porte de la maison de Caroline et me rendis compte que j'étais en avance d'une demi-heure. Je me ravisai et attendis dans la voiture.

**Point de vue de Caroline**

Après avoir pris mon bain, je me préparai dans ma chambre. Je m'affublai d'un jean noir mettant en valeur mes courbes, un maillot gris et rouge moulant et je laissai mes cheveux longs retombé en cascade sur mes épaules. Un regard sur mon réveil m'annonça qu'il restait encore une demi-heure à attendre. Ne sachant que faire pendant ce laps de temps, je descendis dans le salon, brancha mon Ipod sur la chaîne Hifi, mis de la musique et dansa en me déhanchant d'une manière frénétique.

**Point de vue de Klaus**

J'étais toujours assis dans ma voiture, lisant le journal que j'avais volé chez les voisins quand soudain j'entendis de la musique provenant de la maison de ma belle. Ma curiosité m'incita à me rapprocher de la fenêtre de son salon et la plus belle vision de ma vie s'offrit à moi tel un joyau. Je vis ma Caroline en train de danser, de tournoyer, de virevolter au rythme de la musique. Elle semblait complètement absorbée par cette musique. Ses longs cheveux blonds tourbillonnaient dans tous les sens. Elle était sublime telle une Diva. J'aurais pu rester ainsi, à la contempler pendant des heures mais malheureusement elle se tourna vers la fenêtre, me vit et poussa un hurlement de stupeur avant de se précipiter vers la porte d'entrée.  
Lorsque elle ouvra la porte, elle me fusilla du regard et scanda :  
**« Je sais que tu es un psychopathe à tendance pervers mais je l'envisageais pas au point de lorgner des femmes quand elles dansent chez elle. Tu violes mon intimité !**  
**- Je te remercie du compliment Love mais je te corrige juste sur un détail- je ne regarde que toi, les autres filles sont fades et ordinaires.**  
**- Si tu le dis… Ne reste pas dehors, je n'ai pas forcément envie que tout le monde te voit ici. »**

Elle semblait agacée limite horripilée je ne voulais pas déclencher cette réaction. J'entrai donc et elle m'invita à m'installer dans le salon, elle me toisa et me dis:

**« Je vais chercher mes affaires d'histoire et j'arrive ! »**

Pendant qu'elle était à l'étage, je fis un petit tour du propriétaire et mon regard fut attiré par des photos posées sur l'étagère. Je m'approchai et me mis à sourire en voyant des photos de Caroline prises à plusieurs moments de sa vie.

Il y en avait une d'elle quand elle était encore bébé dans son berceau, puis une où elle devait avoir trois ans, celle-ci me fit particulièrement rire car elle portait une couche sur la tête et avait du maquillage partout. Mais aussi des photos où elle était plus âgée représentant ses compétitions de danse et aussi avec ses parents. J'étais émerveillé et je dois l'avouer un peu jaloux. On pouvait ressentir à travers ces photos à quel point ses parents l'aimaient et la chérissaient et cela me rendit triste car les miens n'avaient jamais ressenti ce sentiment pour moi. J'étais envieux de cette enfance si douce, si parfaite… J'entendis mon Ange descendre les escaliers et ma mélancolie se dissipa peu à peu. Je repris place sur le canapé et attendis les instructions de Caroline.

**Point de vue de Caroline**

J'avais passé plus de temps que prévu dans ma chambre. J'avais besoin de me calmer avant de redescendre. Je ne savais pas ce qui m'arrivait, quand Klaus était rentré dans la maison j'avais eu une espèce de crise de panique. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre pourquoi cela m'arrivait aujourd'hui, peut-être à cause de mon cauchemar.  
Je descendis malgré tout et trouva Klaus sur le canapé avec les pieds sur la table du salon.  
**« Ça va, lui dis-je, fais comme chez toi !**  
**- C'est ce que je fais Sweetheart. Peut-on se mettre au travail maintenant ok ?**  
**- Oui chef ! »**

Ma réflexion le fit rire. Je m'installai à coté de lui avec mes pieds sous mes cuisses et lui tendis le sujet de mon exposé.

**« Intéressant comme sujet », me dit-il, « Faire une composition sur la guerre froide en y mettant toutes vos connaissances. C'est facile et ça doit aller vite love.**  
**- Oui quand on a des connaissances sur cette période de l'histoire ce qui n'est pas mon cas.**  
**- Tu dois quand même avoir quelques notions ?**  
**- Je vais te dire la vérité. Le cours d'histoire est tellement nul et ennuyeux que je n'y vais jamais. Depuis le début de l'année, j'ai été peut-être été cinq fois et encore je n'écoutais pas. Donc, non je n'ai aucune notion.**  
**- Je vais devoir arranger ça. » Me répondit klaus, le sourire aux lèvres.**

Le reste de l'après-midi se passa très bien, Klaus savait beaucoup de choses et le fait qu'il était vivant à cette époque rendit les choses plus intéressantes. Il m'expliqua comment eu été la vie à cette époque et comment se déroulait la guerre sur le front. Il fut tellement habité par son histoire que j'en devins captivée. Je notai tout ce qu'il me disait. Jamais un cours d'histoire ne m'était apparu aussi vivant.  
Soudain, mon portable se mit à vibrer. C'était un message de Tyler qui voulait savoir si le plan se passait bien. Je lui répondis vite fait par l'affirmative. Je me retournai vers Klaus pour lui proposer quelque chose à boire. Il accepta et je partis dans la cuisine.

**Point de vue de Klaus**

Je passais une bonne après-midi avec Caroline. Elle avait l'air d'être contente que je sois là pour l'aider. Elle m'écoutait avec attention et prenait des notes comme une petite élève modèle et c'était très drôle.

Caroline me proposa quelque chose à boire et partis dans la cuisine. Elle avait laissé son portable sur la table du salon. J'étais perdu dans mes souvenirs quand soudain, il sonna. Poussé par la curiosité, je regardai qui appelait ma belle et vit le nom de Tyler s'afficher sur l'écran. Caroline arriva à toute vitesse, pris le téléphone et quitta la maison. Elle me connaissait mal, elle aurait du se douter que j'écouterais la conversation. Je m'avançai à vitesse vampirique jusqu'à la porte et tendis l'oreille, Caroline dit :

**« Ne t'inquiètes pas Tyler, tout se passe très bien. Klaus ne se doute de rien, il attend mon retour. Il est tellement obnubilé par moi qu'il ne s'est même pas rendu compte que je me servais de lui. Cet idiot fini est manipulé depuis tout à l'heure. Je ne comprends pas comment un hybride originel de mille ans puisse être aussi bête. Il n'a vraiment rien dans la tête. Comment peut-il penser une seule seconde que je pourrais m'intéresser à lui. Pour moi, le distraire est un jeu d'enfant. A tout à l'heure et n'oublies pas que je t'aime. »**

Je ne me vis pas mais je pu sentir mon visage se décomposer. Mes yeux devinrent noirs. J'étais tellement furieux que je sentis mon rythme cardiaque s'accélérer avec une telle force que j'étais heureux d'être immortel sinon je serais mort d'un infarctus. La rage que j'éprouvai était comme un poison, elle se propagea dans tout mon corps et me fit souffrir. J'étais comme un volcan, prêt à exploser tellement ma rancœur fut énorme. Je me mis à trembler de partout, une boule vint se nicher dans mon estomac et me donna des nausées. Il fallait que je me calme, je devais quitter cet endroit et ne plus jamais y revenir. Je devais partir sinon je ne parviendrais pas à me contrôler et je risquais de tuer Caroline. J'avais mal c'était horrible. J'avais baissé ma garde, je m'étais dévoilé et confié à elle et elle m'avait poignardé dans le dos encore une fois. J'avais cru, peut être naïvement, qu'elle était ma lumière dans mon monde noir, mon humanité mais j'avais tort.  
Je me levai, remis ma veste et soudain caroline revint. Elle me vit et je pu lire la surprise sur son visage. Elle me regarda d'un air étonné et me dis :

**« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Tu n'as pas fini de me raconter cette période, je veux plus de détails.**  
**- Je m'en vais.**  
**- Pourquoi ?**  
**- J'arrête de me battre pour toi, de vouloir a tout prix te plaire. A partir de maintenant, j'arrête d'espérer qu'un jour tu vois autre chose qu'un monstre et que tu veuilles apprendre à me connaître. J'abandonne Caroline. Je t'aime bien mais ma patience a des limites et j'en ai marre de passer pour un moins que rien. Au revoir. »**

Je me levai et quittai la maison sans me retourner. Je montai dans ma voiture et pris la route en direction de ma maison. Le compteur indiquait 110km/h sur une route à 70 mais je m'en fichai. J'avais besoin de me détendre et la vitesse avait ce pouvoir sur moi.  
Soudain, sur le bord de la route, je vis une jeune femme. Elle devait avoir dans les 25 ans, brune, les yeux verts. Elle était assez jolie et avait l'air perdue. Je m'arrêtai sur le côté et ouvris mon vitre. Elle s'approcha de moi, me sourit et me dit :

**« Les pneus de ma voiture ont crevé. J'ai marché pour trouver une ville mais je me suis perdue. Ne sauriez-vous pas s'il y a un endroit où je pourrais dormir par ici ?**  
**- Si j'en connais un. Monte, je vais t'y conduire ! »**

Elle s'installa à mes côtés et attacha sa ceinture. Son odeur m'atteignit en plein cœur, c'était un parfum sucré, assez doux qui me donnait faim. J'entendis le cœur de ma passagère battre la chamade, je pouvais sentir ses mains trembler. J'adorais faire ressentir de la peur et j'aimais quand les gens me craignaient.

Nous arrivâmes devant chez moi. Je sortis de la voiture à vitesse vampirique, lui ouvris la portière et me posta devant elle. Je l'attira à moi et l'embrassa.

Je glissai ma langue entre le creux de ses lèvres, j'insistai pour qu'elle ouvrit un peu la bouche, une fois que ça fut fait je l'embrassai vigoureusement. Au début, elle résista et parut surprise mais finalement elle se laissa aller et approfondit le baiser. Je la fis rentrer, l'entraîna jusqu'à ma chambre tout en lui enlevant sa veste et son t-shirt. Elle enleva mon maillot et s'attaqua à la boucle de ma ceinture. Je l'allongeai sur le lit et continuai de la déshabiller. Elle fit de même avec moi. Je me positionnai sur elle et commençai à lui lécher le cou, je sentis les palpitations de son cœur, celui-ci s'emballait au rythme effréné de mes baisers. J'avais ce problème depuis longtemps, le vide incomblé que mes parents avaient laissé derrière eux par leur haine et leur ignorance m'avait rendu gourmand et insatiable, je comblais alors ce manque par l'association du sang et … du sexe, j'affectionnais la rencontre des deux ! Il me manquait tout de même quelque chose car au final je me laissais aller à des expériences toujours inachevées, en effet, mes partenaires ne restaient pas vivantes plus d'une nuit, soit parce que je les tuais, soit parce qu'elles mourraient épuisés du manque de sang et de trop de sexe.

Dans mes moments de réflexions je m'imaginais avec Caroline, je savais d'avance que les choses seraient différentes, je serais son Maître, je l'éduquerais mais il y aurait bien plus que quelque chose de sexuel du sexe, il y aurait l'amour… J'étais convaincu qu'elle seule pouvait me satisfaire pleinement.

Je me mis à lui torturer les lèvres lui ôtant toute possibilité de domination. La langue tout y passait jusqu'à ce que je les mordisse, le sang exquis encore chaud me coupa toute envie sexuelle que j'aurais pu avoir. J'eus envie de la boire, de la vider de sa vie ! Soudain, mes yeux devinrent noirs et mes crocs sortirent. Elle poussa un hurlement, essaya de se sauver mais je fus plus rapide qu'elle et d'un coup brusque plantai mes canines dans sa chair. Elle se débattit, hurla et moi ça m'excitai encore plus. Je bus son sang, aspirai la vie qui était en elle. Son souffle devint de plus en plus saccadé à mesure que son sang quittait son corps. Je ne pouvais plus me contrôler, j'étais furieux et affamé. Les battements de son cœur ralentirent de plus en plus et il s'arrêta. Elle était morte.


	4. Chapitre 4: retour à la normale ?

_**Réponses aux reviews anonymes**_

.E: Merci beaucoup

Justine: Merci pour ton commentaire qui, encore une fois, m'a fait très plaisir... Je te rassure tu n'es pas la seule à avoir des envies de meurtres envers Tyler c'est pour ça que je me venge dans ma fiction :) Oui Klaus et Caroline sont fait l'un pour l'autre c'est tellement évident qu'ils s'en rendent pas compte ( pour l'instant ) En fait, tu as bien cerné le personnage de Klaus dans ma fiction il est tellement énervé et déçu qu'il ne s'en prend pas à elle mais à des innocentes. Enfin voilà merci encore pour tes commentaires qui me donnent le sourire à chaque fois

Je dédie ce chapitre à ma nina :D Merci ma chouette d'être toujours là pour moi, merci de supporter mes doutes et mes craintes en tant qu'écrivain, merci de me soutenir dans cette aventure. En remerciement, j'ai réalisé ton rêve le plus fou dans ma fiction ;) Gros bisous ma belle

**Chapitre 4**

**Point de vue de Caroline**

Trois jours ! Cela faisait trois jours que Klaus avait quitté ma maison et que je n'avais plus eu aucun contact ni même aucune nouvelle de lui et sincèrement je me sentais plutôt bien. Je ressentais un sentiment de liberté et de sérénité de telle sorte que j'allais pouvoir reprendre ma petite vie tranquille aux côtés de Tyler.  
Enfin « tranquille » était un grand mot étant donné qu'on était à présent comme des étrangers lui et moi. On ne se parlait pas depuis trois jours et une sensation de pesanteur s'emparait de moi au fur et à mesure que les jours s'écoulaient. Il me manquait mais j'avais l'impression que ce n'était pas réciproque.  
J'avais rendez-vous avec Elena et Bonnie au Mystic Grill pour une journée entre filles. On avait prévu de boire un verre, d'aller faire les boutiques et enfin d'aller chez Elena pour une soirée « Film romantique, mouchoirs et glaces »  
J'arrivai un peu en retard comme à mon habitude et vis les filles parler, je m'approchai d''elles, m'assis à côté de Bonnie et leur dis :

**« Pardon pour le retard les filles, j'espère que vous allez bien ? »**

Bonnie leva la tête pour me saluer et Elena afficha un sourire affreusement niais sur le visage. Je l'a regardai étonné et lui martelai :

**« Pourquoi souris-tu comme ça Elena ? Je sais que tu m'aimes mais cache le, quand même !, ça devient gênant.»**

Les filles se mirent à rire, Elena rougit et me dit :

**« Quel sourire Caro ? Et oui je t'aime bien sûr !**  
**- Le sourire plein de niaiserie et de romantisme écœurant que je lis sur ton visage depuis que je suis arrivée !**  
**- Depuis quand être romantique est dégoûtant ? C'est toi qui aimes les histoires à l'eau de rose, pleines d'amour et d'espoir. Et pour ton information, mon sourire est là car en ce moment, je suis très heureuse et très épanouie. Damon est vraiment adorable avec moi, on s'entend de mieux en mieux.**

**- C'est désolant ! Depuis que mon histoire avec Tyler ressemble plus à « Massacre à la tronçonneuse » qu'à « n'oublie jamais » si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Mais je suis contente pour toi même si tu sais que je préfère Stefan. »** lui répondis-je.

Je fus prise par un sentiment de jalousie intense à l'entente du bonheur retrouvé de ma meilleure amie. Je me sentis affreuse et égoïste de ressentir une émotion pareille mais je ne pus m'en empêcher. Mon trouble dut se lire sur mon visage car mes amies me fixèrent de manière étrange. Je me levai donc et dis :

**« Excusez moi les filles mais j'ai quelque chose à faire avant de sortir. On se voit tout à l'heure.**  
**- Euh ok, dirent-elles en chœur alors que je m'éloignai.** »

Je marchai sans jamais m'arrêter en direction des bois. Je fus prise d'une envie de calme, de paix. Je me mis à courir dans la forêt. Le soleil était caché par les hauts chênes qui défiaient le ciel, une légère brise soufflait me permettant de respirer. J'arrivai paisiblement dans une clairière au bord d'un lac dont l'eau était colorée d'un bleu lagon si intense qu'elle donnait envie de plonger à l'intérieur. Je m'assis par terre et regardai le paysage qui était à couper le souffle. Je pouvais voir le soleil se refléter dans l'eau et sur les arbres autour de moi, d'étranges ombres se profilaient sur le sol. J'entendis comme petit bruit de fond, le chant d'un oiseau. Je m'allongeai sur le sol, les deux mains derrière ma tête et fermai les yeux essayant de me vider l'esprit. J'écoutai les bruits de la nature, je respirai le parfum des fleurs autour de moi et me détendis. Au bout d'un moment, le sommeil eut raison de moi, je m'endormis sans me soucier de ce qu'il pouvait m'arriver. Soudain, j'entendis un bruit provenant de l'arrière de la clairière, je me redressai d'un coup et me mis en position de défense, et la surprise se fut apparaître ! Stefan commença à poindre à travers les arbres, il sortit de sa cachette, comme si de rien n'était. Sur son visage, je vis un sourire satisfait et moqueur. N'y tenant plus, je fonçai à vitesse vampirique sur lui, le faisant brusquement tomber. Il me retourna sur le dos et s'assit sur mes jambes, m'empêchant de bouger. J'essayai de me débattre, de le faire bouger mais en vain, il était trop fort pour moi. Il me dit alors :

**« Alors tu abandonnes ? Tu es assez docile comme vampire.**  
**- Comment veux tu que je me défende avec toi, assis sur moi pesant 500 kilos? C'est impossible !**  
**- Tu as du répondant à ce que je vois. Mais dis-moi, que fais-tu ici toute seule ? Ne devrais-tu pas passer ta journée avec Bonnie et Elena ?**  
**- Si, si mais j'avais besoin d'un peu de calme pour réfléchir et je me suis retrouvée ici.**  
**- Réfléchir à quoi ? As-tu des problèmes ?**  
**- Laisse tomber ! Je ne vais pas t'embêter avec mes soucis alors que je sais que tu n'es pas en forme depuis qu'Elena t'a quitté.**  
**- Tu ne m'embêtes pas le moins du monde. En plus, me concentrer sur les ennuis des autres me permet d'éviter de penser aux miens alors parle moi.**  
**- D'accord. En fait, c'est Tyler, ça ne va pas fort en ce moment. Il ne me parle plus sauf pour me critiquer et me donner des ordres, il est distant et toujours en train de traîner avec sa stupide Hayley. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils fabriquent et quand j'essaie de lui en parler, il se renferme sur lui-même. Finalement, en y réfléchissant, je crois qu'il ne m'aime plus.**  
**- Il a peut être des soucis en ce moment. Tu n'as pas dit qu'il avait un plan qui concernait les hybrides de Klaus ?**  
**- Si, il veut les libérer de leur lien mais, je ne sais pas, je la sens mal cette histoire. J'ai peur que ça lui retombe dessus et quand je lui en parle, il me dit que je ne comprends rien.**  
**- Alors laisse le tranquille. Il veut se débrouiller seul tant mieux pour lui mais s'il se plante il ne faut pas qu'il vienne se lamenter. Tu pourras toujours lui dire « je te l'avais dit, je t'avais prévenu »**

J'aimais parler avec Stefan, il avait toujours un mot ou une attention pour me redonner confiance en moi ou me rassurer. »

Après cette longue discussion réconfortante, nous nous sourîmes.  
Toujours allongé par terre en train de regarder le ciel, je me retournai vers lui et lui dit :

**« Et toi alors ! En fait, que fais-tu ici ?**  
**- De l'exercice. J'aime bien faire mes pompes et mes abdominaux en plein air. Et comme je suis dehors ça me permet d'éviter Damon, c'est bénéfique aussi. »**

Nous nous quittâmes avec le sourire aux lèvres puis je partis en courant en direction de la maison d'Elena. J'espérai qu'elle et Bonnie n'étaient pas déjà parties en ville. Je fus rassurée immédiatement en voyant leurs voitures devant l'entrée. J'entrai et montai directement dans la chambre. Elles étaient assises sur le lit et Bonnie faisait des tours de magie pour amuser Elena qui riait aux éclats. Quand elles me virent, Bonnie me lança un regard qui me demandait si ça allait. Je lui fis un signe de tête acquiesçant sa question masquée. Puis, elles se levèrent en me jetant un regard complice et braillèrent en chœur :

**« Maintenant que Caroline s'est décidée à revenir on va pouvoir aller faire des folies avec notre carte bleue. »**

Et nous nous esclaffâmes, préparées à vider notre compte en banque. Nous partîmes en direction du centre ville. Ça faisait du bien de retrouver mes meilleures amies pour une après-midi normale entre filles. Nous faisions les folles dans les cabines d'essayages avec des tenues plus ridicules et extravagantes les unes que les autres, nous nous prîmes en photos en posant comme des mannequins. Je m'amusai avec mes copines et je me rendis compte que c'était exactement ce qu'il me fallait pour me changer les idées. Au bout de plusieurs heures de shopping, Elena eut faim et voulut retourner au Mystic Grill pour manger une gaufre au nutella et boire un verre à nouveau. Nous nous dirigeâmes donc vers le bar pour passer notre commande quand subitement, j'entendis une voix que je pouvais reconnaître parmi tant d'autres. Cet accent anglais mélodieux et si prononcé ne pouvait appartenir qu'à une seule personne : Klaus. Cette tonalité dans sa voix le rendait dangereusement sexy, je devais bien l'avouer. D'un geste prompt, je pivotai et me retournai vers lui en le fixant, il était assis à une table, tout seul avec un verre de whisky et parlait avec la serveuse. J'attendis impatiemment qu'il vienne me saluer comme il avait l'habitude de le faire, et mon côté diabolique pris le dessus de telle sorte que je prévoyais déjà de m'amuser en le provoquant avec des piques mais il ne vint pas à ma rencontre. Il resta quelques minutes pour finir son verre, passa à côté de moi pour payer l'addition sans m'adresser un seul regard, il quitta le restaurant comme si je n'existais pas. J'eus honte de penser un seul instant à cette pensée mais voir Klaus m'ignorer totalement me fit de la peine. Je m'étais habituée à ses compliments, à son attention à mon égard. Je me sentais belle et intéressante quand il était là mais apparemment tout ça était fini.

Je fus sorti mes rêveries par la voix d'Elena qui m'annonça le sourire au coin :

**« Caro, si tu ne manges pas ta gaufre dans dix secondes je la dévore à ta place.. 10...9...8...7...6**  
**- D'accord, d'accord je la mange, dis-je en croquant un morceau de mon dessert tout en souriant**  
**- Tu t'es disputée avec Klaus ? Il ne t'a à peine regardée et toi au contraire tu as passé ton temps à le fixer. Tu vas bien ? Il a peut-être fini par comprendre que ça ne sert à rien de te courir après !**  
**- Oui je vais bien. Tout va bien ne t'inquiètes pas. Klaus s'est juste rendu compte que ça ne servait à rien de me charmer ou de me faire des cadeaux et des compliments, ça ne marche pas sur moi. Du coup il a compris et me laisse tranquille, c'est aussi simple que ça.**  
**- Pourtant à te voir le regarder on peut penser que tu attendais qu'il vienne te parler.**  
**- Tu as tort, je ne m'attendais pas sa visite au contraire. Je suis contente qu'il se soit enfin décidé à me laisser tranquille, j'ai besoin de retrouver ma vie avec Tyler et il m'en empêche. Maintenant, je peux me concentrer sur mon couple. » lui répondis-je sèchement. Elena surprise pris une petite voix et lâcha en baissant la tête :**

**- D'accord Caro, ce n'est pas la peine de t'énerver. Je demandais seulement. »**

Je me rendis compte que je venais de vexer Elena en m'énervant au sujet de Klaus. Elle s'inquiétait pour moi et tout ce que je trouvais à faire était de lui parler froidement alors qu'elle n'y était strictement pour rien. Que m'arrivait-il ? Pourquoi étais-je autant agressive aujourd'hui ? Il fallait absolument que je me calme si je voulais garder mes amies. Je rivai Elena en lui soufflant tout doucement :

**« Excuse-moi Elena, je suis un peu tendue en ce moment mais ça n'a rien à voir avec toi !**  
**- D'accord, me dit-elle, bon ! Et si nous allions regarder un bon film romantique pour nous faire pleurer comme des madeleines ?»**

Nous nous mirent donc en route vers la maison d'Elena. Arrivées chez elle, Bonnie et moi partîmes dans sa chambre pendant qu'Elena alla chercher les pots de glace et les mouchoirs puis nous nous allongeâmes sur le lit. Elena avait une collection de films romantiques époustouflantes. Nous commençâmes un de ses DVD, emmitouflées sous les couvertures, avec notre pot de glace sur les genoux. Le film parlait d'une fille qui se rapprochait du Bad Boy de son lycée et qui tombait amoureuse de lui malgré l'avis contraire de ses amis et de sa famille.  
Une heure était passée et j'avais déjà utilisé la moitié de la boite de mouchoirs. J'avais vu ce film au moins vingt fois et aujourd'hui l'histoire me paraissait plus triste, comme si je vivais la même chose que cette fille. Ce qui n'était pas vraiment le cas vu que Tyler n'était pas le Bad Boy du lycée.  
Inéluctablement, mes paupières devinrent lourdes et finirent pas s'éteindre. Profondément endormie je plongeai dans un rêve où j'étais l'héroïne, je me retrouvai dans une sorte de conte d'amour et m'attendis logiquement à voir Tyler endosser le rôle du prince charmant au lieu de cela Klaus m'apparut en affichant son sourire le plus charmeur, il me prit la main et m'invita à danser. Il me colla tout contre son corps chaud et me regarda intensément dans les yeux puis il approcha ses lèvres rondes près des miennes, tout doucement et là...  
Je fus réveillé en sursaut et me retrouvais par terre en sueur. Je levais lentement la tête et vis Elena et Bonnie complètement hébétées de la scène à laquelle elles venaient d'être témoins puis elles se redressèrent brusquement. Elles me regardèrent avec de grands yeux, clignèrent leurs paupières à plusieurs reprises puis se mirent à rire tellement fort à s'en tenir les côtes. Je me relevai rougie par la honte et partis m'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Je m'appuyai sur le lavabo et me regardai dans le miroir. J'étais rouge écarlate et mes cheveux étaient collés par la sueur, mon cœur allait exploser tellement ses battements se firent forts. Je fis couler le robinet d'eau froide et glissai mes mains sous le filet puis me mouillai le visage et décidai finalement de mettre mes bras directement sous le jet pour me refroidir. Que m'arrivait-il bon sang ? C'était quoi ce rêve complètement absurde que je venais de faire ? Il fallait que je me calme à tout prix.

J'entendis que Bonnie et Elena s'approchèrent de la porte. Elles s'assirent par terre et donnèrent quelques coups à la porte pour m'inviter à sortir. J'ouvris la porte et dis d'une voir fébrile :

**« Désolée les filles, je ne me sens pas bien. Je crois que je devrais rentrer.**  
**- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ma chérie, c'est juste un cauchemar rien de plus, » me dit Elena.**

Si seulement elle savait comment ce mauvais rêve pouvait me troubler, je lui répondis :

**« Je sais mais il m'a remué et j'ai besoin d'être seule pour y réfléchir. On se voit demain ! »**

Je quittai donc la maison de ma meilleure amie et couru jusqu'à chez moi. Ne voulant pas réveiller ma mère à une heure aussi tardive, je m'accrochai à la gouttière, grimpai sur le rebord de ma fenêtre, l'ouvris et m'introduisis dans ma chambre.  
Et la vision qui me faisait face me coupa le souffle, je sentis les larmes me monter à nouveau aux yeux. Je scannai la chambre pour voir mes trophées gagnés lors de mes compétions de danse par terre, ma lampe de chevet était tombée sur le sol. Il y avait des morceaux de verre partout. Mon regard se posa sur le fond de la chambre et dans un coin se trouvait les morceaux du dessin que Klaus m'avait offert après le bal. Il était déchiré en tellement de petits morceaux qu'il était impossible de le remettre en état. Je me remémorai cette soirée où ma chambre devint un champ de bataille.

_Flash back_

_C'était une heure environ après le départ de Klaus. J'avoue que je n'avais toujours pas compris pourquoi il était parti si brutalement, sans donner la moindre explication mise à part celle qu'il en avait assez de se battre pour moi. J'étais en train de débarrasser le salon quand soudain, j'entendis du bruit provenant de ma chambre. Je montai précipitamment voir ce qui se passait et je vis Tyler assis sur mon lit en train de me regarder. Stupéfiée, Je m'approchai de lui pour l'embrasser mais il me repoussa et me feula :_

**_« Je peux savoir ce que tu as foutu avec Klaus ?_**  
**_- Je te l'ai dit Tyler, il est venu pour m'aider à faire mon devoir d'histoire comme tu m'as demandé de le distraire._**  
**_- Et comment ça ce fait que je l'ai vu débarquer plus tôt que prévu chez lui alors qu'Hayley et moi étions encore à l'intérieur à chercher Joseph, qui d'ailleurs n'était pas dans la maison._**  
**_- Comment ça il n'était pas dans la maison ? C'est impossible tu m'as dit toi même qu'il y était toujours, qu'il ne sortait jamais._**  
**_- C'est ce que je pensais mais comme je te l'ai dit il n'y était pas et quand Klaus est arrivé il nous a dit quelque chose qui me perturbe._**  
**_- Il t'a dit quoi ?_**  
**_- Qu'on ne trouverait pas ce qu'on cherchait ici parce qu'il s'était arrangé pour le mettre ailleurs dés qu'il avait su pour le plan. Donc je vais te poser une seule question et je veux que tu me dises la vérité compris ? »_**

_J'opinai de la tête mais malgré tout j'avais une boule à l'estomac. Le regard de Tyler était glacial, sans expression. On aurait dit qu'il avait complètement perdu la raison. Il s'approcha de moi, me regarda dans les yeux et railla :_

**_« Est ce que tu as parlé du plan avec Klaus ?_**  
**_- Bien sûr que non Tyler, je n'ai rien dit. Tu m'as demandé de le distraire j'ai juste fait ce que tu m'as demandé._**  
**_- Alors comment se fait-il qu'il soit au courant du plan ? » Hurla Tyler._**

_Je sentis les larmes m'envahir, mes genoux faillirent, j'essayai de garder la tête haute, je le fixai et lui scandai :_

**_« Je n'en sais rien, je ne lui ai rien dit je te le jure._**  
**_- Et comment se fait il qu'il soit arrivé plus tôt que prévu chez lui alors que tu étais censée t'en occuper ?_**  
**_- Je ne sais pas, quand j'ai raccroché après t'avoir parlé, il s'est levé et m'a dit qu'il en avait marre et il est parti. Je te jure que je n'en sais pas plus._**  
**_- Tu étais où quand on parlait au téléphone ?_**  
**_- Dehors, dans le jardin ! »_**

_Tyler soupira. Je vis ses yeux s'assombrirent, ils devinrent peu à peu noirs de colère. Il m'attrapa méchamment le bras et me le serra tellement fort que des marques bleues apparurent. Il se mit à crier comme un fou errant :_

**_« Bon dieu qu'est ce que tu peux être stupide ma parole ! Tu ne t'ais pas dit qu'il allait écouter notre conversation à la porte vu son coté vicieux et pervers ! Tu n'as pas pensé une seule seconde à ça ?_**

**_Non, bien sur que non tu es tellement idiote que tu ne te rends compte de rien. Quand est-ce que tu vas comprendre qu'on ne vit pas dans un monde tout beau tout rose, ni dans un monde de bisounours ! »_**

_Tyler me secouai de plus en plus fort. J'avais mal aux bras et surtout mal au cœur. Je faisais tout ce qu'il voulait que je fasse mais ce n'était jamais assez bien pour lui. Les larmes commençaient à couler sur mon visage pendant que le sien perdait toute trace d'humanité. Une fois sa diatribe terminée, Tyler lâcha prise et je me laissai retomber sur mon lit, lasse de tout ce que je venais d'entendre. Il n'avait apparemment pas terminé et s'approcha de ma commode en envoyant tout valdinguer, tout ce qui se trouvait dessus, mes coupes, mes cadres à photos, tout y passait. D'un air nonchalant, il alla ensuite du côté de ma table de chevet, l'ouvrit, prit le dessin de Klaus et le déchiqueta. Ne supportant plus cette attaque je mis à crier :_

**_« Tyler je t'en prie arrête tu deviens fou. »_**

_Il se retourna à nouveau vers moi, prit la lampe de chevet et me la lança violemment, esquivant le coup je me baissai et au lieu d'atteindre mon visage, elle alla s'écraser contre le mur. C'était comme si il m'avait violée ou même touché à ma dignité…_  
_Il se dirigea vers la porte, sans un regard dans ma direction et partit._

_Choquée et consternée je me roulai en boule sous mes draps, pris dans mes bras mon ours en peluche et pleurai en silence jusqu'à ce que épuisée, je finisse par sombrer dans un profond sommeil._

_Retour au présent_

De revoir le carnage dans ma chambre me fis trembler. Tyler avait été odieux avec moi cette nuit là et depuis je n'avais plus aucune nouvelle. Il espérait peut-être que j'allais m'excuser mais il se trompait. Je n'avais rien fait qui méritait un tel comportement.

**Point de vue de Klaus**

Ce matin, je me rendis au Mystic Grill boire un verre et comme par hasard, il fallait que Caroline fut aussi présente avec ses deux copines. Je sentis à plusieurs reprises son regard se poser sur moi mais je choisis par nécessité de l'éviter, ce qui n'était pas facile surtout qu'en allant payer l'addition, je fus passé à quelques centimètres d'elle et son parfum m'enivra. Quoiqu'il en soit, elle avait déclaré la guerre et devait assumer les conséquences de ses actes. Du coup, j'étais parti sans un regard ni un mot à son égard. Je pris ma voiture pour rentrer chez moi. Soudain, j'entendis un bruit sourd provenir du toit, je me garai sur le côté, ouvrai ma fenêtre et là mon débile de frère Kol passa sa tête en criant BOUH ! Je sortis de la voiture et lui lançai :

**« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Je croyais que tu voulais vivre ta vie loin de nous et que tu avais une nouvelle compagne.**  
**- Oui c'est vrai mais tu sais, vous me manquiez trop.**  
**- Elle t'a laissé tomber en fait ?**  
**- Oui elle n'a pas voulu que je reste avec elle car je suis « un gros obsédé qui finira tout seul » Elle est vraiment nulle cette fille de toute façon et au lit elle est encore plus nulle si tu vois ce que je veux dire, me dit-il avec un clin d'œil.**  
**- Il n'empêche que je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as sauté sur ma voiture comme un fou, d'ailleurs s'il y a des réparations à faire elles seront à tes frais.**  
**- Oh qu'est ce que tu peux être rabat joie, un vrai papy ! Bon écoute, je connais une boite pas loin d'ici où les filles sont vraiment pas mal du tout. On devrait y aller, boire un verre, s'éclater un peu et pourquoi ne pas ramener une fille pour se satisfaire un peu comme il se doit ?**  
**- Ce n'est pas mon genre de faire ça tu le sais !**  
**- Oh allez Nik ! Ne fait pas ton vierge effarouché. On va s'amuser entre frères et ça fait si longtemps. Rappelle toi ces années 20, nous nous mettions dans même chambre avec plusieurs filles et celles-ci tombaient épuisées par nos coup de reins ! Ah mon frère, c'était la belle époque non ? »**

Le voir me faire des yeux de chiens battus a eu raison de ma volonté, j'acceptai de le suivre et nous partirent en direction de cette boite de nuit. Dans la voiture, Kol chanta des chansons à tue tête avec sa voix ridicule et klaxonna dés qu'il voyait une fille passer. Je le regardai l'air amusé et lui dis :

**« Tu as dis que ça n'était pas loin mais ça fait deux heures qu'on roule, sommes-nous bientôt arrivés ?**  
**- Oui, dans quelques temps. Ça approche. »**

Deux heures plus tard, nous arrivâmes devant cette fameuse boite « le Millénium » Il y avait déjà toute une populace qui était agglutinée devant l'entrée. Kol se mit en mode chasseur. Il regardait, analysait, examinait toutes les filles qui passaient prés de nous pour se mettre dans la file.  
Le videur commença à faire entrer les gens puis vint notre tour. Il nous dévisagea et finit par nous laisser passer.

**« Comment ça se fait qu'il a autant hésité pour nous laisser entrer ? »** Demandais-je. Kol me regardant en riant et me pouffa :

**« Parce que je suis venu ici vendredi dernier et ça ne s'est pas très bien terminé donc il me mettait en garde mais tu me connais, je m'en fiche. »**  
Je souriais, mon petit frère avait hérité de mon caractère désinvolte. Nous nous installâmes au bar et commandâmes deux whisky. Nous commencions à boire quand Kol se leva et me dit :

**« Regarde la brune la bas, avec sa robe moulante rouge. Je vais aller la voir.**  
**- Tu rigoles ? Elle est super vulgaire habillée comme ça Kol !**  
**- Mais non elle est sexy et de toute façon je m'en fous de ce qu'elle porte vu que je vais lui enlever. »**

Il me fit un sourire et partit en direction de la piste en remuant des épaules et des hanches. Il avait l'air ridicule quand il dansait mais ça me faisait rire

Je buvais toujours mon verre en regardant mon idiot de frère faire son intéressant quand soudain, j'entendis quelqu'un dire :  
**« Mais c'est Klaus Mikaelson, ça fait tellement longtemps. »**

Je me retournai et la reconnu de suite. Elle s'appelait Nina, c'était une vampire que j'avais connu à l'époque où je vivais à New York. Elle faisait partie de mon fan club et était toujours disponible pour m'aider en cas de soucis. Elle était toujours aussi jolie, blonde, les yeux verts, le corps élancé. A l'époque, nous nous étions pas mal amusés tout les deux mais j'avais dû quitter la ville subitement et je ne l'avais jamais revu, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Je la regardai plutôt content de ses retrouvailles, je lui dis :  
**« Nina ! En effet ça fait terriblement longtemps. Au moins 100 ans, que deviens-tu ? Que fais-tu ici ? » Elle me lança un sourire ravageur et me répondit :**

**« Mon idiot de copain m'a demandé de le suivre dans ce trou paumé et il n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de me tromper avec la première garce qui passait par là. 80 ans qu'on était ensemble lui et moi et il me jette comme une mal propre juste pour s'amuser avec une humaine. Et toi beau blond, raconte-moi ? Que deviens-tu ? »**

Je lui racontai tout ce qui m'était arrivé depuis notre séparation, la fin de la malédiction, ma transformation en hybride, mon armée de serviteurs, mon coup de cœur pour caroline.

**« STOP STOP STOP », cria Nina, « tu as eu un coup de cœur pour quelqu'un ? Le grand Klaus qui disait que l'amour était une faiblesse tombe amoureux. J'en reste sans voix. Raconte-moi tout sur elle. »**

Je lui souris et me décidai de lui relater cette histoire :

**« Elle s'appelle Caroline et c'est une vampire depuis un an environ, elle est magnifique, lumineuse, tellement forte et en même temps si fragile. Elle a une façon de voir le monde de manière positive et si belle. Elle est l'humanité que j'ai perdu il y a bien longtemps !**  
**- Mais si elle est aussi parfaite que tu le dis pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec elle en ce moment au lieu de traîner avec ton idiot de frère et moi ?**  
**- Parce qu'elle m'a trahi une fois de plus. Elle se sert de moi pour que son idiot de copain, qui est aussi un de mes hybrides, puisse me détruire. Et de toute façon je suis content de passer du temps avec toi on va pouvoir rattraper le temps perdu ! »**

J'appelai le serveur et lui demanda de nous ramener deux coupes et une bouteille de champagne. Il nous les tendit et nous partîmes dans un coin de la boite un peu plus isolé. Nous nous assîmes sur un fauteuil et commençâmes à boire tout en discutant de pleins de choses.  
Vers trois heures du matin, Nina se retourna vers moi et me susurra à l'oreille :

**« Ça te dirait qu'on aille ailleurs, comme en souvenir du bon vieux temps quand on était à New York ?**  
**- Tu veux aller où ?**

**- Chez toi ou chez moi ?**  
**- Chez moi c'est à quatre heures de route d'ici donc c'est mieux chez toi, lui dis-je avec un clin d'œil. »**

Nous nous levâmes, elle me prit la main et je l'entraînai sur le parking. Elle s'installa dans la voiture et je démarrai. Pendant toute la durée du voyage, elle mit sa main sur ma cuisse et fit des mouvements de haut en bas sur ma jambe, frôlant à plusieurs reprises mon centre qui ressemblait plutôt à une grosse bosse. J'avais du mal à me concentrer sur la route, mon envie pour elle grandissait à mesure que ses mouvements augmentaient. Elle finit par me dire de tourner à droite et que sa maison se trouvait au bout de la rue.  
Je me garai devant. C'était une vieille maison assez délabrée entourée d'une immense forêt. Elle s'avança vers moi, me prit la main et se jeta sur moi pour m'embrasser. Je lui rendis son baiser avec envie et passion et nous nous dirigeâmes toujours collés l'un à l'autre vers la porte d'entrée. Nina donna un coup de pied dedans pour l'ouvrir mais ne contrôla pas sa force et la porte s'écrasa au sol dans un bruit sourd. Elle se mit à rire et me dit :

**« Ne fait pas attention à la déco assez spéciale ! »**

Et pour être spéciale ça l'était. Il n'y avait pratiquement aucun meuble. Les murs étaient jaunis par l'humidité et des toiles d'araignées étaient accrochées un peu partout. Il y avait des trous dans les murs et dans le plancher.  
Nous continuâmes à nous embrasser pendant qu'elle passait sa main sous mon T-shirt pour me l'enlever. Je la laissai faire et une fois torse nu devant elle, j'entrepris d'enlever son chemisier. N'ayant pas la patience d'enlever un à un les boutons, je lui arrachai complètement son haut. Elle sursauta en souriant et s'attaqua à la boucle de ma ceinture. Pendant ce temps, je fis glisser sa jupe le long de ses fines jambes et lui enleva, j'atteignis son petit string en dentelle et décidait d'explorer son intimité. Nous étions tout les deux en sous vêtements l'un devant l'autre. Elle me poussa sur le lit et se mit à califourchon sur moi. Je me mis à rire en lui disant :

**« J'avais oublié que tu aimais dominer ! »**

Elle sourit et se jeta sur mes lèvres. Mon envie devenait de plus en plus difficile à contrôler, je repris mon exploration en enfonçant un doigt dans ses murs tout en caressant son clitoris avec mon pouce, je devins à l'étroit dans mon boxer. Nina s'en rendit compte et m'aida à m'en débarrasser. J'en fis de même avec ses derniers vêtements et j'entrai lentement dans son intimité. Je restai un moment immobile, attendant qu'elle s'habitue à ma taille, puis commençai mes vas et vient, j'avais envie de la torturer et j'allai vraiment lentement. Elle bougea en même temps que moi, et s'appuya sur les barreaux du lit pour ne pas tomber. Puis n'en pouvant plus Nina dans un souffle ronronna :

**« Plus vite Klaus ! Tu ne vas pas me casser ! »**

Je l'écoutai et repris mon ministère cette fois de manière plus rapide ! Nous nous embrassâmes en même temps et nous sentions que la jouissance allait bientôt arriver. Nous explorâmes toutes les positions possibles pendant trois heures. Elle pencha la tête en arrière et hurla mon prénom à plusieurs reprises. Je fis encore quelques mouvements en elle et quand son orgasme arriva, elle se tint à moi et planta ses ongles dans la chair de mon dos. A mon tour, la jouissance arriva et je me soulageai en elle en poussant un grognement avant de rouler sur le coté la prenant dans mes bras. Elle accrocha ses jambes autour de mes hanches pour recevoir les derniers coups de reins. Je me rendis compte que le vrai sexe m'avait manqué et cette fois si ma partenaire ne finissais pas en sang ! Nous restâmes quelques minutes comme ça, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, à attendre d'être retombés sur terre. Puis elle se retourna vers moi, m'embrassa et me dit :

**« J'avais oublié que tu étais un si bon coup au lit ! »**

Elle se retourna dos à moi et elle s'endormit collée contre moi. Je finis par m'endormir à mon tour.


	5. Chapitre 5: Amour, Jalousie et Trahison

Tout d'abord je voulais vous souhaiter une excellente année 2013. Je vous souhaite beaucoup de bonheur, d'argent, de joie, de réussite et surtout la santé. Je nous souhaite aussi pour cette année 2013 beaucoup de Klaroline :D Et que Klaus reste le plus longtemps possible dans cette série.

**_Réponses_**_** aux reviews anonymes:**_

_Justine:_ encore un plaisir de lire ta review. Je commence à y prendre gout. Alors pour répondre à tes questions, tu verras dans ce chapitre que caroline va vite être jalouse de Nina ( pour le plus grand plaisir de Klaus ). Pour te rassurer, je peux te dire que Klaus n'a pas de sentiments pour nina si ce n'est de l'amitié. Il veut juste oublier sa déception vis à vis de Caroline et le connaissant forcément c'est dans les bras d'une autre ;) Gros bisous et hâte de relire ta prochaine review

_Guest_: Ta review m'a bien fait rire on peut dire que tu ne portes pas nina dans ton coeur :) mais ne t'inquiètes pas elle n'est pas une voleuse de mecs et elle sait que l'âme soeur de Klaus c'est Caroline. Tu le verras dans ce chapitre.

_Naylaan:_j'essaie de poster aussi vite que je peux mais sache que de savoir que tu deviens accro à ma fiction me fait très plaisir. Hey oui j'ai fais revenir Kol que j'adore aussi et qui manque à la série. Pour le comportement de Caro, je suis d'accord avec toi elle a mérité la façon dont klaus lui parle.

_Misssummer:_ Merci pour ta review. Alors oui Tyler devient incontrôlable, violent et pour l'instant Caro ne dit rien mais ça risque de changer bientôt ) tu verras ça.

_Lestat:_ merci pour ta review et le Klaroline commencera à se mettre en place très prochainement. Ça risque d'être long mais ça arrive

Alors voilà le chapitre 5 qui se divisera en deux parties. Voilà la première et je posterais la deuxième partie ce week end si tout va bien. Voilà bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas les reviews ;)

**Chapitre 5: Amour, Jalousie et Trahison - Part 1**

Point de vue externe :

C'était une nouvelle journée à Mystic Falls où voir le soleil briller dans le soleil sans nuage, entendre le chant des oiseaux amenait la bonne humeur et rendait prêt à affronter un nouveau jour.  
Tout était calme dans la ville, les habitants commençaient à peine à se réveiller pour aller conduire leurs enfants à l'école et aller au travail. Seuls quelques irréductibles courageux étaient déjà debout ou partis courir dans les bois comme à leurs habitudes. C'est d'ailleurs dans ces mêmes bois que se trouvaient Tyler Lockwood et Hayley en ce moment, et eux ce n'était pas pour faire du sport mais bien pour mettre au point l'un de leur plan.  
Ils arrivèrent dans les souterrains de la maison des Lockwood et on pouvait déjà entendre les hurlements de souffrance et de détresse d'un des hybrides. Tyler avait réussi à le convaincre à briser son lien avec Klaus même si ça rimait avec souffrance. Cela faisait des jours qu'il se brisait chaque os de son pauvre corps fatigué. Les deux amis entrèrent dans une espèce de cachot où le jeune hybride appelé Daniel était attaché, ligoté comme un chien. Il avait l'air épuisé et affamé, sa sueur se mélangeait avec les larmes qu'il versait. Il leva la tête vers Tyler et Hayley et dit éreinté :

_« Pitié, je veux m'arrêter là. Je n'en peux plus, j'ai trop mal et faim. Pitié libérez moi ! »_

En disant ces mots, on pouvait voir dans son regard toute la souffrance et la peur qu'il ressentait. Il était à bout de force, complètement trempé par la sueur et les chaînes qui le retenaient prisonnier lui blessaient la peau. Tyler s'approcha de lui, se mit à genoux en face et lui dit ironiquement :

_« Tu mangeras quand tu auras brisé ce satané lien et pas avant, m'as-tu bien compris? Si j'ai réussi à le faire, tu dois y parvenir aussi._  
_- Mais je suis complètement fatigué Tyler, je n'ai plus aucune force, et j'ai tellement faim... Relâche-moi s'il te plaît, on recommencera demain dit Daniel avec supplication. _

Tyler se retourna vers Hayley, ils se fixèrent pendant quelques minutes qui paraissaient des heures aux yeux de ce pauvre Daniel. Celui ci les suppliait du regard, il avait les larmes aux yeux. Puis, Hayley inquiète de l'état de l'hybride, s'accroupit face à lui et lui dit :

_« Si je vais te chercher quelque chose à manger, tu recommenceras tout de suite après d'accord ?_  
_- Euh... oui d'accord, j'accepte de me remettre au travail mais pitié ramène moi à manger._  
_- Soit ! »_

Hayley quitta le cachot et le souterrain suivit de prés par Tyler, aussitôt dehors, elle se baissa et dit à Tyler de faire de même. Hayley le regarda se baisser puis lui déclara :

_« Reste planqué ici et attends que je te fasse signe._  
_- Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire ?_  
_- Ramener à manger à Daniel, quelle question ! »_

Elle partit ensuite en direction du sentier qui menait au parking, si elle devait croiser quelqu'un c'était forcément par ici. Après quelques instant à l'affût, elle vit un jeune homme qui finissait son tour en vélo, elle s'assit par terre tout en se tenant la cheville et hurla :

_« Au secours ! Il y a quelqu'un ? S'il vous plaît j'ai mal, à l'aide !»_

Le jeune homme s'arrêta prestement, posa son vélo contre un arbre et couru vers elle.

_« Que vous arrive-t-il mademoiselle ? »_ dit le jeune homme.  
_« Je me suis foulée la cheville, j'ai tellement mal. »_ Mentit-Hayley tout en gémissant.  
_« Attendez, je vais regarder ça »_, lui répondit-il confiant.

L'homme se pencha pour inspecter la jambe d'Hayley. Celle-ci se munit d'une grosse pierre et frappa la tête du garçon qui tomba à la renverse. Elle se releva et appela Tyler pour qu'il vienne l'aider. Tyler accourut complètement ébahi par la scène sanglante qui se présentait à ses yeux, il naviguait son regard entre l'homme et Hayley, puis finalement dit :

_« Hayley pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Cet homme est un innocent, il n'avait rien fait._  
_- Oh ça va ! Garde tes leçons de morale pour quelqu'un que ça intéresse. Maintenant aide-moi plutôt à soulever son corps »._

Ils traînèrent ainsi le corps de ce pauvre homme jusqu'au souterrain, ils l'emmenèrent dans le cachot et le poussèrent jusqu'à Daniel. Celui-ci leva immédiatement les yeux, ses canines déjà sorties par l'odeur du sang. Il se jeta sur lui et le vida entièrement, se délectant de ce liquide chaud et sucré qui lui faisait le plus grand bien.

Point de vue de Klaus

Il était très tôt lorsque je me réveillai en ouvrant tout doucement les yeux. Le soleil matinal me fit mettre les bras sur les yeux afin de les protéger. J'entendis une respiration calme à côté de moi puis j'enlevai un de mes bras et me retournai pour regarder dormir Nina. Elle semblait tellement paisible et sereine. Lorsque soudain, j'entendis :

_« Arrête de me regarder, vieux pervers ça me perturbe. »_ dit-Nina, l'air amusé.

Elle se retourna vers moi, le sourire aux lèvres avant d'éclater dans un rire communicatif qui me fit rire à mon tour, d'un geste prompt, je lui attrapai les mains avec une main, elle se débattit impuissante puis avec mon autre main j'entrepris de la chatouiller. Nous étions tous les deux dans un jeu qui comme le dit l'adage « jeux de mains, jeux de vilain » se terminerait fatalement mal. Toujours en se débattant, elle cria et essaya de me mordre mais je fus inéluctablement plus fort qu'elle et elle déclara défaite assez vite. J'allai savourer ma victoire mais je fus surpris par mon portable qui se mit à vibrer, je vis le nom de Kol sur l'écran, je décrochai et entendis :

_« Espèce de frère indigne, tu m'as laissé tout seul dans la boite et en plus tu es parti avec la voiture, du coup, je suis aussi tout seul sur le parking comme un vrai bouffon !_  
_- Humm Kol, un bouffon, te serais tu trouvé un nouveau surnom ? Je croyais que tu allais partir avec ta nouvelle conquête._  
_- Non, en fait elle n'était belle que de dos, de face on aurait dit la fille dans l'exorcisme. Imagine l'horreur. Mais ne change pas de sujet, je veux savoir pourquoi tu n'es pas là et où te trouves-tu en ce moment ?_  
_- J'ai retrouvé une vieille copine et du coup j'ai passé la nuit avec elle._  
_- Demande à ta vieille copine si elle est partante pour un plan à trois. »_ Dit-Kol en gloussant.

Nina me prit le téléphone des mains et lui scanda :

_« Oui je suis partante pour un plan à trois mais pas avec toi ! Moi, j'aime les vrais hommes pas les gamins. » _

Kol raccrocha et Nina et moi nous esclaffâmes de la situation. Son franc parlé est ce que j'appréciais le plus chez elle, la façon qu'elle avait de me faire sourire à chaque fois - Tout comme Caroline, mais c'était une autre histoire - elle aussi, avait ce pouvoir là sur moi, dès que je la regardais, j'avais le sourire. Je me mis soudainement à penser à elle et force était de constater que Caroline était la lumière qui éclairait mes ténèbres. Jamais, je ne pouvais me lasser de la voir, de l'entendre, de lui parler. Je fus sorti de mes réflexions par la main de Nina qui faisait des mouvements de va-et-vient devant mes yeux, elle me regarda et m'exclama :

_« Allô la lune ici la terre, vous m'entendez?_  
_- Oui, je t'entends. Excuse-moi Nina j'étais perdu dans mes pensées !_  
_- Tu pensais à ton coup de cœur, comment s'appelle-t-elle déjà… Caroline ?_  
_- Non pas du tout, je ne pensais pas à elle !_  
_- Menteur, j'ai vu le sourire que tu avais !_  
_- De toute façon, même si je pensais à elle, ça ne change rien. Elle m'a encore une fois trahi et est amoureuse de son espèce de chien et ne ressent donc rien pour moi._  
_- Tu es sûr qu'elle est amoureuse de son chien comme tu le dis ?_  
_- Oui j'en suis sûr, je ne suis pas crédule quand même._  
_- Je n'ai pas dit que tu étais crédule, même si je l'ai pensé, me dit-elle en souriant, mais une fille arrive à mentir sur ses sentiments sans pour autant que les hommes ne s'en rendent compte. Tu sais Klaus, la gent masculine peut se montrer parfois aveugle et incompréhensible face à la psychologie féminine._  
_- Tu as peut-être raison, mais je ne sais plus comment me comporter avec elle. Un jour elle est désagréable avec moi, le lendemain on passe un bon moment et la fois d'après elle me parle comme si j'étais un minable, c'est toujours le yoyo et cela en devient lassant._  
_- C'est ça ! c'est exactement le genre de comportement qu'une fille perdue dans ses sentiments peut avoir. Elle feint ses sentiments et te fais croire qu'elle aime son petit copain ! Mais c'est parce qu'elle a peur de s'avouer ce qu'elle ressent à ton égard. Fais-moi confiance, je sais de quoi je parle. En changeant de sujet, as-tu faim ?_  
_- Oui, j'ai faim !_  
_- Très bien. »_

Elle claqua des doigts et deux jeunes filles et un jeune homme arrivèrent. Je voyais à leurs yeux qu'ils étaient sous hypnose, leurs pupilles étaient complètement dilatées et ils ressemblaient à des poupées de chiffon. Nina se retourna vers moi et me dit :

_« La brune là-bas, s'appelle Maud, elle est du groupe O et son sang est délicieux, la rousse, à coté c'est... Emily, elle est de groupe AB et a un goût très sucré. Lui, c'est Steven mais pas touche, il est à moi. Alors tu choisis laquelle ? »_ Je scannai les trois puis me décidai :

_-« Maud a l'air d'être appétissante. »_

La fille en question s'avança vers moi, tout en enlevant son écharpe d'où on pouvait apercevoir des traces de morsures. Elle se mit dos à moi et leva ses cheveux pour me laisser libre accès à son cou. Je sortis mes crocs et mordu dans sa carotide. Son sang était goûteux ; Absolument divin. Je pris de bonnes gorgées de sang tout en sentant Maud perdre peu à peu l'équilibre. D'un geste agile, je l'assis sur mes genoux et continuai à boire son délicieux nectar… Il fallait me contrôler à cause du Conseil, j'avais réussi à mettre Carole Lockwood dans ma poche donc je me fis violence et décidai d'arrêter avant que de constater le décès de la fille.

Une fois que je fus rassasié, je la lâchai comme si elle n'était rien et elle alla vers Nina qui lui donna son sang pour la guérir. Les bonnes choses avaient toujours une fin, je me levai en rechignant de ne pas pouvoir rester et annonçai à Nina :

_« Nina, il faut que je parte, mon frère m'attend et il faut absolument que je retourne à Mystic Falls. Je suis content de te revoir et j'espère qu'on se refera ça très vite !_  
_- Pas de soucis Klaus, je dois partir aussi, à bientôt je l'espère. »_

Après un dernier regard à Nina, je récupérai mes affaires, mes clefs de voiture et partis. Ça m'avait réconforté de la revoir et tout ce qu'elle m'avait dit à propos des sentiments des femmes me perturbait plus que je ne le voulais. Je me demandais si elle avait raison. Tout en roulant, je me mis à me posant plein de questions, Caroline ressentait-elle quelque chose pour moi, même d'infime ? Ou était-ce le néant total. J'arrivai devant le Millénium et vis mon frère assis par terre avec une bouteille de whisky à la main et une cigarette dans l'autre. Il monta dans la voiture en titubant et s'étala comme une larme sur le siège passager. Il puait tellement l'alcool qu'il pouvait rendre saoul la totalité de la ville rien qu'en respirant à côté d'eux. De plus, il avait une odeur de tabac froid sur ses vêtements tout à fait insupportable. Je le rivai étonné par ce dernier détail et raillai :

_« Depuis quand fumes-tu ?_  
_- Depuis que mon frère m'abandonne lâchement seul, livré à moi-même sur un parking pour aller s'amuser avec une fille._  
_- Tu boudes petit frère ? » Dis-je en me moquant de lui, Kol me regarda l'air dépité._  
_- Non je ne boude pas mais je suis déçu, je suis beaucoup plus beau et plus intelligent que toi et j'ai fini la soirée seul et toi accompagné. La vie est vraiment injuste. »_

J'étais content que Kol soit revenu à Mystic Falls car depuis lors, notre lien fraternel c'était un peu renforcé, nous continuâmes à parler tout en repartant en direction de chez nous.

Après avoir déposé Kol en ville, je me décidai à rentrer chez moi pour me reposer un peu l'esprit. Une fois arrivé, je vis une petite carte posée sur le paillasson. C'était une invitation pour une cérémonie organisée par la mairie de Mystic Falls, le seul souci est qu'elle était destinée pour deux personnes et j'étais vraisemblablement seul. Kol, en avait reçu une aussi mais ça ne le dérangeait pas d'y aller en célibataire car il allait pouvoir draguer des filles à volonté. Je pouvais faire comme lui seulement je ne voulais pas être seul alors que Caroline et son chien seraient présents.

Il me fallait une cavalière et là j'eus une idée. Je pris mon téléphone et appelai Nina. Celle-ci décrocha au bout de la deuxième sonnerie en me ronronnant :

_« Hey, beau blond je te manque déjà !_  
_- Nina je souhaiterais savoir si tu es libre ce soir ?_  
_- Oui mais ça dépend pour quoi._  
_- J'aimerais que tu m'accompagnes à une soirée organisée par ma ville, ça risque d'être très ennuyeux et j'aurais besoin de ta présence pour m'aider à supporter ça et puis je sais que tu aimes toutes ces mondanités. Si tu es sage, je te promets de te ravir toute la nuit ! »_

Ces dernières paroles eurent raison de Nina qui me déclara sans hésiter :

_« Oui pourquoi pas ! Ça pourrait être amusant._  
_- D'accord rendez-vous chez moi vers 20h, je t'envoie l'adresse par message._  
_- Ok, à tout à l'heure. »_

Point de vue de Caroline

Le soleil s'était levé et je fus agréablement réveillée par le chant d'un colibri qui avait élu domicile dans l'arbre à coté de chez moi, j'essayai de me rendormir depuis plus d'une demi heure mais rien n'y faisait, Morphée ne voulait pas m'atteindre de son sommeil. J'avais passé une nuit cette fois-ci sans cauchemar, je me sentais détendue, sereine et heureuse et je comptais bien le rester aujourd'hui. Je restai allongée dans mon lit, lovée dans la douceur des couvertures, mes yeux était lourdement fermés et mes oreilles me laissaient envahir ce cette douce mélodie et apaisante que provoquait ce petit être. La journée qui s'annonçait était assez spéciale, en effet, j'étais attendu cet après-midi à la salle de réception de la mairie pour organiser une soirée. C'était la mère de Tyler qui m'avait obtenu ce poste connaissant mes talents d'organisatrice et c'était aussi, pour elle, une façon de faire un peu plus connaissance. Il était à peine huit heures quand brusquement, quelqu'un sonna à la porte d'entrée, je fus tirée de mon apathie naissante et me levai donc en grognant et en maudissant celui qui osait me déranger cette heure ci. Je jetai un coup d'œil dans le miroir pour vérifier si j'étais quand même présentable et descendis ouvrir la porte. Quelle ne fût pas ma surprise, lorsque je vis que mon la personne qui gênait ma tranquillité était un livreur portant un énorme bouquet de roses, il me regarda frappé par ma mauvaise humeur et me dis timidement :

_- J'ai un colis pour Mlle Caroline Forbes._  
_- C'est moi-même ! »_ Lui répondis-je d'une voix presque inaudible.

Il me tendit le bouquet et me fit signer un reçu puis s'en alla. Subjuguée par la beauté des fleurs, j'allai dans la cuisine pour mettre de l'eau dans un vase.

C'était un magnifique bouquet fait de roses rouges et roses. Il y avait une carte déposée au milieu, je la pris et lus :

_« Excuse-moi pour la dernière fois. Ty. »_

Son cadeau me fit plaisir sur le moment mais en même temps, j'étais déçue. Il pouvait me l'apporter lui-même ou glisser avec le mot avec un « je t'aime » ou autres mots doux. Le romantisme ne faisait décidément pas parti du caractère de Tyler mais après tout il s'excusait et c'était déjà un bon début, je n'allais pas chercher des histoires pour si peu. Je pris donc mon téléphone et lui envoyai un «merci pour les fleurs » suivi d'un cœur.  
Je pris mon bol de céréales, me servis un verre de sang et montai dans ma chambre. Je commençai à ranger tout ce qui traînait tout en grignotant de temps en temps et en chantonnant. Une fois que ma chambre fut à nouveau présentable, je me mis devant mon armoire pour choisir ma tenue de la journée. Mon choix se portait sur une robe grise accompagnée de collants noirs puis des bottes à talons gris et enfin une veste... Je partis rapidement prendre une douche en me rappelant que j'étais déjà en retard. Une fois que je fus prête, je pris mon sac de cours et me dirigeai vers la porte, lorsque mon regard s'arrêta sur mon bureau, je vis le livre que Klaus m'avait prêté lors de notre rendez-vous. J'étais tellement accaparée par mes problèmes que je n'avais pas même pris le temps de commencer à le lire. Je le mis donc dans mon sac et m'en allai vers le lycée.  
Après quelques heures à entendre le professeur monologuer je me rendis compte que les cours me paraissaient durer une éternité, je m'ennuyais tellement que je faisais des dessins sur mes feuilles ou des jeux avec mon téléphone portable. J'étais tellement captivée à battre mon niveau que je fis un bond quand un bout de papier arriva sur ma table. Je le pris, l'ouvris et je lus :

_« Ca va mieux depuis hier soir ? Bisous Elena. »_

Quoique que je pouvais dire d'Elena, elle était une amie prévenante de telle sorte que j'occultais ses petits défauts. Elle était une vraie amie, celle que l'on pouvait compter sur les doigts d'une main.  
Contente de voir qu'Elena se souciait de moi, je lui répondis _« Oui, ça va mieux ne t'inquiètes pas ! »_

Après lui avoir renvoyée le petit papier je la vis aussitôt écrire de nouveau quelque chose puis me le renvoyer. Je pus lire :

_« Tu as parlé à Tyler dernièrement ? »_ et de nouveau je lui répondis  
_« Il m'a envoyé des fleurs ce matin mais non ! nous n'avons pas encore parlé. »_  
Et là, je fus interrompue par le professeur qui se tenait devant moi et me scanda :  
_« Mademoiselle Forbes, je vous dérange peut être ? Vous voulez du thé, des biscuits ? »_

Toute la classe se mit à rire, Elena devint rouge de honte et moi je souris et répondis simplement :

_« Écoutez monsieur ça ne serait pas de refus mais je préfère le café. »_

_- Je vois que vous avez de l'humour mademoiselle Forbes et bien nous allons voir si vous en avez autant en retenue. Vous resterez deux heures après les cours. »_

Je fis moins la maligne sur le coup. Si j'avais pu, je me serais enfoncée dans ma chaise et disparue de la surface de la terre. Le reste du cours passa très lentement, le professeur n'arrêtait pas de me fixer. Quand la sonnerie retentit, je me précipitai dehors sans un mot tout en me préparant psychologiquement aux deux heures de lassitude qui m'attendaient.  
Le reste de la matinée se passa un peu de la même manière, c'est à dire de façon chaotique. Déjà, arrivée à la cantine, il n'eut plus de place et le repas était froid et pour couronner le tout je fis tomber mon Ipod dans le lavabo qui entraîna sa mort. J'étais vraiment de très mauvaise humeur alors je m'installai dans un fauteuil, à la bibliothèque et je commençai à lire le livre que Klaus m'avait prêté. Au début, l'histoire ne m'intéressait pas du tout et je pensai à arrêter la lecture tout de suite mais subitement, je m'identifiai au personnage principal et je fus transportée dans l'intrigue au point de ne plus pouvoir m'arrêter de dévorer les pages une par une.  
Les mots de l'auteur me touchèrent, sa manière de décrire les paysages et les sentiments, son talent me faisaient ressentir des émotions et me remuaient au plus profond de mon âme. Je dévorai le livre, finalement captivée. Il était juste de reconnaître que Klaus avait réussi à viser mes goûts sans me connaître en fait il savait pertinemment que j'allais aimer. J'étais toujours autant plongée dans mon livre lorsque je sentis une présence derrière moi, je me retournai et vis Tyler. Je lui souris mais il ne me le rendit pas, il avait le visage impassible et dur, il s'assit à côté de moi tout en me fixant et me dit :

_« Tu fais quoi ? »_

Alors là dans le genre question stupide, Tyler faisait fort. Je lui répondis alors :

_« Comme tu le vois, je lis. Je profite de ma pause pour m'accorder un moment de détente._  
_- Ah ! Tu sais lire toi ! Et où as-tu eu ce livre ?_  
_- Euh... Tu sais Ty, on est dans une bibliothèque et dans un endroit comme celui là, il y a des livres à volonté donc j'en ai pris un. Pourquoi ? » Lui répondis-je tout en étant consciente du fait que je venais délibérément de lui mentir._

J'étais un peu honteuse mais je ne pouvais pas lui dire que ce livre appartenait à Klaus au risque d'assister de nouveau à une nouvelle crise et c'était au dessus de mes forces. Malheureusement, le destin semblant prendre un malin plaisir à me ruiner ma journée, je n'eus pas le temps de l'arrêter que Tyler attrapa le livre et se mit à le feuilleter rapidement. Je l'observai pantoise, ne sachant pas quoi faire, il souleva un sourcil et me feula :

_« C'est bizarre, les livres qui se trouvent ici sont en meilleur état que celui-là. Il est tout jauni comme s'il était très vieux et les pages sont cornées._  
_- Je ne sais pas Tyler, c'est peut être qu'il est plus vieux que les autres, qu'est ce que ça change ? »_ lui dis-je en essayant de ne pas montrer mon malaise.

Tyler me lança un regard qui me glaça sur place, il était tellement distant que sa colère était palpable dans la pièce. Il continua à regarder les pages du livre jusqu'à la dernière où il s'arrêta net. Il fixa quelque chose quelques secondes, leva les yeux vers moi, posa le livre sur la table ouvert à la dernière page et d'une manière péremptoire m'affirma comme si il avait la preuve de son argumentation précédente :

_« Alors explique-moi, pourquoi les initiales KC sont inscrites dessus ?_  
_- Tyler... lui dis-je confuse. »_

Tyler était furieux c'était la première fois que je le voyais ainsi, il me fusilla du regard et me cria :

_« Tu n'as jamais su mentir Caroline. Tu as beau prétendre le contraire, on lit en toi comme dans un livre ouvert. Alors je te pose encore une fois la question et tu as intérêt à me dire la vérité. Où as-tu eu ce livre ? »_

Je ne savais pas quoi dire ni quoi faire, je posai mes yeux dans ceux de Tyler comme si je cherchai une solution dans son regard, si je lui mentais encore j'allais m'enfoncer encore plus et vu que la situation chaotique avait déjà atteint son apogée, je me décidai enfin et lui dit dans un souffle tout en maintenant mon regard dans le sien :

_« C'est Klaus ! Lors de notre rendez-vous, il me l'a prêté. »_

Dès lors ma phrase prononcée, je vis le visage de Tyler s'obscurcir, il me fit vraiment peur, il s'approcha encore plus de moi, me prit le menton entre ses doigts, me força à le regarder dans les yeux et me lança d'un ton menaçant :

_« Ne t'avise plus jamais de me mentir tu m'entends ? Ne me fais plus ça sinon je te jure que tu vas le regretter. Et je t'interdis d'accepter un nouveau cadeau ou prêt de Klaus. Ne me trahis plus jamais de cette façon Caroline. »_

Mes mains se mirent à trembler sous l'effroi, les larmes menacèrent de couler tellement j'étais horrifiée par ce qui se présentait à moi. Après un dernier coup d'œil noir, Tyler se tourna au trois quart décidé à partir, il me jeta un regard froid tandis que les miens se rivèrent dans les siens, j'étais en colère, qu'est-ce qu'il lui permettait de me parler de la sorte, j'estimais que dans un couple le respect devait être de rigueur, c'était le commencement de toute bonne relation. Je pivotai légèrement la tête vers lui en signe d'affront, le toisai tout en fronçant mes sourcils de colère et lui proférai sans état d'âme :

_« Est-ce que tu menaces Tyler ? En gros, j'ai intérêt à t'obéir et à être ton gentil toutou sinon je vais le regretter. Tu te prends pour qui ? Je suis ta copine pas ton esclave, tu n'as pas à me parler aussi mal, à m'insulter et à me menacer. Si tu crois qu'en agissant de la sorte, tu me donnes envie de t'aider et de me rapprocher de toi tu te trompes. Tout ce que tu arrives à faire en ce moment c'est de me dégoûter de toi. Je t'aime et tu le sais mais je refuse de devenir ton jouet ! »_

Tyler me regardai, les yeux noircis par la colère presque haineux par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, parce je venais de lui tenir tête, parce que cette fois ci j'avais ouvert ma bouche… Il se dirigea vers la table, son ton était dur et sa démarche saccadée par sa forte respiration, il posa ses deux mains sur les coins de la table et la poussa tellement fort qu'elle alla s'écraser contre le mur en face. Je me levai d'un bond, ne comptant pas me laisser faire comme la dernière fois dans ma chambre, j'attrapai Tyler avec véhémence par les avants bras et le poussai avec toute ma force vampirique, l'envoyant dans un des murs de la bibliothèque. Il se redressa et se mit en position d'attaque, ses crocs sortirent légèrement mais je ne flanchai pas non ! Pas cette fois ci, j'entendis sa respiration se hacher et ses battements cardiaques augmentèrent considérablement, son visage se fit pourpre laissant apparaître de-ci delà quelques veines noires. Il s'approcha de moi déterminé, le regard menaçant tel un fou, il m'attrapa par les bras et m'expulsa à l'autre bout de la pièce, contre un meuble qui se fracassa sous le choc. Je restai par terre étourdie par le heurt pendant quelques secondes puis je me relevai et ma fureur prenant le dessus, je me mis en position d'attaque à mon tour quand subitement, je vis Matt et Stefan arriver. Rapidement, Stefan se plaça derrière Tyler et lui attrapa les bras le forçant à se calmer.

Instantanément après, Matt s'approcha tout doucement de moi, se mit à genoux et me prit les mains dans les siennes, me laissant le temps de respirer et me détendre. J'étais en état de choc, c'était la première fois que Tyler et moi en étaient arrivés à ce stade et je devais bien avouer que ça faisait mal. J'étais blessée physiquement mais surtout moralement, mon cœur souffrait. J'inspirai un bon coup et expirai histoire de chasser mon stress. Matt qui me tint toujours les mains me regarda tristement, il était quelqu'un de si gentil et si réconfortant, il me dit doucement :

_- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?_  
_- J'ai menti à Tyler pour éviter une dispute et résultat on s'est disputé quand même. Je suis trop stupide d'avoir cru que je pouvais gérer la situation sans avoir à subir des conséquences._  
_- Hey ! Je t'interdis de dire ça, tu es loin d'être stupide. C'est lui qui est idiot pour ne pas se rendre compte qu'il fait du mal à une fille aussi merveilleuse que toi. Ne te sens pas coupable pour ça. Tu es quelqu'un de bien et tu mérites quelqu'un qui saura s'en rendre compte. »_

J'eus une sorte de révélation : Quelqu'un comme Klaus ? Quoi ? Stop il fallait arrêter de penser des choses pareilles sur lui. Mon amour se portait sur Tyler que j'aimais. Klaus était gentil, attentionné, voyait qui j'étais vraiment, certes mais ce n'était pas une raison, rien ne pouvait changer mon ressenti sur lui. Je devais absolument chasser ces idées néfastes et troublantes de ma tête. Je regardai Matt réconfortée par ses paroles et lui dis d'une voix fébrile :

_« Merci, Matt, tu as peut-être raison. Je vais rentrer chez moi, tu pourras dire au professeur que j'étais malade et que je suis repartie._  
_- Oui pas de soucis, repose toi et calme toi. »_

Je partis le cœur lourd laissant Matt derrière moi, il me regardait avec de la compassion ne comprenant pas pourquoi Tyler me traitait de la sorte.

Point de vue de Klaus

J'étais dans mon atelier en train de peindre en écoutant de la musique, mon frère était dans sa chambre sûrement occupé de faire ce qu'il faisait le mieux c'est-à-dire se regarder dans un miroir et se lancer des compliments.

Depuis notre retour à Mystic Falls, toutes mes pensées étaient dirigées vers Caroline. Je savais que j'avais dit ne plus vouloir entendre parler d'elle mais c'était plus fort que moi, je l'avais ancrée dans ma peau et je ne pouvais rien faire, elle était ma faiblesse et me manquait terriblement. J'avais un vide en moi, son rire me manquait, sa joie de vivre, son odeur, sa présence et son entêtement à vouloir me repousser. Néanmoins, je n'arrivais pas à oublier ce qu'elle avait dit sur moi à son idiot de copain. J'étais toujours autant en colère et surtout j'étais blessé. Je savais que notre relation allait être difficile à construire vu les horreurs que j'avais fait à ses amis et notamment à Elena mais je pensais qu'un jour ou l'autre son regard sur moi pouvait changer mais j'avais apparemment tort.  
Je fus sorti de mes songeries par la sonnette de la porte d'entrée. Je descendis à vitesse vampirique, le t-shirt plein de peinture et allai ouvrir la porte. Ma surprise fut immense lorsque je vis Caroline devant le perron. Elle avait l'air gêné d'être là, elle se balançait sur ses pieds d'avant en arrière et avait ses mains derrière son dos comme si elle savait qu'elle se jetait dans la gueule du loup et que ce n'était pas bien. Cependant, je ne devais surtout pas me laisser attendrir, elle allait encore se moquer de moi pour servir son chiot. Je la fixai dans son regard bleu si profond et ne détachai pas mon regard,je lui dis donc froidement :

_« Qu'est ce que tu me veux ? Je croyais avoir été clair l'autre jour en te disant que je ne voulais plus te voir. »_

Elle me regarda surprise par mon ton et dit d'une voix hésitante :

_« Je sais mais je voulais... je voulais juste... »_

Elle était confuse et perdue dans ses mots et la voir aussi mal à l'aise me faisait du bien, il était exclus que je puisse penser un instant à l'aider à se sentir rassurée en ma présence. En effet, elle me prenait pour un idiot, et s'en contrecarrait de moi, elle devait donc en payer les conséquences. Je lui raillai amusé de la situation :

_« Tu voulais quoi ? Te moquer à nouveau de moi, me prendre encore une fois pour un type stupide, tu ne me connais pas Caroline, sache que j'ai toujours une longueur d'avance ! Si c'est ça tu peux rentrer chez toi, ça ne marchera pas ! »_

Caroline me regarda puis d'un air assuré me lança :

_« Non en fait, je voulais simplement te rendre ceci. »_

Elle me tendit le livre la petite fadette de George Sand que je lui avais prêté lors de notre soirée en tête à tête. J'avais l'impression que ce rendez-vous avait eu lieu dans une autre vie. Caroline m'avoua :

_« Je l'ai fini tout à l'heure et tu avais raison, il est superbe. Merci de me l'avoir fait découvrir.»_

Je lui arracha des mains pour lui montrer ma colère et sans le vouloir, ma main effleura la sienne créant un courant électrique dans tout mon corps, je me sentis frissonner et son parfum n'arrangeait en rien la situation, je sentis une chaleur se propager dans mon organe qui devint dur. Il fallait absolument que je me ressaisisse, j'avais appris à me contrôler depuis mille ans mais là, ça dépassait mon entendement ! A son contact, mon corps ne répondait plus de rien. Je raclai ma gorge et lui dit d'une voix rauque :

_« Content qu'il t'ait plu. »_ J'avais envie de la prendre, de la monter dans ma chambre et la ravir pendant des heures !

Elle me sourit et nous restâmes comme ça pendant de longues minutes, nous regardant dans les yeux simplement, sans un mot. Enfin, elle souffla et me dit :

_« Je crois que je devrais y aller. »_

Je pensais, en effet qu'il était temps, sans hésiter je lui répondis :

_« Oui. »_

Et elle partit. Je refermai la porte, m'appuyai contre celle-ci et pris une longue respiration pour me calmer. Comment une vampire pouvait me faire cet effet, je ne me reconnaissais plus.

Point de vue de Caroline

Je trouvais Klaus de plus en plus étrange et je me rendais compte qu'il ne se souciait plus de moi comme avant. Un sentiment d'étourdissement m'envahissait, je ne pouvais imaginer autre chose de plus doux que sa main effleurant la mienne. Son parfum exquis me rappelant des odeurs oubliés et cette prestance innée lorsqu'il ouvrait un peu la bouche, pesant chaque mot et phrase prononcés, il se déplaçait comme un félin avec grâce, il était parfait, c'était un homme pas un enfant, j'en étais bien consciente. Je ne sus pourquoi mon esprit en était arrivé là, j'étais troublée, confuse et honteuse d'avoir de telles pensées. Avant, il avait l'habitude de me roucouler des mots doux, compliments et là du jour au lendemain, plus rien. Stop ! Il le fallait, je ne devais pas penser à ce genre d'idées mais quelque chose me poussait à vouloir en savoir plus. Je lui avais rendu son livre, il ne m'en avait pas proposé d'autres alors que pourtant sa bibliothèque regorgeait d'un trésor de littératures lequel je pouvais imaginer servir de prétexte à l'hybride afin de me retenir plus longuement. Je comptais bien utiliser cet oubli pour me rapprocher de lui et le confronter, après tout s'il éprouvait vraiment ce qu'il soutenait à mon égard, il ne pouvait alors pas m'oublier de la sorte.

Une fois rentrée chez moi, je me décidai à manger quelque chose pour me donner des forces et je bus une poche de sang ensuite, je partis hâtivement en direction de la mairie.  
Lorsque je fus arrivée, Carol Lockwood était déjà présente. Elle me sourit et m'invita de la main à venir la rejoindre, elle me tendit une feuille détaillant une liste de tâches à accomplir pour que tout soit prêt pour ce soir. Je commençai à m'imprégner du travail qui m'attendait puis Carole, me salua à nouveau et partit voir d'autres personnes.  
Je me mis au travail, tout d'abord, je devais mettre les étiquettes avec les noms des gens conviés à la table où Madame Lockwood les avait installés. Je commençai ma tâche tranquillement quand soudain, je vis que sur la table juste à coté de la mienne se trouvaient Klaus, Kol et une fille dont je ne connaissais pas le nom, elle s'appelait Nina. C'était peut être la compagne de Kol après tout, même si je me demandais comment une fille pouvait aimer un homme comme lui. Tyler allait être irrité lorsqu'il allait apprendre que son ennemi juré était présent, de toute manière, je n'avais rien à me reprocher étant donné que Carole Lockwood avait pris l'initiative de les inviter.

Je continuai mes travaux pendant presque deux heures quand je sentis mon portable se mettre à vibrer. Je le sortis de ma poche et vis que c'était un message de Tyler, il m'écrivait :

_« Je ne pourrais pas être à la soirée avec toi, j'ai quelques problèmes à régler mais si tu veux on peut se voir après, ça fait tellement longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas retrouvés à deux et ça me manque. Excuses-moi pour la scène tout à l'heure mais lorsqu'il s'agit de Klaus je sors de mes gonds ! Alors tu pourrais venir passer la nuit chez moi après, j'ai tellement envie de toi... »_

Quelle audace dont Tyler faisait part ! Il provoquait une scène à la limite de me mordre et l'instant d'après voulait passer un mauvais coquins du coup je devais accourir chez lui ! Je devais lui donner une leçon, je suis Caroline Forbes, je suis forte, je ne devais et ne pouvais pas laisser passer cela.

Je lui répondis donc :

_« Désolée ce soir ne sera pas possible. Bonne soirée. »_

Mon message fut froid mais clair et concis, ça lui montrait que je n'étais pas une fille facile qui se laissait faire à tout bout de champs. Et puis, pour être honnête, en ce moment nos ébats n'étaient pas les meilleurs, Tyler était plutôt brutal ce qui n'était pas dans son accoutumé. Je suis peut-être fleur bleu mais lorsque je fais l'amour, j'aime la tendresse et non la sauvagerie à chaque fois.

Vers 17h, mes tâches étant accomplies je demandai à Carol si je pouvais partir. Elle acquiesça et je me dirigeai vers ma voiture. En chemin, je me rendis compte que je n'avais plus de cavalier et il était hors de question d'aller seule à cette soirée a fortiori que Klaus y était convié. J'envoyai un message à Matt lui demandant s'il acceptait de venir avec moi. Deux minutes plus tard, je reçus un message de lui me disant qu'il était d'accord et qu'il passait me prendre vers 20h.

Point de vue de Klaus

J'étais encore un peu chamboulé de la visite improviste de Caroline, je tentais de rassembler mes idées lorsque Kol débarqua en furie, il me toisa et me feula :

_« Je croyais qu'à partir de maintenant tu passais tes soirées en célibataire avec ton vieux frère._  
_- Kol, comment as-tu su que je venais avec Nina !_

_- Bien vu que je suis seul, je l'ai appelé pour savoir si elle ne connaît pas une délicieuse femme qui aurait pu être ma compagne de soirée, sauf qu'elle ne connaît personne, elle m'a donc annoncé qu'elle allait à la soirée avec toi _

_- Et bien ! Toi aussi tu comptais me lâcher en cours de route ! »_ Lui dis-je d'un ton réprobateur.

Kol me regarda et me dis :

_« Ok ! Donc j'imagine que nous sommes ex-æquo !_

_- Pour te dire la vérité Kol, Caroline sera présente aussi et vu que je me décide enfin à l'oublié je ne veux pas qu'elle me voit seul !_

_- Hmmm, Klaus ! Crois-tu pouvoir l'oublier comme ça ? Je te connais mon frère quand tu as une fille dans la peau, tu ne peux plus tant défaire, j'ai bien vu pour Tatia ! Ou alors… »_ Kol leva un sourcil amusé tout en réfléchissant, il prit un air sérieux et me lança presque de manière indubitable :

_« … Et tu veux la rendre tellement jalouse qu'elle te tombera directement dans les bras, c'est une idée géniale mon frère !_

_- C'est différent Kol ! D'une part, Caroline n'est pas Tatia et d'autre part, je n'ai pas besoin de rendre jaloux une femme pour qu'elle me tombe dans les bras ! Bref ! Si nous arrêtions cette conversation qui mènera de toute manière nulle part et si nous nous servions plutôt quelque chose de fort … »_

Kol se ravisa après avoir entendu ma tirade, il se dirigea vers le vaisselier, prit deux coupes et nous servit du champagne, je le regardais l'air interrogateur :

_« Du champagne ? Et … en quel honneur ? »_ Lui dis-je. Kol me regarda droit dans les yeux, fixement et m'avoua :

_« Je suis rassuré, je pensais que tu tenais encore à elle après ce qu'elle t'a fait, je ne veux pas te voir souffrir klaus… même si… »_ Kol eu un moment de retient, il prit son souffle et me dis :

_« Même si nous avons eu des discordes dans le passé, je ne peux pas oublier la manière dont tu m'as sauvé lorsque Alaric et sa bande de pingouins m'ont dagué ! Tu n'as pas hésité, tu t'es précipité et tu m'as libéré comme si tu voulais te faire pardonner pour toutes les fois où tu m'as dagué…__Voilà Klaus, je ne veux pas que Caroline se serve de toi, tu mérites mieux vraiment, certes elle est belle mais ne voit pas ce qu'elle a devant les yeux… Face à son affreux cabot ! »_

Je le regardai avec tendresse, ce qui ne m'arrivait bien évidemment pas souvent, mais les paroles de Kol me touchèrent et cela faisait du bien de ne pas être seul, je lui dis :

_« Ce n'est pas le cas rassure-toi, je ne me laisserai pas manipuler Kol ! Bon, je vais me préparer avant que Nina arrive, et ne t'inquiète pas tu trouveras bien de la compagnie ce soir ! »_

Je partis donc vers ma chambre pour choisir ma tenue. C'était une soirée à la mairie, presque toute la ville y avait été invitée et je voulais me montrer sous mon meilleur jour, être le plus élégant possible. Je choisis de m'habiller le plus simplement possible, je pris un pantalon de costume noir et je mis une chemise bleue nuit. Ma sœur me disait toujours que cette couleur me mettait en valeur. Tiens justement ma sœur… Je sais qu'elle aimait tant ces soirées ! Je ne savais pas où elle était partie, elle s'était enfuie sans laisser de mot. Je continuai de m'apprêter et me décidai de mettre ma veste de costume et de la garder ouverte, c'était un conseil que m'avait donné Reb, elle me disait qu'avec ma veste fermée je faisais trop sérieux et froid mais qu'ouverte, ça faisait classe mais jeune.

Une fois prêt, je décidai de retourner dans le salon en attendant Nina, j'arrivai devant la chambre de mon frère j'entendis :

_« Oh la la Kol ! Que tu es beau dans ce costume, c'est dingue tu es vraiment à tomber. Je parie que je vais faire des malheurs ce soir avec toutes les filles. »_

J'ouvris sa porte le plus discrètement possible et le vis dos à moi, face au miroir. Il minaudait en se regardant, s'admirait tout en faisant des poses de mannequin. Le voir comme ça, en train de se complimenter lui même, me fis légèrement glousser. Je quittai donc sa chambre à pas silencieux pour ne pas éveiller ses soupons avec un énorme fou rire qui menaçait d'exploser à tout moment. Arrivé dans le salon, je m'apprêtai à me servir un verre quand j'entendis un bruit derrière moi, je me retournai et découvris Nina. Assise sur le canapé prés de la fenêtre, elle portait une robe pourpre, courte jusqu'aux cuisses, des chaussures à talons de couleurs noires et rouges et, pour terminer sa tenue, elle avait autour du cou et des poignets des colliers et des bracelets noirs. Sa coiffure était aussi très belle, elle avait fait un chignon et avait laissé tomber deux mèches de ses magnifiques cheveux en cascade sur le coté de son visage. Je la regardai subjugué.

_« Tu es absolument magnifique Nina »_ lui dis-je.

_« Merci tu n'es pas mal non plus »_, me répondit-elle en souriant.

Contemplatifs l'un de l'autre, nous entendîmes Kol descendre les escaliers qui menaient directement ici. Il arriva donc dans le salon, un verre de Whisky à la main, s'approcha de Nina, lui fit un baise main et lui dit :

_« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi une femme aussi belle que toi préfère être avec mon frère plutôt qu'avec moi mais tu changeras peut être d'avis un jour._  
_- Je ne crois pas mais c'est beau de rêver_ », répliqua Nina faisant par la même occasion bouder mon frère qui, piqué au vif, rétorqua :

_« Bon, faudrait peut-être y aller si on ne veut pas arriver en retard comme des imbéciles !»_

Nous partîmes donc en direction de la mairie dans la voiture de Kol.

Point de vue de Caroline

Après avoir dévoré un gâteau au chocolat et éreintée par ma journée, je pris finalement ma troisième douche.

Je me trouvai devant mon armoire à chercher une robe à me mettre pour la soirée. Je possédais une quantité folle de tenues de soirée pourtant je n'arrivai pas à en choisir une. Il faut dire que j'étais assez difficile d'un point de vue vestimentaire, voulant toujours qu'on me trouve belle, qu'on me regarde. C'était un comportement assez bizarre et narcissique, je l'avoue mais c'était plus fort que moi. Après avoir fouillé dans mon armoire pendant une bonne vingtaine de minutes, je trouvai enfin mon bonheur, c'était une magnifique robe bleu nuit, avec un petit décolleté sur le devant et derrière, la robe était ouverte jusqu'au bas de mon dos. Elle était tout ce que j'aimais, une robe à la fois sexy et classe. Je l'enfilai et partis dans la salle de bain pour me coiffer et me maquiller. Je laissai mes cheveux détachés, les lissai puis me mis une touche de mascara, un peu de gloss et me voilà prête pour la soirée.

J'entendis Matt sonner à la porte d'entrée et ma mère alla lui ouvrir pendant que je finissais de me préparer. Je mis mes chaussures noires à talons, pris mon sac à main et descendis les escaliers. Matt me vit, me sourit et me tendit le bras, je le pris puis après avoir embrassé ma mère, nous partîmes en direction de la soirée. C'était une belle soirée qui s'annonçait.


	6. Chapitre 6: Amour, Jalousie et Trahison

**Alors avant tout je voulais m'excuser pour le retard dans la publication de ce chapitre, je suis honteuse mais comme le chapitre est très long il a fallut plus de temps pour la correction et la relecture d'où mon retard. Je suis sincèrement désolée**

_**Réponses aux reviews anonymes**_

_****_Justine: Merci, merci et encore merci :D tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tes reviews me font plaisir et me donnent l'envie de continuer l'écriture. Je vais prendre en compte ta demande d'envoyer Tyler sur une île déserte et de le faire bouffer par des requins ça pourrait être drôle. Tu verras dans ce chapitre la réaction de Caroline quand elle verra nina ;) Encore merci pour tout tes encouragements qui me permettent d'avancer :D bisous pitchounette

Naylaan: Tu as du me maudire quand tu as vu que mon chapitre n'arrivai pas et j'en suis désolée. J'ai essayé de tout faire pour le rendre à temps mais c'était impossible. Oui kol est de retour et tu verras par la suite à quel point il tient à son frère :D bisous

Lestat: je suis contente que tu ais rattrapé ton retard ;) merci pour tes encouragements et a bientôt

KlarolineForever: Tu dois me détester aussi toi qui n'es pas patiente tu as du attendre un jour de plus. Alors pour Klaus et Caroline je peux juste te dire que l'arrivée de Nina aura des répercussions positives pour le Klaroline :D bisous et a bientôt

Aby: je vois que tu aimes le staroline et je peux te dire que j''aime leur amitié aussi donc tu risques d'avoir d'autres scènes comme ça ;) merci pour tes reviews bisous

**Chapitre 6: Amour, Jalousie et Trahison - Part 2**

Point de vue externe

Quelques heures auparavant.

Tyler Lockwood arriva devant la maison des Salvatore l'air sûr de lui. Il frappa à la porte d'entrée et attendit, en tapotant du pied sur le bord de la marche. Quelques minutes plus tard, Damon Salvatore vint lui ouvrir la porte étonné de le voir. Il était torse nu, ne portait qu'un jean noir et avait les cheveux complètement ébouriffés. Tyler pencha légèrement sa tête pour se donner un air impérieux.

« _Qu'est ce que tu veux ? J'espère que tu as une bonne raison de me déranger alors que je m'apprêtais à prendre un bon bain »_, scanda Damon d'un ton rauque_._

_« Écoute, je sais que tu ne me portes pas dans ton cœur… _Dit-Tyler essayant de préparer doucement le terrain.

_« Ça c'est sûr ! » _Le coupa Damon, puis repris agacé : _« enfin bref viens-en aux fait. » _

_« J'ai besoin que tu me rendes un petit service qui te rendra service à toi aussi je peux te le garantir... » _Lança Tyler d'un air malicieux.

« _Rentre alors pour me raconter ça._ » Dit-Damon, vraisemblablement intéressé par la dernière phrase du jeune hybride.

Tyler s'avança dans l'entrée de la maison et Damon referma la porte derrière lui.

Point de vue de Caroline

Arrivés sur le lieu de la fête, Matt et moi commençâmes à dire bonjour à nos amis et à des personnalités connues en ville. Les salutation finies, nous nous assîmes à notre table et commandâmes deux verres de champagne.

Les gens entraient de plus en plus dans la salle, se saluaient, s'embrassaient, discutaient et nous nous regardâmes et nous moquâmes de certains à la vue de leurs looks. C'était des personnes de la haute société et parfois le style en devenait exagéré. Par exemple, je vis arriver une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années, c'était une ministre dont je ne me rappelais plus la spécialité, je me mis alors à rire en voyant son accoutrement : Elle portait un pantalon zébré, un maillot rouge et avait dans les cheveux deux grosses mèches oranges.

C'était une horreur, je ne parvins pas à stopper mes gloussements, et rentrai alors dans un fou rire impossible d'arrêter, j'en eus les larmes aux yeux et ressentis mes joues qui avaient l'air en feu. Je pris la serviette posée sur mon assiette et me cachai le visage avec, pour ne pas éveiller ma moquerie aux yeux des autres.

Matt se retourna vers moi, me vit rire et partit dans le même fou rire. Cela devait être surement contagieux. Afin de me calmer, je décidai de partir aux toilettes me rafraîchir un peu. Je me mis un peu d'eau sur le visage pour enlever cette sensation de brûlure et me remaquillai puis je repartis en direction de ma table.

Je marchai en direction de ma table où se trouvait Matt, puis subitement, je vis Klaus, Kol et une fille qui devait être Nina, j'eus alors une drôle de sensation au niveau de l'estomac.

Klaus était comme d'habitude, très élégant et très beau et il tenait par le bras cette Nina. Elle était magnifique, vraiment très belle. Kol était derrière eux et passa devant une fille, il lui fit un clin d'œil et un signe de la main et se prit alors un vent monumental.

J'eus encore une fois envie de rire mais je me retins, ne voulant pas me faire remarquer.  
Ils vinrent s'asseoir à la table voisine et Klaus commanda trois verres de champagne. Il fallait que j'arrête de les regarder, lui et Nina, mais j'avais du mal, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de river mes yeux vers eux.

Cette fille me donnait des complexes et je détestais ressentir ce sentiment d'infériorité, j'eus alors la triste impression de repartir en arrière, à l'époque où j'étais jalouse d'Elena. A peine arrivé, que Kol commença à draguer la serveuse, qui répondit un peu à ses avances tandis que Klaus trinqua avec Nina.

J'en eus assez de les voir tous les deux se faire les yeux doux alors décidée à changer de vue, je tournai la tête et repris ma discussion avec Matt.  
Le reste de la soirée se passa normalement, enfin presque. On nous apporta les plats les uns après les autres, nous resservit à boire plusieurs fois et l'ambiance était au rendez-vous. Les gens parlaient entre eux, riaient et s'amusaient. Carol avait l'air ravie car elle me regarda et me fit un clin d'œil. Le seul point négatif de cette soirée était le fait que Klaus ait amené cette Nina avec lui. J'essayai de rester forte et de ne pas me tourner vers eux mais je n'en pouvais plus de les entendre rire et s'amuser, ce n'était pas très bien, mais je profitais de mes avantages vampiriques pour écouter leur conversation.

Cette situation me rendit folle, je n'appréciais pas que Klaus posa ses yeux sur une autre que moi, le fait de savoir qu'il était venu avec elle, et pourquoi je ressentais cela ? Je ne devais pas éprouver ce sentiment !

Puis, vint le moment de l'ouverture du bal. Les invités commencèrent à aller vers la piste de danse qui commença peu à peu à se remplir. Je vis alors Klaus inviter Nina et Kol proposer une danse à la serveuse. Je voulus aller danser mais malheureusement Matt n'aimant pas ce genre de musique ne fit pas l'effort de m'inviter. Je restai donc assise, à observer les autres, à vrai dire je n'avais pas vraiment d'autre choix.

J'essayai de résister mais mon regard dérivait toujours vers Klaus et Nina. J'atteins alors un niveau de jalousie qui sur le moment me fit peur, j'eus une étrange sensation au niveau de l'estomac et une boule au niveau de la gorge.

Il fallut alors que je me contrôle un minimum car nous nous étions dans une soirée populaire et je ne voulais pas attirer l'attention. Comme s'il savait qu'il fallait me tirer au plus vite de cette situation, Matt me sortit de ma contemplation en passant sa main devant mes yeux. Je fis un bond, me retournai vers lui et lui dis:

« _Excuse moi Matt, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées. Tu disais quoi ?_

_- Je te demandais qui était cette fille que tu n'arrêtes pas de fixer ?_

_Je ne sais pas du tout, une nouvelle conquête de Klaus sûrement. » _

Le ton morne sur laquelle cette phrase sortit de ma bouche m'inquiéta et me laissa perplexe. Cela ressemblait vraiment de plus en plus à de la jalousie. J'espérai juste que Matt ne s'en était pas rendu compte mais apparemment c'était trop tard car il se retourna vers moi et me dit :

« _Et alors ? Qu'est ce que ça peut faire que Klaus voit quelqu'un d'autre au moins maintenant il va te laisser tranquille. Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais ?»_

Est-ce que c'était vraiment ce que je voulais ? Oui, je croyais que oui. Enfin je voulais dire bien sûr que c'était mieux comme ça, Klaus et moi c'était impossible, il avait fait du mal à mes proches et de toute façon j'aimais Tyler.

J'étais seulement déçue de voir qu'il m'avait oubliée si rapidement, qu'il était déjà avec quelqu'un d'autre alors qu'il sous-entendait tenir à moi. Je me tournai vers Matt, convaincue de mes réponses :

« _Euh... oui bien sûr que c'est bien. Tu m'excuses deux minutes, je reviens il faut que j'aille parler à la mère de Tyler. »_

Et je partis alors, laissant Matt seul. Je couru jusqu'au petit jardin extérieur et m'assis sur un banc pour me détendre et observer le paysage.

J'avais toujours aimé cet endroit, avec sa magnifique fontaine au milieu et ses arbustes tout autour. Il y régnait un calme et une sérénité qui me fit du bien, entendre le bruit de l'eau et le vent dans les branches étaient reposant.

Je restai là quelques minutes à apprécier ma solitude puis décidai de repartir quand j'entendis quelqu'un derrière moi. Je me retournai promptement et vis Kol qui me sourit ironiquement, je murmurai alors tout doucement :

« _Maintenant que Klaus voit quelqu'un d'autre, c'est un autre Mikaelson qui va venir me coller. C'est génial j'en ai de la chance, dis-je avec colère et ironie ! »_

Mais il m'avait entendue, il se mit alors à glousser tout en me regardant, il se moqua ouvertement de moi ce qui eut le don de m'énerver encore plus. J'allais partir quand il me retint par le bras et me força à m'asseoir de nouveau, il se calma entre deux gloussement et me dit:

« _J'ai deux choses à te dire : premièrement, je ne vais pas venir te coller comme tu dis car tu n'es pas mon genre, désolé. Et en plus, j'ai des défauts mais je ne suis pas un mec qui vole la fille pour qui son frère à un coup de cœur, je ne m'appelle pas Damon ni Stefan. »_

Il se mit à rire à sa propre blague et je devais bien avouer que de le voir rire tout seul me fit sourire.

« _Et deuxièmement « ?_ Demandais-je alors qu'il riait toujours.

« _Ah oui c'est vrai. Donc deuxièmement, il serait peut être temps que tu acceptes le fait que tu as voulu jouer avec mon frère et te servir de ses sentiments mais que tu as perdu. Il a beau tenir à toi, il en a peut être marre de passer pour un bouffon et d'être utiliser par toi et ton idiot de copain. »_

Dit-Kol sur un ton presque accusateur, je le regardai alors énervée par ces dernières paroles et lui rétorquai :

« _Je ne te permet pas..._

_- Oui mais je n'ai pas besoin de ta permission. Je dis ce que je veux et si tu n'es pas contente c'est pareil pour moi, me dit-il avec son petit sourire au coin. _

_Donc je disais, tu as préféré ton chiot tant mieux pour toi mais maintenant arrête tes crises de jalousie envers mon frère et sa nouvelle copine._

_- Je ne suis pas jalouse ! Qu'est ce que tu racontes. L'abus de Whisky a dû te monter au cerveau. » _Scandai-je.

_« Mais oui bien sûr ! Je vais te dire ce qui se passe dans ta jolie petite tête blonde : tu es en colère contre mon frère parce qu'il t'a oubliée alors qu'avant il passait son temps à te tourner autour et à avoir des attentions envers toi._

_Et tu es jalouse envers Nina car tu vois ce que tu aurais pu avoir avec Klaus mais que tu n'auras pas car tu as choisi de le trahir encore une fois. Mais je vais te dire quelque chose : c'est toi qui as voulu que ça se passe comme ça. _

_Si tu avais arrêté tout de suite tes distractions et si tu avais enfin voulu apprendre à connaître mon frère, les choses seraient différentes pour vous deux. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'ai ma petite serveuse qui m'attend. » _dit-Kol.

Et il me laissait là, en proie aux doutes et aux interrogations, il venait de lancer un pavé dans la marre et il savait très bien que toutes ses paroles allaient me troubler.

Était-ce de la jalousie que je ressentais vis à vis de Nina ? Étais-je en colère contre Klaus pour m'avoir aussi vite remplacée ?

J'aimais pouvoir dire non mais malheureusement, Kol avait raison à mon sujet, Nina était très belle et, comparée à elle, j'avais l'impression d'être fade et inutile.

Mon problème de confiance en moi remontait à mon enfance, à l'époque où j'étais constamment dans l'ombre d'Elena. Ces doutes avaient commencé à disparaître après ma transformation mais planaient toujours au-dessus de ma tête comme s'ils n'attendaient qu'un élément déclencheur pour se réveiller comme une épée de Damoclès.

Être avec Tyler m'avait aidée à vaincre ces soucis mais je devais avouer que les attentions et les compliments de Klaus étaient responsables de ma «guérison».  
Il s'intéressait vraiment à moi, contrairement aux autres qui ne voyaient en moi que la blonde superficielle et ingénue.

Pour lui, je n'étais pas simplement la meilleure amie de la parfaite Elena ou encore la fille qui servait juste d'appât pour sauver encore cette même Elena. Mais, je me rendis compte que sans vraiment réfléchir, j'avais choisi de le trahir encore et encore et du coup la seule personne qui voyait vraiment qui j'étais au plus profond de mon âme ne me parlait plus.

Le pire était que toutes mes actions étaient conduites par mon amour pour Tyler qui lui, égoïste comme il était, me reprochait sans cesse tout et n'importe quoi.

Je n'étais plus assez belle, plus assez intelligente pour lui et ça me brisait le cœur, j'avais l'impression que ma vie se démolissait comme un château de carte.

Depuis lors que Klaus était arrivé avec cette fille, ça me faisait peut-être mal de l'admettre mais je devenais jalouse et me sentais honteuse de penser des choses pareils.

Et je sais que c'était mal de dire ça étant donné qu'il avait été odieux avec tous mes proches mais c'était plus fort que moi. Je détestais le voir avec cette fille, je ne supportais pas de le voir lui parler ou la toucher, j'en étais nerveusement malade, je voulais être à la place de cette Nina, même juste un court instant, et c'était mal, désolant de penser de cette manière.

Il fallait que j'arrête de penser des choses comme ça sur Klaus...

Que m'arrivait-il bon sang ? Je ne pouvais pas continuer ainsi, imaginer ce pouvait être ma vie avec Klaus, c'était n'importe quoi. Comme si ça pouvait arriver... Mais force était de constater que ma vie de couple était un champ de bataille ce qui me rendait encore plus mélancolique.

Tyler était vraiment devenu une autre personne, violent, jaloux, méchant...

Je m'aperçus en fin de compte que ce nouveau comportement me rebutait et m'éloignait de plus en plus de lui. J'aimais l'ancien Tyler, celui qui me faisait rire et avec qui je pouvais parler de tout, celui qui s'intéressait à moi pas seulement pour une partie de jambe en l'air. En revanche, je détestais ce Tyler ci, c'était presque rédhibitoire.

Je décidai de repartir à l'intérieur avant de déprimer encore plus à la vision de ma vie qui partait en lambeau. J'avançai vers ma table, en essayant d'être la plus souriante et polie possible afin que les gens ne voient pas mon trouble.

Soudain, je me retrouvai en face de Klaus qui retournait lui aussi à sa place. Nous restâmes comme ça, l'un devant l'autre sans un mot, à nous regarder dans les yeux. C'était étrange comme situation, je sentis entre lui et moi une tension qui s'intensifiait au fil des minutes. Je sentis des frissons le long de ma colonne vertébrale et dans tous les nerfs de mon corps.

Puis, devant l'embarras manifeste dont je fis part, Klaus rompit ce silence pesant et dit :

« _Tu es magnifique Caroline.» _

Puis il tourna les talons me laissant sans la possibilité de pouvoir répondre. Je restai debout, sans un mouvement, si je n'étais pas vampire mon cœur aurait cessé de battre. J'attendis un moment, que tout redevienne à la normal, mon cœur put alors récupérer des battements normaux et ma respiration retrouver un rythme correct.

Point de vue de Klaus

Ma bonne résolution d'ignorer Caroline définitivement, de ne plus ni la regarder ni lui parler avait tourné court.

Au début, tout se passait bien. Nina avait accepté de m'accompagner et j'en étais heureux pour deux raisons:

déjà, c'était une amie de longue date et j'aimais passer du temps avec elle et ensuite, cela me permettait de ne pas me montrer seul à cette soirée et donc de pouvoir montrer à Caroline et Tyler que j'étais passé à autre chose. Malheureusement, en rentrant dans la salle de réception je vis Caroline qui était tellement belle dans sa robe bleue nuit que j'en fus subjugué, totalement sous le charme.

Néanmoins, je refusai de montrer mes émotions, surtout pas à elle. Elle avait joué avec moi, avec mes sentiments et j'avais peur que ça recommence.

Je détestais me montrer faible et si elle voulait que notre relation évolue ce que je doutais fortement, elle devait me montrer qu'elle avait changé, je m'étais promis de ne plus faire le premier pas, je pensais en avoir assez fait entre les compliments, les propositions.

La soirée se passa normalement, nous finassâmes notre repas tout en discutant puis lorsque j'entendis une musique que j'appréciais, j'invitai Nina afin que nous puissions partager une danse.

Je devais avouer que mon cœur m'avait dit de demander à Caroline mais ma raison me retint. Pendant notre slow, je sentis son regard se poser sur moi régulièrement et cela me fit tout de même plaisir même si je refusais de l'admettre. Curieux, je décidai d'écouter la conversation entre Matt et elle et quelle ne fut pas ma surprise lorsque j'entendis dans les intonations de Caroline une touche de jalousie et de colère.

Je dus faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas aller la voir lorsque Nina qui avait relevé mon malaise se mit à me divertir comme elle le pouvait afin de m'empêcher de me rabaisser.

Elle comprit que j'étais blessé au plus profond de moi et que seul le temps pouvait effacer cette rancœur.

Mes yeux se figèrent en direction de mon ange désireuse de quitter la salle, puis Kol, déterminé se mit à la suivre.

Je voulais aller voir ce qu'il préparait mais fus retenu par Nina qui me dit :

« _Laisse le faire. Il veut aller parler à Caroline !_

_- Pourquoi ?  
- Pour te rendre service voyons. C'était mon idée donc si tu veux t'en prendre à quelqu'un vas-y. _

_On voit que tu es malheureux de ne plus lui parler et on sait que c'est la première fois depuis Tatia que tu as un coup de foudre comme ça pour quelqu'un. _

_Il est hors de question qu'on te laisse comme ça, à broyer du noir. _

_Donc ton frère est en train de secouer ta belle et moi je suis là pour te réveiller et te faire prendre __conscience que, même si ça te paraît perdu d'avance, vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre et qu'il faut que tu te remues.  
- Mais pourquoi tu fais ça Nina ?  
- Considère que c'est un cadeau d'une vieille amie. » _

Et elle partit vers les toilettes, me laissant seul sur la piste. C'était surréaliste et bizarre que Kol et elle aient un plan pour me rapprocher de nouveau de Caroline. Il me fallait du temps pour réagir et réfléchir à tout ça.

Je vis Kol rentrer et retourner s'asseoir à notre table, je commençai à le rejoindre lorsque je vis Caroline devant moi.

Elle avait l'air aussi mal à l'aise et embarrassée que moi. Nous restâmes l'un en face de l'autre, à nous regarder dans les yeux, sans un mot pendant plusieurs secondes qui me parurent durer une éternité.

Ce fut une vraie torture de ne pas entendre sa voix, de ne pas la voir sourire. J'entendis seulement le son de son cœur qui s'accélérait et sa respiration devenir plus saccadée.

Je ne voulais pas rompre ce moment mais je sentis le regard des autres invités sur nous alors je lui dis simplement :

« _Tu es magnifique, Caroline. »_

Et je repartis à ma table, le sourire aux lèvres, content d'avoir pus lui glisser ce petit mot tout en la laissant livrer à elle-même, perdue dans ses pensées.

Point de vue externe

Pendant ce temps dans la forêt bordant la ville de Mystic Falls, Tyler et Hayley étaient en pleins préparatifs de leur plan visant à détruire Klaus.

Ils se trouvaient actuellement dans l'ancienne prison des souterrains de la famille de Tyler, entourés de plusieurs hybrides qui avaient brisé leur lien.

« _Il faut lui tendre une embuscade, l'attirer dans un piège et le forcer à se soumettre à moi », _annonça-Tyler_,_

_« Après tout maintenant que je suis votre alpha, je veux que Klaus se rende compte que je suis plus fort que lui. _

_- Et comment comptes-tu faire pour l'attirer ? » _Demanda-un des hybrides.

_« C'est simple », _répliqua-Hayley_, « il se trouve que la copine de Tyler exerce une certaine attraction envers ce très cher Klaus donc elle va lui dire qu'elle veut lui parler en privé, l'attirer dans les bois et là on passe à l'action. C'est facile.  
__- Et si Klaus refuse de se soumettre on fait quoi ? » _Scanda-l'un des hybrides.

_« Si Klaus ne veut pas reconnaître que je suis l'alpha il va falloir qu'on lui prouve. _

_Donc vous serez dans l'ombre, cachés et si ça ne se passe pas comme prévu on l'attaquera tous ensemble » _Répondit fièrement Tyler.

Un peu plus tard.

C'était la fin de la soirée organisée par la mairie et tous les invités se précipitaient à l'extérieur pour rejoindre leurs voitures.

Caroline quitta la réception au bras de son cavalier, Matt Donovan quand elle vit, appuyé sur la voiture du jeune homme, son petit ami Tyler.

On ressentait une tension entre les deux amoureux, une sorte de malaise qui était palpable.

Tyler s'approcha de Caroline, se retourna vers Matt et dit :

« _Est ce que tu peux nous excuser quelques minutes, je dois parler à Caroline.  
- Bien sûr, Caro je t'attends sur les marches de la mairie. » _

Et il partit, laissant Tyler et sa copine face à face. La dernière fois qu'ils avaient passé un moment ensemble c'était soldé par une dispute et on pouvait désormais ressentir une appréhension de la part de Caroline, une peur de dire quelque chose qui pouvait énerver de nouveau son copain. Elle dit alors simplement :

« _Je pensais que tu ne venais pas ce soir car tu avais du boulot ?_

_-C'est vrai mais il fallait que je te parle. On peut aller plus loin ?  
- Oui bien sûr »_

Tyler prit la main de Caroline et l'emmena vers l'arrière de la mairie, dans une petite ruelle sombre et éloignée du reste des invités. Il n'y avait presque pas d'éclairage dans cette rue seulement un néon qui n'arrêtait pas de clignoter et qui perturbait un peu Caroline. Le silence qui régnait stressait la jeune fille.

On pouvait penser que la présence de son copain arriverait sans doute à la détendre, malheureusement il semblait que son angoisse s'aggravait au fur et à mesure que les interminables minutes s'égrenaient. C'est donc d'une voix toute tremblante qu'elle demanda :

« _Pourquoi m'as tu emmené ici Tyler ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?_

_Je sais que tu m'avais dit que ça serait la dernière fois mais j'ai besoin que tu me rendes un dernier service par rapport à Klaus.  
- Tu n'es pas sérieux Tyler ? Dis-moi que tu moques de moi. Tu m'avais promis que c'était fini et tu veux que je refasse un mauvais tour à Klaus.  
- C'est la dernière fois je te le promets mon cœur, je veux juste que tu m'aides à attirer Klaus dans la clairière et c'est tout. Après tu pourras t'en aller et tu n'auras plus jamais besoin de lui parler._

_- Et pourquoi veux-tu que je l'attire dans la clairière ? Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire ? » _dit-Caroline exacerbée. Tyler lui répondit alors :

_« Comme tu le sais, en aidant les hybrides à briser leur lien, je suis devenu l'alpha et donc il est temps que je montre à Klaus qui est le plus fort entre nous deux et peut-être qu'il acceptera soit de se soumettre à moi et d'entrer dans ma meute soit de quitter la ville pour toujours. »_

Ces dernières paroles troublèrent Caroline, elle se rendit alors compte que la situation devenait incontrôlable et que de toute évidence tout ça ne pouvait que se terminer mal, elle le riva du regard et lui souffla :

_« Mais Tyler, tu es devenu complètement malade ma parole. Tu crois vraiment que Klaus acceptera de t'obéir ou de s'en aller connaissant son caractère._

_Tout ce que tu vas gagner c'est la mort de tes hybrides ou pire ta propre mort. »_

Tyler était tellement sûr de lui qu'il n'écouta pas les paroles de sa petite mais et insista en relevant légèrement le menton :

_« Il acceptera ma chérie ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Contre treize hybrides, il n'aura pas le choix et s'il refuse j'ai un moyen de le faire changer d'avis. »_

Cette dernière phrase interpella caroline qui fixa avec insistance Tyler, inquiète et à la fois tourmentée elle lui dit doucement :

_« Quel moyen ? »_

Tyler ouvrit sa veste en cuir et sortit un objet de sa poche intérieure qui fit trembler Caroline de tout son corps. En effet, Tyler avait en sa possession le pieu de chêne blanc qu'avait utilisé Alaric contre Klaus et apparemment Tyler avait eu la même idée.

Caroline regarda Tyler, les yeux exorbités par la peur et l'incompréhension. Elle sentit ses jambes faillir sous le choc de la vision du pieu qui laissait sous-entendre que le pire arrivait.

Elle respira de plus en plus bruyamment et eut les larmes aux yeux. Elle resta immobile, fixant le pieu, pendant plusieurs secondes qui parurent durer des heures.

Quand, sortit de sa torpeur, elle se mit à trembler de tout son être et ne pouvant extérioriser ce qu'elle ressentait, hurla :

« _Tu es vraiment devenu cinglé Tyler, complètement suicidaire et idiot. Tu comptes faire quoi si Klaus refuse ? Le poignarder avec ce pieu et après ? Si tu tues Klaus, on mourra tous que ce soit toi, moi, Stefan, Elena, Damon, Abby... _

_Tu veux tous nous tuer juste pour te venger de Klaus. Et d'ailleurs où as tu eu ce pieu ?_

_- Chez Damon_

_- Damon ne te l'aurait jamais donné, il est peut-être fou parfois mais pas au point de vouloir __mourir. » _Explosa-Caroline de colère.

Tyler la toisa et lui dit d'un air suffisant comme il avait l'habitude :

_« Mais Je n'ai jamais dit qu'il me l'avait donné seulement que je l'avais trouvé chez lui. _

_- Comment tu as fait? » _répondit-Caroline inquiète.

Et c'est ainsi que Tyler lui raconta sa rencontre avec Damon, quelques heures auparavant…

**Flashback **

Une fois que Tyler fut entré dans la maison des Salvatore, il entra dans le salon et Damon lui demanda :

« _Alors c'est quoi ce service qui pourrait m'être utile aussi ? »_

Tyler le regarda _et lui annonça solennellement :_

_« J'ai besoin du pieu de chêne blanc.  
- Pour faire quoi ?  
- Pour tuer Klaus... »_

Et c'est alors que Damon se mit à rire mais cette fois ci c'était un rire nerveux ce qui n'était pas dans son habitude. Puis dans un dernier rictus, il fixa Tyler dans les yeux et lui répondit:

« _Jamais, je dis bien jamais, je ne te donnerais ce pieu. _

_Il est hors de question que tu ailles tuer Klaus. Tu es malade ou quoi ?_

_Si tu as envie de mourir ce n'est pas un souci. Tu me le dis et je t'arrache la tête en deux secondes mais ne nous force pas à mourir parce que toi tu as des tendances suicidaires. »_

_- Oui je comprends. Tu as raison Damon, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Je crois que mon désir de vengeance est trop grand et que je ne réfléchis plus correctement. Je vais te laisser… »_

Le ton de Tyler était plutôt calme ce qui étonna d'ailleurs le pauvre Damon.

Ce dernier lui montra du doigt la porte d'entrée tout en avançant, dos tourné à Tyler. Tyler passa derrière lui mais n'était-il pas dangereux de laisser un jeune hybride déterminé et impulsif derrière soit ? En effet, Tyler se retourna à nouveau et d'un geste brusque, attrapa la nuque de Damon et la lui brisa. Un sourire de contentement put se lire alors sur le visage du jeune hybride.

Le corps sans vie du Salvatore tomba sur le sol dans un bruit sourd et Tyler courut vers l'endroit où il était sûr de trouver ce pieu c'est à dire la chambre de Damon.

Il commença à fouiller de long en large toute la pièce, vidant l'armoire et les étagères, reversant tout sur son passage. Après quelques minutes de fouille qui n'avait rien, Tyler se mit à réfléchir à un endroit où Damon avait pu cacher le pieu et là il eut une idée. Il s'approcha du lit de Damon, le retourna et vit sous le matelas, un petit sac plastique. Il l'ouvrit et découvrit à l'intérieur ce fameux pieu, il le mit alors subrepticement dans la poche de sa veste et quitta hâtivement la maison.

**Retour au présent **

Caroline fut alors prise d'une panique qui lui fit trembler tous ses membres jusqu'à la tête qu'elle agita légèrement, elle s'avança vers Tyler, ses gestes devinrent alors saccadés et sa démarche ressemblait à celle d'un robot, elle n'arrivait plus à sentir quoique ce soit tellement la peur s'empara d'elle. Elle put relever doucement la tête et dans une intonation quasi-inaudible dit :

_« Tu… Tu lui as brisé la nuque ? Mais tu es devenu complètement fou. Tu ne vas quand même pas te servir de ce pieu rassure moi. _

_- Et pourquoi pas ?  
- Je sais pas peut être parce que si tu le tues on meurt tous et je n'ai pas spécialement envie de mourir aujourd'hui._

_- Klaus vous a peut être menti et comme des idiots vous êtes tombés dans son piège. Si ça se trouve, ce n'est même pas lui le créateur de votre lignée. Pour sauver sa vie, ce monstre serait prêt à tout. Quant à moi, je m'en fiche de mourir si je peux permettre à la terre d'être débarrassée de ce poison. _

La peur de Caroline vira à la colère, elle se sentit bouillir de l'intérieur prête à exploser à tout moment, elle ressentait comme un courant électrique qui brûlait tout sur son passage passant à travers ses nerfs, ses muscles, ses os… Elle se renfrogna plissant son front en signe de désapprobation et railla :

« _Tu es peut-être prêt à te sacrifier en jouant le héros, ce qui est idiot d'ailleurs, mais je ne prendrai pas le risque de mourir aussi juste pour t'aider à avoir ta revanche débile et inutile. Et imaginons que tu tues Klaus et qu'il est de notre lignée ? Tu vas sacrifier tes amis, juste pour te venger de lui. C'est idiot et complètement égoïste et tu le sais. Je t'aime mais je refuse de t'aider sur ce coup là et je ne changerai plus d'avis. » _

Tyler la regarda certes déçu mais toujours autant motivé, il annonça d'un ton presque calme :

_« C'est pas grave, chérie. Je vais juste trouver un autre moyen de l'attirer dans la clairière et c'est tout. Avec ou sans ton aide, je ne renoncerai pas à ce plan._

_- Et si je vais prévenir Klaus ? Je pourrais aller le voir pour lui expliquer ce que tu comptes faire. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il apprécie de savoir ça et suis presque sûr qu'il se vengera. » _Rétorqua Caroline.

Tyler surpris par ce qu'il venait d'entendre dit d'un ton décontenancé :

_« Tu n'oserais pas Caroline...  
« Oh que si ! » Assura-t-elle._

_« Je t'aime mais j'aime vivre encore plus et si, pour éviter de mourir, je dois te trahir alors je le ferai._

_Je suis désolée mais c'est comme ça. Je ne veux pas me faire tuer et je refuse de prendre le risque que ça arrive. »_

Caroline lança un dernier regard à Tyler, dans l'espoir de le faire changer d'avis. Voyant que c'était perdu d'avance, elle se retourna, et décida de repartir vers le parking afin de retrouver Klaus pour tout lui dire. Malheureusement pour elle, Hayley fut plus rapide, elle mit ses mains autour du cou de la jolie blonde et lui brisa la nuque d'un coup sec. Le corps sans vie de Caroline tomba alors comme une larme sur le sol. Fière de son acte, Hayley se retourna vers Tyler et dit:

« _Maintenant on peut passer au plan «détruire Klaus» »_

Point de vue de Klaus

Je quittai la mairie, toujours accompagné de mon frère qui était en colère après s'être pris un râteau de la serveuse, la diplomatie de Kol envers les femmes n'étaient décidément pas la meilleur. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers notre voiture lorsque je vis posté devant moi, Dean, un de mes hybrides. Complètement affolé il n'arrivait à peine à prononcer ses mots et réussi à me dire en bégayant :

« _K…Klaus, il… il faut que tu viennes avec moi, vite, c'est grave !_

_- Pourquoi ?_

Demandais-je soucieux de qu'il s'apprêtait à me dire.

_« Caroline... Elle... Elle… » _

Dean n'arrivait pas à prononcer la phrase fatidique, un vent de panique tourbillonna alors dans mon corps qui se mit à trémuler, je me suis senti projeté hors de moi-même redoutant les futurs paroles de mon hybride. Il lui était arrivé quelque chose… Non, tout ne pouvait pas se terminer ainsi…

Je repris en un instant mes esprits et confrontai Dean de me dire ce qu'il en était :

« _Qu'est ce qui arrive à Caroline ? Parle dépêche toi !_

_- Elle est dans la clairière avec Tyler mais il est devenu fou et il menace de la tuer. On a essayé de le calmer mais on n'y arrive pas. Il faut que tu viennes. » _Finit par dire mon hybride en un souffle.

Et là mon cœur mort se brisa à l'idée de ma belle et douce Caroline encore une fois en danger à cause de son stupide loup de compagnie. Décidément, il n'était vraiment pas l'homme qu'il lui fallait, elle méritait un homme qui pouvait la chérir et l'aimer comme une princesse, prêt à tout pour elle.

Au lieu de cela, elle était avec cette espèce de vaurien qui lui faisait du mal à chaque fois. Déterminé à mettre fin à toute cette mascarade je m'empressai d'avertir Kol et Nina qui m'attendaient :

« _Rentrez à la maison, je rentrerais bientôt. _

_- Je veux venir avec toi ! _Répliqua Kol, soucieux de la situation actuelle,

« _J'ai envie d'affronter ce chien chien, je pense que ça pourrait être amusant. » _

Kol avait toujours le don de me faire rire même dans les situations les plus dramatiques. Il voulait affronter Tyler et je devais avouer que j'en rêvais aussi seulement, je savais pertinemment que Caroline ne pouvait pas me pardonner après cela si je le tuais ou si mon frère s'en prenait à lui. C'était donc à regret que je répondis à mon frère :

« _Désolé, Kol mais je ne veux pas que tu viennes. Te connaissant, tu vas vouloir tuer Tyler et si ça arrive Caroline ne nous le pardonnera jamais. Je n'en aurai pas pour longtemps.» _

Kol n'avait pas d'autres choix que d'acquiescer, il opina de la tête et tourna les talons en direction de Nina.

Je me retournai vers mon hybride et lui ordonna :

« _Mène-moi à elle et dépêche toi ! »_

Nous nous dirigeâmes alors vers la forêt de Mystic Falls et nous nous y enfonçâmes. Plus nous avancions et plus le chemin devenait étroit. Il n'y avait aucun mouvement dans ces bois hormis le souffle du vent dans les branches des hauts chênes, je fus même surpris de n'entendre aucuns bruits d'animaux alors qu'à cette heure ci de la nuit, les hiboux et autres animaux nocturnes laissaient poindre un petit son.

En avançant, je ne pus m'empêcher de me demander pourquoi Tyler et Caroline s'étaient autant éloignés de la ville et surtout autant enfoncés dans ces bois lugubres. Après une dizaine de minutes de marche, nous arrivâmes dans une clairière très belle, avec un lac au milieu. Je n'eus pas le temps de m'extasier davantage sur la beauté du paysage que je vis arriver Tyler.

« _Où est Caroline ? » _Demandais-je instinctivement la voix menaçante.

_Elle n'est pas ici, ce cher Dean devait juste te convaincre de venir ici et le meilleur moyen était de te faire croire que Caroline était en danger ». _Me répondit-il avec un sourire diaboliquement indéfinissable sur le visage.

_« Et pourquoi voulais-tu que je vienne ici ? » _Lui répliquai-je amusé.

Tyler s'approcha alors de moi avec la dégaine d'un guerrier prêt à affronter le danger, le regard menaçant il déclarait :

« _Tu n'es peut être pas au courant mais tu n'as plus d'hybrides à ton service. Grâce à mon aide et celle d'Hayley, ils ont tous réussi à rompre leur lien avec toi. _

_- C'est impossible !  
- Tu crois ? Regarde bien. » _

Dit-Tyler en claquant des doigts, tous mes hybrides s'approchèrent de lui, formant une ligne. Un silence absolu s'installa alors, d'un geste rapide de la main, il leur fit signe d'arrêter puis d'un ton autoritaire vociféra :

« _Je suis leur nouvel alpha maintenant. Ils m'obéissent et me soutiennent. J'ai donc un marché à te proposer. »_

Je le fixai incrédule, avalai une boule dans ma gorge ne voulant pas croire un mot de ce que cet imbécile prononçait.

_« Tyler ma patience a des limites alors dépêche toi avant que je ne t'arrache la tête pour m'en faire un ballon de foot. » _

Répliquai-je d'un ton péremptoire. Mais Tyler ne voulait pas s'abaisser, il reprit alors son discours encore plus enragé :

_« Je veux que tu te soumettes à moi et que tu acceptes de reconnaître que je suis plus fort que toi, que j'ai gagné. Maintenant que tu es seul, sans hybride, ça serait peut être mieux de faire parti de ma meute. _

_-Je préférerais encore mourir que de faire parti de la meute d'un Chihuahua qui se prend pour un Loup.  
- Si tu le prends comme ça », _répliqua Tyler « _Tes vœux seront exaucés _».

« _Je ne te propose rien, j'énonce un fait et refuse de me rabaisser devant toi. Tyler je pense que tu devrais apprendre la modestie, tu n'es rien dans le monde vampirique hormis un pauvre petit insignifiant hybride ingénu qui devrait réfléchir avant de parler_ ».

A peine eussé-je fini ma phrase que je me rendis compte à quel point l'entêtement de Tyler et sa détermination avaient pris le dessus.

Il se retourna vers ses hybrides, leva les bras et les abaissa tout de suite. Je me demandai ce qu'il faisait quand je vis les hybrides se tordent dans tous les sens, j'entendis leurs os craquer et se casser les uns après les autres, prenant des formes biscornus et bizarres.

Je les entendais pousser des cris aigus et des râlements rauques qui montraient bien la douleur et l'horreur d'une transformation. Un à un, les hybrides commencèrent à se transformer en loups, leurs yeux devinrent jaunes et leurs crocs sortirent peu à peu de leurs mâchoires telles des lames tranchantes.

Et enfin, les hommes qui étaient en face de moi il y a encore quelques minutes n'avaient dorénavant plus rien d'humain. Devant moi, se trouvaient maintenant treize loups en position d'attaque, prêt à me sauter à la gorge.

Tyler se retourna imposant sa suprématie devant moi qui était complètement ahuri de la scène qui venait de se dérouler devant mes yeux , cet abruti avait, je ne sais pas par quel moyen, réussit à corrompre tous mes hybrides.

« _Tu ne veux toujours pas venir dans ma meute tu es sûr Klaus ? » _Me demanda une nouvelle fois Tyler d'une voix moqueuse.

« _Jamais, je ne dis bien jamais, je ne voudrais venir dans la meute d'un vulgaire chiot comme toi. Tu crois que tu as la carrure pour être un alpha mais tu te trompes. Tu n'es qu'un gamin et tout cela te retombera dessus et j'ai hâte de voir ça. » _Lui dis-je en ricanant_. _

Il fallait que je me rende à l'évidence, Tyler était devenu complètement fou et si je voulais lui montrer qui était le vrai alpha, je devais me battre en tant que loup. Je ne m'étais pas transformé beaucoup depuis que le sort avait été brisé, peut-être une ou deux fois, seulement aujourd'hui je n'avais pas le choix.

Je me concentrai, essayant de faire sortir de moi toutes la rage et la colère que je ressentais. Je sentis mon corps commencer à se tordre et mes os se brisèrent laissant échapper un bruit caverneux, j'entendis les craquements et les déchirures, je sentis mon cœur s'accélérer de plus en plus et ma respiration se saccader. Ce supplice me rappela pourquoi je refusais de me transformer si ce n'était pas une obligation. Cette impression d'être écrasé, détruit de l'intérieur était affreuse et inhumaine, je me sentis prisonnier d'un carcan.

Après quelques minutes de souffrance qui me parurent durer des heures, je devins enfin un loup. A peine ma transformation terminée, je vis les treize loups sous les ordres de Tyler, se précipiter comme des âmes égarées.

Point de vue externe

Klaus devint alors un magnifique loup au pelage noir, sombre et obscur comme la nuit qui reflétait si bien le caractère de l'hybride. Ses yeux d'un bleu glacier, perçant et froid en même temps, transcendaient tout ce qui se rivait autour de lui.

Il se mit en position de défense, les babines retroussées laissant apparaître des crocs luisants. Il fut assez vite encerclé par une horde de loups qui poussaient des hurlements menaçants.

Tyler était un peu en retrait mais ne manquait pas une miette du spectacle qui se produisait devant lui. L'un des loups, le plus petit, se jeta sur Klaus à grande vitesse et essaya de le mordre. Klaus, qui fut plus rapide, l'attrapa à la gorge et l'envoya dans un arbre situé deux mètres plus loin. Le loup se releva avec difficulté et repartit à l'attaque, bientôt suivis d'un deuxième loup gris. Celui-ci sauta sur le flanc de Klaus et lui mordit l'épaule, le faisant vaciller, il tomba par terre, un peu sonné, mais finit par se relever et fonça droit sur l'un des deux loups, il l'attrapa au niveau de la gorge et lui trancha la carotide.

L'hybride à terre commença doucement à se vider de son sang et Klaus l'acheva d'un coup de griffes.

L'un après l'autre, les loups s'attaquèrent à Klaus. Les plus faibles d'entre eux y laissèrent la vie rapidement et les autres réussirent à atteindre l'hybride originel, l'affaiblissant au fur et à mesure.

Bientôt, il se retrouva attaqué par plusieurs loups en même temps. Chacun le mordit à différents endroits, sur le flanc, sur les pattes, au niveau de l'épaule et de la gorge...

Le venin ne pouvait pas tuer Klaus bien sûr mais, au fur et à mesure qu'il se propageait dans son système sanguin, sa force et son énergie diminuait, l'obligeant à redoubler d'efforts pour rester debout et continuer à se battre. Sur les treize loups qui avaient commencé à l'attaquer, il n'en restait plus que six, toujours plus voraces et enragés.

Point de vue de Caroline

Je me réveillai avec une migraine épouvantable et une douleur lancinante à la nuque. Il me fallut plusieurs minutes pour me rendre compte que j'étais dehors, dans une ruelle sombre, allongée par terre et je pus alors me remémorer les évènements passés de ce qui m'était arrivée.

Je me souvins que je me disputais encore une fois avec Tyler qui projetait de tuer Klaus et au moment où j'allais m'en aller quelqu'un me brisa la nuque. Même si je n'avais pas vu son visage, j'étais sûre que la personne responsable de ma «mort» était cette garce d'Hayley.

Il me fallut quelques minutes supplémentaires pour reconnecter mes neurones entre eux et me rappeler que Klaus était sûrement en danger à présent.

Je me levai précipitamment et essayai de me souvenir où Tyler comptait l'attaquer. La clairière... Il voulait se battre là-bas. Je pris promptement mon téléphone, envoyai un sms à Stefan en le hâtant de me rejoindre le plus vite possible à la clairière puis je courus à vitesse vampirique vers la forêt m'engouffrant à l'intérieur. Je priai de ne pas arriver trop tard, de toute manière, si Klaus devait mourir, je ne pouvais que m'en rendre compte par moi-même.

Je faisais attention pour ne pas me prendre les pieds dans une racine et me retrouver par terre vu la noirceur de la nuit. Ce n'était pas le moment d'être un vampire maladroit. Au bout de quelques minutes de course, j'entendis des rires et des applaudissements.

Je me rapprochai le plus doucement et silencieusement possible et m'accroupis derrière un buisson. La vision qui s'offrait à moi me brisa le cœur. Klaus était allongé par terre, essayant de se protéger avec les bras du mieux qu'il pouvait. Son corps était couvert de terre et de sang et il respirait très mal.

Tout autour de lui se trouvaient les hybrides qui lui jetaient des pierres, ils se mirent à rire dans un rictus effroyable, ils se félicitèrent du regard, contents de leur exploit.

J'eus alors une sensation de répulsions qui entraîna une nausée lorsque je vis Tyler au milieu d'eux. Il arborait un sourire suffisant sur son visage, fier de lui après ce qu'il avait fait.

Je ne le reconnaissais vraiment pas, ce n'était plus l'homme dont j'étais tombée amoureuse, il était devenu un monstre assoiffé de vengeance et de pouvoir.

Soudain, je le vis s'approcher de Klaus, se mettre à genoux en face de lui et je l'entendis lui murmurer :

« _Tu n'es plus rien désormais, tu n'as plus personne... Je suis plus fort que toi. J'avais déjà réussi à te briser le poignet et à participer à ton dessèchement mais c'est encore plus jouissif pour moi de me rendre compte que je suis un meilleur alpha que toi et que j'ai réussi à te battre.» _

Klaus se figea alors épuisé par la douleur, il le fixa et lui feula :

_« Tu as peut être réussi à me battre mais tu restes un minable vaurien, un petit chiot de campagne. »_

Tyler le coupa net :

_« Tu crois que tu es en position de m'insulter Klaus ? Tu es faible, blessé et seul et tu penses que tu peux m'envoyer des horreurs au visage et que je ne vais rien rétorquer. Alors comme je suis généreux, je vais te proposer une nouvelle fois de me servir. Qu'en dis-tu ? »_

De loin, je pus voir que le regard de Tyler était glacial et méprisant. Avant même la réponse de Klaus, je sus qu'il allait refuser son offre.

Klaus leva péniblement la tête, riva Tyler, la haine dans ses yeux puis annonça d'une voix claire, ce qui était étonnant vu son état mais en même temps logique vu son caractère.

« _Comme je t'ai dit tout à l'heure, je préfère encore mourir que de me soumettre à toi. _

_- Très bien, si tu insistes ! « _

A peine ses dernière paroles prononcées que je vis sous un regard horrifié et impuissant, Tyler sortir le pieu de chêne blanc de sa veste. Il se leva, impérieux, puis entraînant son bras en arrière commença à viser en direction du cœur de Klaus.

Je ne pouvais pas rester là sans intervenir, à le regarder tuer Klaus et par la même occasion nous conduire à la mort. Il fallait que je l'arrête. Je me plantai devant la scène et hurlai de toute mes forces :

« _STOP, hurlai- je en m'approchant de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, Tyler je t'en prie ne fais pas ça »._

Il leva la tête brusquement dans ma direction et je pus lire alors la colère et la rage sur son visage, il ne pensait sans doute pas que je pouvais me réveiller de sitôt, il me toisa avant de cracher :

_- Pourquoi je l'épargnerais alors qu'il n'a fait que du mal autour de lui ? N'oublie pas ce qu'il a fait à Elena, à Stefan, à moi... Rappelle-toi qu'il a voulu te sacrifier pour son rituel, c'est un monstre et on ne peut pas lui faire confiance. Le monde sera mieux une fois qu'il sera mort. _

_- Tu ne seras plus là pour le voir étant donné que tu seras mort aussi. Et je ne serais certainement plus là non plus. Je t'en prie Tyler, laisse tomber cette histoire de vengeance. »_

Lui dis-je avec un dernier espoir qu'il pouvait se raviser sous la peur. Il n'en était rien, il éconduisit ma proposition en secouant la tête de négation.

_« Je m'en fiche de mourir si c'est pour une bonne cause et mes hybrides sont prêts à se sacrifier aussi si ça permet de l'envoyer en enfer une bonne fois pour toute. N'oublie pas qu'il est mauvais. _

_- Nous sommes tous méchant, Tyler, tous autant que nous sommes. Regarde Damon et Stefan ne sont pas des enfants de chœur aussi mais tu ne veux pas les tuer pour autant. Nous avons tous commis des atrocités à notre niveau »._

Lui répondis-je calmement tout en espérant que ces dernières paroles eurent raison de lui. Il me regarda et continua sa tirade endiablée :

_« Ne me dis pas que tu le défends après ce qu'il a fait. _

_- Je ne le défends pas, je dis juste que ce n'est pas le seul à avoir fait des choses horribles. Et je n'ai pas envie que tu meures pour te venger, je n'ai pas envie de mourir non plus. _

_Je veux juste qu'on profite de l'éternité qui nous a été offerte, sans se prendre la tête. _

_Je veux pouvoir vivre une longue vie, m'amuser, voyager, découvrir de nouvelles choses mais si tu tues Klaus rien de tout cela ne pourra nous arriver. Je t'en prie Tyler, laisse tomber cette idée stupide et viens avec moi. » _

Je lui tendis la main en lui arborant mon plus beau sourire, espérant que mon discours ait réussi à le convaincre d'arrêter ce massacre.

Mais, malheureusement, Tyler n'avait pas l'air décidé à m'écouter, il semblait totalement possédé, incapable de réfléchir correctement.

Il finit par s'approcher de moi, misérable inspirant presque la pitié, tellement son regard se fit menaçant. Il était arrivé à un point de non-retour, telle une brebis égarée qui refuse l'inéluctable. C'était les poings serrés qu'il s'avança vers moi, sa démarche saccadée, sa mâchoire serrée, Tyler était perdu.

Lorsqu'il arriva à mon niveau, il m'agrippa fermement les bras très fort, me faisant sursauter de douleur, et explosa en rapprochant son visage plus prêt encore du mien :

« _Soit tu es avec moi Caro soit tu es contre moi. Mais je ne compte pas renoncer à le tuer.  
Et tu t'en fiches de me tuer en même temps ? Tu es peut être prêt à te suicider pour le vaincre mais je n'ai jamais dit que je voulais mourir aussi. _

_Hayley m'a dit qu'elle était persuadé que Klaus n'était pas de ta lignée, qu'il avait juste dit ça pour __éviter de se faire tuer. Et c'est tout à fait possible vu qu'il nous a dit ça au moment où Alaric voulait le tuer, il a très bien pu mentir pour qu'on se sente dans l'obligation de le protéger. »_

Je le rivai alors dans l'incompréhension la plus totale, comment pouvait-il être si incrédule face aux propos tenus d'Hayley, prendre un risque si grand dénotait sa bassesse.

_« Je ne crois pas qu'il nous ait mentir Tyler, ce n'est pas son genre du tout. S'il n'était pas de notre lignée, je crois qu'il l'aurait dit ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes de se vanter pour quelque chose dont il n'est pas responsable. »_

Tyler me fusilla du regard avant de répliquer :

_« Tu t'entends Caroline ? Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? Il suffit qu'il te fasse quelques attentions et quelques compliments pour que tu oublies tous ce qu'il a fait par le passé et que tu lui donnes le bénéfice du doute. Il a été gentil avec toi pendant quelques temps et comme une idiote tu tombes dans le panneau. C'est tellement pathétique. »_

Pathétique, il renversait les rôles si aisément, je riais dans mon fort-intérieur.

_« C'est pathétique d'essayer de croire que les gens peuvent changer et qu'ils peuvent avoir une âme même si tout laisse penser le contraire ? Je te signale qu'à l'époque, toi aussi tu étais traité comme un moins que rien, un minable qui faisait du mal autour de lui. _

_Souviens-toi de ce que tu as fait subir à Jérémy ou à Vicky, tu avais d'ailleurs failli la violer… Et pourtant, je t'ai toujours soutenu, j'ai refusé d'écouter ce que les autres disaient sur toi et je me suis fait mon propre jugement. J'ai vu que tu avais changé et je t'ai laissé une chance. Et maintenant tu me reproches de laisser le bénéfice du doute aux gens ? _

_Si je ne l'avais pas fait pour toi, on ne serait sûrement pas ensemble à l'heure qu'il est. Et non, il ne suffit pas de quelques attentions pour me faire oublier ce qu'il a fait. Je sais qu'il a fait du mal à mes proches, je me souviens de la souffrance d'Elena, de sa peur, je ... »_

Tyler me coupa la parole comme si ce que je disais n'avait aucune importance.

_« Ça ne sert à rien de discuter plus longtemps, je ne changerai pas d'avis. Klaus doit mourir et je ne reculerai pas. _

_Quant à toi, tu vivras ta vie tranquillement et tu pourras faire tous ce que tu veux._

_Hayley est persuadé que vous n'êtes pas liés à lui et je lui fais confiance._

_- Tu préfères lui faire confiance plutôt qu'à moi. Je te rappelle que je suis ta copine Tyler et tu devrais pouvoir me croire quand je te dis que c'est trop risqué. Tyler, je n'en peux plus de cette situation, j'en ai marre... Alors je vais être claire, si tu veux le tuer... Tu devras me tuer d'abord. » _

Tranchai-je en espérant que cet ultimatum pouvait lui faire oublier ses intentions premières. Il me regarda incompréhensif…

_« Caroline..._

_-Non, Tyler... » _Repris-je, _« je ne fais pas confiance à Hayley. Je ne veux pas prendre le risque de mourir juste pour satisfaire ton envie stupide de montrer que tu es le plus fort. _

_Alors, si vraiment tu tiens à le tuer tu devras m'achever avant. »_

Je me rapprochai de lui lentement, attendant intrépidement le coup fatal.

Tyler me fixa pendant quelques secondes afin de voir si je bluffais ou non. Je respirai calmement et le regardai à mon tour, lui montrant bien que ce n'était pas des paroles en l'air. Néanmoins, je devais avouer que j'appréhendais sa réaction, il était devenu si impulsif, qu'il pouvait arriver à des actions regrettables.

C'est à ce moment là qu'arriva Stefan. Il s'approcha de nous et à la vue du pieu de chêne blanc, il devint blafard, il ne s'attendait pas à cette vision apocalyptique. Tyler, quant à lui, se mit de nouveau en position de défense et fixa Stefan. Ce dernier innocent, demanda simplement :

« _Où as tu eu ce pieu Tyler ?_

_- C'est Damon qui me l'a donné, lui aussi est pressé de voir Klaus mourir. »_

Stefan, souleva un sourcil interrogateur puis affirma :

_« Tu sais, je connais mon frère mieux que toi. Et même si je sais qu'il a sûrement rêver un milliard de fois de tuer Klaus, il ne le fera jamais car il a peut-être des défauts mais il n'est pas suicidaire. Alors je dirais plutôt que tu lui as volé. »_

Tyler le mitrailla du regard tout en sachant qu'il était dévoilé.

« _Et alors ? En tuant Klaus, je vous débarrasse de lui vous devriez me remercier au lieu de m'accuser d'être fou._

_- Tu veux que je te remercie de nous conduire à une certaine mort ? Étant de la lignée de Klaus, si tu le tues nous mourrons tous. Et tu n'as peut-être pas peur de mourir mais moi si, surtout que j'ai vu Sage mourir quand Finn est mort et ce n'était pas beau à voir._

_- Je vous dis que vous n'êtes pas de sa lignée, Hayley me l'a dit et je la crois ! » _Insista-Tyler.

_« Et moi, je te dis que je suis sûr que c'est Klaus qui est le vampire responsable de notre lignée. J'en ai parlé avec Elijah et avec Rebekah qui en avait elle-même parlé avec Kol et aucun des trois n'est responsable de la transformation de Mary, la première humaine transformé par Klaus._

_C'est pour cette raison que Bonnie a pris l'initiative de le transférer dans ton corps car elle savait pertinemment qu'Alaric le tuerait en premier éteignant ainsi sa lignée. » _

Un sinistre silence s'interposa, seul le vent laissait percevoir quelques sons puis Stefan reprit son souffle et continua dans sa lancée :

_« Tu tiens vraiment à tuer Caroline ? _

_- Non bien sûr que non mais je... » _

Stefan ne lui laissa pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, il avait l'impression que le jeune hybride se ravisait et ne voulait pas lui laisser le temps de faire marche arrière.

« _Laisse tomber Tyler, ça n'en vaut pas la peine. Tu auras tué Klaus certes mais tu seras aussi responsable de la mort de Caroline et de nous tous. Continue ta vie avec Caroline qui t'aime par-dessus-tout et ne demande qu'à être à tes côtés, tu as une chance de te dédire de ton choix qui ne peut conduire qu'au chaos, saisis-là ! » _

Tyler se statufia, avec le pieu dans les mains, pendant quelques secondes. Il semblait méditer aux paroles de Stefan. Je remerciai intérieurement mon ami pour toujours trouver les mots justes afin de calmer les situations même les plus délicates.

Tyler finit par lâcher le pieu qui tomba par terre. Il semblait pétrifier ne sachant quoi dire, sa nervosité redescendit peut à peu et je pensai que nos ennuis étaient enfin derrière nous mais je me rendis compte que j'avais tort lorsque j'entendis des pas approchés à vive allure.

Je pivotai au trois-quarts et découvris cette insignifiante Hayley qui tenait par le bras une jeune fille que je n'avais jamais vue auparavant. Ma colère refit surface quand mon cerveau me rappela qu'elle m'avait brisé la nuque comme ça, sans ménagement. Je me ruai sur elle en hurlant :

« _Toi ! Je te jure que je vais te tuer, comment as-tu osé me briser la nuque ? Tu te prends pour qui sale vermine ? Retourne avec ta meute et fous nous la paix... » _

Subito, je fus stoppée dans mon monologue par une douleur aiguë qui atteignit la tête, j'eus l'impression qu'on m'enfonçait des aiguilles brûlantes dans le cerveau. Je n'arrivai plus à parler, je n'arrivai plus à bouger. Je tombai à genoux, me tenant la tête entre les mains et en suppliant mentalement pour que cette douleur s'arrête. Cette sensation dura quelques secondes et disparut aussitôt, me laissant toujours par terre, mal au point.

Stefan s'approcha de moi, se mit à mes cotés et me demanda intrigué par mon état soudain :

« _Que s'est il passé ?_

_- Je n'en sais rien du tout Stefan, dis-je avec une voix tremblante et à peine audible. »_

Haley s'érigea alors hautaine comme à son accoutumée, puis de la manière la plus outrecuidant qu'il soit déclara :

_« Ce qui s'est passé ? » _reprit-elle tout en s'approchant de Tyler_, » c'est que j'ai ramené le plan B ! »_

Stefan et moi nous regardâmes interloqués pendant quelques secondes. Quel était ce plan B et qui était cette fille ? Nous nous retournâmes tous les deux en même temps et d'une seule voix nous demandâmes pantois :

« _Quel plan B ?_

_-Voici Cindy, une sorcière que j'ai rencontrée sur la route pour venir jusqu'ici. Nous avons vite sympathisé et elle m'a dit que si un jour j'avais besoin d'aide pour un sort, je pouvais compter sur elle. »_

Déclara solennellement Hayley, en se tenant les hanches de chaque côté.

_« Bon ! Épargne nous ton émouvante histoire de la louve mal aimée qui se trouve une amie la bonne sorcière parce qu'on s'en fiche », criais-je ! _

Hayley me foudroya du regard et continua sans relâche son récit :

« _Nous l'avons fait venir ici aujourd'hui pour nous aider à combattre Klaus définitivement. Pour faire simple, elle va faire un sort qui permettra de paralyser le corps de ce cher Klaus. Ce qui veut dire pour les plus blondes d'entre nous, qu'il sera prisonnier de son propre corps. Il pourra penser et réfléchir mais il ne pourra plus bouger. La pire tes tortures ! » _

Etouffa-t-elle dans un rire en s'en désopiler la rate. A vrai dire, elle était seule à rire face à ses facéties, nous la regardâmes encore plus méprisants.

_« Quel humour décapant, c'est hilarant vraiment ! », _trancha Stefan ironiquement.

_« C'est impossible ! » _Dis-je.

Elle nous toisa l'air condescendant et expliqua avec ferveur :

_« Si c'est tout à fait faisable en fait. Le sort est même très facile tout ce qu'il faut c'est une formule magique, que Klaus boive une potion contenant du sang de la sorcière et d'autres produits et le sacrifice d'un des hybrides. Un vrai jeu d'enfants ! »_

Nous nous scrutâmes tous, les uns avec un regard victorieux et les autres avec un regard d'incompréhension. Soudain, j'entendis un murmure faible, presque infime. Klaus releva la tête lentement et parvins à laisser échapper :

« _Et tu crois vraiment que je vais accepter de boire cette potion sans broncher ? »_

Tyler se mit à rire, pernicieusement incliné vers lui, il le fixa dans les yeux avant de déclarer d'une voix satanique :

_« Tu te rappelles ce matin ? Tu as demandé à un de tes hybrides de te servir un verre de Whisky et bien dans ce verre, il avait versé la potion donc tu l'as déjà bu sans t'en rendre compte. Et après tu veux nous faire croire que tu es plus fort et plus malin que nous, que tu as toujours un coup d'avance ?_

Et il se remit à rire sadiquement, tout en se tenant les côtes. J'étais de plus en plus furieuse, au bord de la crise de nerf. Je commençai à en avoir par dessus la tête de cette histoire de vengeance stupide. Klaus paraissait si faible, je me surpris à éprouver de la compassion à son égard…

L'hybride déchu, si faible et impuissant, j'avais le goût de l'amertume au bout des lèvres. Il devait souffrir le martyr étant donné le nombre de morsures qu'il avait subi, j'eus soudainement envie de me jeter sur lui pour le réconforter, c'était plus fort que moi. Je fus sorti de ma réflexion par une voix qui me rappelait à la réalité.

« _Nous allons pouvoir commencer », _annonça Cindy_. _

J'allai m'interposer entre eux mais deux bras m'encerclèrent que je reconnus comme étant ceux de Tyler. J'avais tellement été accaparée par Klaus que je n'avais même pas fait attention qu'il était derrière moi.  
_  
« Tyler lâche moi ! Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça ! » _Hurlais-je en me débattant.

Malheureusement, il était plus fort que moi et mes efforts pour me libérer furent vains. Stefan allait s'interposer aussi mais il fut retenu par un autre hybride.

Voyant que je continuais à me débattre, Tyler me chuchota à l'oreille :

« _Ne me force pas à te briser la nuque une deuxième fois parce que je le ferais sans hésiter si ça peut t'empêcher de bouger et de crier. » _

Je n'en revenai pas, comment pouvait-il me parler de la sorte avec tout ce que nous avions vécu. Mes yeux devinrent humides, je ressentais une rage en moi, je voulais le stopper mais je ne pouvais pas, j'étais comme prisonnière, je lui raillai :

_« Tu n'es qu'un monstre ! Tu me dégoûtes Tyler ! Jamais tu ne reposeras tes mains sur moi, tu ne me mérites pas »_

Aussitôt, deux des hybrides de Tyler attrapèrent Klaus par les bras, le forçant à se tenir debout. Un autre alla s'asseoir sur un rocher à quelques mètres de la sorcière, Hayley se mit alors derrière lui et Dean se mit devant. Tout ce mettait peu à peu en place, et je compris alors que l'hybride qui était assis, allait sûrement être utilisé pour le sacrifice.

Cindy s'approcha de Klaus qui la fixait avec un regard imbibé de mépris et de haine. Il essayait de se débattre mais n'ayant plus assez de force, sa faiblesse le fit capituler.

La sorcière expliqua à Dean qu'il devra arracher le cœur de l'hybride une fois que sa formule sera terminée et que ça entraînera la paralysie du système nerveux de Klaus.

Cindy se mit à genoux et commença son incantation. Elle avait l'air possédée, ses yeux se révulsèrent sous l'effet de la magie et elle tremblait de tout son corps. On pouvait croire que le sort était trop puissant pour elle vu son état médiocre. Néanmoins, elle continua à réciter sa formule sous le regard de toutes les personnes présentes dans cette clairière.

Je ressentis une présence omnisciente m'envahir et je vis le regard de Klaus s'encrer dans le mien. Il plissa difficilement les paupières, tout en me fixant de ses grands yeux bleus, ses magnifiques yeux qui, à cet instant précis, versèrent une petite larme qui dévala sur ses joues. J'essayais alors de soutenir tant bien que mal son regard, ils ne se lâchèrent plus et c'était comme si il n'existait plus que lui et moi.

J'eus soudain besoin de réconfort tellement sa vision s'emparait de tout mon être, je me sentis faillir, son regard impénétrable me frappait telle une flèche de Cupidon. Klaus avait cette faculté à transmettre tant d'émotion d'un simple coup d'œil. J'étais alors sa victime, et gelée je ne pouvais détacher ma vue de la sienne, je me sentis frissonner et eus envie de me presser contre lui, afin de sentir sa chaleur m'envahir.

Soudain, la sorcière se tut et se tourna vers Dean. Celui-ci, tournoya vers l'hybride qui était toujours assis sur son rocher, il lui serra la main, le prit dans ses bras et lui murmura :

« _Repose en paix mon frère. » _

Avant de lui arracher le cœur de la poitrine. Le corps mort de l'hybride tomba à la renverse et s'écrasa au sol dans un bruit sourd.

Au même moment, le regard de Klaus se détacha du mien, je ressentis alors un vide puis je le vis perdre peu à peu l'usage de ses membres, au début ses mains ne bougèrent plus puis ses bras ensuite, ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui et il tomba à terre. Tout était calme, il ne bougeait plus du tout.

C'était fini.

Tyler ordonna aux deux hybrides d'emmener Klaus. Ils l'attrapèrent donc, l'un par les pieds et l'autre par les bras, et quittèrent la clairière. Le voir dans cet état était insupportable, j'en avais des nausées et soudain, je sentis sur ma joue une larme coulée. Je pleurais...

Tyler me lâcha, m'embrassa sur le front et partit avec Hayley et Cindy. Les autres hybrides qui avaient assisté au spectacle partirent à leur tour nous laissant seul avec Stefan. Ce dernier s'approcha de moi, me prit par les épaules et me dit :

« _Viens Caro, nous ne pouvons rien faire, ils sont trop nombreux, il ne faut pas qu'on reste là ». _

Mais je n'arrivai plus à bouger, j'avais l'impression d'être coincée ici. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de regarder l'endroit où Klaus avait été attaqué par les hybrides puis paralysé. Il y avait même encore son sang sur le sol. Stefan me força à lui faire face et me dit en me secouant légèrement :

« _Il faut qu'on s'en aille Caro alors ressaisis-toi. Ne me force pas à te gifler pour te réveiller tu sais que je le ferais même si j'en ai pas envie. »_

Enfin, mes jambes commencèrent à bouger et mon esprit, qui jusque là était un peu embrumé, commençait à fonctionner de nouveau. Je suivis donc Stefan à vitesse vampirique dans la forêt. Nous arrivâmes de nouveau sur le parking de la mairie qui était désormais désert. Une fois seuls, Stefan me demanda :

« _Où est ta voiture ? »_

J'étais encore sous le choc et ne parvenait pas à placer un mot…

_« Je...Je suis venue au bal avec Matt donc on a pris sa voiture mais ne t'inquiète pas je vais rentrer à pieds.  
- Dans cet état ? Tu es complètement en état de choc alors il est hors de question que tu partes toute seule. Vu comment tu es, tu serais capable de tuer la première personne que tu croises dans la rue. Je vais te raccompagner. » _

Il me tendit son bras que j'attrapai et nous commençâmes à avancer en direction de chez moi. Sur le chemin, aucuns de nous ne parlaient et le silence n'avait rien de pesant pour une fois, il était agréable.

J'avais les images de cette soirée qui passaient en boucle dans ma tête, l'arrivée de Klaus au bras de Nina, mon sentiment de jalousie que j'avais tenté de refréner en vain. Ma discussion avec Kol et ma brève rencontre avec Klaus. Elle avait peut-être durée très peu de temps mais elle avait été intense.

Entendre me dire que j'étais magnifique m'avait fait extrêmement plaisir bien sûr mais ça m'avait surtout touchée, il ne m'avait pas remplacé aussi vite contrairement à ce qu'il voulait me laissait croire.

Je baissai les yeux vers ma robe et vis qu'elle était bonne à être mise à la poubelle. Elle était toute déchirée sur le bas, pleines de tâches de terre et de sang. Si Klaus me voyait à cet instant précis, il ne pouvait plus dire que j'étais magnifique.

Mais vraisemblablement, il ne pouvait plus me voir maintenant c'était fini. Je ne pouvais plus jamais imaginer la possibilité de l'entendre me parler, de me susurrer des petits sobriquets comme «Love» ou encore « Sweetheart ».

Il n'était plus envisageable d'entendre des compliments incessants qui me faisaient rougir à chaque fois et me faisaient me sentir si bien. Je n'avais plus l'occasion de rêver en l'entendant parler de voyages et du monde qu'il y avait à découvrir. Cette pensée m'arracha un soupir las que Stefan entendit bien entendu. Il se retourna vers moi et dit d'une voix inquiète et soucieuse:

« _Comment te sens-tu, Caro ?_

_- Je ne sais pas trop en fait, je me sens... »_

Je cherchai mes mots et n'arrivai pas à exprimer ce que je ressentais. A la place, je me retournai vers lui et quand il vit mon visage qui ne devait pas être beau à voir vu que les larmes menaçaient de couler depuis notre départ de la clairière sans compter celles qui ruisselaient déjà le long de mes joues malgré moi. Stefan serra plus fort mon bras, pour me réconforter du mieux qu'il put et me dit:

« _Moi aussi je me sens très mal et ça me fait bizarre parce que Klaus a fait des choses affreuses mais pourtant me dire qu'il n'est plus là... ça me fait du mal. »_

Je relevai la tête en le regardant tendrement et lui murmurai :

_« Pourtant, pendant un moment, tu voulais le tuer, qu'est ce qui a changé ?_

_- Lui... Depuis qu'il a été desséché la dernière fois, il ne s'en prenait plus à nous. C'est peut-être du au fait qu'Elena n'est plus humaine et qu'elle ne lui sert plus mais je le trouvais moins agressif envers nous. Donc je ne comprends pas la réaction de Tyler._

_- Moi non plus, je ne le comprends plus du tout Stefan et je pense que j'ai supporté ça pendant trop longtemps sans rien faire. Il est temps que je prenne une décision et que je change tout ça._

_- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? » _Demanda-Stefan interloqué.

_« Tyler a été trop loin aujourd'hui. Il m'a menacé, on s'est battu tous les deux... Je ne peux pas continuer comme ça et cette histoire avec Klaus m'a confortée dans ma décision. Je ne peux plus rester avec Tyler. C'est au-dessus de mes forces, il me fait trop de mal... C'est comme si il me volait ma vie. » _

Répondis-je, convaincue de mes paroles puis Stefan me riva alors et me dis surpris :

_« Tu vas rompre avec lui ?_

_- Oui ! Je ne peux rester avec un homme qui me fait peur comme ça, je ne me sens plus rassurée en sa présence. Maintenant, j'ai constamment peur de dire quelque chose qui le mette en colère et qu'il s'en prenne encore à moi. Je ne peux pas vivre comme ça, ce n'est pas comme ça que j'imagine une relation de couple. _

_- Tu as raison mais le jour où tu décideras d'aller annoncer à Tyler que tu le quittes, tu m'appelles et je viendrais avec toi. Je resterais dans la voiture bien sûr mais si ça tourne mal je préfère être là. »_

Déclara-Stefan prévenant, il se frotta le menton tout en réfléchissant. Il avait vu le comportement instable de Tyler et tenait à moi. Je le regardai les yeux bordés de larmes.

_« Merci Stefan, tu me rassures beaucoup en disant ça. Maintenant, je vais avoir peur d'aller le voir pour lui dire que c'est fini. On ne sait jamais, il serait capable de me mordre », _dis-je en reniflant, tout en passant une main dans mes cheveux.

Nous arrivâmes devant chez moi. Vu l'heure tardive, ma mère devait déjà dormir depuis un long moment alors il fallait faire le moins de bruit possible en rentrant. Stefan me prit dans ses bras, me serra un petit moment, nous avions visiblement besoin après cette rude soirée d'un peu de réconfort amical.

Après quelques minutes, il me lâcha enfin, m'embrassa sur le front et me dit :

« _Essaie de te calmer et de dormir. Tu as besoin de repos. On se voit demain. »_

Je lui fis un dernier sourire et il s'en alla, me laissant seule devant chez moi. Je m'approchai de la porte d'entrée, sortis mes clefs et les enfonçai dans la serrure. Je devais être le plus discrète possible pour ne pas réveiller ma mère qui, à coup sûr, ferait une scène. Une fois que je fus entrée, je m'avançai le plus silencieusement possible vers les escaliers quand soudain, la lumière du couloir s'alluma et ma mère descendit, ses cheveux en bataille et son visage rongé par l'inquiétude.

Je sus à la seconde où je la vis que j'allai passer un sale quart d'heure pour mon retard. Mais, quand elle vit l'état dans lequel je me trouvai elle s'approcha de moi et me dit d'une voix paniquée :

« _Chérie, que c'est-il passé ? Pourquoi es-tu dans cet état ? »_

Sans que je puisse m'en empêcher, je me mis à pleurer. Les larmes dévalèrent sur mon visage, faisant couler le peu de maquillage qu'il me restait. Ma mère me prit dans ses bras et laissa ma peine et ma colère s'évacuer. Elle me frotta le dos pour me réconforter et me chuchota des mots réconfortants à l'oreille.

Je restai là, immobile, rassérénée par la chaleur maternelle, l'enlaçant le plus possible, dans l'espoir de me calmer. Je finis par me rendre compte que j'étais là, à pleurer contre elle humectant complètement son pyjama. Elle était de nature compréhensive car elle ne connaissait même pas la provenance de ces pleurs soudains.

Je me détachai d'elle et me reculai puis je lui murmurai, la voix encore tremblante par mes sanglots :

« _Ils ont... Ils ont paralysé Klaus, c'était affreux Maman, il était retenu par deux hybrides et il m'a regardé dans les yeux jusqu'à la fin... Je voulais les empêcher mais je ne pouvais rien faire... »_

Elle me regarda attentive et me dit alors :

_« Qui a paralysé Klaus ma chérie ? Je suis désolée mais je ne comprends pas. _

_- Tyler, Hayley et une sorcière. Il est devenu complètement fou Maman, ce n'est plus le même Tyler qu'avant. Il a été odieux avec moi, il me parle comme si j'étais une moins que rien, il me menace et là, il…»_

Je ne pus finir ma phrase car les larmes coulèrent de nouveau et ma respiration se saccada de plus en plus tandis que mon corps fut parsemé de tremblements. J'avais tous les symptômes d'une crise d'angoisse et je n'arrivai pas à la canaliser.

Ma mère, dont le visage était devenu blême à cause de l'inquiétude, m'aida à monter jusqu'à ma chambre. Elle alla dans la salle de bain me chercher mon pyjama pendant, qu'assise sur mon lit, je me déshabillai.

Elle m'aida ensuite à me rhabiller et m'allongeai sur mon lit, encore tremblante. Elle se posa sur le rebord, à côté de moi et me caressa les cheveux pour m'aider à m'endormir.

Elle s'était malencontreusement assise à l'endroit où Klaus s'était lui-même posé lorsqu'il était venu me sauver la vie après la morsure de Tyler ce qui me réveilla alors le souvenir de cette soirée.

Je le revis, élégant et ténébreux, s'asseoir à mes côtés pour me parler du monde qui m'attendait et enfin me donner son sang afin de me sauver la vie. Je ne m'en étais jamais rendue compte mais cette soirée marquait le début de ma «relation» avec lui. C'était cette nuit là qu'il m'avait montré pour la première fois qu'il n'était pas qu'un monstre sanguinaire et sans cœur mais que, comme nous tous, il avait eu des moments de doute et de peur. C'est sur cette pensée, qu'épuisée, je finis par m'endormir.

**Je vous en supplie ne me tuez pas mdr alors que je sais que ce chapitre est surprenant et affreux pour Klaus mais je vous assure que c'est pour des bonnes causes: déjà ça va permettre d'amener la nouvelle menace et en plus vous aurez une bonne surprise de la part de Caroline ;) je n'en dirais pas plus **


	7. Chapitre 7: Rupture remise en question

Bonjour à tous, je voulais avant tout m'excuser pour le retard de ce chapitre mais la partie correction a été plus longue que prévu ;) et comme j'étais en pleins partiels j'ai eu plus de mal à finir à temps. Désolée encore

_**Réponses aux reviews **_**_anonymes_**

**Justine:** Je trouve aussi que la solution de l'île déserte n'est plus assez bien pour tyler, il faut quelque chose de plus cruel et de plus douloureux. Après tout il s'est attaqué à Klaus et on ne s'attaque pas à l'Alpha mâle sans en payer les conséquences. Le passage sur Klaus et sa paralysie m'a perturbé aussi quand j'ai du l'écrire mais c'est pour la bonne cause tu verras. Quant au réveil de Klaus se n'est pas encore pour ce chapitre mais je peux te dire que tu vas beaucoup aimé le prochain ;) *spoilers* et je peux t'annoncer que le Klaroline va avancer dans le chapitre qui viennent. Voilà sinon comme d'habitude merci pour tes reviews qui me font chaud au coeur à chaque fois. C'est plaisant de voir que tu me suis depuis le début et que tu aimes ce que j'ai écris. Gros gros bisous

_**Lestat:**_ Merci pour ta review :D oui j'agrandi mes chapitres de plus en plus car je me suis rendue compte que c'était plus agréable de lire quelque chose de long on rentre plus dans l'histoire. Et oui tu as raison pour Caroline elle manque cruellement de confiance en elle ( pourtant elle ne devrait pas mais ça ne se contrôle pas ) depuis la saison 1 elle est comme ça et je voulais montrer qu'elle ressentait ça vis à vis de Klaus ce qui est plutôt une bonne chose car ça veut dire qu'elle ne s'en fout pas de ce qu'il pense d'elle. Quant à Klaus il a le droit de s'amuser avec quelqu'un d'autre et de vivre sa vie

_**Aby:**_ merci pour ton commentaire. La mort de Klaus était trés dure c'est vrai mais dis toi que c'est provisoire quant à Tyler je suis en pleine recherche de "comment le dégommer" à voir bientôt ;)

_**Gossip:**_ merci pour tes reviews sur deux chapitres ça me fait plaisir. Alors ne me remercie pas pour le Staroline :) j'adore leur amitié, pour Caroline et Stefan je vois leur relation comme une relation fraternelle et j'adore écrire sur eux. La mort de Tyler n'est pas encore pour maintenant mais je te promet qu'il va regretter ce qu'il a fait à Klaus et qu'à cause de ça il va perdre Caroline * attention spoilers à la jplec* quant à Klaus sa "mort"était nécessaire pour deux raisons: déjà ça va amener la nouvelle menace et en plus ça va permettre au Klaroline de prendre une nouvelle direction. Et je peux te rassurer en te disant que Caroline a été perturbé par le regard intense qu'elle a échangé avec Klaus et qu'elle est malheureuse à cause de ça.

_**Naylaan et Naylaan:**_ merci beaucoup

_**Rima;**_ merci pour ta review. C'est vrai que j'essaie d'incorporer au mieux le caractère de personnages et ça me fait plaisir de voir que j'ai réussi à le faire.

_**Chapitre 7: Rupture et remise en question**_

Point de vue de Caroline

Je me réveillai en sursaut, le front trempé de sueur. Je m'assis sur mon lit, allumai ma lampe de chevet et regardai l'heure : 8H05. Je n'avais donc dormi que quelques heures vu que j'étais rentrée très tard. Mon temps de sommeil avait été malgré tout, perturbé par des cauchemars affreux où je revoyais constamment l'expression sur le visage de Klaus juste avant d'être totalement paralysé. Le regard qu'il m'avait lancé m'avait glacé le sang et par conséquent j'avais du mal à effacer tous ses souvenirs de ma mémoire.  
Je me levai donc et je partis dans la cuisine. Je vis, posé sur la table, un mot de ma mère:

« _J'ai dû aller travailler très tôt aujourd'hui, je rentrerais sûrement tard. Passe une bonne journée, bisous. Maman.»_

Quelle déception ! Je devais passer la matinée avec ma mère et forcément, il fallait qu'elle soit appelée par le travail de telle sorte que j'allais encore une fois me retrouver toute seule ce matin. Je pris un bol de céréales, me servis un verre de jus de fruits et partis m'asseoir dans le canapé pour regarder un peu la télé. Installée confortablement, je pris la télécommande et commençai à zapper dans l'espoir de trouver un programme intéressant. Je tombai sur une série que j'aimais beaucoup, «Teen Wolf» et décidai alors de la regarder.

J'étais captivée par l'intrigue, en train de manger tranquillement mon petit déjeuner mais plus l'épisode avançait, plus je me sentis mal. C''est au bout de quelques minutes supplémentaires que je compris ce qui m'arrivais. Dans cet épisode, il y avait une bagarre entre deux loups-garous et l'Alpha qui était plus fort, plus impressionnant et plus monstrueux qu'eux et il se faisait tuer à la fin...

Je coupai immédiatement cette série, ne pouvant pas regarder un film qui parlait de bagarres de loups, d'Alpha qui mourait car ça me rappelait trop la nuit dernière et ce qui c'était passé avec Klaus.

Je continuai à pianoter d'une chaîne à une autre encore un peu tombant toujours sur des programmes qui me déprimaient comme par exemple, un documentaire sur la ville de Rome... Je me souvins que Klaus m'avait dit qu'un jour il pouvait m'y amener mais c'était trop tard maintenant. Pour éviter de déprimer, je décidai d'arrêter de regarder la télé et montai prendre un bon bain pour me calmer.

Pendant que l'eau coulait, j'allai dans ma chambre choisir ma tenue pour la journée et, pour une fois, je ne mis pas deux heures pour me décider. Je pris un jean noir et un t-shirt gris tout simple. En repartant vers la salle de bain, je vis mon reflet dans le miroir et je me dis à moi-même :

« _Hey bien Caroline, je crois que tu as déjà ton déguisement pour le prochain Halloween... »_

Mon teint était blafard et blême. J'avais d'affreux cernes sous les yeux de couleurs bleus violacés. On pouvait penser que j'avais été frappée par un boxeur. Mon chignon était dans un triste état lui aussi, il ne tenait presque plus ce qui m'ébouriffait complètement les cheveux.

Je quittai cette vision apocalyptique de moi et me rendis dans la salle de bain. J'allumai la chaîne hifi, ajoutai dans l'eau quelques gouttes d'huiles essentielles relaxantes et plongeai dans l'eau chaude. Je fermai les yeux, me laissant envahir par une sensation de bien-être intense. Les senteurs de mes huiles essentielles me transportèrent dans d'autres contrées. Le fond sonore permettait de m'évader complètement et de ne plus penser à rien. Je me sentais tellement bien, emmitouflée comme dans un cocon dans la mousse de mon bain, entourée par de la vapeur d'eau, que je finis par m'endormir.

Je me retrouvai, vêtue d'une magnifique robe en dentelle noire avec une ceinture noire elle aussi. A mes pieds se trouvaient de magnifiques chaussures à talons noirs avec des motifs couleur argent. J'étais dans une sorte de jardin d'Éden, c'était magnifique. Il était parsemé de fleurs de toutes les couleurs laissant dans l'air le sillage d'un délicieux parfum. Je n'avais jamais vu ce jardin avant et cela m'importait peu car je me sentais en sécurité. La nuit était déjà bien avancée, il n'y avait pas de lune mais énormément d'étoiles ce qui donnait à cette endroit un air romantique que j'adorais.

Je continuai à flâner parmi les fleurs et les arbres, observant le moindre recoin de ce jardin quand soudain, je sentis une présence dans mon dos. Je me retournai et découvris Klaus. Il était tellement beau dans son magnifique costume noir comme la nuit et sa chemise blanche comme la lumière. Il me fit un sourire et lorsque je vis qu'il était heureux de me voir je fus envahie de papillons dans le ventre. Il fit quelques pas dans ma direction et je ne bougeai pas d'un millimètre de peur de rompre ce moment.

Une fois à ma hauteur, il mit ma main dans la sienne et ce simple contact me donna des frissons dans toutes les fibres de mon corps. Il dut s'en apercevoir car il me sourit une nouvelle fois et nous avançâmes vers un coin plus reculé du jardin. Nous arrivâmes sur le bord d'une rivière et nous décidâmes de nous poser sur le bord où les vagues venaient ondulées. Entendant le chant d'un colibri dans l'arbre derrière moi, je me levai et décidai d'aller le voir de plus prés sous le regard attendri de Klaus. Je restai là, cachée derrière l'arbre pour pouvoir observer le plus facilement possible ce petit oiseau pendant quelques minutes puis celui-ci s'envola brusquement.

Je repartis en direction de Klaus et m'assis de nouveau à ses côtés, lui prenant la main de mon plein gré. Je le sentis se tendre devant moi, puis son visage devint tout gris, suivit du reste de son corps. Je hurlai, ne sachant pas ce qui se passait et Klaus tomba à la renverse dans un râle de douleur avant de prendre feu. C'est alors que je vis Tyler. Il était couvert de sang et tenait dans sa main le pieu de « chêne blanc.»

Je me réveillai en tremblant et en hurlant. J'étais toujours dans la baignoire où l'eau était devenue très froide. Il me fallut quelques secondes supplémentaires pour me rassurer et me dire que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Je sortis précipitamment de mon bain, m'habillai à la même cadence, sans prendre la peine de me sécher les cheveux ou de me maquiller. Je décidai d'aller chez Tyler, je devais d'abord appeler Stefan pour savoir s'il voulait toujours m'accompagner là-bas. Je lui envoyai alors un message sur son téléphone :

« _Hey, Stef ! Tu veux toujours venir avec moi chez Tyler ou j'y vais seule ? »_

Quelques secondes plus tard, mon portable m'indiqua que j'avais un nouveau message je l'ouvris et lus :  
_  
____« Bien sûr que je vais t'accompagner, je ne vais pas te laisser seule affronter le loup... J'arrive dans cinq minutes. »_

En attendant, j'essayai de mettre en place ma future confrontation avec Tyler. Je devais savoir quoi lui dire avant d'arriver là bas. Malheureusement, je n'avais aucune idée de la façon dont j'allais lui parler de ça. Ce n'était pas moi qui avait l'habitude de quitter les hommes en général, c'était plutôt eux qui se débarrassaient de moi, du coup je ne savais pas trop comment lui annoncer sans risque pour ma sécurité.

Vu son nouveau caractère imprévisible, il était capable de me mordre comme il nous a débarrassé de Klaus ce n'était pas une très bonne idée.  
Je n'eus pas l'occasion de réfléchir plus longtemps car je vis la voiture de Stefan se garer devant ma maison. Je mis une veste, pris mon téléphone et allai à sa rencontre. Une fois dans sa voiture, il me demanda gentiment :

_« Comment vas tu ? Tu as réussi à dormir cette nuit ?_

_- Non je n'ai presque pas dormi et j'ai fais énormément de cauchemars. Je suis fatiguée et j'ai l'impression d'être à bout de forces. Et toi ?_

_- Moi j'ai passé une nuit assez agitée aussi, en plus j'ai oublié qu'Elena dormait à la maison cette nuit et la savoir dans le lit de Damon ça m'a perturbé toute la nuit. Alors je n'ai pas beaucoup d'énergie non plus. » _Dit-Stefan d'un ton morne**.**

Et il démarra tout en me souriant. Pendant le trajet pour nous rendre chez Tyler, Stefan conduisait en sifflotant un air que je ne connaissais pas et moi je regardai par la fenêtre en essayant de canaliser mon angoisse le plus possible. Le chemin jusqu'à chez Tyler passa très vite malheureusement pour moi. Au moment où je m'apprêtai à sortir de la voiture, Stefan me retint par le bras et me dit :

« _Tape déjà mon numéro sur ton téléphone comme ça si ça tourne mal tu n'auras qu'à appuyer sur le bouton d'appel et je serais là dans la seconde. Ok ?__  
- ____Oui merci Stefan. _Lui dis-je en opinant légèrement de la tête._  
_  
Je fis ce qu'il me dit tout en me dirigeant vers la maison. Je regardai un peu partout pour voir si la voiture de Carol était dans les parages ce qui voulait alors dire qu'elle était présente elle aussi donc Tyler était obligé de se contrôler peut-être plus facilement devant sa mère. Malheureusement, Carol n'était pas là et c'est le cœur serré et tambourinant dans ma poitrine que je sonnai.

Au bout de la sixième sonnerie, j'allai partir quand soudain la porte s'ouvrit sur Tyler. Il avait le visage fermé, froid et sans émotion. Sa posture m'évoquait celle de quelqu'un de dominant, qui voulait être supérieur aux autres. Il m'invita à entrer dans le salon et me suivit.

« _Installe- toi chérie... Tu veux boire quelque chose ?_ Me demanda t-il._  
- ____Euh... non merci Tyler, je ne suis pas venue pour boire un verre mais pour discuter. Tu es tout seul ?__  
- ____Oui, Hayley est partie avec les hybrides mettre le corps de Klaus en lieu sûr. __  
- ____Vous allez le mettre où ?__  
- ____Ça je ne te le dirais pas, c'est un secret... »_

Encore une chose qui me confortait dans mon choix de rompre, Tyler ne me faisait plus assez confiance pour me dire où il allait mettre le corps de Klaus, par contre, il l'accordait à Hayley qu'il connaissait depuis peu, c'était une énorme incohérence ! En même temps, il devait savoir que j'allais libérer Klaus, donc c'était presque normal qu'il ne voulait rien me dire.  
Je le fixai et d'un ton presque assuré je lui expliquai la raison de ma venue :

« _Écoute, si je suis venue ici ce matin c'est pour te dire quelque chose... »_

Tyler me regarda l'air hagard, il pencha la tête légèrement et me fit un petit sourire narquois.

_« ____Tu es venue t'excuser pour ce que tu m'as fait et dit hier soir ? Ne t'inquiètes pas Caro c'est de l'histoire ancienne.» _Lança-Tyler tout en s'approchant de moi.

Non mais quel culot ! C'était lui le goujat qui me menaçait, devenait même violent avec moi et c'était à moi de demander pardon. Je sentis monter en moi une colère qui pouvait être comparable à de la lave. Elle montait et brûlait tout sur son passage, me faisant trembler et accélérer le cœur. Il fallait que je garde mon calme tout pouvait chavirer à n'importe quel moment, je levai le menton pour montrer mon assurance et lui lançai :

« _Non pas du tout Tyler. Je suis venue pour parler de toi et de ton comportement de minable que tu as envers moi depuis quelques temps ! Je n'en peux plus de tes crises de jalousie, de tes insultes, de __tes menaces. J'en ai marre de ta violence à mon égard et de ton manque de confiance en moi. Ce n'est pas comme ça que je vois une relation de couple. Tu as trop changé ces derniers temps… » _

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase, Tyler me coupa sec :

_« ____Ça a du bon de changer Caroline, il n'y a que les imbéciles qui restent comme ils sont. _Dit-il.

Je repris alors ma tirade voulant la conduire jusqu'au bout.

_« ____Ça peut être bénéfique de changer c'est sûr, sauf quand la personne que tu deviens n'est plus qu'un homme égocentrique, prêt à tout pour arriver à ses fins et à se venger. Tu étais même prêt à nous tuer tous juste pour avoir le plaisir de tuer Klaus. »_Lui rétorquai-je.

_« ____Et alors ? Pourquoi tu râles au juste ? Il est hors d'état de nuire et nous sommes vivants alors arrête de te plaindre et viens. On va aller dans ma chambre pour oublier les évènements récents. » _Me dis-Tyler les yeux emplis de luxure, j'étais stupéfaite par ces derniers mots, il fallait que Tyler ramène toujours tout au sexe.

_« ____Tu me proposes du sexe pour me calmer alors que je veux discuter, j'ai envie d'une conversation adulte et mature pour changer. J'en ai marre qu'on ne parle jamais, qu'on passe notre temps à faire l'amour pour régler les conflits », _m'énervai-je.

Tyler me toisa du regard, il semblait irrité mais se ravisa.

_« ____Mais si on parle Bébé qu'est ce que tu racontes?_

_- ____Tu te trompes. Tu te rappelles quand on était seulement amis, là c'était des vraies conversations. On pouvait passer des heures au Mystic Grill à discuter de tout et de rien, à rire et à s'amuser. On se comportait comme des enfants tous les deux mais depuis quelques temps, je ne ressens plus cette complicité qu'on avait, je ne sens plus cette petite étincelle qu'il y avait entre nous. Maintenant, on ne parle presque plus sauf pour se disputer et pour régler ces conflits on ne communique plus mais on couche ensemble. Pendant un moment ça m'allait parce qu'on n'avait pas beaucoup de querelles mais en ce moment ce n'est plus du tout comme avant et je crains que le sexe n'arrange pas tout._

_- ____Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ?_, dit-il d'un air subitement inquiet.

_« ____Je pense qu'il serait sûrement mieux pour nous d'en rester là. Je veux dire, on ne peut plus continuer comme ça. Tu n'es plus l'homme dont je suis tombée amoureuse et je ne dois plus être celle que tu aimes vu la façon dont tu me traites. Quand on est amoureux de quelqu'un on lui fait confiance, on ne la critique et ne n'insulte pas et surtout on n'est pas violent avec elle. » _Expliquai-je.

_« ____Tu ne peux pas me quitter Caroline, tu n'as pas le droit. » _Répondit-Tyler la voix vacillante.

_« ____Je viens de le faire Tyler, je suis désolée mais remets toi un peu en question. C'est de ta faute ce qui nous arrive, je t'avais prévenu que j'allais finir par en avoir marre de tes sautes d'humeur mais tu as continué. Tu as voulu jouer, tu m'as perdu c'est aussi simple que ça. Au revoir Tyler. »_ Je tournai les talons, laissant un Tyler sans voix.

Je quittai la maison de Tyler sans me retourner et m'installai dans la voiture de Stefan qui me regardait l'air inquiet. Aucun son ne sortit de ma bouche pendant quelques secondes puis, je me retournai vers lui et dit :

« _Ne t'inquiètes pas Stefan, ça va. J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire. Maintenant roule. »_

Je lui fis un dernier sourire qu'il me rendit, il démarra la voiture et se mit en route.

« _Je te dépose chez toi ? Ou veux-tu aller ailleurs ?__  
- ____Au Mystic Grill s'il te plaît. Elena y sera sûrement et j'ai besoin de parler à ma meilleure amie. __  
- ____D'accord ! Pas de soucis. »_

Après cinq minutes de route, Stefan se gara et je descendis de la voiture. Je me retournai vers mon ami et lui demandai :

« _Tu ne viens pas avec moi ?__  
- ____Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, Caro. Elena sera là et je ne suis pas encore prêt à la voir.__  
- ____Ah oui c'est vrai excuse moi.. On se voit plus tard ?__  
- ____Oui ne t'inquiètes pas, on s'appelle, _me dit il avec un clin d'œil avant de démarrer, me laissant seule sur le parking.

Je rentrai dans le Mystic Grill et vis Elena assise sur la table près du bar. Je m'avançai vers elle et quand elle me vit, un sourire illumina son visage et elle me fit un grand signe de la main. Je me sentis alors mieux car je me rendis compte que, malgré nos différences, elle était sincèrement contente de me voir et c'est pour ça que je l'aimais autant. C'était vraiment ma meilleure amie, il n'y avait aucun doute.

J'arrivai à son niveau, l'embrassai puis je m'assis à sa table.

« _Comment vas-tu ? »_ Lui demandais-je

- _Très très bien. Par contre, j'ai appris que ça n'allait pas de ton côté__. » Que se passe-t-il ? _Me dit-Elena inquiète.

_« ____Comment sais-tu que je ne vais pas très bien ? » __J__'_étais surprise de voir qu'elle était au courant alors que j'avais choisi de ne pas lui en parler.

« _J'ai croisé ta mère ce matin et elle m'a expliqué dans quel état tu étais rentrée cette nuit. Et maintenant que je te vois, toute blanche et cernée et surtout pas maquillée ce qui n'est pas dans tes habitudes, je vois qu'il y a vraiment un problème et je suis déçue que tu ne m'aies pas parlé de ça toi-même. _

_- ____Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter ou te gâcher ton bonheur. Je sais que tu es heureuse avec Damon et je n'ai pas envie de t'encombrer avec mes problèmes. » _Lui répondis-je tristement.

_« ____Caro ! Combien de fois je suis venue chez toi en pleurant et en te racontant tous mes problèmes et mes doutes ? Je ne peux même pas te dire le nombre de fois où j'ai fais ça alors que tu étais heureuse avec Tyler. Donc maintenant, si tu as des soucis tu as intérêt à venir m'en parler sinon je débarque chez toi et je te harcèle jusqu'à ce que tu parles. » _Me rétorqua-t-elle arborant un sourire sur son visage.

Les larmes menaçaient de couler de nouveau et je me contrôlais au maximum ne voulant pas de nouveau m'épuiser sous les sanglots. Je ne pouvais pas me montrer aussi faible devant Elena, je ne devais pas laisser mes sentiments prendre le dessus et me faire sombrer. Je lui dis donc dans un murmure :

« _J'ai rompu avec Tyler ce matin... J'ai préféré arrêter tout de suite avant que ça dégénère mais j'ai mal au cœur quand même et j'ai l'impression qu'il s'en fiche. Il n'a même pas cherché à se défendre, à se justifier, il a juste voulu qu'on couche ensemble pour régler le problème et quand je lui ai annoncé que je le quittais il n'a rien répondu et m'a laissée partir sans un regard... Je sais que c'est __la meilleure chose à faire mais je voulais qu'il montre que ça lui faisait un peu de peine. Après tout, on est resté un an ensemble et ce n'est pas rien pour moi... __  
- ____Je suis sincèrement désolée ma chérie, je sais que tu l'aimais et que tu aurais voulu que ça marche. Mais je me souviens de toutes les fois où tu m'as appelée, envoyée des sms pour me dire que Tyler t'avait encore une fois maltraitée... Tu as pris la bonne décision en le quittant et je peux te dire qu'il s'en mordra les doigts. Il vient de laisser partir une fille en or. »_

Elena me pris la main dans les siennes et me la caressa doucement pour me rassurer, elle avait toujours été très douce dans ses rapports avec les autres, et parvenait toujours à réconforter même dans les pires moments. Je me sentis rassérénée de voir tant de douceur et lui murmurai alors :

_« ____Merci Elena. Mais dis-moi ce que ma mère t'a raconté exactement ?__  
- ____Elle m'a dit que tu étais rentrée chez toi complètement sous le choc, tremblante en pleurant, alors j'en ai déduit que ça avait un rapport avec Tyler et qu'il t'avait encore fait quelque chose.__  
- ____En fait, à la base ça n'avait rien à voir avec Tyler. C'était plus par rapport à... »_

A ce moment là, Bonnie arriva et vint s'asseoir à son tour, en soupirant, je le remarquai immédiatement. Je lui dis alors :

« _Un problème ?__  
- ____Oui Jérémy est encore en train de discuter avec April qui a l'air de bien l'aimer, Toi tu es avec Tyler, Elena avec Damon. Enfin voilà, vous êtes tous en couple ou bientôt en couple et moi je suis toujours toute seule. _

_- ____Si ça peut te rassurer », __lui dis-je__, » je ne suis plus avec Tyler depuis tout a l'heure donc tu n'es plus la seule célibataire. » _

_«____Oh je suis navrée Caroline. Je ne savais pas sinon je n'aurais pas commencé à parler de mes problèmes de couple. _

_- ____Sinon Caro», _me dit-Elena_, « tu n'as pas fini de me raconter. Tu me disais que ton état d'hier soir n'avait rien à voir avec Tyler. Mais alors c'était par rapport à qui ? »_

Je ne savais pas comment lui annoncer que mon état de choc était surtout dû à la façon dont ils avaient traité Klaus et que depuis je n'arrêtais pas de penser à lui ou de rêver de lui et que ça en devenait inquiétant. Je me décidai alors à répondre et pris un air interdit.

« _A Klaus... J'étais mal à propos de Klaus !_

_- ____Pourquoi ? » _Me demanda-Elena.

_« ____Il a été paralysé, traité comme un chien... C'était affreux je vous jure et depuis j'en suis traumatisée._

_- ____Comment ça paralysé ? » _Me demanda Bonnie complètement éberluée, je me mis alors à relater cette horrible scène.

_« ____Ils ont fait venir une sorcière qui a réussi à bloquer son système nerveux donc à le paralyser.__  
- ____Et alors ? Il n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait Caro. Tu ne vas quand même pas le plaindre après ce qu'il nous a fait.» _S'énerva Elena.

_« ____Il ne méritait pas forcément ça. Il a payé pour tous le mal qu'il nous a fait quand il a été desséché ____mais depuis son retour, il était plus calme, il ne s'en prenait plus à nous alors non la réaction de Tyler est démesurée et inutile et Klaus ne méritait pas ça. » _Scandai-je d'un ton offusqué par les dires d'Elena._  
_  
Elena et moi nous fixâmes pendant quelques minutes, les yeux dans les yeux avec colère. Je comprenais son point de vue bien sûr, je n'étais pas un monstre, mais il fallait qu'elle se rende compte qu'il avait quand même changé. Il ne s'en prenait plus à elle et ne la calculait même plus depuis sa transformation.

La tension finit par se calmer quand Elena vit Damon arriver. Il se mit à genoux à côté d'elle et l'embrassa avec passion et désir, posant sa main sur ses reins. Je finis par détourner la tête de ce spectacle et me tourna vers le bar. Je vis deux hommes assis sur des tabourets et cela me rappela alors Klaus et Kol à l'époque où Damon m'avait demandé de distraire le premier le temps que le second se fasse daguer. Je le revis me demander si je voulais un verre et je me vis lui dire «_Je préférerais mourir avant mais merci_» En fait, j'adorais lui lancer des piques et voir sa réaction. Malgré tout ce que j'avais pu lui dire, il continuait de me tourner autour.

Je fus sortie de mes souvenirs par la voix de Damon qui me dit :

« _Caroline, tu as intérêt de dire à ton idiot de copain de se cacher et de m'éviter le plus possible parce que si je le croise je le tue cet espèce d'hybride débile !_

_Il a osé me briser la nuque comme ça, il a foutu un bazar pas possible dans ma chambre et il m'a volé le pieu de chêne blanc. Sérieux, ce mec est fou et il me le payera.»_

Damon était rouge pivoine de colère, et quelque part je le comprenais un vampire de cent cinquante ans tombé face à un hybride d'un an était je l'imaginais très frustrant. Je le fixai et lui lançai :

_« ____Je ne lui dirais rien du tout étant donné que je suis à nouveau célibataire mais je te demande de ne rien lui faire de mal, s'il te plaît Damon ! _  
- _Je le fais pour toi parce que j'aime bien quand tu me supplies comme ça. Je ne le tuerais pas mais si je le croise, il va regretter d'être venu au monde je te le garantis. Je ne veux pas qu'il croit qu'il peut briser la nuque de Damon Salvatore sans conséquence. __  
- ____Et si je te demande de ne rien faire du tout pour moi ?», _demanda Elena avec son sourire tendre.

Damon la regarda et essaya de se montrer le plus fort possible, de ne pas céder, d'autant plus qu'il ne voulait pas nous montrer qu'il était prêt à tout pour Elena. Damon regarda Elena tendrement et se ravisa.

« _D'accord je vais essayer de ne rien faire à Tyler mais en échange je veux que tu viennes dormir à la maison ce soir, j'ai envie de passer ma nuit dans tes bras. »_

Elena se mit à rougir, ses joues devinrent pourpres et elle pencha alors la tête sur le côté et dit :

« _Oui, mais j'arriverai sûrement tard, j'ai promis que je dînerais avec Jérémy ce soir._

_- ____Pas de problème tu n'auras qu'à me réveiller en arrivant, _lui dit-Damon tout en lui souriant et lui lançant un sourire et un regard coquin qui voulait tout dire.

_« Bon ce n'est pas que votre présence n'est désagréable mais je dois tout préparer pour ma soirée en amoureux avec ma chérie. A plus tard les filles et a tout à l'heure Elena. » _

Et il partit, nous laissant une nouvelle fois entre filles. Elena était toujours rouge et se cachait le visage derrière sa serviette. Je la regardai alors essayant de la réconforter de la même manière qu'elle l'avait fait quelques minutes auparavant.

« _Tu n'as pas à avoir honte Elena », __lui dit-je__, « vous êtes amoureux et vous êtes bien ensemble alors ce n'est pas la peine de te cacher. Bon je vous laisse aussi. On s'appelle et on se fait une autre journée entre filles comme la dernière fois. Bisous. »_

Je partis hors du Mystic Grill. Une fois dehors, je traversai la rue et m'assis sur le banc où Klaus et moi étions il y a quelques temps. Je devais à tout prix arrêter de penser à lui ou j'allais finir par devenir folle.

Je le voyais partout, j'entendais sa voix dans ma tête, je n'arrivai pas à comprendre ce qui m'arrivais.  
Lorsque subitement, je vis Stefan se diriger vers le Mystic Grill, je le hélai et il vint s'asseoir à mes côtés.

« _Tu étais passé où ? _Lui demandais-je.

_- ____J'avais besoin de prendre l'air, de me balader donc je suis parti dans les bois. Et maintenant que je me sens mieux, je vais aller boire un verre. _

_- ____Tu ne devrais peut être pas…_

_- ____Pourquoi ? _demanda-Stefan interloqué. Je lui expliquai alors :

_« ____Elena est là-bas et je sais que tu as encore du mal quand elle est dans les parages mais je vais te dire quelque chose Stefan. Elle est heureuse avec Damon et elle ne reviendra pas vers toi alors tu devrais passer à autre chose et rencontrer quelqu'un d'autre. _

_- ____Tu as raison mais c'est dur de me dire que c'est fini entre elle et moi. En plus, m'imaginer avec une autre c'est trop tôt pour moi. Je pense encore trop souvent à elle, elle a fait partie de ma vie pendant tellement longtemps qu'il me faudra sûrement du temps._

_- ____C'est vrai mais ça ne t'empêche pas de t'amuser et de profiter de la vie et tu verras bien ce que ça donne. _

_- ____C'est ce que tu vas faire toi maintenant que tu n'es plus avec Tyler ? _

_- ____Peut-être », _lui dis je en me mettant à rire_, « et un jour je rencontrerai l'homme idéal qui m'aimera sincèrement et avec qui je voyagerais et je serais heureuse. »_

Ma dernière phrase me fit résonner la voix de Klaus dans ma tête et je l'entendis me dire qu'il pouvait m'emmener où je voulais, Paris, Rome, Tokyo. Je me rendis alors compte que je devais cesser immédiatement ! Je ne pouvais pas penser à de telles choses.

« _Stefan, je peux te parler de quelque chose ? J'aimerais que tu ne te moques pas et que tu ne me juges pas s'il te plaît. » _Dis-je à Stefan d'un ton cérémonieux.

_« ____Oui bien sûr tu sais que tu peux tout me dire Caro._

_- ____Depuis que Klaus est «mort» », _dis-je en mimant les guillemets avec mes doigts,

_« je n'arrête pas de le revoir et de l'entendre quoi que je fasse. Ça devient même inquiétant et stressant. Je me remémore des souvenirs que j'ai eus avec lui, j'entends sa voix et je ne sais pas à quoi c'est dû, ni ce que je dois faire pour que ça cesse. » _

Stefan me fixa pendant quelques minutes, un silence sépulcral se fit et cela commença à me peser et me stresser. J'eus envie de le torturer pour le forcer à me dire ce qu'il en pensait. Stefan me fixai du regard puis se mit à sourire et me rassura en me répondant :

« _C'est sûrement parce que tu as été choquée de le voir se faire paralyser comme ça. En plus, tu te rends compte que tu ne le reverras plus jamais donc ton subconscient se remémore certains moments que vous avez passé ensemble pour que tu ne l'oublies pas. Tu as eu la chance de voir qu'il avait encore une part d'humanité en lui et c'est peut-être ça que tu ne dois surtout pas oublier. _

_- ____Tu as peut-être raison, __dis-je à Stefan en me levant__, « bon je dois y aller. A plus ! »_

J'étais rentrée de bonne heure chez moi, ma mère n'étant pas encore rentrée, je n'avais pas forcément envie de manger alors je pris une poche de sang, me servis un verre de Vodka que je bus cul-sec. Je savais que c'était mal de commencer à boire alors que je n'étais pas en forme mais je ne pus m'en empêcher, c'était la meilleure méthode car j'avais besoin de me détendre. J'avais passé ma journée à penser à Klaus et c'était très éprouvant et fatiguant, je n'arrivais pas à me le sortir de la tête.

Je me dirigeai vers ma chambre mon verre et ma bouteille à la main, en slalomant légèrement, les effets de l'alcool avaient eu raison de moi. Je m'installai confortablement dans mon lit, sans prendre la peine de me déshabiller, et commençai à me servir un nouveau verre puis encore un autre lorsque inéluctablement le sommeil s'emparât de moi.

Je me trouvai dans un cimetière, il faisait nuit et un vent frais me faisait trembler. J'avançai au milieu des pierres tombales et autres monuments sans savoir ce que je faisais ici. Je regardai le nom de toutes les personnes qui reposaient ici et scanna du regard toutes ses pierres couvertes de fleurs.

Je commençai à ressentir une profonde angoisse et je me mis à accélérer le pas afin de trouver la sortie plus vite.

La nuit était noire et je ne voyais presque rien. Lorsque subitement, je vis une magnifique lumière blanche illuminer une bonne partie du cimetière. Elle provenait d'un monument au fond à gauche du cimetière. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais je me sentais dans l'obligation d'aller voir ce qui se passait là-bas. Je ressentis alors une espèce de lien entre ce caveau et moi.

Je m'approchai tout doucement en vacillant, craintive, j'ouvris finalement la porte. Je ressentais le besoin d'entrer plus profondément à l'intérieur, ne sachant même pas ce que je recherchais. J'avançai toujours très prudemment en tendant les bras devant moi pour me permettre de me déplacer dans cette pénombre. Soudain, je sentis sous mes doigts une surface froide, lisse et assez longue. Je m'approchai et reconnus un cercueil. Je voulus m'en aller et ne plus jamais remettre les pieds ici mais mes jambes refusèrent d'avancer.

Je sortis mon portable de la poche arrière de mon jean, en priant pour avoir assez de batterie, et illuminai la pièce. Je finis par soulever le couvercle et éclairer l'intérieur. Mon cœur mort se brisa alors lorsque je vis qu'il contenait le corps de Klaus.

Il était dans un tel état qui me rendit immédiatement malade, mon souffle se saccada à cette sinistre vision. Il avait malgré tout le visage serein, comme s'il dormait. Je m'approchai un peu plus de lui et lui caressai le visage et les cheveux puis je me mordis le poignet et le portai à sa bouche. Je restai comme ça, sans bouger pendant quelques minutes, en attendant qu'il se nourrisse.

Je ressentis une vive douleur due à la morsure, je le sentis boire mon sang, de grandes quantités quittèrent mon corps pour aller nourrir le sien qui retrouvait peu à peu ses couleurs. Après quelques minutes, il lâcha enfin mon poignet, se redressa et se tourna vers moi. Le sourire qu'il affichait me fit chaud au cœur, il était sincère et heureux et pas, comme à son habitude, moqueur ou hautain.

Il leva sa main, la posa sur ma joue qu'il caressa. Je me laissai aller sans pouvoir me contrôler. Quand soudain, sans que je puisse l'en empêcher, il approcha son visage du mien, lentement. Je tremblai d'anticipation et fermai les yeux. Tout doucement, il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes…

Et c'était justement à ce moment là que mon cerveau, imbibé d'alcool, décida de me réveiller. Je me retrouvai donc assise sur mon lit, les cheveux en bataille et une grosse migraine me donnant l'impression d'avoir un éléphant posé sur ma tête. Je me retournai avec difficulté pour regarder l'heure sur mon réveil, je vis afficher : 5H30.

Je savais que je ne pouvais sûrement pas me rendormir, je décidai alors d'aller courir un petit peu pour me défouler. Je mis mon survêtement noir, ma veste grise et mes baskets. J'attachai mes cheveux en faisant une queue de cheval lâche, pris mon lecteur mp3 et quittai ma chambre en passant par la fenêtre.

Je pris la route sans vraiment savoir où j'allais, la seule chose qui m'intéressait c'était le bruit de mes pas sur le macadam, le contrôle de ma respiration et la musique qui passait dans mes oreilles. Je courrai tranquillement, en profitant du calme de la ville à cette heure. Il n'y avait personne dans les rues et c'était apaisant.

Point de vue externe

Depuis toujours, Kol Mikaelson avait fait croire qu'il était indifférent à sa famille, qu'il ne vivait que pour lui et pour les filles. Il n'avait jamais montré ses sentiments à l'égard de ses frères ou même de sa petite sœur, c'était quelque chose qu'il ne faisait pas. Seulement, il se sentait coupable aujourd'hui car il venait d'apprendre que son frère aîné était paralysé et que son corps avait été emmené par Tyler. Quand Stefan lui avait appris la nouvelle quelques heures après le drame, Kol avait ressenti une douleur atroce au niveau de son cœur, comme un coup de poignard. Il savait que la douleur n'était pas physique mais psychologique. On lui avait enlevé son frère alors qu'ils commençaient tout juste à rattraper le temps perdu et à avoir une vraie relation fraternelle. Ils avaient passé tellement de temps à s'en vouloir, à se détester ou à se mettre des bâtons dans les roues et Klaus avait fini par le daguer et le mettre dans un cercueil. Quand il était revenu à la vie, Kol avait eu envie de détruire son frère, de lui faire payer tout ceci mais les liens du sang étant plus fort que la haine, il avait appris avec le temps à lui pardonner. Leur relation n'était pas toujours au beau fixe, ils avaient encore des coups de colère et de l'amertume mais ils essayaient de régler ça sans se battre et ils devenaient au fil des mois de plus en plus proches.

Kol était assis dans le canapé du salon, en train de finir sa troisième bouteille de whisky. Il était en colère contre Tyler pour avoir fait du mal à son frère et il se jura de lui faire payer cette erreur. Néanmoins, c'était surtout contre lui qu'il était le plus fâché car il aurait dû écouter son instinct et aller avec Klaus à la clairière. Il aurait dû savoir que c'était un piège et insister pour le suivre au lieu de rester sans rien faire.

Depuis que la nouvelle avait été annoncée, Kol se sentait encore plus seul que d'habitude. Elijah n'était pas là, il devait sûrement se trouver en Inde ou en Chine et Reb était toujours injoignable, il ne savait d'ailleurs même pas où elle était partie. Il contempla l'immense manoir et soupira. Cette maison était devenu bien trop grande pour lui tout seul, elle paraissait vide sans sa famille.

Il se mit à repenser aux bons vieux temps, quand ils vivaient tous ensemble. Il se souvint des après-midi complètes où Reb chantait - faux bien sûr – ils étaient alors obligés de l'écouter et de l'applaudir sinon elle le prenait très mal. Il repensa à Elijah, toujours perdu dans ses bouquins, il sortait toujours des phrases savantes que personne ne comprenait. Il se mit à sourire lorsqu'il se rappela Klaus en train de peindre ou dessiner.

Quand à lui, il avait toujours été le farceur de la famille, le petit clown qui se moquait de tous le monde. Il repensa à leur phrase «Always and Forever» dont il s'était moqué si souvent mais qui, aujourd'hui, prenait tout son sens.

Il avait enfin compris que la famille était le plus important, qu'il n'y avait que ça de vrai dans la vie et que le reste était des babioles. Il se mit en tête de venger son frère coûte que coûte et de ne pas laisser Tyler Lockwood s'en tirer aussi facilement.

Point de vue de Caroline

Je courrai de plus en plus vite et toujours plus loin. Tellement loin que je finis par arriver sur un sentier que je ne connaissais que trop bien car celui-ci menait au manoir des Mikaelson.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais j'étais tentée, je voulais aller voir ce qui se passait là-bas depuis que Klaus avait disparu.

Je m'avançai timidement vers la grande porte, le cœur battant la chamade dans ma poitrine, et frappai alors doucement.

Kol vint m'ouvrir et me détailla de la tête aux pieds, me faisant un peu peur. Il avait l'air triste et il donnait l'impression qu'il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Il me sourit et me dit :

« _Hey, Beauté, que fais tu ici ? »_

_- ____Je... Je ne sais pas en fait, je me suis mise à courir et me suis retrouvée ici. Je vais te laisser tranquille et rentrer chez moi._

_- ____Non attends ! », _Me stoppa Kol_, « tu veux entrer boire un verre. Je me sens seul ici depuis que Klaus n'est plus là. _

_- ____Ok »,_ dis-je timidement, je n'étais pas très rassurée, il s'agissait de Kol et il pouvait se montrer imprévisible, ce qui était vraisemblablement inhérent à la famille Mickaelson. J'entrais alors lui arborant un petit sourire, Kol me suivit et je me rendis alors compte qu'il avait raison, la maison était silencieuse et triste.

On ressentait l'absence de la plupart des membres de cette famille. Klaus avait construit cette maison pour pouvoir accueillir toute sa famille afin de vivre tous ensemble mais en outre, Rebecka, Elijah et Klaus venait de disparaître à son tour et tout ceci rendait cette immense maison mélancolique.

Kol m'invita à m'asseoir dans l'un des fauteuils du salon et me demanda :

« _Que veux-tu boire____ ? Il y a du champagne, du whisky, de la Vodka, du vin... _

_- ____Et quelque chose sans alcool ? » _Lui suggérai-je gentiment, en effet, mon cerveau n'était pas encore prêt à supporter une nouvelle arrivée d'alcool dans mon corps.

« _Euh... de l'eau, du coca, du jus de fruits. » _Proposa-Kol.

_« __Un jus de fruits ça sera parfait. » _

Il nous servit tous les deux et vint s'asseoir dans le fauteuil en face de moi. Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre dans son regard, comme un mal-être et une lassitude. Nous bûmes notre verre en silence, tranquillement, chacun perdu dans ses pensées. Soudain, Kol commença à taper du pied sur le sol comme un signe de nervosité et me dit la voix tremblante :

« _Est ce que Klaus... Est ce que mon frère a souffert ?» _Souffla-t-il, sa respiration se fit plus lente, il appréhendait d'avance ma réponse.

_« ____Je ne sais pas du tout Kol, il n'a rien dit et n'a rien fait qui montrait qu'il souffrait... »_

C'est une fois que ces mots furent sortis de ma bouche que je me rendis compte que j'avais menti. Klaus avait eu les larmes aux yeux avant de s'éteindre et je n'arrivais pas à savoir si c'était de tristesse ou de douleur.

« _Ça a duré longtemps ? Tu crois qu'il s'est rendu compte de ce qu'il lui arrivait ? »_

_Dis-moi la vérité Caroline s'il te plaît, _reprit-Kol.

_« ____En fait, ça n'a pas duré très longtemps, quelques minutes maximum mais c'était tellement dur que ça donnait l'impression d'avoir commencé depuis une éternité. Et oui, je pense que Klaus s'est rendu compte de tout, il a du se sentir partir mais je n'en suis pas sûre. » _Lui dis-je d'un ton morne, Kol me fixa alors, son regard était si profond qu'on pouvait y lire la tristesse.

_« ____Il a regardé la sorcière, Hayley ou Tyler avant de mourir ? C'est quoi la dernière chose qu'il ait faite ? »_

Il semblait vraiment complètement perdu et mal au point. Je pense qu'il voulait essayer de se rassurer et de se dire que son frère était resté fort et digne jusqu'au bout. Je m'approchai de lui et lui transperçai son regard en lui annonçant le plus calmement possible :

« _Non, Kol ! Il ne les a pas regardés eux… » __J_e baissai alors la tête, les larmes commencèrent à humecter mes yeux, je relevai la tête et repris_ :__ » En fait Klaus a passé ses derniers instants à me regarder dans les yeux... » _

Ma voix se brisa en disant cette phrase, un long silence se profila dans la pièce, je devais me reprendre, je ne voulais pas me montrer ainsi devant Kol. Il était capable de faire des conclusions hâtives. Malheureusement pour moi, il n'était pas si crédule qu'il en avait l'air et me dit, la voix pleine de compassion :

« _Ça a dû être dur pour toi de sentir son regard jusqu'à la fin mais je te remercie de l'avoir fait. Au moins, mon frère est parti en regardant la personne qui lui fait tourner la tête une dernière fois. Il a dû partir heureux et je t'en suis reconnaissant. _

_- ____De rien », _dis-je, cette fois-ci des larmes se mirent à dévalées mes joues, je ne pouvais rien contrôler.

Entendre Kol me dire que son frère était parti heureux rien qu'en me regardant me perturbait plus que je ne voulais.

Après toutes mes distractions et toutes mes réflexions, il tenait encore assez à moi pour être bien en ma présence. Je me torturais l'esprit à force de penser, il avait voulu qu'on fasse connaissance et voulait être avec moi.

Je n'avais fait que le repousser et maintenant il n'était plus là. Je devais changer de sujet et parler d'autre chose sinon je risquai de pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps.

Je me rappelai alors de Nina, celle qui était venue avec Klaus, piquée par ma curiosité et voulant changer de conversation, je questionnai Kol:

« _Où est la jeune femme avec qui il est venu au bal ?_

_- ____Nina est partie quand Stefan est venu nous annoncer que mon frère n'était plus là. Elle se sentait coupable de ne pas l'avoir retenu ou au moins suivi et elle a préféré quitter la ville définitivement », _m'annonça-Kol en baissant les yeux.

_- ____Ce n'est pas de sa faute ! Si elle avait suivi Klaus elle se serait fait tuer par les hybrides. » __Apostrophai-je, faisant mine de me soucier d'elle, alors qu'au fond de moi j'étais heureuse que Nina ait enfin quitté la ville, à vrai dire je ne savais pas pourquoi j'avais de telles pensées._

_« ____Moi j'aurais pu y aller. Je voulais y aller en plus mais Nik n'a pas voulu mais depuis quand j'obéis à mon frère ? Depuis quand j'écoute ce qu'il me dit ? J'en ai toujours fait qu'à ma tête et c'est justement le jour où mon frère est en danger que je décide d'être gentil et obéissant. J'aurai du aller avec lui pour l'aider, il serait peut être encore parmi nous. »_ Dit-Kol, l'air abattu, il culpabilisait de ne pas avoir empêché le triste sort réservé à son frère.

Je voyais qu'il se sentait coupable, si mal, j'étais touchée par les propos de Kol. Je pouvais sentir ce lien si fort qui l'unit à son frère. Je n'avais pas de frères et sœurs, cela me manquait par moment.

Finalement, Klaus disait toujours qu'il n'était aimé de personne mais ce soir j'avais la preuve que si, Kol aimait son frère et le montrait à cet instant précis.

« _Tu te sens si coupable que ça ? » _Lui dis-je.

_« ____Évidemment que je me sens coupable. Même si mon frère et moi n'avons pas toujours eu une relation parfaite et qu'il m'a dagué et laissé dans un cercueil ça reste quand même mon frère de sang et je ne supporte pas qu'on s'en prenne à lui. Le seul qui a le droit de se battre avec lui c'est moi », _me répondit-il en souriant.

_« ____Est ce que je peux te demander un service Kol ? » _lui demandai-je timidement.

Je venais d'avoir une idée un peu spéciale mais il fallait absolument que je la fasse si je voulais comprendre ce qui m'arrivais, pourquoi je pensais autant à Klaus.

« _Oui tout ce que tu veux », _me répondit-il visage soudain illuminé par la curiosité.

_« ____Je voudrais que tu me laisses aller quelques minutes dans la chambre et l'atelier de ton frère. Je sais que ça peut paraître bizarre et irrespectueux pour lui mais je te jure que je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. Depuis sa disparition, je me sens mal et je me dis que je comprendrais mieux pourquoi si je me retrouvais dans son univers._

_- ____Si tu veux. Sa chambre est au premier étage au fond du couloir à droite et son atelier est juste à côté. _

_-____Je sais où il est, il m'y avait déjà emmené lors de votre bal. Merci Kol ! »_

Je quittai le canapé et me dirigeai vers les escaliers qui menaient au premier. En chemin, je revis la salle de réception et un flash-back de ma première soirée avec Klaus passa dans ma tête. Je nous revis en train de danser avec son regard qu'il posait tout le temps sur moi. Je le revis me tendre une coupe de champagne et trinquer avec moi. Je secouai ma tête de gauche à droite comme pour chasser ses pensées et montai les marches. Je marchai jusque sa chambre et, arrivée à la porte, j'eus une pointe d'appréhension et de nervosité à l'idée de pénétrer dans ce lieu aussi intime.

Finalement, je tournai la poignée, ouvris la porte et pénétrai dans la pièce. Cette chambre était immense, elle faisait au moins le rez-de-chaussée de ma maison et était agréablement meublée.

D'un côté se trouvait un gigantesque lit noir habillé de draps blancs. Je m'approchai et posai ma main sur ceux-ci pour sentir leur texture. Ils étaient tellement doux et soyeux qu'ils donnaient envie de plonger dedans et de ne plus jamais bouger. Je m'assis un peu sur le lit pour apprécier le moelleux du matelas. En faisant bouger les draps, le parfum de Klaus m'arriva en pleine figure. Je ne pus dire quel était ce parfum mais une chose était sûre c'est qu'il m'enivrait.

Je continuai ma visite de sa chambre en allant de l'autre côté où se trouvait un mini-coin salon avec deux fauteuils, une table, un écran plasma ainsi qu'un lecteur DVD. Il y avait aussi une immense cheminée qui devait être parfaite pour les hivers au coin du feu.

Sur l'un des murs se trouvait une grande étagère remplie d'un nombre incroyable de films, une panoplie cinématographique pour tous les goûts : des films romantiques, d'aventures, des documentaires, des comédies, des films historiques...

J'en étais émerveillée. Je m'approchai de la baie vitrée qui donnait sur un balcon, l'ouvris et sortis pour admirer la vue. C'était absolument magnifique, sa chambre donnait droit sur un immense jardin couvert de fleurs, d'arbres et de fontaines.

Je revins à l'intérieur et me dirigeai vers la double porte en bois qui, si je me souvenais bien, menait à l'atelier. Je pénétrai dans la pièce et une forte odeur de bois et de peinture chatouillaient mes narines. Revenir ici et revoir cet endroit me ramenèrent à l'époque du bal que sa famille avait organisé et de la dispute qu'on avait eue.

Je me souvins que je lui avais balancé son bracelet avant de m'en aller et il était resté pantois. Je m'approchai des différentes toiles, des tableaux et fus encore une fois éblouie par la qualité de ses peintures. Il avait vraiment beaucoup de talent, il arrivait à faire ressentir des émotions et des sensations avec son art. Je touchai certaines de ses peintures, appréciant la sensation sous mes doigts. Je me dirigeai vers le bureau de Klaus, où je vis entasser des dizaines et des dizaines de feuilles de papier couvertes de dessins.

J'en pris quelques unes dans les mains et commençai à les détailler et quelle surprise j'eus lorsque je vis qu'une grande partie de ses feuilles contenaient des portraits de moi, tous aussi beaux les uns que les autres.

Il avait vraiment réussi à me cerner dans les moindres détails et j'en fus extrêmement flattée.

Je refis demi-tour et m'attardai sur les objets qui ornaient les murs et les meubles. C'était beaucoup de bibelots anciens, qu'il avait du conserver depuis des siècles. Des vases, des épées, des statuettes qui provenaient sûrement de différents siècles et de contrées lointaines. J'étais éblouie par toutes ces choses, il avait dû voyager énormément pour avoir d'aussi jolies choses.

Mon regard s'attarda sur un portoir rempli de colliers. J'avais déjà remarqué que Klaus en portait souvent mais il y en avait des magnifiques ici. J'en vu un qui me plaisait beaucoup, il était composé de perles noires et blanches et d'un petit pendentif en argent.

Je le pris dans mes mains et regardai la lumière se refléter dessus. Soudain, je fus sortie de ma contemplation par la voix de Kol qui me dit :

« _Prends-le, je suis sûr que Niklaus aurait voulu que tu le portes.__  
- ____Non Kol je ne peux pas accepter__  
- ____S'il te plaît prends le. On va dire que c'est un cadeau de remerciement pour avoir donné quelques secondes de bonheur à mon frère avant qu'il parte. »_

J'étais vraiment émue et surprise que Kol disait cela de moi. Je le remerciai avec un sourire et mis le collier dans ma poche. Puis je lui dis :

« _Faut que je parte, ma mère va s'inquiéter. Merci pour le verre et pour le collier.__  
-____De rien. A bientôt Caroline ! »_

Et je partis du manoir. En chemin pour rentrer chez moi, je n'arrêtais pas de penser à ce que je venais de faire, j'étais allée dans la chambre de Klaus afin de découvrir son univers. Ça m'avait permis d'apprendre des choses sur lui, de le voir d'un œil différent et je me sentais coupable de ne m'en être rendue compte que maintenant. J'aurai dû faire l'effort de le connaître avant, de lui laisser une chance au lieu de toujours le repousser et me servir de lui.

Si seulement je pouvais retourner en arrière, je ferais les choses différemment mais, malheureusement, c'était trop tard.

J'arrivai chez moi, montai directement dans ma chambre et mis mon pyjama. Une fois bien installée dans mon lit, emmitouflée sous ma couette, je sortis le collier de ma poche et le posai à côté de moi, sous mon oreiller, et m'endormis en espérant passer une nuit correcte et sans cauchemars.


	8. Chapitre 8: Le retour

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes**

**Justine:** Que dire à part qu'encore une fois je suis heureuse de voir que tu es toujours au rendez vous pour lire mes chapitres et que tes reviews me touchent et me font extrêmement plaisir. Concernant l'amitié entre Stefan et Caroline, je trouve qu'ils ont une belle alchimie tout les deux et j'aime beaucoup écrire sur eux. Stefan et Caroline sont dévoués l'un à l'autre un peu comme Stefan l'était avec Lexie. C'est le seul qui a remarqué que Caroline se sentait mal depuis la disparition de Klaus et le seul qui ne la jugera pas pour ça ( comme ça ça me permet d'amener du Klefan aussi qui est une relation que j'adore :D )

Pour les rêves de Caroline, c'est surtout du au fait qu'elle se sente extrêmement coupable et qu'elle n'ait pas réussi à faire dire à Tyler où se trouvait Klaus la rend encore plus mal d'où les rêves... C'est un moyen d'extérioriser ce qu'elle ressent.

J'aime beaucoup ton idée de vengeance contre Tyler, je vais y réfléchir très sérieusement ;) Surtout que Kol est un petit sadique et qu'il adore les battes de baseball. Mais non je ne pense pas que tu sois sadique parce que si c'est le cas je le suis aussi vu que j'ai des idées bizarres pour faire souffrir Tyler ( dans une vie antérieure je devais être une psychopathe ;) )

Enfin bref merci pour ta review et j'espère continuer à en recevoir de toi car c'est toujours un plaisir

**Gossip**: Merci pour ta review. Et oui il était temps que Caroline se débarrasse de cet idiot fini qui lui sert de copain et qu'elle avance.

Concernant Elena elle peut être une vraie cruche quand elle s'y met c'est sûr mais faut pas oublier que c'est la princesse Elena et que, du coup, elle pense qu'elle est la seule qui puisse donner son pardon à quelqu'un ;) sauf qu'on va voir à partir de maintenant que Caroline va commencer à apprécier de plus en plus Klaus et qu'elle va penser à elle et plus à princesse..

Et j'ai adoré écrire le passage entre Kol et Caroline. Je voulais surtout montrer que, malgré les problèmes qu'ils ont pu avoir par le passé, Kol aime son frère. J'ai toujours voulu voir ça dans la série ( bon maintenant c'est plus possible mais bon :/ )

**MARN3**: Oui je sais je suis cruelle mais bon je suis team Klaus donc c'est normal ;) je pense qu'à force d'aimer son personnage j'ai fini par avoir certains de ses traits de personnalité mdr étant une pro klaroline forcément qu'il y aura de nouvelles interactions entre eux et même plus qu'avant ;) en tout cas merci

**Rima, Aby et PL:** merci beaucoup

**Chapitre 8: Le retour**

**Point de vue externe**

Abby Bennett était devenue un vampire depuis quelques mois maintenant et sa vie avait complètement changée. Elle avait dû abandonner de nouveau sa fille et quitter la ville le plus rapidement possible pour tout recommencer à zéro. Elle avait élu domicile dans une petite ville à quelques kilomètres de New York.

Après avoir glanée les boutiques de la cinquième avenue, elle avait trouvé un petit coin calme dans une petite forêt des environs, éloignée du grand brouhaha de la ville et loin de toute civilisation et avait profité de cette ambiance détendue pour bouquiner un peu, assise sur une couverture.

Au bout de quelques heures d'une paisible lecture, elle avait fini par s'endormir paisiblement. Quand elle se réveilla enfin, la nuit était déjà tombée sur la forêt. Elle n'entendait plus aucun bruit à part le bruissement des feuilles dans les arbres à cause du vent. Elle se leva, fourra sa couverture et son livre dans son sac et partit en direction de son appartement. Elle marcha, en utilisant sa vision vampirique pour se repérer et afin d'éviter de se perdre. Lorsque soudain, elle entendit un grognement derrière elle, un rugissement furieux et méchant. Elle se retourna mais ne vit personne. La peur s'emparât peu à peu d'elle, elle décida de rentrer chez elle aussi vite que possible.

Elle continua son périple mais, ayant la mauvaise impression d'être suivie, elle fit des pauses régulières pour regarder derrière elle.

Subitement, sortit de nul part, elle aperçut deux yeux rouges effrayants qui la fixaient d'un air mauvais. Elle se mit à courir en utilisant sa vitesse vampirique, elle espérait être assez rapide pour semer cette créature.

Elle avançait toujours, de plus en plus rapidement, et entendait derrière elle le rugissement furieux du monstre qui la prenait en chasse.

Elle pria pour arriver à temps à sa voiture et avoir l'occasion de fuir cette forêt, néanmoins, le destin en décida autrement et Abby se retrouva, catapultée dans un arbre. Elle était complètement sonnée par le choc et eut du mal à se relever.

Quand elle fut de nouveau debout, c'est les yeux exorbités par l'horreur, qu'elle vit un loup gigantesque s'approcher d'elle.

Il était vraiment impressionnant avec son pelage noir comme la nuit et ses yeux rouges comme le sang. Il retroussa les babines, dévoilant une série de crocs étincelants dans la lumière de la lune.

Abby essayait de fuir mais ses jambes n'arrivaient plus à la porter tellement elles tremblaient, lasse de se débattre, elle riva la créature complètement terrorisée, lorsque de manière inopinée le loup s'avança vers elle et lui sauta dessus en grognant.

Il planta ses dents dans sa chair et Abby ressentit immédiatement la douleur l'envahir. Le loup disparut aussi vite qu'il était arrivé, la laissant seule, livrée à elle-même.

Elle put alors sentir le venin se propager à toute vitesse dans son organisme et elle décida, sachant qu'elle était condamnée, d'aller voir une dernière fois sa fille, sa seule famille.

**Point de vue de Caroline**

Voilà maintenant une semaine que Klaus était parti, sept jours qu'il était paralysé et mit je ne sais où. La ville était devenue bien trop calme à mon goût.

Je ne pensais pas dire ça un jour mais il me manquait, l'absence de ses attentions, ses sourires et ses compliments laissaient un vide au plus profond de moi Je me sentais creuse et invisible sans sa présence.

Depuis cette histoire, je recevais des appels et des sms incessants de Tyler me suppliant de le reprendre et de lui pardonner mais c'était impossible, je ne pouvais et ne voulais pas le revoir. J'avais toujours le collier de Klaus sur moi, que ce soit au lycée, en ville ou chez moi. Il ne me quittait plus et je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi mais j'en avais terriblement besoin.

Je venais de rentrer chez moi après ma journée de cours qui avait été éprouvante. J'avais croisé Tyler toute la journée et il avait passé la plupart de son temps à me lancer un regard de martyr qui avait le don de m'exaspérer.

Il avait l'audace de venir se plaindre alors que c'était lui le responsable de notre rupture. Je décidai de faire le grand ménage dans mes affaires pour me détendre et oublier mes malheurs.

Je pris un grand sac plastique, mis la musique à fond et commençai à trier mes vêtements, ceux que je gardais et ceux que j'allais jeter. C'était comme ça que je réagissais quand j'étais mal, je me défoulais sur mes affaires et rangeais tout correctement, je faisais le vide dans ma chambre et dans ma tête.

Il y avait une bonne partie des vêtements de mon armoire que je ne portais jamais et ça me fit rire. Je craquais souvent pour des choses que j'aimais en magasin mais qui restaient moisir chez moi. Soudain, au fond du placard, je revis une robe que je n'avais mis qu'une fois, à une soirée qui me paraissait avoir eut lieu dans une autre vie. C'était la robe que Klaus m'avait offert lorsqu'il m'avait invitée au bal.

Je me souvins alors du regard qu'il m'avait lancé quand il m'avait vu arriver ce soir là, dans cette tenue. A cet instant précis, j'avais l'impression d'être la plus belle fille sur terre, d'être unique, un hybride de mille an attiré par moi -un vampire d'un an -, cette pensée me fit sourire.

Je continuais encore à avoir cette sensation en sa présence et c'est vraiment agréable.

Je fus sortie de mes rêveries par mon téléphone qui se mit à sonner. C'était un message de Bonnie qui me disait de venir le plus vite possible chez elle. Je laissai donc tout en plan et partis rejoindre mes amis à grande vitesse.

Arrivée là bas, je vis mon amie, les yeux gonflés et rougis par les larmes. Elle éclata soudain en sanglots et me dit, la voix brisée par la tristesse :

« _Ma mère est revenue... Elle a été mordue par un loup garou, elle va mourir_. »

C'était affreux de penser ça mais la première chose qui me traversa l'esprit fut :

« _Si Klaus était encore parmi nous il aurait pu la guérir mais ce n'est plus le cas_. »

Néanmoins, je ne pouvais pas dire ça à Bonnie car elle n'y était pour rien. A la place, je la pris dans mes bras et tentai de la réconforter du mieux que je pus, sans succès.

« _Je ne vois qu'une solution_ », annonçai-je, « _il faut aller réveiller Klaus _».

Elena se retourna vers moi, les yeux exorbités et me dit :

« _Tu es dingue, il va vouloir se venger, nous ne pouvons pas prendre ce risque_ ».

« _Et alors ?_ » M'énervai-je, « _on ne va quand même pas laisser la mère de Bonnie mourir. Tu as perdu tes parents et j'ai perdu mon père et je ne souhaite cette douleur à personne. En plus, Klaus ne va pas s'en prendre à toi donc tu n'as rien à craindre_. _»_

« _Mais il va s'en prendre à Tyler_. » scanda Elena.

« _C'est son problème, pas le notre. On lui avait dit de ne rien tenter contre Klaus et il n'en a fait qu'à sa tête. Maintenant il se débrouille__! »_, répliqua-Damon en se retournant vers moi.

Je lui lançai un regard noir pour lui signifier que, même si je n'étais plus avec Tyler, je ne voulais pas forcément le voir se faire tuer. Il rigola et me fit un clin d'œil. Elena lui répondit alors :

« _Mais si Klaus le tue ?_

- _On s'en fiche _», annonça Damon en souriant.

Il se retourna vers Elena, lui prit la main et lui continua :

« _Je suis d'accord avec Vampire Barbie, on ne peut pas laisser mourir Abby sans rien faire et tant pis pour Tyler. Il avait qu'à laisser tomber cette histoire de vengeance et ne rien faire. Il a voulu jouer au héros, en risquant nos vies, et il est hors de question qu'on l'aide si Klaus décide de se venger._ »

- _Le problème est qu'on ne sait même pas où se trouve le corps_ », dit-Stefan en nous scannant tous les uns après les autres puis reprenant sa réflexion, « _et je pense que Tyler refusera de nous le dire_ ».

Damon regarda son frère, lui sourit d'un air sadique et lui annonça :

« _Au pire, on le torture pour qu'il parle. Jusqu'ici j'ai eu de bons résultats avec cette technique. En plus j'ai un compte à régler avec cet idiot qui m'a brisé la nuque._

- _Soit_ », annonça Stefan, « _on va donc aller chez Tyler pour qu'il nous dise où est le corps de Klaus ensuite j'irai le chercher_. »

« _Je viendrais avec toi_, dis-je avec certitude et conviction.

Nous partîmes en direction de la maison de Tyler. Dans la voiture, Stefan conduisait et à côté se trouvait Damon, qui, se mit à chantonner, faux bien sûr.

Derrière, il y avait Bonnie et moi. Le trajet dura à peine cinq minutes et nous arrivâmes chez mon ex. Revenir ici, revoir cette maison m'énervai et me dégoûtai, j'eus un sentiment d'aversion, c'était la première fois que je ressentis ça en venant ici. Je repensai à son nouveau comportement et j'avais des envies de meurtres qu'il fallait bien sûr que je contrôle.

Bonnie dut voir mon trouble car elle se retourna vers moi, le regard compatissant, et me dit :

« _Tu es sûre que tu veux aller lui parler ?__Vu ce qui s'est passé entre vous, si tu ne te sens pas capable d'y aller ce n'est pas grave._

- _Si c'est bon, ne t'inquiètes pas._ » Lui répondis-je d'une voix morne.

Nous nous approchâmes de la porte d'entrée, j'allais lever la main pour frapper mais Damon me devança et ouvrit la porte sans prendre la peine d'annoncer notre présence. Nous pénétrâmes dans la maison et nous dirigeâmes directement vers le salon.

Tyler était assis sur le canapé, une bouteille de whisky à la main tandis que d'autres traînaient par terre. Il avait l'air complètement ivre.

« _Que faites-vous ici ?_

- _On est venu te voir pour que tu nous dises où est le corps de Klaus_ », annonça-Stefan

« _Et tu crois que je vais vous le dire ? Tu peux toujours rêver mon pote._ »

Cracha Tyler l'air assuré, sa voix était rongée par la colère et on pouvait sentir à son ton qu'il avait trop bu et qu'il était furieux.

« _Bon écoute microbe !, s'énerva Damon, on peut utiliser la manière douce ou la manière forte mais je te peux te garantir que tu vas nous dire où se trouve son corps. En plus, je n'hésiterai pas à te tuer vu que tu m'as brisé la nuque alors ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de m'énerver. »_

S'énerva Damon irrité par la désinvolture du jeune hybride. Tyler releva le menton, n'ayant pas l'air de se rendre compte à quel point le vampire pouvait être énervé. Il continua dans son refus, peur de rien, ni même de l'instabilité dont pouvait faire part parfois Damon.

« _Tu peux me menacer et même me tuer si ça te fait plaisir mais sache que je ne te dirai rien du tout. Je préfère encore mourir que de vous avouer où se trouve ce monstre._ » feula-Tyler, il commençait à regarder autour de lui comme pour chercher une porte de sortie.

Damon allait lui arracher la tête, mais il n'en eut pas l'occasion car un furibond débarqua et claqua Tyler contre le mur, en lui serrant la gorge.

Kol était là et il était furieux et enragé. Il enserra la gorge de Tyler de plus en plus fort, l'empêchant presque de respirer. Il hurla alors de mépris :

« _T'as intérêt à me dire où se trouve mon frère ou je t'arrache le cœur et tu me supplieras d'arrêter tellement j'irai lentement. _»

Puis mettant ses menaces à exécution sans que Tyler ne puisse dire mot, il plongea la main dans sa poitrine qui commençait à suffoquer sous la douleur. Néanmoins, cet idiot était tellement têtu qu'il préférait se faire tuer que d'avouer où se trouvait Klaus. Kol enfonça encore plus profondément sa main et je vis qu'il serrait le cœur de l'hybride qui devint blanc. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser le tuer car il était notre seul moyen de trouver le corps de Klaus c'est pourquoi je me mis à crier «_Stop !_» en m'approchant de Kol et en mettant ma main sur son bras.

Kol me regarda l'air incompréhensible, comme s'il avait besoin de mon accord pour le tuer, je savais bien que non mais malgré tout, il était notre seul chance et nous ne pouvions pas la laisser s'envoler sous l'impatience d'un Original. Kol déclara d'un ton formel :

« _Il a tué mon frère et tu t'attends à ce que je le laisse en vie ? Tu rêves beauté_. »

« _Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu le gardes en vie, je sais que c'est trop te demander. Cependant si tu le tues maintenant on ne saura jamais où se trouve Klaus._ » Rétorquai-je.

« _De toute façon, même si vous ne me tuez pas je ne vous le direz pas ! »_, réussit à dire Tyler avec difficulté. L'hybride était décidemment incrédule et insoucieux, il se croyait plus fort mais là en l'occurrence ce n'était pas le cas.

« _Tu n'es qu'un idiot ! »_, hurlai-je, « _tu agis comme un gamin égoïste et le pire c'est que tu es trop bête pour t'en rendre compte_. _Tu es tellement aveuglé par ta haine et ta vengeance que tu ne te réalise même pas que tu n'es plus que l'ombre de toi même et que tu as tout perdu_».

Puis, regardant Kol dans les yeux, je lui repris :

« _Écoute, je comprend que tu veuilles te venger et je t'assure que je n'essaierais pas de t'en dissuader…_

- _De toute façon ça ne changerait pas _», me coupa t'il.

« _Je sais mais je te demande de le laisser. Pour l'instant, l'important est de sauver ton frère_. » Insistais-je.

Il parut hésiter pendant quelques minutes, la main toujours plantée dans la poitrine de Tyler puis se ravisa. Tyler tomba à genoux, le souffle court et le front couvert de sueur. Kol l'attrapa par le menton et lui murmura, le ton menaçant :

« _Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi. Crois-moi, tu vas payer pour ce que tu as fait à mon frère._ »

Puis il quitta la maison, avec nous sur les talons. Arrivé dehors, il se retourna et nous demanda:

« _Et maintenant, on fait comment pour retrouver Klaus ? Cet idiot a pu le cacher n'importe où_ ».

Bonnie s'avança, nous regarda tous et dit :

« _Je peux essayer de le localiser avec un sort mais, étant donné que j'ai des problèmes avec mes pouvoirs, ça risque d'être long. _»

« _Long comment ? J'aimerais bien qu'on retrouve mon frère avant les cents prochaines années. » _S'inquiéta-Kol_._

« _Je ne sais pas du tout mais je vais avoir besoin de ton aide_ » annonça-Bonnie tout en fixant l'Original.

Nous nous retournâmes tous vers elle, intrigués et elle nous expliqua alors :

« _Ils sont frères donc ils sont liés par le sang. Si je prends le sang de Kol peut-être que j'arriverais à trouver Klaus. » _Dis-elle ingénieusement_._

« _Je n'aime pas ton «peut être». Tu vas retrouver mon frère ! Il paraît que tu es la plus puissante sorcière qu'il existe et tu vas me le prouver. Allez ! on y va !_ » dis-Kol.

_« Est ce que vous avez encore besoin de moi ou pas_? » Demanda Damon.

« _Techniquement, on n'a jamais eu besoin de toi _», lui répondis-je, en souriant.

A vitesse vampirique, il attrapa une pomme de pin qui était tombée par terre et me la lança au visage. J'eus juste le temps de m'abaisser avant qu'elle ne s'écrase à quelques centimètres de moi le faisant éclater de rire.

« _Tu m'as raté_ », me moquai-je.

« _Bon est ce que quelqu'un d'autre que Caroline peut me répondre ? Je peux m'en aller ou vous avez encore besoin d'aide ?_ »

« _Je pense que c'est bon », _déclara Stefan_, « il nous reste seulement à aller chercher Klaus et on n'a pas besoin d'être aussi nombreux._ »

« _D'accord donc je vous laisse alors, j'ai des choses à faire. A plus tard. _»

Et il s'en alla en courant, nous laissant devant la maison de Tyler.

Nous montâmes tous en voiture et nous dirigeâmes vers la maison de Bonnie.

Sur la route, une question me torturait l'esprit alors je me retournai vers Kol et lui dis :

« _Qu'est ce que tu faisais chez Tyler ?_

- _J'étais venu pour le faire avouer où se trouvait Nik ou pour le tuer, au choix. Ce matin, en me levant, je me suis rendu compte que ce n'était pas un cauchemar et que mon frère était vraiment parti et j'ai voulu me venger. Donc me voilà. La seule chose que je n'avais pas prévu c'est que vous seriez déjà là. » _Me répondit-il tout en tournant la tête vers moi.

« _Heureusement qu'on était là, sinon tu l'aurais tué sans savoir où était ton frère._

_- Je ne l'ai pas massacré et je ne sais quand même pas où se trouve son corps donc pour moi c'est du gâchis_. »

_J'espère que tu trouveras un moyen de ramener mon frère_, répliqua-t-il en lorgnant Bonnie comme si la vie de Klaus dépendait d'elle.

Arrivée chez elle, elle alluma des bougies sur la table du salon, étala une carte de la région et appela Kol. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui tendit la main. Rapidement, elle s'empara d'un couteau et lui entailla la paume, le sang coula et se déversa sur la carte, Kol morigéna quelques lamentations, pas habitué du tout à se faire taillader la main.

Puis, Bonnie ferma les yeux, mit ses mains au dessus de la table et récita sa formule. Le sang de Kol bougea légèrement et retourna à sa place.

« _Que se passe-t-il ? _» Demandai-je, à la fois impatiente et inquiète.

« _Je ne sais pas, je n'y arrive pas._ » Me scanda-Bonnie l'air éreinté.

« _Tu vas réessayer et tu vas y arriver_. » S'empressa de dire Kol, sa patience avait des limites.

Il se retourna vers Stefan et moi et nous cracha :

« _Allez voir ailleurs si j'y suis. On est trop nombreux dans cette pièce et vous faites des interférences qui perturbent Bonnie_. »

Stefan et moi nous regardâmes l'air ébahi par ces dernières paroles, décidemment Kol pouvait parfois faire part d'une impatience sans nom.

« _On perturbe Bonnie ? N'importe quoi_. » Rétorquai-je.

« _Oh Caroline ne te vexe pas. Je dis juste qu'on est beaucoup dans cette pièce et que ce n'est pas comme ça qu'elle va retrouver mon frère._ » Dit-Kol, la voix plus douce que d'habitude. Il s'était un peu calmé et essayait vraiment de tout faire pour que Bonnie parviennent à localiser Klaus.

Stefan et moi nous levâmes donc et nous dirigeâmes vers la cuisine laissant Bonnie seule avec Kol. Nous nous assîmes et Stefan rompit le silence :

« Ça _ne te fait rien de savoir que Kol va se venger de Tyler ?_

_- Si évidemment que ça me fait quelque chose, j'ai été pendant un an avec lui et je n'ai pas forcement envie qu'il se fasse tuer ou blesser. Mais en même temps, je me dis qu'il l'a bien cherché et qu'il n'avait qu'à pas jouer à l'idiot. »_ Lui répondis-je avant de laisser échapper un long soupir.

_« Pas trop nerveuse à l'idée de revoir Klaus ? »_ Me demanda-Stefan. C'était étrange qu'il me demande ça, avait-il senti mon mal-être depuis son départ ?

« _Bien sûr que non ! Pourquoi je serais stressée ? Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que je le voyais. _» Me défendis-je.

Évidemment je mentais, j'étais un peu mal à l'aise à l'idée de le revoir. J'avais beaucoup pensé à lui depuis sa disparition et je devais avouer que ça me faisait peur.

La conversation ne dura pas plus longtemps car Kol vint nous chercher en nous disant que Bonnie avait réussi son sort. Un apaisement se fit soudain ressentir dans la pièce, Stefan et moi quittâmes la cuisine pour le salon afin d'avoir plus d'informations.

Le sort avait dû être éprouvant car Bonnie avait l'air fatigué et du sang avait coulé de son nez. Je m'approchai d'elle, lui pris la main et lui demandai si elle allait bien.

Elle opina de la tête et nous montra la carte.

Le sang de Kol s'était déplacé jusqu'à une petite ville qui se situait à plusieurs kilomètres d'ici. Bonnie nous expliqua alors :

« _Il est à la sortie de cette ville, dans un tunnel d'évacuation des eaux._

- _Tyler a mit mon frère dans un vulgaire égout ? Je vais le tuer. » _Dit-Kol enervé encore plus par le comportement du jeune et intrépide hybride.

« _C'est pas le moment de penser à ça_ », m'énervai-je, même si je pensais que la place de Klaus n'était certainement pas dans un égout, « _le plus important c'est d'aller le libérer_ » rajoutai-je.

« _Je ne viens pas avec vous_ », nous expliqua Bonnie, « _ma mère est très faible et j'ai peur de la laisser seule et qu'elle meurt pendant mon absence, je m'en voudrais trop. En cas de problème appelez-moi.»_

« _Mais si tu n'es pas là, comment peut on inverser le sort ? _» Demandai-je, soucieuse.

Kol et Stefan se tournèrent vers moi et me regardèrent surpris ce qui me vexai légèrement. On avait l'impression que c'était la première fois que je disais quelque chose d'intelligent et ça m'énervai.

« _J'ai regardé dans mon grimoire et j'ai trouvé une potion qui permet de rompre ce sort. Je vais vous la préparer_. » Assura alors Bonnie tout en souriant magrès son inquiétude palpable pour sa mère.

Elle quitta le salon et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Nous restâmes quelques minutes à attendre, sans un mot, en nous regardant à peine. Elle finit par revenir avec trois petites fioles qui contenaient un liquide rougeâtre.

« _Voilà la potion. Elle va permettre à Klaus de récupérer l'usage de ses membres mais je vous préviens qu'il risque d'être très mal au point. Il va sûrement être fatigué et en manque de sang_. » avertit-Bonnie.

« _Il faut qu'on passe chercher des poches de sang_ » s'exclama-Stefan.

« _Allez ! on y va !_ », s'impatienta-Kol, « _On ne va pas rester ici à bavarder, on a de la route à faire_. »

Et il se dirigea vers la porte, bientôt suivi par Stefan. Quant à moi, je pris Bonnie dans mes bras et lui dit, d'une voix rassurante :

« _On va tout faire pour te le ramener à temps. Ne t'inquiète pas_. » Elle me regarda et hocha de la tête en guise d'acquiescement.

Et je partis rejoindre mes deux acolytes.

Le trajet jusqu'à l'endroit où était caché Klaus était assez long, il nous fallut une demi-heure pour nous y rendre.

Pendant tout ce temps Kol n'arrêtait pas de râler. Il n'était pas content du choix de la musique, de la façon dont conduisait Stefan qu'il jugeait trop lente. D'après lui, Stefan roulait comme un grand père de 80 ans, à moitié aveugle, doté d'une jambe de bois.

Quant à moi, je fus captivée par les paysages qui s'offraient à moi et j'essayai de me détendre.

Nous arrivâmes à l'endroit que nous avait indiqué Bonnie et la surprise fut énorme. Elle nous avait expliqué que le corps de Klaus se trouvait dans un tunnel d'évacuation des eaux à la sortie d'une ville voisine. Cependant devant nous il n'y avait pas un mais trois tunnels différents.

Nous nous regardâmes alors ne sachant pas quoi faire.

« _C'est une blague !_ », s'indigna-Kol.

« _Bon ! _», expliquai-je, « _on est trois et il y a trois tunnels donc chacun en prend un et celui qui trouve Klaus ira prévenir les autres_. »

« _Pas question que j'entre là dedans_ », nous dit-Kol en boudant.

« _Et pourquoi ça ?_ » scandai-je agacée.

« _Parce que c'est un tunnel d'évacuation des eaux et que, même si Klaus est mon frère, il est hors de question que j'entre et que l'eau abîme ma nouvelle coiffure. J'ai passé du temps à me coiffer ce matin et je ne veux pas être décoiffé_. » répondit-Kol, d'un ton formel et catégorique.

« _Tu plaisantes j'espère_ ? _L'autre soir tu étais limite en train de pleurer en disant que tu regrettais de ne pas avoir aidé ton frère. Là tu as une chance de pouvoir rattraper ça et tu refuses d'y aller à cause de tes stupides cheveux_. » Lançai-je l'air incompréhensible.

« _Petit un, je ne pleurais pas. Petit deux, mes cheveux sont ma marque de fabrique donc on ne critique pas et petit trois je vais y aller parce que j'aime mon frère mais ton chien-chien aura intérêt de se cacher bien loin car il a attaqué Klaus et en plus à cause de lui mes cheveux seront horribles._ » Railla-il.

« _Si tu le dis »_, répondis-je, lasse de ses sempiternelles lamentations, « _bon je prend celui de droite. _»

« _Moi celui du milieu_ » annonça-kol « _et donc Stefan il te reste celui de gauche_ » Dis-je à mon acolyte. « _A tout a l'heure_ ! »

Je commençai à pénétrer dans le tunnel et je reconnus que je n'étais pas très à l'aise. Il n'y avait aucun bruit sauf le ruissellement de l'eau sur le sol et sur les murs. Il y avait une odeur assez désagréable qui me forçait à stopper ma respiration et je remerciai ma condition de vampire qui me permettait de faire cela sans mourir asphyxiée.

J'avançai dans le couloir sombre et froid et des frissons de peur me parcoururent l'échine. Je n'y voyais rien et la lumière de mon téléphone était à peine suffisante. Je marchai donc en tâtonnant les murs pour ne pas tomber et en sentant les flaques d'eau sous mes pieds.

Je ne pouvais dire depuis combien de temps j'étais là, coincée dans ces égouts mais je commençai à devenir claustrophobe. Je voulais faire demi-tour pour quitter ce tunnel étouffant mais mes jambes n'étaient pas de cet avis, comme si elles savaient que Klaus était quelque part.

Je continuai donc mon chemin, rencontrant au passage des rats qui me firent pousser un hurlement de terreur. Je me moquai moi-même de ma stupidité, j'étais un vampire qui avait peur des rongeurs, quel exploit !

Soudain, grâce au peu de batterie qu'il me restait, je vis une ombre sur le mur à côté de moi. Elle avait la forme d'une grande boite qui me fit penser à un cercueil... Il me fallu alors moins d'une demi-seconde pour reconnecter mes neurones et me rendre compte que je venais de trouver Klaus.

Je m'approchai du cercueil, le cœur tambourinant dans ma poitrine. Il fallait que je me calme et que je respire si je ne voulais pas faire une crise d'angoisse ici. J'ouvris doucement le couvercle et la vision qui s'offrait à moi me fit froid dans le dos. Klaus était allongé là, blême et maigre, les yeux fermés.

Si je n'avais pas été présente lors de sa paralysie, je pouvais penser qu'il dormait tant il avait l'air paisible. J'approchai ma main de son visage et lui caressai sa joue.

Les larmes menacèrent de couler et je dus faire un effort surhumain pour me contenir. Je sortis la petite fiole contenant le remède, l'ouvris et la porta à ses lèvres. Je vidai le liquide dans sa bouche pour qu'il boive. Plusieurs minutes passèrent sans aucuns changements et je finis par me dire que la potion était inefficace. Je voulus donc quitter cet endroit le plus vite possible et ne plus jamais remettre les pieds ici.

Je commençai à m'en aller quand j'entendis un râle provenant du cercueil. Au début, je crus que c'était une hallucination, le fruit de mon imagination mais quand le bruit recommença je compris que Klaus était réveillé.

Je retournai prés de lui et le vis, les yeux ouverts et un léger sourire sur le visage.

Il avait l'air épuisé et à bout de force.

« _Klaus est ce que tu m'entends ? S'il te plaît répond moi !_ » Dis-je avec insistance.

« _Caroline... Caroline c'est bien toi ?_ » Me chuchota-Klaus, d'une petite voix à peine audible.

« _Oui c'est moi, je suis venue te chercher »,_dis-je d'une voix émue qui m'étonna moi même.

« _Comment m'as tu trouvé ?_ » Me questionna-t-il.

« _C'est une longue histoire mais pour l'instant ce n'est pas le plus important. Est-ce que tu peux te lever et marcher ?_ » Lui répondis-je rassurante.

« _Oui je crois_ » souffla-t-il faiblement.

Il s'assit dans le cercueil et commença à sortir. Voyant qu'il était encore faible, je lui tins le bras pour l'aider et je le sentis frissonner ce qui m'arracha un petit sourire. Une fois debout, je vis qu'il avait du mal à se déplacer seul donc je lui pris le bras et le posa sur mon épaule pour lui servir d'appui et je posai mon bras au niveau de ses hanches pour le retenir. C'était la première fois qu'on était aussi proche lui et moi et je devais bien avouer que la sensation n'était pas désagréable au contraire.

Nous avançâmes tout doucement et je sentis que Klaus s'épuisait au fur et à mesure. Je n'allais jamais réussir à l'emmener à l'extérieur toute seule, il me fallait absolument de l'aide.

« _Assis-toi_ ! », lui ordonnai- je.

Il m'obéit, ce qui me surprit sur le moment puis s'appuya contre le mur. Je le regardai tristement et lui dis sans plus attendre :

« _Je vais chercher Stefan ou ton frère pour qu'ils m'aident à te porter. Reste ici je reviens vite. _»

« _Kol est là ?_ »Me demanda Klaus d'un air surpris.

« _Bien sûr ! Dès qu'il a su où tu te trouvais il a insisté pour venir avec nous_. »

Et je partis, le laissant seul. Il fallait absolument que je retrouve Stefan ou Kol mais j'avais peur de laisser Klaus trop longtemps isolé. Je courus donc à vitesse vampirique jusqu'à la sortie de mon tunnel et pénétrai dans celui emprunté par Kol.

Je l'appelai de toutes mes forces, hurlai à m'en égosiller tout en avançant dans la pénombre, il ne répondait pas, je trouvai cela étrange.

Brusquement, je sentis un courant d'air dans mon dos, je me retourna et vis Kol, avec son sourire moqueur, il me dit en riant :

« _Je te manquais déjà ? Même si c'est le cas ce n'est pas la peine de crier comme ça car ça devient gênant !_ »

Et il se mit à éclater de rire, devint rouge écarlate et se tint les côtes pour ne pas à se tenir les côtes. J'attendis patiemment qu'il se calme et lui annonçai le plus calmement et simplement possible :

_« Maintenant que tu es calme, tu vas pouvoir m'aider à sortir ton frère du tunnel. »_

Les rires s'estompèrent alors pour laisser transparaître alors le consciencieux dont pouvait parfois faire part Kol. Il me fixa alors et me déclara :

_« Tu l'as trouvé ?_

- _Non je dis ça juste pour avoir l'occasion de me retrouver seule dans un tunnel sombre avec toi »_,lui susurrai-je d'une voix faussement aguicheuse puis voyant sa tête j'éclatai de rire et lui rétorquai :

« _Bien sûr que j'ai trouvé Klaus ! Tu en poses des questions idiotes parfois ! _»

Il me tira la langue, ce qui me fit sourire, et nous sortîmes de ce tunnel. Je me retournai vers lui de nouveau et lui demanda :

« _Pourrais-tu aller dans le tunnel de Stefan et le prévenir que j'ai trouvé Klaus pour qu'il aille chercher la voiture puis tu me rejoins dans le mien pour qu'on le sorte de là ?_

- _Et pourquoi je n'irai pas avec mon frère et toi tu irais prévenir Stefan ? Tu as envie de te retrouver seule à seul avec lui c'est trop mignon. Je savais bien que tu n'étais pas insensible au charme de mon frère. _»

Kol n'avait pas tord, je venais de me trahir sans vraiment le vouloir, je levai la tête au ciel, puis d'un ton nonchalant lui scandai :

« _Oh ça va... Va prévenir Stefan et puis c'est tout._ »

Puis il se mit à taper des mains comme un enfant de cinq ans. Quant à moi, je me sentis rougir de plus en plus. Je détestai me montrer comme ça, surtout devant Kol. Je me haïssais de laisser voir que Klaus m'attirait plus que je ne le voulais. Je faisais tout pour le cacher malheureusement mais ce n'était apparemment pas suffisant.

Kol s'engouffra dans le tunnel de Stefan quant à moi je pénétrai à nouveau dans le mien et courus vers l'endroit où j'avais laissé Klaus. Quand j'arrivai à sa hauteur, il leva la tête vers moi et me fit un sourire assez faible mais c'était un bon début quand même. Je m'accroupis à ses côtés et lui demandai :

_« Comment te sens-tu ?_

- _Fatigué et affamé... J'ai l'impression que mes muscles se sont transformés en pierres, j'ai l'impression de ne plus pouvoir bouger._ » Me répondit-Klaus, il avait l'air de ne pas être habitué à se retrouver dans cette position de faiblesse, on sentait sa mélancolie à travers cet affaiblissement.

« _C'est sûrement le contre coup du sort. Bonnie a dit que tu allais avoir besoin de repos pour retrouver une parfaite santé._

_- Où sont Stefan et Kol ? » _Klaus changea soudainement de conversation, il n'aimait surement pas se montrer faible de cette façon.

_« Kol est parti prévenir Stefan que je t'ai trouvé pour qu'il aille chercher la voiture et ensuite ton frère nous rejoindra. _

_- D'accord…_»

Ensuite un silence s'installa entre nous mais celui ci n'était ni pesant ni stressant mais plutôt apaisant et permettait de réfléchir correctement.

Je ne pouvais dire ce qui passait présentement dans la tête de Klaus mais pour ma part, mes pensées étaient toutes tournées vers lui et vers le virage qu'avait pris notre relation.

Pour l'instant, il n'y avait rien de concret entre nous mais je n'arrêtais pas de me dire qu'en une semaine à peine toutes mes incertitudes à son égard étaient parties en fumée. Moi qui pensais que je devais le détester pour le mal qu'il avait causé autour de lui, aujourd'hui je me surprenais à être heureuse de le revoir en vie et d'apprécier de le savoir à côté de moi. Je fus interrompue dans mes pensées par un courant d'air qui arriva et qui se jeta sur Klaus.

C'était Kol qui était arrivé à vitesse vampirique et qui tenait son frère par les épaules en rigolant et en criant :

« _Tu es vivant, tu es vivant... Oh mon dieu je te jure que je vais faire payer à ce louveteau des bacs à sables de t'avoir fait ça_. »

Quant à moi, je les regardais et j'étais contente de voir que la relation entre les deux frères s'était arrangée et que Klaus n'était plus seul.

Kol se leva, attrapa le bras de son frère et me le mit sur ses épaules. Je fis la même chose de mon côté et nous aidâmes Klaus à avancer, tout doucement.

Il était assez affaibli et des râles de douleur et de fatigue sortaient de temps en temps de sa bouche.

Le chemin pour sortir du tunnel paraissait long et tortueux, il était difficile pour Klaus, sa fatigue se fit de plus en plus ressentir. Il était vraiment épuisé et affamé. Je commençai à me sentir de nouveau claustrophobe et fut rassurée lorsque je vis la lumière du soleil. Nous sortîmes tandis que Stefan nous attendait, appuyé contre la portière de la voiture.

Klaus, qui n'avait pas perdu son humour apparemment, sourit et lui lança :

« _Stefan, je savais que j'allais te manquer mais je n'avais pas imaginé que tu viendrais me chercher._ »

Stefan ne répondit pas mais aida plutôt Klaus à s'installer sur la banquette arrière de la voiture.

Je l'aidai aussi à monter dans la voiture et m'assis à côté de lui puis je fouillai dans mon sac à main et m'emparai d'une poche de sang. Je la tendis à Klaus qui la but en deux secondes. Il récupérait un peu de couleur mais restait pâle malgré tout.

Je lui en tendis trois de plus qu'il but aussi vite que la première.

Je me décidai alors à rompre le silence et lui dis doucement :

_« Tu te sens mieux ? _

_- Un peu mieux, merci Caroline »_

Il me fit un sourire qui me surprit et me fit plaisir. C'était le genre de sourire qui m'avait manqué, il était heureux et sincère et cela me réchauffa le cœur.

Stefan prit le volant et Kol s'installa à ses côtés et la voiture démarra enfin. La route ne paraissait encore plus longue qu'à l'allée, sûrement parce que je sentis le regard de Klaus sur moi depuis un moment et cela me perturba plus que je ne le voulus.

Il fallait que je me calme mais les papillons que j'avais dans le ventre n'étaient pas de cet avis. Dès que je sentais son regard sur moi, j'éprouvais cette agréable sensation et je ne pouvais pas aller à l'encontre.

Afin de penser à autre chose, je me mis à contempler la vue qui s'offrait à moi, les paysages étaient très beaux et ça me donnait envie de voyager.

Lorsque soudain, Stefan donna un brusque mouvement de volant pour éviter un tronc d'arbre qui se trouvait sur la route, la voiture dériva sur la droite et, comme je n'étais pas attachée, je me retrouvai dans une position un peu gênante.

J'avais ma tête sur les cuisses de Klaus et mes jambes étaient relevées et appuyées contre la vitre.

Kol se retourna et se mit à éclater de rire en disant :

« _Tu es pressée dis donc Caroline. Tu viens à peine de le retrouver que tu lui sautes déjà dessus._ »

Je me sentis encore une fois rougir et le regard de Klaus n'arrangeait rien du tout, au contraire, Kol et la délicatesse ne faisaient décidemment pas deux.

Je me redressai du mieux que je pus et le plus rapidement possible en chuchotant un «_désolée_» et retournai à ma contemplation de l'extérieur en essayant de cacher mon embarras. Klaus dut le sentir malgré tout car il posa sa main sur mon bras, me faisant frissonner et réveiller les papillons de mon estomac, et me murmura :

« _Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça Love. Et tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser d'être tombée sur moi, tu n'as rien fait de mal et je dois même t'avouer que c'était assez agréable._ »

Il me fit un clin d'œil avec son petit air moqueur et machiavélique puis lâcha mon bras et se retourna de son côté pour admirer la vue à son tour.

Je rougis de plus en plus et je dus faire un effort surhumain pour me calmer. Je pus voir Kol qui me regardait dans le rétroviseur et qui se retenait de rire. J'eus alors envie de l'étrangler pour lui apprendre à ne pas se moquer de moi mais je ne fis rien, me contentant de lui tirer discrètement la langue.

Le reste du chemin se passa calmement sans nouvel «incident». Nous arrivâmes dans la rue qui menait à la maison de Bonnie et Klaus se retourna vers moi et me dit suspicieux :

« _Qu'est ce qu'on fait là ?_ »

Je me rendis compte que je ne l'avais même pas prévenu pour la mère de Bonnie et j'avais peur car il pouvait penser que je ne l'avais réveillé que pour ça alors que ce n'était pas le cas.

Je me sentis mal à l'aise mais je devais lui avouer la vérité. Je pris ma respiration, pivotai ma tête vers lui et lui déclara :

« _On a besoin de ton aide… La mère de Bonnie a été mordue par un loup garou_. »

Je pus voir alors le visage de Klaus se décomposer en un trait de temps, comme si tous ses espoirs venaient de se détruire comme un château de carte, il tourna la tête au sens opposé et railla :

« _Je vois..._ » Puis il retourna la tête de nouveau vers moi et me riva l'air confus.

Je vis le regard de Klaus changer et devenir triste. Je ne supportai pas de le voir comme ça alors je posai ma main sur la sienne et lui chuchotai :

« _Ne crois surtout pas qu'on est venu te chercher juste pour ça. J'avais déjà essayé de savoir où tu étais il y a une semaine mais Tyler n'avait pas voulu me le dire et c'est pour ça qu'on a rompu._ »

Je vis alors une lueur d'espoir se déceler sur son visage, Klaus me dit incrédule, en un souffle :

_« Vous avez rompu ? _

_- Oui mais ce n'est pas la question. Pour l'instant, je te demande juste d'accepter de m'aider à sauver la mère de Bonnie. J'ai perdu mon père et, même si c'était sa décision, j'en ai eu le cœur brisé. Je ne souhaite à personne de vivre ça surtout pas à Bonnie. Alors s'il te plaît, je te demande de m'aider. _» Dis-je en faisant une petite moue.

**Point de vue de Klaus**

Caroline était venue me chercher... Et en plus, elle venait de m'avouer qu'elle avait cherché à savoir où j'étais et qu'elle n'était plus avec Tyler. C'était en fait d'excellentes nouvelles et j'avais décidé d'en profiter du mieux que je pouvais.

Du coup, lorsqu'elle m'avait demandé d'aider la mère de Bonnie j'avais eu une idée. Je lui fis mon sourire le plus charmeur et lui annonçai :

« _J'accepte à une condition_. » Elle me regarda se demandant ce que j'allais lui dire, elle me toisa légèrement et me lança :

« _Laquelle ? _»

Elle avait l'air perplexe et ça me faisait sourire encore plus. Je repris alors l'air assuré.

« _Je veux que tu acceptes quelques rendez vous avec moi. »_

Je vis de grands yeux bleus s'élargir et clignoter d'étonnement, elle me répondit :

« _Par «quelques rendez vous» tu veux dire combien ?_

_- Je ne sais pas. On va dire cinq »_

Elle parut choquée et me rétorqua alors :

_« Cinq rendez-vous ? Ça ne va pas la tête ? Je veux bien deux fois mais pas plus. _

_- Trois et c'est mon dernier mot. »_

Elle réfléchit pendant quelques secondes, me sourit et me déclara :

« _D'accord. Ça marche pour trois rendez vous._ »

Puis elle me tendit sa main que je serrai comme pour sceller notre accord. J'allais enfin pouvoir passer du temps avec elle et elle n'allait pas se sentir coupable vis à vis de Tyler. Je vis mon frère qui me regarda par le rétroviseur et qui me fit un clin d'œil.

Nous nous garâmes devant chez Bonnie et sortîmes de la voiture.

La sorcière devait nous attendre car elle ouvrit la porte directement, sans nous laisser le temps de sonner. Elle nous dirigea prestement vers le salon où sa mère était installée.

Elle avait le teint blafard, des cernes sous les yeux et ses cheveux étaient collés au front par une fine couche de sueur. Elle était vraiment dans un état pitoyable et avait l'air de souffrir le martyr. Quant à sa fille, elle aussi avait le visage blême et les yeux rougis. Je m'approchai d'elles et m'assis au bord du canapé.

J'approchai mon poignet de ma bouche et mordis dedans, faisant couler mon sang.

L'odeur attira Abby dont les crocs sortirent immédiatement. Je plaçai mon entaille à leurs niveaux et Abby les planta dans mon poignet et aspira mon sang. Elle en but de longues gorgées qui lui firent du bien car elle reprit des couleurs.

Cependant, cela ne dura qu'un temps car d'un seul coup, elle se tordit de douleur en hurlant et en pleurant. Bonnie courut vers sa mère l'air paniqué et lui dit :

« _Maman calme toi ! Respire et détend toi._ »

Elle lui prit la main pour tenter de la relaxer mais rien ne marcha, sa mère pleurait en gémissant et en crachant du sang. Bonnie se retourna vers moi, le regard mauvais, elle me pointa du doigt et hurla :

« _Toi ! Tu n'es qu'un horrible monstre, je les ai aidés à te libérer de ta prison et toi en échange tu fais quoi ? Tu rends encore plus malade ma mère ! Pourquoi ?_ »

Elle était vraiment furieuse et je pensai alors qu'elle était avant tout sous le choc. Je la rivai du regard et lui déclara formellement :

« _Je n'y suis pour rien, je lui ai donné mon sang, ce n'est pas de ma faute si ça ne fonctionne pas..._ » Me défendis-je nonobstant le fait que ça ne servait à rien.

Soudain, une chose surprenante se produisit. Caroline qui jusqu'ici avait été silencieuse, s'approcha de moi. Nous nous trouvions désormais à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre et je pus sentir son parfum fruité embrasé l'air. Elle regarda Bonnie dans les yeux et lui rétorqua :

_« Si Klaus te dit qu'il n'y est pour rien c'est que c'est vrai. Il lui a donné son sang et ça aurait dû marcher. Ce n'est pas de sa faute si ça a échoué. »_

Mon cœur mort se remit alors à battre et un sourire illumina mon visage quand je l'entendis dire les mots que j'avais rêvé entendre un jour. Elle se tourna vers moi, me regarda pendant quelques secondes puis se remit face à Bonnie et lui indiquai:

_« Je lui fais confiance ! _

_- Mais alors, comment se fait-il que ton sang ne fonctionne pas,_» demanda-Stefan intrigué.

« _C'est simple_ », répliquai-je, « _c'est seulement dû au fait que la morsure n'est pas une simple morsure de loup garou. »_

« _Comment ça ?_ » Dirent-ils en chœur. Je déclarai alors funestement :

« _Ça__doit être quelque chose de beaucoup plus puissant qu'un loup garou pour que mon sang ne fonctionne pas. Je ne peux rien faire pour sauver Abby. Elle est condamnée_. »


	9. Chapitre 9: Rapprochement

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes**

**Justine: **Encore une fois un merci ne serait pas suffisant pour te montrer à quel point je suis heureuse de te savoir fidèle au poste, toujours la première à me donner ton avis. Je dois même t'avouer que j'ai toujours l'appréhension que tu sois lassé de l'attente entre mes chapitres et que tu arrêtes de la lire... Bon pour l'instant tu es encore là et c'est le principal. Alors oui le grand Klaus est de retour, je ne pouvais pas le laisser moisir dans un cercueil au fond d'un égout ( ça c'est la place de Tyler mdr )

J'adore aussi le personnage de Kol et je trouve ça dommage de Jplec ait décidé de le tuer il avait du potentiel. En tout cas dans ma fiction, il ne va pas mourir et je peux même te dire qu'il va beaucoup apporter à la relation Klaroline :D

Je t'avoue que tu as bien vu la référence à Teen Wolf mdr je regarde aussi cette série et j'en suis dingue donc j'ai voulu faire un petit clin d'oeil ! Néanmoins tu verras que ça n'est pas exactement comme dans Teen Wolf.

Pour ta demande de couple Kol/ Bonnie je peux toujours essayer mais n'étant pas fan du tout de ce couple ( et surtout de bonnie ) je vais avoir du mal. Je vais essayer pour toi mais je te promet rien ;)

Merci encore pour ta review et a bientot ;D

**Aby**: Hey oui je n'allais quand même pas laisser Klaus dans une tombe ce n'est pas digne de lui et je serais la plus horrible fan du monde pour lui faire ça ;) Tyler va payer pour ce qu'il fait à tous le monde et surtout à caroline *attention spoiler à la jplec* et pour la créature qui a mordu abby il faut s'armer de patience pour le savoir *en mode sadique qui aime torturer ses lecteurs* en tout cas merci d'être toujours présente

**Lestat:** Tyler est un idiot c'est vrai mais ça finira par lui retomber dessus surtout connaissant le caractère de Klaus et Kol :) c'est vraiment dommage que jplec ait décidé de tuer Kol dans sa série, c'était un personnage qui avait du potentiel mais bon elle préfère garder des personnages inutiles. En tout cas dans ma fiction Kol sera présent et pour longtemps :D Oui caroline sera obligé de s'y tenir aux rendez vous et en plus elle n'aura plus à se sentir coupable vis à vis de Tyler * que du positif pour le Klaroline*

Et pour finir je voulais juste te dire merci de me suivre et merci pour tes reviews

**MARN3**: Merci pour ta review :D

Alors concernant la bête qui a mordu abby il va falloir être patiente mdr Vous en saurez plus dans les chapitres qui viennent

Sinon concernant les moments entre Kol et Caroline je compte en mettre aussi souvent que possible, c'est une relation que j'adore et que je vais essayer de développer un maximum ( en plus ça permettra d'amener aussi le Klaroline ) donc ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça Kol continuera à exister dans ma fiction et à être comme il est :)

**Gossip**: Le temps a du te paraître long si tu venais tous les jours mdr ça fait plaisir de voir que tu es tellement accro à ma fiction que tu guettes les chapitres tous les jours donc Merci ça me touche beaucoup. Ta review m'a mise les larmes aux yeux, merci pour tous ce que tu dis. C'est justement l'une de mes craintes, que mon Klaroline soit mal amené et de lire que tu le trouves bien me rassure vraiment et me motive encore plus :D Bisous

**Rima**: merci beaucoup :D les rendez vous entre Klaus et caroline approchent je peux te le garantir

**Chapitre 9: Rapprochement **

**Point de vue de Klaus**

Après avoir révélé que mon sang ne pouvait pas guérir la morsure d'Aby, j'avais décidé de quitter la maison de Bonnie et de rentrer chez moi pour me reposer. En fait, je me sentais encore faible et fatigué et j'avais besoin de dormir.

Caroline et Stefan étaient, eux aussi, partis et avaient laissé la sorcière dire adieu à sa mère dans le calme.

Kol et moi arrivâmes chez nous et je montai directement dans ma chambre, enlevai mes chaussures et m'allongeai sur mon lit.

Je posai ma tête sur l'oreiller lorsque je sentis le parfum de Caroline, celui-ci commença à m'enivrer, je me perdais complètement.

Un parfum fruité et doux qui me rendait fou. Je m'aperçus en fin de compte que l'odeur émanait de mes draps et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Était-elle venue ici ?

« _Kol !_ », hurlai-je

Il arriva deux minutes plus tard, le sourire aux lèvres et me dit, d'une voix moqueuse :

« _Ta voix douce et agréable m'avait terriblement manquée. Pourquoi hurles-tu mon cher frère ? »_

« _C'est peut être une question stupide mais est-ce que Caroline est venue ici dernièrement ? » _lui dis-je l'air interrogateur.

Kol me regarda alors et m'annonça :

« _Oui elle est venue il y a une semaine._

_Il était très tard et j'étais en train de boire pour oublier ma solitude. Elle est entrée et on a discuté puis elle a voulu venir voir ta chambre et ton atelier et j'ai dit oui. Je suis désolée, je sais que c'est un lieu privé mais je n'y ai pas pensé sur le coup..._»

Mon frère avait la mauvaise manie de parler énormément lorsqu'il était nerveux et c'est justement ce qui lui arrivait en ce moment. Je lui répondis donc :

« _Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça Kol. Tu as bien fait._

- _Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? » _S'inquiéta-Kol.

Il avait vraiment décidé de prendre soin de moi le plus possible, je pouvais percevoir qu'il se sentait coupable de ne pas avoir été là pour moi au moment où Tyler m'avait mis à terre. Je ne lui en voulais pas le moins du monde mais je devais avouer que le voir être à mon service était hilarant et je comptais bien en profiter un petit peu. Je le regardai alors le sourire narquois et lui demandai :

« _J'aimerai un peu de sang si ça ne te dérange pas._

- _Du frais ou en poche ?_ » Questionna Kol tel un serviteur.

« _En poche pour l'instant. Merci Kol !_ »

Mon frère m'amena plusieurs poches de sang et les posa sur ma table de chevet. J'en pris une et la bus d'une traite puis je m'allongeai de nouveau, enveloppé dans les draps au parfum de ma belle, et las et fatigué je finis par m'endormir.

Son odeur m'enivra, elle se rependait autour de moi telle un nuage, cela me fit rêver, des rêves des plus doux au plus coquins.

Je la voyais, endormie à côté de moi, son corps nu caché par les couvertures et un sourire sur ses magnifiques lèvres. Je me projetai dans le futur, je la vis à mes côtés son corps lové contre le mien afin qu'elle soit mienne puis après une nuit effrénée je pouvais ainsi avoir la chance de m'endormir avec elle et me réveiller de la même façon dans ses bras.

**Point de vue de Caroline**

Je venais de rentrer chez moi, ma mère dormait déjà depuis longtemps, elle m'avait laissé un mot sur la table qui disait :

« _Si tu as faim, j'ai mis ton assiette dans le micro-onde et Tyler est passé et a téléphoné 3 fois. Il veut te voir. Bonne nuit, maman_. »

Je n'avais pas vraiment faim mais avec toutes ces aventures de la journée, je devais manger quand même. Je fis donc réchauffer mon plat et mis le mot de ma mère à la poubelle. J'excluais la possibilité d'appeler Tyler ou encore celle d'aller le voir. C'était terminé entre nous et il devait arriver à se faire à la situation.

A mesure que mon repas se réchauffait, une bonne odeur envahit la cuisine ce qui me donna encore plus faim. Ma mère avait préparé l'un de mes plats favoris : des pâtes à la bolognaise et même si, techniquement, je n'avais plus besoin de nourritures humaines c'était toujours un régal de manger les plats préparés par ma mère.

Je m'assis et commençai à manger tout en pensant à cette journée de folie que nous avions vécue.

La maman de Bonnie était morte, Klaus était de retour bien décidé à se venger avec l'aide de son frère et par dessus tout, nous venions d'apprendre que quelque chose de plus dangereux qu'un loup garou existait et nous ne savions pas ce que ça pouvait être.

Pour ne pas me stresser d'avantage et risquer de faire des cauchemars, je fis ma vaisselle rapidement et montai directement dans ma chambre sans faire de bruit. Je mis mon pyjama, préparai mes affaires pour les cours de demain et me couchai directement.

Une fois bien installée, je sortis le collier de Klaus et le posai à côté de moi, sur mon oreiller et finis par m'endormir.

Le lendemain matin

Ce maudit réveil sonna et, d'un coup de bras, je l'envoyai balader à l'autre bout de ma chambre, j'entendis alors un bruit étrange qui m'annonça la mort de mon trouble de sommeil.

Je n'avais vraiment pas envie de me lever a fortiori d'aller en cours. Cette dernière pensée me déprimait mais malheureusement le devoir m'appelait. Je restai encore quelques minutes supplémentaires allongée sur le dos en jouant avec le collier et c'est alors que je me mis à penser qu'au final les cours étaient peu importants, après tout j'avais l'éternité devant moi pour m'instruire.

Je pesai le pour et le contre et c'était un vrai choix cornélien.

Malheureusement, la liste des pour était plus importante que celle des contre et je finis par m'extirper lentement de mon lit. J'avais tellement traîné que j'étais encore une fois en retard.

Prestement je pris mes affaires pour la journée à savoir une jupe grise avec des collants noirs, un maillot bleu et noir et partis prendre ma douche le plus rapidement possible. Je restai à peine dix minutes sous l'eau chaude en prenant soin de ne pas mouiller mes cheveux sinon j'allais perdre du temps à les sécher. Une fois sortie, je m'habillai hâtivement, mis un peu de mascara et de gloss, pris mon sac et mes clefs et quittai la maison.

Lorsque j'arrivai au lycée, les élèves étaient déjà en cours et, comme par hasard, j'étais en cours d'histoire à cette heure ci avec le professeur qui me dédaignait le plus. Celui-ci ne manquait jamais une occasion de me montrer que j'étais une nullité sans nom et que jamais je ne pourrais obtenir mon diplôme à la fin de l'année.

Avant je ne prêtais pas plus que cela d'attention à ce cours, je n'y allais jamais. Cependant tout avait changé quand ma mère avait appris que je séchais l'histoire et m'avait fait un sermon d'une heure. Depuis, j'étais obligée d'y aller.

Je frappai discrètement à la porte de la classe en priant pour qu'il garde ses réflexions pour lui. Il vint m'ouvrir la porte et me dit, l'air hautain comme d'habitude :

« _Mlle Forbes, nous ne vous attendions plus. Veuillez-vous asseoir et dépêchez-vous, je n'ai pas que cela à faire_. »

J'allai donc directement à ma place à côté d'Elena, le visage empourpré par la honte. Une fois assise, elle se retourna vers moi et me demanda :

« _Tu vas bien ? _

_- Oui j'ai juste eu un problème de réveil, rien de grave. Qu'est ce que j'ai raté ?_

_- Il va seulement distribuer les exposés qu'on avait à faire la dernière fois_. »

Le professeur commença à rendre les copies en annonçant les notes à voix haute ce qui avait le don de me stresser. Je détestai que les élèves de ma classe sachent à quel point j'étais nulle en histoire.

« _Elena Guilbert c'est bien B+ !_

- _Félicitations »_, lui murmurai-je, « _tu as assuré !_ »

Néanmoins, je me sentais vraiment mal car, si Elena n'avait qu'un B+ alors que l'histoire était sa matière préférée, je me demandai combien j'allais pouvoir avoir vu mon niveau.

Je n'eus pas l'occasion de réfléchir bien longtemps car le professeur s'arrêta devant moi, je retins alors mon souffle et me mis à le river du regard il me fixa et m'annonça :

« _Caroline Forbes, je ne sais vraiment pas quoi dire._ »

Quoi ? C'était tellement nul qu'il en perdait les mots ? Je sentis une boule s'intégrer dans mon estomac et le voir me dévisager de cette manière n'arrangeait pas les choses.

Soudain, il me tendit ma copie et me dit, avec un sourire :

« _A+ c'est vraiment excellent. Je n'ai rien à dire à part de continuer sur votre lancée_. »

Mon visage se mit à rayonner, si j'avais été seule dans la pièce, une danse de la joie se serait alors emparée de moi tellement je pouvais être heureuse à ce moment précis.

J'avais enfin une bonne note en histoire et j'étais tellement fière que je pris mon téléphone et envoyai à ma mère :

« _Maman, j'ai eu un A+ en histoire. Je suis trop fière de moi. A ce soir. Bisous !_ »

Quelques secondes plus tard, je reçu un message qui disait :

« _C'est génial chérie, on va pouvoir l'accrocher sur la porte du réfrigérateur. A ce soir !_ »

Le professeur commença à faire la correction du devoir pour ceux qui n'avaient pas réussis et, en voyant ma copie, je me rappelai que je n'avais pas fait cet exposé toute seule.

C'était grâce à Klaus, son expérience et son âge traversant les siècles m'avaient permis de remonter mon niveau dans la matière que j'appréhendais le plus.

Je comptais bien aller le remercier après mes cours. Le reste de l'heure se passa normalement, le professeur n'arrêtait pas de m'interroger et j'avais le plaisir de lui montrer que j'avais un peu de connaissances.

Quand le cours fut fini, je me dépêchai de sortir pour aller à mon prochain cours qui était celui de sport.

Je me mis en tenue et partis au gymnase. Le cours se déroula calmement, sans problème. Le professeur nous faisait faire des tours de gymnase pour nous échauffer.

Brusquement, Maggie, la fille la plus maladroite de ma classe, tomba juste devant moi. Je m'empressai donc de voir si elle allait bien et vis qu'elle avait une égratignure au niveau du genou droit et que, de la blessure, coulait un peu de sang.

Je me rendis compte alors que je n'avais pas eu le temps de prendre un petit déjeuner avant de partir et que, du coup, j'étais affamée et la vue du sang n'arrangeait rien.

Il se dégageait une odeur tout à fait délicieuse qui me fit immédiatement envie. J'avais de plus en plus de mal à me contrôler, mes crocs me faisaient mal et voulaient sortir, je commençai à voir tout noir, ma vision se troubla, je ne pensais qu'à une seule chose : le sang.

C'est Elena qui me sortit de ma catatonie en m'attirant plus loin de Maggie. Elle me secoua et me chuchota doucement :

« _Caroline ! Respire et calme-toi. Tu ne vas pas attaquer cette pauvre fille !_ »

Elle mit mes mains dans les siennes et m'aida à me détendre du mieux qu'elle pouvait néanmoins, j'avais de plus en plus soif et l'odeur de Maggie me frappait encore. Je levai la tête et dis d'une voix presque inaudible :

« _J'ai si soif Elena. Je n'arrive pas à me contrôler. _

- _Tu n'as pas bu de sang ce matin ? Tu n'as rien mangé ?_

- _Non ! Comme je te l'ai dit j'étais en retard du coup j'ai juste eu le temps de prendre une douche. »_ Lui dis-je d'une voix éreintée.

« _Je vois. Écoute, tu vas rentrer chez toi et te nourrir. Je dirais au prof que tu étais malade et que tu as du repartir_. » Me dit-elle gentiment, mais je ne le vis de cette manière et rechignai :

« _Oui mais..._ »

« _Il n'y a pas de mais !_ », me coupa-t-elle, « _Tu vas rentrer à la maison et boire du sang pour te calmer. Il est hors de question que tu restes au lycée si tu ne te contrôles pas. Alors file et dépêche toi !_ »

Son ton était autoritaire mais je rendis compte qu'elle avait parfaitement raison, je lui fis un sourire et partis en direction des vestiaires. Je me changeai rapidement et repartis en direction de ma voiture.

Je roulai vers chez moi, quand soudain, je sentis le collier de Klaus dans ma poche et eus une envie irrésistible d'aller le voir pour m'assurer qu'il allait mieux. Je fis donc demi-tour et me dirigeai en direction du manoir des Mikaelson.

Dix minutes après, je me trouvai devant chez lui. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et sonnai d'un air assuré.

Moins d'une minute plus tard, Kol m'ouvrit la porte, le visage éclatant, et me dit :

« _Je parie que tu es venue voir Klaus. Tu peux entrer, il est dans son atelier._ »

Il se poussa pour me laisser passer et je me dirigeai vers l'endroit que m'avait indiqué Kol.

Arrivée devant la porte, j'hésitai pendant plusieurs minutes à entrer avant d'entendre le doux accent de Klaus me susurrer me frappant de plusieurs vagues de frisson dans ma colonne vertébrale :

« _Tu comptes rester derrière la porte Love ou tu vas enfin te décider à entrer._ »

Décidément, rien ne lui échappait. Je pénétrai alors dans son atelier et le vis, concentré, en train de peindre un nouveau tableau. Il avait une telle énergie et une telle grâce en maniant les couleurs et les textures et on pouvait voir, rien qu'en le regardant, qu'il était passionné par ce qu'il faisait.

Je m'approchai doucement de lui et vint me mettre à son niveau. Son tableau représentait un magnifique paysage que je n'avais jamais vu, avec des petites maisons en pierres blanches, des arbres et des fleurs partout et au loin, la mer...

Lorsqu'il vit mon intérêt il m'expliqua :

« _C'est un village qui se trouve dans le sud de la France, il s'appelle Port-Leucate. Rebekkah et moi nous y avons passé quelques semaines de vacances il y a fort longtemps !_ »

C'est alors qu'une image vint me frapper l'esprit, je m'imaginai Klaus étendu sur le sable blanc, la peau luisante et dorée par le soleil, ses cheveux or se reflétant aux rayons et se confondant avec les grains de sable…

Je balayai immédiatement cette pensée des plus troublantes, je le rivai et lui dit d'une voix un peu tremblante, cette vision m'avait donné une vague de papillon dans le ventre :

« _C'est magnifique et ça a l'air paisible._

- _Ça l'est._ » Me répondit-il ne pouvant imaginer la vision qui m'était alors venue à l'esprit.

Nous restâmes là, dans le silence, à regarder le paysage dessiné par Klaus. Cet endroit me donnait envie, moi qui n'étais jamais partie en vacances, je pensais qu'un jour peut-être si les circonstances le permettaient je pourrais m'y rendre.

Je restai donc dans mes pensées, m'imaginant voyager et découvrir le monde quand il se tourna vers moi et me demanda :

« _Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite, sweetheart ?_

- _Je voulais simplement savoir comment tu allais, si tu t'étais remis de ta mésaventure_. »

Il me regarda intrigué, ce n'était pas dans mes coutumes de prendre de ses nouvelles, il me dit alors :

« _Je vais mieux, merci Love._

- _Tant mieux »_, lui-dis-je en lui souriant, « _et je suis aussi venue pour te remercier_ ».

Il souleva un sourcil décidemment troublé par mon inquiétude à son sujet.

« _Me remercier de quoi Love ?_ » Dit-il l'air interrogateur.

Je sortis mon devoir d'histoire de ma sac et lui tendis. Il me le prit des mains et nos doigts se frôlèrent créant un frisson dans toutes les fibres de mon corps, cela faisait deux fois que ça m'arrivait et j'avais dû mal à me contrôler, rien que de sentir sa présence à mes côtés me donnait envie d'être plus proche, j'eus une soudaine envie de sentir sa chaleur...

Klaus ne vit heureusement pas l'état qu'il suscitait chez moi mais je me mis à penser qu'il avait dû ressentir la même chose car il se recula légèrement de moi.

Il regarda le devoir et un immense sourire illumina son visage quand il vit ma note.

« _Félicitations Love. Tu as très bien travaillé ! »_ Me dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

« _Arrête, on sait tous les deux que c'est grâce à toi que j'ai eu cette note et je voulais te remercier. _

- _De rien, c'était un plaisir de t'aider_. »

Puis, de nouveau un silence indicible s'installa entre nous. Il se remit à sa peinture et je le regardai faire, captivée par son habilité à mélanger les couleurs pour former des nuances que je ne connaissais pas.

Il était vraiment très talentueux et arrivait à faire vivre ses toiles. On avait l'impression que son art était vivant. Klaus dut sentir que je l'observai depuis un moment car il se tourna de nouveau vers moi et me dit :

« _Tu sais peindre ?_

_- Non pas du tout. J'ai essayé une fois de faire un tableau et je peux te dire que c'était une horreur. On avait l'impression que la femme que je dessinais avait eu un grave accident de voiture et qu'elle était défigurée à vie ». _

Il se mit à rire et au lieu d'être vexée je me mis à l'imiter, en fait le voir aussi joyeux me fit chaud au cœur. Klaus reprit un air sérieux et me fixa du regard.

« _Je te montrerai un jour, si tu veux bien sûr_. »

- _Oui si tu n'as pas peur d'apprendre à peindre à un cas désespéré._

- _Ne t'inquiètes pas, je pense que j'y survivrai »_ me répondit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Je me mis à sursauter en sentant mon portable vibrer dans ma poche, je le sortis et découvrit un message d'Elena qui disait :

« _J'espère que tu vas mieux_ ? »

Je lui répondis alors un très rapide :

« _Oui je vais bien, merci. A tout à l'heure._ »

Je rangeai mon portable de nouveau dans ma poche et me tournai vers Klaus.

« _Bon il est temps que je parte si je ne veux pas être collée de nouveau mais ça m'a fait plaisir de te voir en pleine forme_.

- _J'ai été content de te voir aussi._ » Me répondit-il d'un ton morne apparemment déçu de mon départ précipité.

Je commençai à partir lorsqu'il m'interpella une nouvelle fois. Je me retournai donc et il déclara d'un ton enjoué :

« _A bientôt pour notre premier rendez vous_ ! »

Klaus n'oubliait rien, il me fit un clin d'œil auquel je répondis :

« _Ça sera plutôt notre deuxième rendez-vous si mes souvenirs sont exacts. Tiens-moi au courant pour la date_, »

Lui dis-je avec un sourire au coin, lui rappelant que j'avais également une bonne mémoire.

Il me fit un immense sourire malicieux puis je tournai les talons et me dirigeai vers ma voiture le laissant seul dans son atelier.

Je me remémorai alors le moment où il eut été paralysé. Ce souvenir vint me frapper tel une flèche en plein cœur, je me sentais tellement coupable de ne pas lui avoir laissé de chance et d'avoir toujours refusé d'apprendre à le connaître.

Je m'étais dit à ce moment là que si un jour klaus venait à se réveiller, je ferais alors l'effort de voir au-delà des apparences, d'apprendre qui se cachait derrière son image d'originel un peu psychopathe et maintenant l'occasion se présentait à moi.

**Point de vue de Klaus **

Avoir discuté avec Caroline m'avait fait le plus grand bien, la voir me sourire et sentir son regard sur moi me rendait vraiment heureux. Je ne savais pas à quoi cela était dû mais je sentais que notre relation évoluait dans le bon sens.

J'étais captivé par mon tableau et mes pensées pour elle quand mon frère déboula telle une furie dans mon atelier et me cria :

« _Bon il faut qu'on parle alors arrête de faire de jolis dessins tout mignons et écoute moi._

- _Tu veux qu'on parle de quoi ?_

- _De la façon de faire payer à Tyler ce qu'il t'a fait. J'ai plusieurs solutions qui pourraient fonctionner et qui seraient marrantes._

- _Lesquels ? »_ Demandais-je curieux.

Mon frère avait toujours eu un sens de l'imagination très développé quand il s'agissait de trouver des moyens de pression ou de torture. Il était vraisemblablement très en colère contre mon ancien hybride et je pouvais déjà imaginer ses solutions les plus folles et saugrenues.

Il me regarda telle un Diable en furie et m'expliqua :

« _On loue deux camions, on attache les bras de Tyler sur l'un d'eux et les jambes sur l'autre. Tu te mets au volant du premier, moi du deuxième et on démarre, Il va être coupé en deux ce louveteau ! »_

Je me mis à rire. Mon frère avait vraiment le don pour trouver des moyens sadiques de torturer les gens, c'était un trait de caractère qu'il l'avait dû hériter de moi.

« _C'est une excellente idée Kol mais je trouve qu'il ne va pas souffrir assez._ » Lui-dis-je le regard méphistophélique.

Après tout, cet idiot m'avait traité comme un chien et m'avait paralysé et il méritait de souffrir comme j'ai eu mal, mon côté démoniaque refit alors surface. Je regardai mon frère celui enchérit :

« _Ce n'est pas faux... Il faut quelque chose qui permettrait de l'entendre te supplier de l'achever pour ne plus souffrir. Je cherche une autre idée et je te tiens au courant. En attendant, j'ai remarqué que ça allait beaucoup mieux entre toi et Caroline_. »

« _Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles… _» Lui cinglai-je tournant la tête agacé.

« _Mais bien sur, se moqua t-il, elle est venue dans ta chambre et dans ton atelier quand tu n'étais plus là et maintenant elle te rend visite, prend de tes nouvelles et discute avec toi sans chercher à te blesser ou à te distraire et tu veux me faire croire qu'il ne se passe rien de spécial entre vous ? Je ne te savais pas si naïf frangin ! »_

Le titillement de Kol m'énervait, je n'aimais pas parler de ce que je ressentais, je lui lançai un regard des plus noirs et lui feulai :

« _Si tu prononces encore un mot, je te promets de t'arracher le foie ! Ma relation avec Caroline ne concerne que moi et elle !_ »

Kol me regarda alors incompréhensif par mon soudain changement d'humeur, je le toisai puis me rendit compte que je l'avais blessé, il voulait juste s'assurer que caroline ne me tendait pas encore un de ses pièges, je me ravisai puis lui dit d'une voix plus calme :

« _Et puis je veux juste éviter d'être déçu une nouvelle fois_.

- _C'est bien pour ça que je te demandais, Klaus, rien d'autre c'est votre histoire mais je ne veux pas te voir souffrir comme avec Tatia…_

- _Ca n'arrivera pas_ » le coupai-je.

On ne pouvait pas me reprocher d'être prudent avec Caroline. La dernière fois, elle s'était servie de moi pour que son idiot de copain aide mes hybrides à rompre leur lien et avait dit des choses blessantes et ignobles sur moi. Néanmoins, je trouvais aussi qu'elle était différente depuis mon retour mais j'en étais heureux.

« _Bon ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie avec toi mais je vais aller faire un petit tour. J'ai besoin de me trouver une petite humaine pour m'amuser un peu_ »,me dit mon frère avec un sourire sadique.

Il partit, me laissant à nouveau seul dans mon atelier.

Le nom de Tatia m'était revenu en pleine figure, et au lieu que mon esprit se torture encore et encore à ce douloureux souvenir je vis apparaître le visage de ma douce dans mon esprit. Son visage, ses yeux, ses lèvres…

Puis je m'imaginai son corps, comment pouvait-il être ? Des seins ronds adaptés à la forme de mes mains, des hanches bien proportionnées conçues pour les miennes, son cou si petit, si fragile et de longues jambes fuselées…

Je sentis alors une douleur dans mon bas-ventre, mon intimité se mit alors à légèrement tremblée, je devins alors étroit dans mon pantalon.

D'une main trémmulante, je pris une feuille blanche, mon crayon de bois et m'assis sur le canapé, pour assouvir mes désirs et mes pulsions…

Au fur et à mesure que je la dessinais je me sentais rasséréné de nouveau. Je m'incorporai alors au dessin. Elle était allongée la tête en arrière son corps sous le mien. Je lui fis des yeux emplis de luxure, ses jambes étaient entrouvertes pour me laisser le passage.

Lorsque mon dessin fut fini, je me mis à le regarder puis je fermai mes yeux et m'imaginer la scène.

Je contrôlai en principe mes pulsions, mais Caroline arrivait à me mettre dans des états que je ne comprenais pas, en mille ans d'existence jamais je ne me suis senti aussi frustré.

Elle dégageait chez moi une certaine luxure, une envie de la ravir, de lui faire l'amour puis de recommencer encore et encore, d'une telle manière qu'elle ne puisse plus avoir envie d'aucun homme hormis moi. J'arrivai pour l'instant à calmer mes pulsions, à les extérioriser que par le biais de mon art.

J'étais un hybride de mille ans, et en ces siècles aucunes femmes n'étaient arrivées à me gérer… On pouvait dire que la nature m'avait bien gâté et souvent à la vue de mon membre hors norme, de mes envies restant toujours insatisfaites, la gent féminine vampiriques fuyaient car le choc était alors trop rude, ou pour celles qui en voulaient encore souvent me suppliaient d'arrêter. J'eus la chance de pouvoir continuer avec certaines d'entre elles…

Heureusement pour moi, d'ailleurs Elijah était dans la quasi-même situation que moi, allez savoir pourquoi !

C'est pour cette raison que je ne me confrontais pas à une humaine. Les seules que je pus avoir n'avaient pas tenues.

Mon côté hybride expliquait surement cela car lorsque j'étais humain ma réputation d'étalon était déjà de rigueur mais ma transformation avait décuplé cela.

**Point de vue de Caroline**

Je venais de rentrer chez moi après avoir rendu visite à Klaus et je devais avouer que ça m'avait fait du bien de le voir en pleine forme.

J'avais pu discuter avec lui, le regarder peindre m'avait beaucoup plu. En fait, je n'avais plus eu envie d'aller en cours après ça. Je voulais rester au calme et réfléchir calmement à ce que je ressentais pour Klaus. Les papillons incessants qui me chatouillaient le ventre jusqu'à presque la douleur m'étaient alors pour l'instant inexplicables.

Jamais, je n'eus ressenti cette sensation avec Tyler, je ne comprenais tout simplement pas ce qu'il m'arrivait.

Plus les jours passaient, plus je me rendis compte que j'étais définitivement attirée par Klaus. J'avais essayé de le nier le plus possible, de l'occulter de toutes les manières envisageables et de l'enfouir au plus profond de moi mais rien ne pouvait changer.

Je n'étais pas amoureuse, loin de là, mais disons qu'il ne me laissait pas indifférente. En même temps, il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas se rendre compte qu'il était inexorablement sexy , qu'il avait de la classe et que son accent le rendait encore plus attrayant ! Stop !

Il me fallait vraiment arrêter de penser des choses comme ça sur lui, ce n'était vraiment pas bon pour ma santé mentale, limite malsain car j'avais parfois des envies que je n'avais pas eues jusqu'alors…

Je fus sortie de mes pensées par la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée. J'allai donc ouvrir et quelle ne fut pas ma surprise quand je vis Tyler, un bouquet de roses à la main et un petit sourire sur son visage. Je le regardai dépitée !

« _Qu'est ce que tu veux ?_» Lui demandais-je froidement et essayant d'être le plus désagréable possible pour lui montrer qu'il m'ennuyait.

Néanmoins, il n'eut pas l'air de comprendre le sous-entendu car il s'avança et pénétra chez moi.

« _Vas y fais comme chez toi..._ »

Non mais quel goujat ! Il se permettait des choses qu'il ne faisait jamais avant. C'était vraiment devenu un autre homme. Maintenant il était un gamin prétentieux et irrespectueux.

« _Je te repose la question. Qu'est ce que tu veux ? _» Insistais-je d'un ton réprobateur.

« _Te donner ça !_ », répondit-il en me tendant le bouquet, « _et te dire que je suis désolé, que tu me manques et que je t'aime_. »

Ses mots auraient pu me toucher il y a encore quelques semaines mais aujourd'hui ils ne me faisaient plus rien. Je ne ressentais plus cette petite étincelle ni ce bonheur constant en sa présence.

C'est à ce moment précis que je me rendis compte que je n'étais vraiment plus amoureuse de Tyler et que j'avais pris la meilleure décision de ma vie en le laissant tomber. Je me retournai vers lui, le regardai dans les yeux et lui dit :

« _Écoutes Tyler, je ne crois pas qu'un bouquet de fleurs suffira à me faire oublier tout le mal que tu m'as fait. Je te l'ai dit tu as énormément changé et pas en bien crois moi. Je ne suis plus amoureuse de toi et je ne pense pas qu'il suffît que tu reviennes me dire que tu m'aimes pour changer ça_. »

Tyler désenchanta à l'écoute de ma diatribe, il me riva et me lança d'un ton sec :

« _C'est à cause de Klaus c'est ça ?_ »

Mais de quoi se mêlait-il ? Ma vie privée ne le regardait plus…

« _Quoi ? Pourquoi veux-tu que Klaus soit responsable de tout ça ?_ » Rétorquai-je « _Je te rappelle que tu l'as paralysé et foutu dans un cercueil. Il n'y est pour rien dans ma décision. C'est un problème entre toi et moi. »_

« _Alors explique-moi pourquoi tu ne l'as pas quitté du regard au moment où il se faisait paralyser ?_ » Me dit-il peu impressionné par mon discours.

« _Parce que..._ »

C'était le néant, je ne savais pas quoi répondre, il venait de me confronter devant une situation que moi-même ne savait plus comment gérer.

Je le fixai dans les yeux tout le temps mais je n'arrivai pas à dire pourquoi. C'était comme une évidence pour moi, un besoin irrésistible de le regarder jusqu'à la fin. Peut-être pour le rassurer et lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas tout seul, que j'étais là et que je le soutiendrais jusqu'à la fin.

« _En fait, me dit il d'un air mauvais, je m'en fiche de savoir si c'est Klaus la cause de notre rupture et tu sais pourquoi ?_ » Me lança-t-il, un rictus amusé passa alors sur son visage.

« _Non !_

- _Parce que, maintenant, il n'existe plus. Il est dans son cercueil et vous ne le trouverait jamais. C'est fini... »_

Et il se mit à rire tellement fort que je crus qu'il allait s'étouffer. C'était un rire moqueur, méchant qui faisait froid dans le dos. Il était vraiment devenu quelqu'un de mauvais et je n'arrivai toujours pas à comprendre comment et pourquoi il en était arrivé là.

Je mourrais d'envie de lui dire que Klaus était de retour parmi nous juste pour avoir le plaisir de voir son visage se décomposer.

Seulement je ne pouvais pas car, même si Klaus avait récupéré ses forces, il avait l'air encore fatigué et je ne voulais pas prendre le risque qu'il soit blessé de nouveau. Peu impressionné par son emportement, je me retournai vers Tyler et lui dis :

« _T'as raison c'est fini... Tu as voulu jouer au grand méchant Alpha et bien joué tu m'as perdue... Je ne veux plus entendre parler de toi Tyler !_ »

Il me fusilla du regard, son visage se fit pierre, il posa les fleurs sur la table du salon et s'en alla en claquant la porte.

Je restai là, quelques secondes, à essayer de me détendre et de remettre mes idées en place, puis je pris le bouquet et le mis directement à la poubelle.

J'allai dans la cave, pris un grand carton et me dirigeai vers ma chambre. Une fois arrivée, je commençai à prendre toutes les affaires de Tyler qu'il avait laissées chez moi, les cadeaux qu'il m'avait offerts, les photos de nous deux qui ornaient mon mur et je les rangeai dans cette boite que je fermai avec du scotch.

Ma relation avec Tyler venait de se finir définitivement et je me sentis beaucoup mieux comme libérée d'un fardeau. Je devais avancer et arrêter de marcher à reculons, j'avais l'éternité devant moi et Tyler faisait désormais partie du passé tel un fantôme, je devais vivre ma vie pour moi.

Je sortis le collier de Klaus de ma poche et me mis à jouer avec du bout des doigts. Je ne savais pas ce qui m'attirait autant dans cet objet ni pourquoi je me sentais obligée de l'avoir à longueur de journée à portée de mains. J'espérais juste que Klaus ne s'apercevrait jamais de son absence et que l'idée d'en parler à son frère ne lui viendrait pas non plus à l'esprit.

J'étais accaparée par mes pensées quand la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée me fit hurler d'effroi. Qui pouvait bien me déranger ? Je descendis les escaliers et ouvris la porte.

Il n'y avait personne ce qui eut le don de me mettre hors de moi. J'imaginai que c'était encore une fois mon idiot de voisin, un gamin de douze ans qui s'amusait à sonner et à se sauver en courant. Je sortis donc et cria :

« _Si je t'attrape sale gamin je te jure que je te fais avaler le macadam ! _»

Je tournai les talons agacée en claquant la porte. Arrivée dans ma chambre, je vis, posée sur mon lit, une immense boite recouverte de papier cadeau bleu avec des étoiles.

Je m'approchai et vis une enveloppe où était inscrit mon nom. Je reconnus immédiatement l'écriture soignée de Klaus.

C'est donc avec une certaine excitation mêlée d'une inquiétude que j'ouvris l'enveloppe telle une petite fille devant son sapin de Noël. Je découvris une carte où était inscrit :

_Love,_

_Je viendrais te chercher samedi soir à 19h pour notre premier rendez-vous (ou notre deuxième si on compte le précédent) _

_Voilà un cadeau pour toi et j'espère que je pourrais avoir la chance de te voir le porter. _

_Tendrement_

_Klaus_

Mon cœur s'emballa, mes mains se mirent à trembler et de nouveaux des frissons dans le ventre me firent tressaillir.

Il n'y avait vraiment rien à dire à part que cet homme était fou. Il m'offrait encore une fois un cadeau et, connaissant ses goûts, j'étais sûre que c'était quelque chose que je ne pouvais pas me permettre de m'offrir.

Ne résistant pas plus longtemps à l'envie de savoir ce que c'était, j'arrachai le papier cadeau d'abord doucement pour ne pas l'abîmer puis je finis par le déchirer entièrement tant mon impatience et ma curiosité étaient importantes.

J'ouvris la boite et en sortis une magnifique robe de soirée noire, qui arrivait un peu au-dessus des genoux et qui dévoilait une épaule, je regardai l'étiquette et je marquai un arrêt lorsque je vis la marque inscrite dessus : _Christian Dior_.

Cette robe devait coûter au moins dans le 7 000 dollars.

Elle était recouverte de paillettes qui donnaient à la robe des allures de tenue de princesse.

Il avait vraiment prévu ma tenue dans les moindres détails puisqu'il avait ajouté des chaussures à talons noires et argentées de la même marque.

Me voilà bientôt parée tout en Dior, j'aimais le luxe et je ne m'en étais jamais cachée au grand désespoir de Bonnie et Elena qui se moquaient à chaque fois de mes goûts huppés…

Souvent mon père me ramenait des tenues de Paris. Mais il n'était plus là… J'avais en fait perdu l'habitude de pouvoir toucher de telles matières si fines, si belles…

Klaus avait vraiment du goût pour les belles choses et j'en étais émerveillée. Néanmoins, je devais bien reconnaître que j'appréhendais mon rendez vous et maintenant que notre relation avait un peu évoluée.

**Point de vue externe**

Pendant ce temps, dans une forêt quelque part dans les environs de New-York, se déroulait une drôle de réunion.

Hayley avait décidé de rejoindre son ancienne meute et l'avait retrouvée dans cette forêt.

Elle s'approcha de l'une de ses amies louve, la prit dans ses bras et lui dit :

« _Que faites-vous ici ? Pourquoi avoir quitté les Appalaches ? Et où est Marc ? »_

Marc était en fait l'Alpha Mâle de la meute d'Hayley et il était comme un père pour tous les loups garous de cette meute.

C'est lui qui les avait recueillis quand ils n'avaient plus personne et leur avait montré comment gérer leur transformation.

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'était pas avec eux. Elle regarda son amie, le regard morne pouvait se lire dans ses yeux.

Son amie baissa les yeux, qui s'inondèrent de larmes, et murmura :

« _Il est mort Hayley... _

- _Quoi ? C'est impossible. Il est mort comment et quand ? Pourquoi je n'ai pas été prévenu ?_

- _Il a été tué par un loup garou solitaire, un Oméga il y a une semaine... On a essayé de t'appeler mais tu étais injoignable. Où étais-tu d'ailleurs ?_ » Lui demanda-t-elle l'air interrogateur, Hayley réussit alors un dire entre deux reniflements :

« _Tu te souviens de Tyler ?_

- _L'hybride qui était venu nous demander de l'aide pour rompre son lien ?_

- _Oui j'ai été le revoir. _»

Lorsque brusquement...

« _Aurais-je entendu le mot « hybride »_ ? demanda une voix grave et puissante qui fit froid dans le dos d'Hayley.

Elle se retourna vers l'endroit d'où provenait cette voix et vit un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années.

Il était assez grand et musclé, ses cheveux étaient d'un noir de jais et ses yeux étaient d'un bleu profond. Il se dégageait de lui une telle force, une telle puissance et un tel charisme qu'on était obligé de se sentir intimidé.

Il s'approcha lentement des deux filles et arrivé à leur niveau il déclara, l'air outré, un sourire moqueur s'inscrivit sur son visage :

« _Quelle maladroit je suis ! Je ne me suis pas encore présenté, quelle honte... Je suis Peter._

- _D'accord et vous êtes ?_ »Demanda-Hayley froidement.

Il la dévisagea de haut en bas et elle sut qu'elle allait regretter cette remarque lorsqu'elle vit les pupilles de l'homme briller d'un soudain éclat doré, son visage se crispa tendu par la colère.

« _Il me semble m'être déjà préalablement présenté. Mais je présume que tu me demandais mon rang ? N'est ce pas ? _» Dit-il énervé.

« _Je suis un Oméga qui a tué votre alpha et donc dorénavant je suis votre nouvel alpha_. » Prononça-t-il solennellement.

Un sinistre silence se répandit… Seuls les bruits des feuilles des arbres se firent entendre.

Les yeux d'Hayley s'écarquillèrent sous la stupeur. Il était assez musclé c'est vrai mais pas assez pour pouvoir vaincre Marc qui avait toujours été plus fort que n'importe quels loups et que n'importe quels Alphas qui se mesuraient à lui et de plus elle releva sa façon de s'être emporté si vite pour une petite remarque. Les loups avaient ce don là mais pas non plus à ce point là.

En fait, les règles chez les loups étaient claires. Quand deux alphas se battaient pour la même meute c'était une bagarre qui continuait jusqu'à la mort de l'un des deux.

Le plus fort, celui qui restait en vie, est donc nommé Alpha. A chaque fois que Marc avait dû affronter un autre chef de meute il avait gagné. Hayley ne comprenait toujours pas comment il avait pu perdre.

Peter regarda Hayley et lui dit d'un ton autoritaire :

« _Donc maintenant tu vas me parler de cet hybride. Je suis intrigué. »_

Hayley avait dû mal à se remettre de la perte de Marc mais elle n'avait pas le choix, elle commença alors ses explications.

« _Ce n'est pas compliqué, c'est un loup garou qui a été transformé en vampire_.

- _C'est impossible ! _répliqua Peter stupéfait.

« _Je le pensais aussi mais en fait non_. » Reprit-Hayley, « _il suffit que le loup garou meurt avec du sang de l'hybride original dans son organisme et qu'il achève sa transformation en buvant le sang d'un double et il devient un hybride c'est à dire mi-vampire et mi-loup garou »._

La mâchoire de Peter s'ouvra et se crispa dans le même temps…

« _De… tu as dit de l'hybride original ?_

- _Oui. Un psychopathe nommé Klaus Mikaelson. Il fait parti de la plus vieille famille de vampires. »_

Et là ! Les yeux de Peter brillèrent d'excitation mais aussi d'incompréhension et on l'entendit murmurer :

« _C'est impossible..._ »

Puis il s'en alla et retourna vers sa tente qui se trouvait un peu plus loin dans la forêt, laissant les deux louves toutes seules.


	10. Chapitre 10: nouvelle alliance

Bonjour mes lecteurs chéris, je suis enfin de retour après une longue absence. Je voulais m'excuser encore une fois de ne pas avoir poster aussi régulièrement qu'avant mais l'écriture et ensuite la correction on prise plus de temps que prévu :(

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes**

**Gossip**: Hey oui j'adore me faire désirer et faire attendre mes lecteurs comme la sadique que je suis (_je suis team Klaus donc j'ai certains de ses traits de caractère ;)_ )

C'est vrai qu'imaginer Kol aller chercher une fille dans un bar pour la ramener à son frère c'est le genre de chose qui doit faire sourire (_surtout qu'on sait tous que Kol en serait capable en plus_)

Pour ta question par rapport à Tatia je t'avoue que je n'y ai pas encore pensé parce que j'ai un défaut (qui peut être aussi une qualité) c'est que j'écris au jour le jour, je n'ai pas de plan précis dans ma fiction donc c'est en fonction de mes idées ;) Donc pour l'instant je ne sais pas mais je vais y réfléchir. Et par rapport à Hayley je peux te dire qu'elle va avoir un sort désastreux aussi (_je ne l'aime pas du tout et encore moins depuis cette horrible scène ou elle a couché avec mon dieu donc je vais me venger_)

En tout cas merci pour tes gentilles reviews qui me donnent toujours le sourire et l'envie d'écrire

Gros bisous

**justine**: Encore une fois un merci ne suffirait pas à te remercier pour ce que j'ai ressenti en lisant ta review. C'est vraiment agréable de voir que tu me suis depuis le début, que tu es toujours là pour me soutenir et que tu apprécies mon travail.

Pour l'instant Klaus et Caroline jouent au jeu du chat et de la souris ou le jeu du "fuis moi je te suis et suis moi je te fuis" mais la tension est de plus en plus forte (en tout cas j'essaie de le montrer) et je pense qu'ils craqueront dans quelques temps... ou pas ( attention spoilers pourris à la julie plec)

La batte Kol c'est un surnom assez drôle mais tellement vrai étant donné que Kol est accro à sa batte mdr peut être que je pourrais ajouter une scène ou il frappe tyler avec ça pourrait être agréable et drôle à écrire ;)

Oui tu as raison Caroline se voile la face quand elle dit qu'elle n'est pas amoureuse de Klaus aprés tout je ne connais pas beaucoup de personnes qui gardent un collier appartenant à quelqu'un qu'elles n'aiment pas ou qui pensent sans arrêt à cette personne. Pour l'instant, elle veut faire croire qu'elle ne ressent rien pour lui mais sa carapace commence à se fissurer et ce n'est que le début ;)

Gros bisous

**MARN3**: Hey oui MF c'est le siège de tous les ennuis du monde ;) il ne se passe pas un moment sans qu'il y ait un danger qui arrive

Oui caroline commence doucement à ouvrir les yeux même si elle est encore dans un petit déni (pour le moment) et Klaus c'est encore et toujours un gentleman ;)

Merci pour ton soutien

Bisous

**Aby**: Hey oui ça prend une nouvelle tournure entre Klaus et caroline voilà qu'ils rêvent l'un de l'autre maintenant ;) et Tyler toujours aussi naze et stupide mais bon on ne le changera pas. Et peter c'est la nouvelle menace on va dire ;) faut bien mettre un peu d'action quand même mdr

Merci pour ton soutien

**Rima**: Merci pour ta review

La relation entre Klaus et Kol est l'une des relations que je préfére écrire (avec le klaroline bien sûr) je suis tellement frustrée par les relations fraternelles de TVD que je compense avec celles de ma fiction ;)

Le rendez vous entre Klaus et Caroline ne devrait pas tarder ;)

Gros bisous

**Chapitre 10: Nouvelle alliance**

**point de vue de Klaus**

J'avais hypnotisé un humain qui passait dans la rue pour qu'il sonne chez Caroline afin que je puisse me faufiler chez elle pour lui déposer le colis. L'entendre menacer son voisin, qui était innocent d'ailleurs, me fit sourire. Mon ange avait toujours des réactions surprenantes et j'adorais ça. Je posai donc le cadeau sur son lit et quittai de nouveau sa chambre, en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Je l'entendis monter les escaliers et me mis sur le toit de la maison d'en face pour pouvoir l'observer le plus discrètement possible.

Elle s'approcha de son lit, son magnifique visage reflétant la curiosité, et ouvrit l'enveloppe. Je sentis mon cœur s'accélérer dans ma poitrine en la voyant lire avant attention le mot que j'avais écrit pour elle. C'était sûrement une appréhension de la voir faire un signe, un soupir qui prouvait qu'elle n'avait pas envie de me voir. Or, son visage s'illumina d'un sourire qui me réchauffa le cœur immédiatement.

Ensuite, elle commença à déchirer l'emballage cadeau. Je la vis l'arracher doucement, en prenant soin de ne pas l'abîmer puis elle dut perdre patience car elle se mit à l'enlever rapidement, le transformant en une boule de papier bleu et blanc ce qui me fit rire. J'avais vraiment hâte qu'elle ouvre la boite pour pouvoir admirer son sublime visage et voir si mon cadeau lui plaisait.

Quel bonheur quand je vis ses yeux s'illuminer face à la robe que je lui avais offerte. Dés que je l'avais vu dans la vitrine je m'étais dit qu'il fallait que Caroline la porte. Ma douce avait l'air émerveillé par ce cadeau et ça emplissait mon cœur de joie. J'avais vraiment hâte de la voir porter cette robe.

Je fus sorti de ma contemplation par ma sonnerie de téléphone. Je vis qu'il s'agissait d'un appel de Kol.

-" _frangin, me dit-il, ça te dirait de me rejoindre au Mystic Grill pour boire un verre_ ?"

Une bataille se livra en moi. D'un côté, j'étais tenté d'aller rejoindre mon frère et de passer du temps avec lui mais de l'autre je voulais rester là à observer mon ange. Je finis par me décider quand je me rendis compte que je risquais de me faire remarquer et qu'on allait me prendre pour un vieux pervers.

-"_ D'accord, j'arrive tout de suite_"

Je jetai un dernier regard à Caroline et descendis de mon perchoir en essayant d'être le plus discret possible. Je me dirigeai ensuite vers le Mystic Grill.

Je finis par arriver au bar et allai directement m'asseoir au côté de mon frère. Il était en pleine séance de drague à distance avec une jeune fille qui devait à peine avoir dix huit ans voire moins. Il lui faisait des signes de la tête, des sourires et des clins d'œil ce qui avait l'air de plaire à cette demoiselle si on en croyait le sourire niais qu'elle affichait.

Kol était tellement concentré sur son numéro de charme qu'il ne me remarqua même pas ce qui avait le don de m'énerver. C'était lui qui me demandait de venir et je me retrouvai tout seul. Je lui fis comprendre que j'étais là en me raclant la gorge le plus bruyamment possible. Il se retourna vers moi et s'exclama:

- "_Klaus je ne t'avais même pas vu. _

_- Oui j'ai remarqué que tu étais très occupé, lui dis-je avec un ton ironique qu'il remarqua de suite. _

_- On s'occupe comme on peut mon cher frère. Je m'ennuyais et il se trouve que cette jeune fille est très à mon goût. Tu veux boire quelque chose ? C'est moi qui paie._

_- Je vais prendre un whisky alor_s", lui dis-je en souriant.

Il leva son bras et se mit à crier en direction de Matt :

- "_Serveur, deux whiskys s'il vous plaît_."

Matt opina de la tête et nous ramena nos commandes et l'addition.

- _"Ça serait immonde si on buvait notre verre et si on s'en aller sans payer ? M'interrogera-Kol en souriant._

_- Non mais je croyais que c'était toi qui payais ?_

_- Oui mais en fait je trouve ça plus drôle."_

Mon frère me faisait toujours autant rire. Il avait beau avoir plus de mille ans il se comportait toujours comme un gamin qui adore faire des bêtises.

Soudain, je vis Tyler pénétrer dans le bar et se diriger droit sur nous. Son regard était mauvais et on pouvait voir dans sa posture qu'il se prenait pour un alpha, pour un dieu même. Cependant, il n'avait pas le charisme pour endosser un tel rôle. Ce n'était qu'un petit louveteau de pacotilles et rien ne pourrait changer ça.

Arrivé à notre hauteur, il me dévisagea et me fusilla du regard ce qui eut le don de m'énerver. Je pense que Kol dut le sentir car il se leva et se posta devant Tyler.

- _"T'as vraiment envie que je t'arrache ta sale tête de fouine c'est pas possible. La dernière fois, Caroline m'a empêché de te tuer pour qu'on puisse savoir où était Klaus mais aujourd'hui elle n'est pas là et je n'hésiterais pas à te massacrer et je peux même te dire que je prendrais du plaisir à le faire. _

_- Et moi je l'aiderai avec plaisir aussi, répliquai-je à mon tour, ne crois surtout pas que j'ai oublié ce que tu m'as fait et que je n'ai pas l'intention de me venger. Tu vas payer même si je dois attendre encore quelques temps. _

_- Jusqu'à ce que je te remette dans un cercueil, me dit-il avec un clin d'œil et un sourire méprisant. _

_- C'est pas grave, Caroline viendra le libérer une nouvelle fois, le nargua mon frère. Tu sais ? A force de faire des trucs comme ça Tyler tu vas être responsable d'un rapprochement entre Klaus et ta copine enfin ton ex copine._

_- Comment ça «caroline viendra le libérer une nouvelle fois» ?_

_- Oh tu n'es pas au courant, dit Kol d'une voix moqueuse, c'est Caroline qui a trouvé notre cher Klaus dans le tunnel où tu l'avais planqué et c'est elle qui l'a réveillé._"

Le visage de Tyler passa par plusieurs couleurs. Il devint d'abord blanc, presque transparent puis sous le coup de la colère il devint rouge. Il avait vraiment l'air d'avoir pété les plombs et j'avoue que je commençai à avoir peur qu'il s'en prenne à Caroline. J'en voulais un peu à Kol d'avoir dit ça à Tyler, surtout connaissant son caractère imprévisible.

**Point de vue de Caroline**

Après ma visite chez Klaus, ma rencontre mouvementée avec Tyler et la magnifique robe que l'originel m'avait offert j'étais retournée en cours. Bien sûr, il avait fallu que ça tombe pendant le cours de maths c'est à dire le seul cours où j'étais à côté de Tyler. Je voulais aller demander au professeur s'il était possible de changer de place mais j'avais peur que cela provoque une nouvelle dispute entre mon ex et moi et je n'avais pas forcement envie de me donner en spectacle.

J'entrai dans la salle et me dirigeai directement vers notre table. Tyler était déjà là et me fusillait du regard.

- _"Ça commence bien"_, me dis-je

Je finis par m'asseoir et je sortis mes affaires pour les mettre sur la table. Tyler ne m'avait toujours pas quittée des yeux et me fixai d'un air mauvais, presque menaçant. Je décidai de jouer à l'autruche et de faire comme si je n'avais rien vu. Je pris donc mon stylo et commençai à écrire ce que le prof disait en essayant de comprendre un minimum.

Le cours était commencé depuis bientôt une demi heure et je commençai à devenir folle. Tyler continuait à me dévisager et, en plus, il s'amusait à taper son stylo contre la table ce qui avait le don de m'agacer et il le savait.

Je me retournai donc vers lui et murmura:

_-"Arrête ça tu commences à me rendre complètement folle avec ton stylo. _

_- Je croyais que tu étais déjà folle, me murmura-Tyler à son tour._

_ - Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ? Je vois bien que tu as un truc à me reprocher vu la façon dont tu me regardes depuis tout à l'heure. Vas y dis moi. C'est quoi le problème ?_

_- Le problème c'est que tu n'es qu'une traîtresse et une menteuse._

_- Et je peux savoir pourquoi ?_

_- Parce que tu m'as toujours dit que tu ne ressentais rien pour Klaus et apparemment ce n'est pas le cas._

_- N'importe quoi ! Dis je d'une voix un peu trop cassante pour être crédible, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu penses que je ressens quelque chose pour lui._

_- Parce que tu as été le libérer de sa prison alors que tu savais qu'il voudrait se venger de moi. Tu as été égoïste et capricieuse encore une fois et tu n'as pas pensé aux répercussions qu'il pourrait y avoir sur moi."_

La façon dont il s'adressait à moi commençait à m'énerver de plus en plus. Il fallait néanmoins que je me calme pour ne pas me faire remarquer. C'est vrai que mon ressenti vis à vis de Klaus avait changé dernièrement. J'avais accepté d'apprendre à le connaître mais ça ne voulait rien dire. Je n'étais pas amoureuse de lui et que Tyler ose prétendre le contraire me rendait dingue. Il disait toujours qu'il était la personne qui me connaissait le mieux et il venait de me prouver le contraire.

-_ "Tu sais quoi ? J'en ai marre de tes insinuations, de tes reproches et de tes insultes. Si j'ai été libérer Klaus c'est pour qu'il sauve la vie de la mère de Bonnie et si c'est ça être égoïste alors d'accord je le suis. En attendant, tu l'as été aussi en voulant tuer Klaus en sachant qu'il était de notre lignée. Donc maintenant tu me laisses tranquille et je ne veux plus jamais avoir de contact avec toi._"

Bon je venais de lui mentir légèrement en lui disant que je l'avais libérer seulement pour sauver la mère de Bonnie mais je voulais éviter une nouvelle scène. Cependant, Tyler n'avait pas l'air d'en avoir fini avec moi car il se retourna de nouveau dans ma direction et me murmura, la voix pleine de méchanceté:

- _"De toute façon, je n'en ai pas fini avec lui. Vous avez peut être déjoué mon plan une fois mais vous n'y arriverez pas deux fois._"

Et il se leva, quitta la classe sous le regard de tous les élèves et du professeur. Si j'avais pu je pense que je me serais planquée dans un petit trou de souris pour éviter l'humiliation de voir tous le monde se retourner vers moi en chuchotant. Il fallait que je prévienne Stefan que Tyler allait de nouveau s'en prendre à Klaus.

Je sortis donc mon téléphone le plus discrètement possible et écrivis:

- _"Tyler vient de me dire qu'il avait un nouveau plan pour combattre Klaus. Il est devenu complètement fou et incontrôlable. Il faut faire quelque chose."_

J'appuyai sur la touche «envoyer» et moins d'une minute plus tard, je reçu:

_- "Tu crois qu'il faut en parler à Klaus ?_"

Quelle question ! J'étais tentée de lui en parler mais en même temps je n'avais pas forcément envie que Tyler se fasse tuer. C'était un choix difficile à faire et j'allais devoir en trahir un des deux. Il me fallut plusieurs secondes qui parurent durer des heures et je répondis enfin:

- "_Oui il faut le prévenir. Il faut qu'il sache qu'il n'est pas à l'abri et qu'un nouveau plan contre lui se prépare."_

Je venais de trahir une nouvelle fois Tyler et pourtant je n'arrivai pas à me sentir coupable. Tout ce que je pensais c'est que Klaus avait toujours été prévenant, gentil avec moi alors que Tyler n'avait fait que me rabaisser et me critiquer ces derniers temps. Il n'était plus lui même et il fallait l'arrêter avant qu'il ne fasse une bêtise.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je reçu:

_-"D'accord, on ira lui parler. Je passe te prendre à 18h après tes cours. A tout à l'heure."_

**Point de vue de Klaus**

Après notre virée au Mystic Grill et notre rencontre avec le louveteau, j'avais eu une envie soudaine de sang frais. Kol avait donc été dans un bar à quelques kilomètres de la ville et avait hypnotisé deux jeunes filles pour qu'elles nous servent de dîner.

Nous étions tous les deux dans le canapé. Kol avait mis sa jeune fille sur ses genoux et se nourrissait d'elle en la mordant à différents endroits de son corps. Quant à moi, je tenais la mienne fermement par la taille et me délectai de son sang au niveau de sa carotide. Je sentais son rythme cardiaque diminuer de plus en plus, sa respiration devenir de plus en plus saccadée jusqu'à devenir un léger souffle.

Une fois que je fus rassasié, je mordis dans mon poignet que je portai à la bouche de la jeune fille, la forçant à boire. Une fois qu'elle eut retrouver un peu de force, je l'attrapai par le menton, l'obligeant à me regarder et lui dit:

-_"Tu vas rentrer chez toi et oublier toute cette histoire."_

Elle se leva et s'en alla, le regard inexpressif dut à l'hypnose qu'elle venait de subir. Kol se retourna vers moi, le regard remplit d'incompréhension et la bouche couverte de sang et me dit:

-"_Depuis quand tu laisses partir tes victimes comme ça ? Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas amusé avec elle et ensuite la tuer ?_

_- Je n'avais pas envie. Bon excuse moi Kol mais pendant que tu finis de t'amuser, je vais aller faire un tour_."

J'attrapai ma veste, mes clefs de voiture et me dirigeai vers la porte quand soudain, j'entendis la voix de mon ange. Je retournai donc à toute vitesse dans le salon et hurlai à Kol:

-_" Va mettre cette fille ailleurs. On a de la visite._"

Kol attrapa l'étudiante par la taille et la poussa jusqu'à la cuisine. Là il lui ordonna de rester tranquillement assise et de se taire jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne. Puis, il réapparut dans le salon en bougonnant:

-"_ J'espère que la raison de leur visite est intéressante sinon je les mange qui que ce soit._"

Il ne savait pas que c'était Stefan et mon ange et je ne comptais pas lui dire tout de suite. Il pensait que c'était de vulgaires humains et s'apprêtait déjà à se régaler.

Je me dirigeai vers la porte et l'ouvris, avant même qu'ils sonnent.

-" _Caroline, Stefan ! Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ? Entrez_"

Et je me poussai pour laisser le champ libre à mes invités. Stefan passa le premier suivi de ma douce Caroline qui me fit un sourire resplendissant en passant à côté de moi. Elle était tellement belle, tellement lumineuse que mon cœur mort fit un bond dans ma poitrine et je dus faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas lui prendre la main ou poser ma main sur sa joue. C'est fou qu'un vampire d'un an comme elle arrive à rendre fou un vampire de mille ans comme moi.

Arrivés dans le salon, nous vîmes le regard de Kol changer. Lui qui s'apprêtait à avoir droit à un dessert se retrouvait en compagnie de vampires qu'il ne pourrait pas manger. Je dus me retenir pour ne pas éclater de rire.

Kol se leva, serra la main de Stefan et fit un sourire à Caroline qui le lui rendit. Je ne devais pas être jaloux de mon frère, je le savais, mais j'avais du mal à m'en empêcher. Je voulais être le seul à avoir le droit aux sourires de ma belle, je voulais être le seul qui compte à ses yeux mais je savais que ce n'était pas prêt d'arriver.

Stefan s'installa dans le canapé suivit de Caroline. Kol se tourna vers eux et leur demanda:

-_" Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?_

_- Un whisky, répondit Stefan_

_- La même chose pour moi_ ", annonça Caroline en souriant.

Kol s'en alla vers la cuisine, nous laissant seuls tous les trois. Je vis que mon ange jouait avec sa bague ce qui indiquait qu'elle était nerveuse mais je n'arrivai pas à savoir pourquoi. Elle n'osait pas me regarder et cela me rendait complètement fou, j'avais besoin de voir son magnifique regard pour tenter de comprendre ce qu'elle avait.

Mon frère revint avec nos verres et s'assit sur le canapé en face de moi. Je me tournai vers nos invités

- _"Alors, qu'est ce qui vous amène ici ? Demandais-je_

_- Il faut qu'on te parle de quelque chose d'important_ ", me répondit Stefan

Caroline, quant à elle, avait toujours la tête baissée et jouait avec une mèche de ses cheveux. Elle avait l'air de plus en plus mal à l'aise et je détestai la voir dans cet état. Stefan se tourna vers elle et lui dit:

- _"C'est à toi de leur en parler étant donné que c'est toi qui m'en a parlé la première._"

Elle soupira et releva enfin la tête. Son visage était rongé par l'inquiétude et par la peur. Elle se redressa, respira un bon coup et nous avoua enfin ce qui se passait:

- _"J'ai... J'ai discuté avec Tyler cet après midi. Enfin, disons qu'il m'a critiqué encore une fois... Et il a fini par m'avouer que.._."

Elle cherchait ses mots et avait l'air de plus en plus stressée.

- _"Il m'a avoué qu'il avait un nouveau plan contre toi, qu'il n'en avait pas fini avec sa vengeance_ ", termina mon ange en me regardant.

Cet idiot commençait à m'énerver de plus en plus. J'avais dit que je ne le tuerai pas, par respect pour Caroline, mais s'il continuait à me chercher il allait finir par me trouver et je pense qu'il allait regretter d'être venu au monde. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser s'en prendre à moi, sans cesse, et ne rien faire.

Kol soupira et se leva. On pouvait sentir sa colère émaner de lui. Ça me faisait plaisir de voir qu'il était furieux qu'on s'en prenne à moi, lui qui avait souvent dit qu'il voulait me voir mort. Cela prouvait qu'on avait réussi à combattre notre amertume et nos rancœurs et qu'on commençait à devenir proche, à se comporter comme des frères.

- _"Je vais le tuer, cria Kol, je vais le tuer mais avant je vais le torturer pendant des heures pour lui montrer qu'on ne s'en prend pas aux Mikaelson sans conséquences. Je vais le démembrer petit à petit et il souffrira tellement qu'il me suppliera de l'achever. Je vais le massacrer. Je vais commencer par lui arracher ses doigts uns par uns puis je ferais pareil avec ses orteils et après je continuerais avec ses bras et ses jambes..."_

Kol était tellement en colère qu'il était parti dans un monologue digne du plus grand psychopathe de la planète. Il racontait toutes les choses qu'il allait faire à Tyler et je vis Caroline se tortiller sur le canapé.

-_" Kol calme toi, lui dis-je, il faut qu'on trouve un moyen de le contrer alors viens t'asseoir. _

_- Mais le voilà le moyen de l'arrêter, répliqua mon frère, on le démembre et on le brûle comme ça on est débarrassé de lui. "_

Caroline se leva à son tour, me regarda dans les yeux et dit:

- " _J'ai une autre idée. Je ne sais pas si vous allez être d'accord mais voilà. On pourrait l'enfermer quelque part comme Bonnie l'avait fait avec Katherine. _

_- Je préférerai qu'on le tue_" , répliqua Kol en souriant.

J'ignorai la remarque de mon frère et demandai :

- _" Et tu veux l'enfermer où ? Et comment ?"_

Caroline se mit à réfléchir pendant quelques minutes puis expliqua:

- _"Je peux toujours l'attirer dans les souterrains qui se trouvent près de chez lui. Vous serez dans l'ombre et vous m'aiderais à le mettre dans l'une des cages. Bonnie n'aura plus qu'à faire le sort. Il sera donc enfermé dans une cage et ne pourra plus en sortir. _

_- Ou on pourrait simplement le tuer "_, tenta une nouvelle fois mon frère.

J'avoue que l'idée de mon frère me paraissait intéressante mais celle de Caroline me plaisait bien. Elle voulait faire ça pour que Tyler reste en vie malgré tout. Quant à moi, j'étais ravi de ce plan car il allait me permettre de faire souffrir Tyler. En effet, être enfermé quelque part sans pouvoir sortir est douloureux. A force d'être privé de sa liberté, on finit par s'affaiblir et par souffrir. Le fait d'être en manque de sang et de ne pas pouvoir bouger à sa guise peut rendre certains vampires complètement fous. J'étais bien content de ce plan car, sans le savoir, ma douce allait me permettre de voir Tyler souffrir le martyr.

_- "Je suis d'accord avec le plan de Caroline, annonçai-je_

_- Moi aussi, dit Stefan_

_- Moi j'aurais préféré qu'on le tue mais comme personne ne veut m'écouter je suis d'accord aussi, répliqua Kol en soupirant. _

_- Comme on est tous d'accord, dit Stefan, il faut qu'on mette les choses au point. On fait ça quand ?_

_- Demain ? Demanda mon frère, plus vite c'est fait et plus vite on pourra recommencer à vivre nos vies tranquille."_

Je me tournai vers Caroline, qui avait baissé la tête une nouvelle fois et lui demandai :

_- "Ça te va Love ? Ou tu veux qu'on attende quelques jours ?_

_- Non c'est bon. On fait ça demain. Je ne sais pas dans combien de temps il compte agir contre toi et je pense qu'il vaut mieux qu'on l'intercepte avant qu'il ne fasse plus de dégâts."_

Nous passâmes encore une heure à régler tous les détails concernant le plan puis Stefan et Caroline s'en allèrent.

**Point de vue de Caroline**

Après notre départ du manoir des Mikaelson, Stefan m'avait raccompagné chez moi. Sur la route qui menait à ma maison, un silence pesant régnait. Il me permit de réfléchir à notre plan et je devais bien avouer que j'étais un peu stressée. Tyler était devenu quelqu'un d'imprévisible et de violent et j'avais peur qu'il s'en prenne à Stefan ou à moi quand il apprendra qu'il a été piégé.

Néanmoins, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser que c'était un bon plan. En effet, il allait rester en vie et j'espérais que l'enfermement allait lui permettre de réfléchir aux conséquences de ses actes et de redevenir lui même.

Je finis par arriver chez moi, dis au revoir à Stefan et montai directement dans ma chambre. Là, j'enlevai mes chaussures et i sur mon lit. Je sortis le collier de Klaus de ma poche de jean et le posai sur mon oreiller, à côté de moi. Il m'était vraiment devenu indispensable et m'apaisait.

Soudain, mon téléphone se mit à sonner. Je le pris et vis que j'avais reçu un message d'un numéro que je ne connaissais pas.

- _"Tu es sûre que ça ira pour demain sweetheart_ ?"

Klaus était vraiment prévenant avec moi et j'adorais ça. J'aimais savoir qu'il se préoccupé de moi, qu'il était attentif à mes envies, à mes peurs...

_- "Oui ça ira ne t'inquiètes pas. Le seul truc qui m'angoisse c'est le fait que je ne sache pas mentir. J'ai peur que Tyler me grille et qu'il devienne violent avec moi."_

C'est vrai qu'il lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent d'avoir des excès de colère et je me rendais compte que je n'arriverais peut être pas à me défendre face à lui. Je fus rassurée quand Klaus me répondit:

_- "Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça Love, je ne le laisserais pas toucher à un seul de tes cheveux. Fais moi confiance._

_- Je te fais confiance. Bonne nuit Klaus..."_

**Bonne nuit Caroline**

Je reposai mon téléphone sur la table de nuit et me retourna. Et c'est rassurée de savoir que je serais en sécurité demain que je m'endormis, le sourire aux lèvres.

**Point de vue externe**

Depuis qu'il avait parlé à Hayley, Peter était intrigué par cette histoire d'hybride originel. Lui qui pensait avoir tout vu et tout entendu, lui qui croyait tout savoir venait d'apprendre qu'un homme mi vampire mi loup garou existait.

Il y pensait depuis plusieurs heures quand soudain un détail le frappa tel un éclair. Hayley avait dit le nom de cet hybride: Klaus Mikaelson.

Ce nom lui était familier et il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir pourquoi. L'avait il déjà rencontré ? Il plongea dans ses souvenirs les plus anciens mais rien n'y faisait, il ne se souvenait pas.

Il décida d'aller voir ce que faisaient les membres de sa meute. Il vit que certains hommes se préparaient à aller chasser et que d'autres s'amusaient à se battre. Il régnait une bonne ambiance entre tous les loups de cette meute, on sentait une réelle complicité et une harmonie entre eux. Cela lui rappela la meute qu'il avait eu il y a bien longtemps. C'était comme une famille à ses yeux, un clan. Il se souvenait qu'ils étaient tous soudés et solidaires. Bien sûr, il y avait eu des disputes et des bagarres entre eux mais ils avaient toujours réussi à surmonter cela. Malheureusement, toute sa famille avait été décimé et il ne restait plus que lui aujourd'hui.

Il décida de penser à autre chose avant que les souvenirs de sa vie passée lui fasse trop de mal.

Il repéra hayley qui était assise sur un rocher avec une autre louve. Il s'approcha d'elle et aussitôt les deux filles se levèrent pour s'incliner devant lui.

- "_Hayley, est ce que je peux te parler en privé ?_" Lui demanda Peter

Elle opina de la tête et le suivit dans un coin plus reculé. Il s'assit sur un tronc d'arbre et elle se posa à ses côtés.

- _"Que veux tu ? Lui demanda-t-elle. _

_- Que tu me parles de cet hybride originel. Dis moi tout ce que tu sais sur lui. _

_- Je ne sais pas grand chose à part qu'il s'appelle Klaus, qu'il a mille ans et qu'il fait partie des premiers vampires qui existent. Il a trois frères et une sœur et ils ne peuvent pas être tués sauf par un pieu de chêne blanc. _

_- Il a mille ans ?_

_- Oui à peu prés. Sa mère était une puissante sorcière et pour éviter qu'ils meurent elle les a transformés en vampire."_

Peter resta quelques minutes, perdu dans ses pensées. Puis il se leva précipitamment et retourna à sa tente. Il avait besoin d'être seul pour réfléchir et comprendre.

Assis sur son matelas, il se remémora ses souvenirs, remonta le temps dans ses pensées et soudain, un détail le frappa: Hayley avait dit qu'ils étaient humains mais qu'ils avaient été transformés par une puissante sorcière.

- "_Ce n'est pas possible_", murmura-t-il comme pour essayer de se convaincre, ça ne peut pas être réel.

Il reparti 1000 ans en arrière, à l'époque où sa famille était toujours en vie.

**_Flash back_**

_Je revoyais ma famille, mes amis, toutes les personnes qui faisaient partis de ma meute. Nous vivions tous heureux dans un petit village à proximité d'une magnifique forêt ce qui nous permettait de nous transformer sans devoir nous attacher. _

_Un jour, une nouvelle famille débarqua dans notre petite vie tranquille. Cette famille venait du Sud du pays et venait ici pour mener une nouvelle vie. Ils étaient quatre: le père Mickael, la mère Esther et leurs deux enfants Finn et Elijah. _

_Dés que je la vis, mon cœur se mit à battre la chamade et je tombai immédiatement amoureux d'elle. J'avais toujours été un solitaire, une ermite comme dirait certains mais avec elle, tout était différent. Au début, je n'avais pas voulu montrer mes sentiments, par respect pour son mari et ses enfants. Surtout que j'étais devenu ami avec Mickael et que je ne voulais pas le blesser. _

_Néanmoins, au fil des mois, mon attirance pour elle grandissait et je voyais que son couple battait de l'aile. Mickael était de plus en plus distant. Leur relation se dégradait de jour en jour, les disputes étaient de plus en plus fréquentes et cela avait une répercussion sur leurs enfants. Pendant ce temps, ma relation avec elle s'améliorait, on devenait amis même si j'espérais toujours qu'il y aurait plus. _

_Un soir alors que j'étais assis au bord de la rivière à admirer les étoiles, je sentis une présence dans mon dos. Je me retournai et vis Esther, les yeux gonflés et rougis à force d'avoir pleuré. Elle s'assit à mes côtés et nous discutâmes de tout et de rien pendant des heures. La nuit était déjà bien avancée quand soudain elle s'approcha de moi et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Ce fut un baiser doux et je finis par l'approfondir. Nous passâmes la nuit ensemble, à nous aimer, sous les étoiles. _

_Notre liaison dura des mois. Pendant ce temps, sa relation avec son mari s'améliorait légèrement. Ça me faisait du mal de savoir qu'elle avait une vie de couple avec lui alors qu'avec moi c'était juste une relation de nuit. Elle passait certaines nuits avec moi mais c'était toujours vers lui qu'elle retournait. Elle me disait qu'elle ne pouvait pas le quitter, qu'il était le père de ses enfants et qu'elle l'aimait autant qu'elle m'aimait. _

_Moi de mon côté, j'étais de plus en plus amoureux d'elle et je devenais de plus en plus fou à l'idée de la partager. Mais un jour, elle vint me voir et m'annonça qu'elle était enceinte de Mickael et qu'elle voulait qu'on arrête notre aventure. _

_Elle me brisa le cœur, me le piétina en milles morceaux mais j'opinai de la tête et la laissa partir. _

_Quelques mois plus tard, elle donna naissance à un petit garçon appelé Nicklaus. La vie reprit son cours normal. Elle menait sa vie de famille sans se préoccuper de moi. J'étais toujours ami avec son mari même si je me sentais mal à l'aise en sa présence. _

_Vint s'ajouter à leur bonheur d'autres enfants, Kol, Rebekah et enfin Henrick. _

_Les années passèrent et les enfants grandirent entourés d'amour, de joie et d'entraide. Enfin c'était le cas pour tout le monde sauf pour Nicklaus qui avait une relation bizarre avec ses parents. Sa mère ne lui parlait pas souvent, l'ignorait totalement et son père était violent avec lui, l'humiliant sans cesse et le menaçant. Il arrivait même à me faire de la peine. Je me souvins d'une fois où Elijah et Nicklaus jouaient à se battre avec leur épée et que leur père était arrivé, furieux, et s'était battu avec son fils sous le regard de ses frères et sa sœur. _

_La situation devint de pire en pire jusqu'à ce jour où Henrick se fit tuer par un des loups de ma meute. Nous étions tous dans la forêt, en pleine partie de chasse intensive, quand soudain nous entendîmes un bruit provenant des buissons. L'instinct de l'un des loups se mit __automatiquement en route et il se mit à avancer vers l'endroit d'où provenait le bruit. Il __tomba nez à nez avec Nicklaus et son plus jeune frère Henrick. Ils prirent peur et se mirent à courir, en essayant de ne pas se prendre les pieds sur les racines qui dépassaient du sol. Cependant, le loup fut plus rapide et rattrapa rapidement Henrick. Il lui attrapa l'une des ses jambes dans sa gueule et lui broya. Le jeune garçon poussa un cri d'horreur et de souffrance et son frère s'approcha, il leva son épée et l'abattit sur la tête du loup qui tomba à la renverse. _

_Nicklaus attrapa son frère, qui perdait de plus en plus de sang, et courut jusqu'au village. Cependant, il arriva trop tard et le petit mourut dans ses bras. _

_Je ne pouvais pas dire ce qu'il s'était passé après, je savais juste que toute la famille était détruite. Voir Esther aussi mal me brisait le cœur et je ne pouvais même pas aller la consoler. _

_Plusieurs jours passèrent, sans aucun contact avec la famille qui s'était isolée dans leur maison et une nuit, alors que ma meute et moi étions assis autour d'un feu de joie, Mickael arriva, l'air furieux. Il avait d'énormes veines noires en dessous de yeux et semblait possédé. Il hurla en me pointant du doigt:_

_- "Un de tes loup a eu une liaison avec ma femme et je veux savoir lequel. Je veux savoir qui est l'homme qui a osé poser sa main sur ma femme." _


	11. Chapitre 11: la vengeance

******Réponses aux reviews anonymes**

**Justine:** Quel compliment :D dire que mon chapitre est brulant me donne le sourire tu peux même pas imaginer. C'est clair qu'entre Klaus et Caroline ça avance et ça devient chaud (bon pour l'instant surtout du côté de Klaus mais bon) et Kol est vraiment un personnage sur qui j'adore écrire. Je le vois vraiment comme un farceur et un petit clown et du coup j'essaie de le faire passer le plus possible ;) d'ailleurs en parlant de Kol j'ai une surprise pour toi dans ce chapitre tu verras (ça a un rapport avec les demandes que tu me faisais dans tes anciennes reviews mdr) encore un immense merci pour ta review

**Analissa:** Oui c'est surprenant que j'amène le père de Klaus mais bon j'ai vraiment des idées louffoques parfois ;) Pour tyler réponse dans ce chapitre. Merci pour ton soutien

**Gossip:** Tu n'écris peut être pas des romans comme tu dis mais sache que tes reviews me font toujours autant plaisir :D Oui je préférais aussi la solution de Kol mais bon j'ai du me mettre à la place de caroline :/ Mais tu verras que j'ai quand même voulu venger mon klaus avec violence mdr Encore merci pour tes review

**klausetcaroline:** Contente que tu aies réussi à devenir pour le père de Klaus :D Il apparaîtra bientot dans les prochains chapitres ;) Merci pour ta review

**Lestat**: Ne t'inquiètes pas je ne le prendrais pas mal ;) au contraire c'est avec des critiques qu'on avance et en plus tu as raison ce chapitre était moins décrit que les autres :/ j'espére que celui là tu paraîtra mieux. Merci pour ta review.

**Aby:** Tu verras bien dans quelques chapitres si Peter est vraiment le père de Klaus et qu'est ce qu'il lui veut mdr très bientot. Merci pour ta review

**Cassandre:** oui rassure toi ça va continuer :) j'aime trop le klaroline pour m'arrêter aussi tot

**lopi:** j'ai encore été longue à poster la suite mais j'aime me faire désirer cest pas de ma faute mdr

******Chapitre 11: La vengeance**

******point de vue externe**

Mystic Falls, dans la maison des Lockwood.

Tyler était assis dans le salon, un verre de whisky dans la main droite et un paquet de cigarettes posé à ses côtés. Depuis quelques temps, il était devenu quelqu'un d'autre, une personne violente, irrespectueuse, agressive et perverse.

Sa famille, ses amis et son ex-petite amie avaient essayé de le calmer, de lui faire entendre raison mais rien n'y faisait, il n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Tout avait dégénéré quand il avait décidé de se venger de Klaus en le paralysant et en cachant son corps dans un égout. Bien sûr, l'hybride original avait été délivré mais Tyler, impulsif comme il était, ne comptait pas en rester là.

Il prit son téléphone qui trainait sur la table du salon et composa un numéro. Au bout de la quatrième sonnerie, il entendit au bout du fil :

_« Tyler, quelle surprise de voir ton numéro s'afficher. Qu'est ce que tu veux ?»_

Cette voix était celle d'Hayley, la louve qui avait aidé Tyler dans son idée de vengeance.

_« Est ce que tu as encore le numéro de la sorcière qui nous a aidé à se débarrasser de Klaus?_

_ Oui je dois l'avoir quelque part. Pourquoi ?_

_Klaus est de retour. Caroline l'a libéré et il est hors de question que j'en reste là. J'ai donc besoin de cette sorcière pour refaire le même sort que la dernière fois. _

_Tu as encore un hybride à sacrifier au moins ?_

_Oui, je devrais pouvoir en trouver un quelque part, tu peux m'envoyer le numéro par sms s'il te plaît ?_

_Oui pas de soucis. Tu veux que je revienne en ville pour t'aider ou pas ?_

_Non pas la peine Hayley. Je dois régler certaines choses avec Klaus avant, je t'appellerais quand ça sera fini. »_

Et il raccrocha immédiatement, but une nouvelle gorgée de sa boisson et attendit le numéro de la sorcière. Quelques minutes plus tard, son téléphone sonna et indiqua un sms reçu. Il l'ouvrit et enregistra le numéro de téléphone y figurant dans son répertoire. Ensuite il tapa :

_« Salut, je ne sais pas si tu te souviens de moi. Je suis Tyler, un amie d'Hayley. J'aimerais que tu reviennes à Mystic Falls pour refaire le même sort que la dernière fois. Tiens-moi au courant.»_

Quelques minutes après, il reçut en réponse :

_« C'est d'accord, je reviendrais la semaine prochaine si tu veux.»_

Tyler reposa son téléphone fier de lui. Il allait enfin avoir ce qu'il attendait depuis des mois : la disparition de Klaus. Et cette fois ci, personne ne pourrait l'en empêcher.

**Point de vue de caroline**

J'étais arrivée à l'endroit où j'avais donné rendez vous à Tyler. Pour pouvoir l'attirer encore plus vite, je n'avais pas hésité à m'habiller comme il aimait c'est à dire une mini jupe en jean noire et un maillot gris en dentelle avec un décolleté assez plongeant. J'étais là, dans le froid, à l'attendre et je devais bien avouer que les minutes commençaient à devenir très longues au point que je regardais ma montre toutes les deux secondes.

Il finit par arriver, les mains dans les poches et le sourire suffisant, et quand il me vit son regard se transforma et devint un regard emplit de luxure. Il avait envie de moi et rien que d'y penser j'en avais la nausée et une boule au niveau de l'estomac.

Il s'approcha de moi et me dit:

_« Tu as mis le paquet pour me reconquérir chérie ça fait plaisir._

_Oui en fait j'ai bien réfléchi et tu me manques trop. J'ai envie de te laisser une nouvelle chance, de nous laisser une nouvelle chance.»_

Son regard brilla encore plus et il m'attira à lui pour m'embrasser. Je le repoussais gentiment et lui déclarai, en essayant d'avoir la voix la plus aguicheuse possible:

_« Suis moi. On va aller dans un endroit plus discret._

_D'accord » _me répondit-il avec le sourire

Je lui pris la main et nous descendîmes les escaliers qui menaient au souterrain. J'avais le cœur qui palpitait, la gorge qui se serrait et les mains qui devenaient moites. Il fallait absolument que je me calme si je ne voulais pas gâcher le plan.

Arrivés en bas, Tyler m'attira à lui et m'embrassa. Je me laissai faire en priant pour que Klaus, Kol et Stefan se dépêchent d'intervenir. Sentir la langue de Tyler dans ma bouche me donnait envie de hurler et sentir ses mains sur mes hanches me dégoûtaient.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent et personne n'arriva. Soudain Tyler me lâcha, me regarda dans les yeux et me poussa contre le mur opposé. Ma tête claqua contre celui -i et c'est sonnée que je lui criai :

_« T'es malade ou quoi ? T'es pas obligé d'être aussi brutal._

_Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'étais assez stupide pour tomber dans ton piège ? J'ai su à la seconde où tu m'as envoyé un message que c'était un plan contre moi. Tu n'es qu'une traîtresse Caroline et comme je t'ai dis il y a quelques temps: soit tu es avec moi soit tu es contre moi... Et tu as choisi ton camp on dirait.»_

Tyler avait le regard froid même glacial. On aurait dit qu'il était possédé. Soudain, il plongea sa main dans ma poitrine, tenant mon cœur chaud dans sa paume ce qui me fit suffoquer. J'essayais d'appeler Klaus mais le son n'arrivait pas à ma bouche, tout ce qui en sortait était un murmure presque inaudible.

_« Je crois que ce que je m'apprêtes à faire va être plus jouissif que de tuer Klaus tout de suite. Je vais d'abord te tuer toi puis je lui enverrais un message en me faisant passer pour toi. Quand il arrivera ici, il te verra morte et je peux te garantir que voir la souffrance dans ses yeux va être jubilatoire»_

Et sans me laisser le temps de réagir, il tira sur mon cœur et le sorti de ma poitrine...

Je me réveillais en sursaut, le corps couvert de sueur et tremblant. C'était juste un cauchemar, un horrible rêve. J'étais essoufflée et j'avais du mal à retrouver mon calme. Et si ça se passait mal ? Et si Tyler découvrait le plan et me tuait ? Je commençais à ressentir une bouffée d'angoisse, une boule à l'estomac et j'avais la respiration qui se coupait de plus en plus. Soudain, en posant ma main sur mon oreiller, je sentis le collier de Klaus et le pris dans ma main. Son contact m'apaisa immédiatement comme si je savais qu'il ne laisserait pas Tyler me faire du mal. Il avait dit qu'il me protégerait et je le croyais. Jusqu'ici, il n'avait rien fait pour me blesser ou pour me faire du mal. C'est un peu plus rassurée que je me levai et me dirigeai vers ma commode. Je pris mon portable et écrivis

_« Salut Ty, c'est Caroline. J'ai quelque chose de très important à te dire et j'aimerais bien qu'on en parle en privé. Rejoins moi dans la forêt au niveau des souterrains vers 14h comme ça on ne sera pas dérangé. Bisous. »_

J'ajoutai un petit cœur et envoyai le message à Tyler. Je me mis à taper mes doigts contre le rebord de l'armoire en appréhendant la réponse. Quelques minutes après mon téléphone se remit à sonner et je lus :

_« Ton message m'a fait très plaisir et m'intrigues. Je te rejoins là-bas tout à l'heure et j'ai hâte d'y être pour savoir ce que tu veux me dire. Bisous »._

Je me remis à respirer normalement. Pour l'instant, le plan se déroulait parfaitement et j'espérais que ça allait continuer. Je décidais d'envoyer un message à Stefan et Klaus pour les prévenir. J'écrivis donc:

_« Tyler me rejoint à 14h au niveau des souterrains. Soyez déjà là-bas avec Bonnie et tenez vous prêt. »_

Je regardai l'heure et la panique me gagna de nouveau. Il était déjà 11h et il ne me restait plus que trois heures avant d'affronter Tyler. Mon rêve était encore présent dans ma tête et j'avais un mauvais pressentiment.

Pour passer le temps, je me mis à faire le ménage avec la musique à fond dans la maison. Je dansais et chantais et ça me faisait un bien fou. Tout allait bien se passer, j'étais en sécurité et Tyler serait bientôt hors d'état de nuire.

Il fallait absolument que je sois confiante et sereine sinon Tyler remarquerait mon trouble et le plan serait un échec. Je décidai d'aller me préparer pour être sûre de ne pas être en retard.

Une heure plus tard, j'étais prête. J'avais choisi de ne pas porter la même tenue que dans mon rêve par peur de le voir se réaliser. A la place, je portais un jean noir, un débardeur gris et une veste en jean de la même couleur. Je sentais une angoisse se nicher au creux de mon estomac et une nausée persister. Je me sentais étouffer toute seule chez moi et je décidai d'aller faire un tour histoire de me détendre et d'éviter de devenir folle.

Je ne savais pas trop où aller alors je me dirigeai vers la maison des Salvatore. Il fallait que je parle à Stefan car il était le seul capable de me détendre et de me rassurer. Arrivée devant le manoir, je frappai et quelques minutes plus tard, Damon vint m'ouvrir la porte.

_« Blondie, qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?_

_Stefan est ici ?_

_Oui dans sa chambre. Vas y »_

Il se poussa pour me laisser passer et je m'engouffrai à l'intérieur. Je montai à l'étage et frappai doucement à la porte de la chambre. Stefan dit :

_« Entre Caro »_

Je pénétrai donc dans la pièce et vit mon ami assis sur le canapé en train de boire un verre de vin. Je m'installai à côté de lui et lui demanda d'une petite voix :

_« Je ne te dérange pas j'espère. J'étais en train de devenir dingue chez moi à stresser pour cet après midi._

_Pourquoi stresses tu ? Tout va bien se passer, tu n'as aucune raison d'avoir peur. _

_Je ne sais pas mentir et j'ai peur que Tyler se rende compte que c'est un piège Qui sait ce qu'il serait capable de me faire ?_

_Tu ne seras pas toute seule. Je serais là ainsi que Klaus et Kol. Aucun de nous me te laissera tomber. Il ne t'arrivera rien car on sera là pour te protéger. Je ne pense pas que Klaus laisserait Tyler te faire du mal vu à quel point il tient à toi. »_

Je me retournai vers Stefan et le regardais surprise par sa dernière phrase. Il me regarda à son tour et me dit :

_« Quoi ? Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu n'es pas au courant que Klaus craque pour toi. Tout le monde le sait, il suffit de voir la façon dont il te regarde. »_

Stefan n'avait pas tort. A chaque fois que Klaus me regardait, j'avais l'impression d'être la personne la plus belle et la plus importante pour lui. Ça me faisait du bien de me sentir à ce point désirée par quelqu'un surtout quelqu'un comme lui qui peut avoir toutes les filles qu'il veut.

Voyant que Stefan attendait que je réponde quelque chose, je dis simplement :

_« Oui je sais, »_ en me sentant rougir.

_« Alors tu n'as aucune raison de paniquer. Il ne t'arrivera rien. »_

J'opinai de la tête et lui souris. Il arrivait vraiment à me détendre et je lui en était reconnaissante. Je regardai l'heure sur son réveil et vis qu'il était déjà 13h30. Je me levai donc et déclarai :

_« Je vais bientôt y aller. On se voit tout à l'heure._

_D'accord.»_

Je quittai la chambre de Stefan et me dirigeai vers la porte d'entrée quand je vis Damon s'approcher de moi et me dire:

_« Stefan m'a parlé de votre plan contre Tyler. Bon courage Caroline, ça va bien se passer et tu es très courageuse de faire ça. »_

Je le remerciais avec un sourire et sortis de la maison.

Je pris tout de suite le chemin de la forêt et m'engouffrai à l'intérieur. Il me fallut à peine dix minutes pour arriver sur le lieu du rendez vous. Je m'assis sur un tronc d'arbre en attendant Tyler.

J'essayai de me détendre en écoutant le bruit du vent, le chant des oiseaux dans les arbres et je pris le collier de Klaus qui se trouvait toujours dans ma poche et me mis à jouer avec.

Je commençais à me détendre mais soudain, tout changea. Je reçus un message de Stefan me disant qu'il ne pourrait pas être dans les souterrains avec moi car il avait quelque chose à régler avec son frère concernant Elena.

Bien sûr, je passai toujours après Elena c'était logique. J'allais affronter Tyler pour éviter que Klaus meurt et que, par la même occasion, on se fasse tous tuer mais je n'étais pas une priorité pour les Salvatore.

J'essayai de me convaincre que Stefan n'avait pas besoin d'être là, que Klaus et son frère pourrait me défendre tout seul mais j'avoue que j'avais peur quand même.

J'entendais mon cœur battre tellement fort dans ma poitrine que je crus qu'il allait exploser et je fus reconnaissante de ne plus être humaine sinon je serais sûrement morte d'une crise cardiaque. Je tentai d'appliquer une technique de yoga que j'avais vu à la télé mais au lieu de me détendre, ça avait l'effet inverse.

Soudain, je sentis mon téléphone sonner dans la poche de mon jean et le pris. Le nom de la personne qui m'appelait me fit sourire et je décrochai:

_« Allô, »_ dis je le sourire aux lèvres

_« Calme-toi, »_ me répondit la douce voix aux accents anglais de Klaus.

_« Je suis calme, qu'est ce que tu racontes ?»_

Bien sûr c'était un énorme mensonge mais il ne pouvait pas s'en rendre compte à distance.

_« Love, tu as des talents mais le mensonge n'en fait pas partie crois moi. Je suis dans le souterrain et j'entends ton cœur battre la chamade d'ici.»_

Bon j'avais oublié ce détail. Klaus était un vampire doublé d'un loup garou donc il avait une ouïe sur développé.

_« En même temps, c'est logique que je sois stressée étant donné que mon hybride d'ex copain qui est devenu perturbé et violent va débarquer d'une minute à l'autre et que je ne voudrais pas qu'il me morde._

_Je viendrais te défendre sweetheart même si pour ça je dois lui arracher la tête. Détends-toi ça se passera bien.» e_t il raccrocha

Je me sentis immédiatement rassurée sans savoir expliquer pourquoi. Stefan avait essayé de me calmer plusieurs fois en vain et Klaus y arrivait sans difficulté. Il y avait quelque chose qui ne tournait pas rond chez moi. Je devrais être comme tous mes amis et être anxieuse au contact de l'hybride mais c'était l'inverse qui se produisait. C'était peut-être le fait de savoir qu'en dépit de tout ce que j'avais fait contre lui, mes nombreuses diversions et manipulations, il avait toujours été là pour moi et avait toujours cherché à me protéger.

Je fus coupé de mes réflexions par un bruit venant des bois. Je vis Tyler arriver un sourire aux lèvres. Je rangeais le plus discrètement possible le collier dans ma poche arrière et m'approchai de lui et lui dis:

_« Je suis contente que tu sois venu !_

_Ton message m'intriguait. Qu'est ce qui t'arrive?»_

Mon appréhension arriva de nouveau. Je revoyais mon cauchemar de cette nuit et me mis à prier pour qu'il ne produise pas. Soudain, j'entendis dans ma tête :

_« Détends toi ça se passera bien»_

et la voix de Klaus me détendis immédiatement. Je le savais, tout prés, et cela suffisait à faire diminuer mon angoisse.

_« En fait, je voulais qu'on parle de nous, de la situation. Je n'aime pas qu'on soit en conflit et j'aimerais arranger les choses._

_Après m'avoir trahit en allant réveiller Klaus ?_

_Je sais que tu m'en veux pour ça et que tu auras du mal à me pardonner mais j'ai fais ça pour la mère de Bonnie. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle souffre comme j'ai souffert à la mort de mon père. _

_Tu me laisseras le neutraliser une nouvelle fois ? Ou tu comptes t'intercepter comme tu as tenté de le faire la dernière fois ?_

_Non je te laisserais faire parce que j'ai bien réfléchi et je comprends pourquoi tu fais ça. Après, si j'ai tenté de t'en empêcher la première fois, c'est parce que j'avais peur que tu veuilles le tuer et du coup de mourir aussi. Mais maintenant que je sais que tu veux juste le neutraliser je te soutiens.»_

Je me mis à espérer que Klaus ne croit pas un seul des mots que j'étais en train de prononcer. Tyler me fixa, le regard dubitatif. Je voyais bien dans ses yeux qu'il était en train de se demander si je lui disais la vérité ou non et j'avais l'appréhension qu'il se rende compte que mes paroles n'étaient que des mensonges. Après tout, il me connaissait bien malgré tout ce qui s'était passé entre nous.

Pendant quelques secondes qui me parurent durer des heures, Tyler resta planté devant moi, me dévisageant sans un mot. Soudain, il me sourit et me dit :

«_ Tu m'as tellement manqué mon cœur, je suis content de voir que tu acceptes de sauver notre histoire»_

Je n'arrivai pas à lui répondre donc je lui fis simplement un sourire qui, je l'espérai, ne paraîtrait pas trop faux.

Il me prit la main et me dit, d'une voix aguicheuse :

_« On va chez moi ou chez toi ?»_

Le ton qu'il avait employé pour me demander cela me dégoûtait et je dus me retenir pour ne pas faire une grimace.

_« Ça ne te dirais pas de descendre dans le souterrain comme au bon vieux temps ?»_

J'espérai qu'il ne se poserait pas de question et qu'il accepterait sans soucis. Il opina de la tête tout de suite et m'entraîna vers l'escalier.

A mesure que nous descendîmes, je sentais mon cœur battre la chamade, la respiration se bloquer dans ma gorge et mes mains devenir moites.

Je sentais l'humidité des souterrains m'entourer et cela ajouta un sentiment de stress supplémentaire. Je me sentais oppressée dans ce petit couloir, en compagnie de Tyler.

Arrivée en bas de l'escalier, je n'eus pas le temps de réagir que j'étais déjà appuyé contre le mur, le corps de Tyler contre le mien. Sentir ses mains sur mes hanches et son souffle sur mon cou me donnait des nausées et je me mis à espérer que Klaus et son frère arriveraient vite.

J'avais fermé les yeux et je tentai de respirer calmement quand soudain, je sentis un courant d'air suivit d'un énorme bruit sourd et d'un râle de douleur. J'ouvris les yeux et je restai bouche bée devant le spectacle qui se déroulait devant moi. Kol était devant Tyler, en position d'attaque. Il tenait dans sa main droite une batte de base-ball qui devait être responsable du bruit que j'avais entendu si on en croyait le visage de Tyler, couvert sur toute la partie droite d'un énorme hématome.

Tyler lança quelques insultes au visage de Kol qui lui souriait de manière sadique. L'hybride voulu remonter les escaliers et s'en aller mais fut rapidement arrêté par Klaus qui déboula à grande vitesse sur lui.

_« Content de te revoir mon pote_» lui dit-il avant de lui attraper le poignet et de lui casser avec force faisant hurler Tyler de douleur.

_« ça c'est pour que tu vois ce que ça fait de se faire briser le poignet comme un chien »_

Après avoir dit cela, il attrapa l'autre bras de Tyler et lui brisa à son tour, le faisant hurler.

_« Et ça c'est pour la fois où tu m'as tendu une embuscade avec mes hybrides et où tu m'as paralysé»_

Kol qui avait vu toute la scène se mit à rire et déclara :

_« Ça fait du bien de te voir aussi en forme mon frère et entendre cet espèce de chiot des bacs à sable hurler de douleur est tellement jouissif si tu savais.»_

Il s'approcha à son tour de l'hybride blessé et lui asséna un énorme coup avec sa batte ce qui fit tomber Tyler sur le sol. Klaus se baissa pour se mettre à son niveau, lui attrapa le menton et lui dit :

_« J'ai appris que tu voulais de nouveau me paralyser et m'enfermer quelque part. Je décide de venir te voir pour régler cette histoire en face et tu es allongé par terre au premier coup de mon frère. Comme quoi j'avais raison dès le début quand je disais que tu n'avais pas le potentiel pour être un alpha._

_Je ne voudrais pas jouer mon rabat-joie, » coupaKol, « mais je ne suis pas venu ici pour discuter avec cet idiot alors on arrête de parler et on agit.»_

Puis il se tourna vers l'escalier et hurla :

_« Bonnie on attend plus que toi. Dépêche-toi.»_

La sorcière descendit les escaliers sous le regard plein d'incompréhension de Tyler. Quant à moi, j'étais appuyée contre le mur, à l'autre bout de la pièce et je regardai la scène. Mon ex tourna son visage vers moi et me fusilla du regard en hurlant :

_« Tu n'es qu'une traîtresse Caroline, une traîtresse tu m'entends ? Je n'en reviens pas que tu sois tombée aussi bas ma pauvre. J'aurais honte si j'étais toi, tu me trahis ainsi que tes amis pour un mec comme lui. En fait, j'avais tort quand je disais que le fait que tu sois devenue vampire t'avais changé, tu es toujours la même garce égoïste et sans cervelle que tu étais à l'époque de ta vie humaine»._

Je sentis mes yeux se remplirent de larmes et j'essayai tant bien que mal de les retenir. Il était hors de question que cet idiot me voit pleurer, qu'il sente que ses paroles me blessaient. Klaus, quant à lui, attrapa de nouveau le bras de Tyler et le brisa de nouveau avant de lui dire, en le regardant dans les yeux :

_«Dis encore une fois du mal de Caroline devant moi et je te jure que ça ne sera pas ton bras que j'arracherai mais ton cœur directement.»_

Puis il se tourna vers moi et me fit un sourire auquel je répondis à mon tour par un «merci» chuchoté.

Bonnie commença son incantation sous le regard amusé de Kol. On aurait dit un enfant qui attendait d'avoir son cadeau de noël. Il avait l'air tellement impatient que le sort fasse effet que ça en était hilarant.

La sorcière se tourna vers les Mickaelson et leur fit un signe de la tête pour leur confirmer que c'était prêt. Les deux frères attrapèrent chacun un bras de Tyler, qui se débattait tant qu'il pouvait en vain. Ils l'entraînèrent vers le fond du souterrain, dans la cage et l'y jetèrent. L'hybride s'écrasa au sol dans un bruit sourd et dans un râle de douleur. Il resta allongé quelques secondes puis il se leva à vitesse vampirique et voulut courir vers la sortie. Il fut repousser en arrière par un champ invisible et son regard passa de la colère à l'incompréhension.

_« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Hurla t-il _

_Tu es dorénavant coincé ici mon pote, » _annonça Klaus.

_Ne te plains pas, moi je voulais qu'on te tue mais mademoiselle Forbes ne voulait pas ! »_ dit Kol en se tournant vers moi, le sourire aux lèvres.

_Quand je sortirais d'ici, je vous tuerais tout les deux »_, hurla Tyler en fixant Klaus et son frère du regard.

Tyler paraissait possédé. Il tournait en rond comme un lion en cage, cherchant un moyen quelconque de s'enfuir de sa prison, sous le regard amusé de Kol qui se retenait pour ne pas pouffer de rire. Quant à Klaus, il avait une attitude neutre, normale. Néanmoins, je pouvais voir dans son regard qu'il se réjouissait du spectacle auquel il assistait. Soudain, Tyler se retourna vers moi, le regard glacial, et hurla:

_« Quant à toi Caroline, je te jure que tu vas me le payer. Dès que je sortirais d'ici, je vais me venger. Tu vas regretter de m'avoir trahi comme ça.»_

Son regard me glaça le sang et ses paroles me paralysèrent sur place, me faisant trembler de tout mon corps. Je jetai un regard inquiet à Klaus et Kol et m'enfuis à vitesse vampirique. Je voulais mettre la plus grande distance possible entre ce souterrain et moi, entre Tyler et moi. Je courus le plus rapidement possible et poussai un hurlement quand je sentis un bras sur mon bras. Je me retournai et vis Klaus. Il m'avait suivi bien sûr et me regardait d'un air inquiet.

Je sentais les larmes monter et je dus faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas pleurer. Klaus resta plusieurs minutes à me regarder, sans un mot, et enfin il ouvrit la bouche pour me dire:

_« Love, parle moi. Je déteste te voir aussi silencieuse, toi qui est toujours un moulin à paroles »_

J'aurais dû être vexée par cette phrase mais à la place, elle me fit sourire.

_« Il va me tuer... Tu te rends compte ? Quand il sortira il me tuera. _

_Quand il sortira Love... ce qui n'arrivera pas tout de suite alors arrête de t'inquiéter. Et même quand il sortira, je ne le laisserai pas toucher un seul de tes cheveux. Tu n'as aucune raison d'avoir peur._

_C'est facile pour toi de dire ça... Tu es beaucoup plus fort que lui, tu ne risques pas grand chose. Moi je suis faible comparé à lui. Il suffit qu'il me morde et je meurs.»_

Je m'en voulais d'être aussi agressive mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. J'avais peur de la sortie de Tyler, de sa réaction. Et Klaus avait beau dire qu'il serait là pour me protéger, il ne pourrait pas être présent vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre et Tyler trouverait bien un moyen de me faire payer son enfermement.

Klaus me laissa dans mes pensées pendant quelques minutes puis il me dit, en me tendant la main :

_« Allez viens Love._

_Où ? Lui demandais je curieuse_

_Tu as besoin de te détendre, de décompresser donc je t'invite à aller boire un verre._

_T'es sérieux ?»_

Quelle question ! Bien sûr qu'il était sérieux. S'il y avait une chose que j'avais appris sur lui depuis qu'il venait me parler c'est qu'il faisait toujours ce qu'il disait. Il était têtu et quand il voulait quelque chose, il finissait par l'avoir.

_« Bien sûr que je suis sérieux, sweetheart. On y va alors ? »_

J'aurais dû dire non. J'aurais dû lui dire que ce n'était pas possible, qu'il devait arrêter de venir me parler, de me faire des compliments et des attentions à mon égard. J'aurais dû refuser par égard pour mes amis. Comment allaient ils réagir quand ils me verraient arriver au Mystic Grill en compagnie de Klaus ? J'aurais dû mais je ne pouvais pas dire non. En fait, je n'en avais pas envie et ça me faisais peur. Depuis quand passer du temps avec Klaus ne me dérangeait plus et au contraire me plaisait assez bien. Voyant qu'il avait toujours son regard sur moi, je lui souris et dit :

_« D'accord, on y va.»_

Et je lui emboîtais le pas, direction le Mystic Grill.

**Point de vue de Klaus**

Je me dirigeai vers le Mystic Grill au côté de la plus belle créature qu'il m'est été donné de voir durant mon longue existence. Pendant le trajet, qui paraissait trop court à mon goût, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de lui lancer de discrets coups d'œil. La brise légère faisait voler ses magnifiques cheveux blonds qui lui retombaient en cascade sur ses épaules et sur ses joues. Son parfum flottait dans l'air et me rendait complètement fou. Il me donnait des envies inavouables et il fallait absolument que je me calme. Je tentais de respirer tranquillement, de penser à autres choses mais l'odeur de Caroline m'arrivait en pleine figure, m'étant en péril mon self-contrôle. Soudain, elle se tourna vers moi:

_« Tu veux bien arrêter de me regarder cinq minutes »,_ me dit-elle me clouant sur place.

Moi qui pensait avoir été discret je me rendis compte que c'était raté et que Caroline était bien plus forte que moi dans ce jeu là. Ne voulant pas perdre la face devant elle, je lui dis :

_« Ça va être dur de ne pas te regarder Love, je n'arrive pas à m'en empêcher.»_

Elle se retourna en rougissant et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. C'est une des choses que j'aimais le plus chez elle : elle avait une si mauvaise image d'elle qu'elle était gênée du moindre compliment, de la moindre attention à son égard alors que, si elle arrivait à se voir comme je la voyais, elle saurait qu'elle était quelqu'un d'extraordinaire et elle ne serait plus jamais gênée qu'on la trouve spéciale.

Nous arrivâmes au Mystic Grill et je me tournais vers elle, un peu anxieux et lui demanda:

_« Tu ne veux pas annuler ? Tu es toujours d'accord pour boire un verre ? »_

J'avais une certaine angoisse qu'elle change d'avis, qu'elle ne veuille pas se montrer avec moi devant ses amis. Mais elle me sourit et m'annonça d'une voix moqueuse :

_« Non je suis venu avec toi jusqu'ici pour rester à la porte comme une cruche pendant que tu bois un verre »_

Elle avait des réparties extraordinaires qui me donnaient le sourire. Elle n'hésitait jamais à m'envoyer des piques pour me tester et j'adorais ça. Je lui ouvris la porte et l'invitai à entrer. Elle s'engouffra à l'intérieur et je la suivis.

Nous nous assîmes à une table, un peu à l'écart des autres et Caroline leva la main pour appeler le serveur.

_« Tu veux boire quoi ? Me demanda t-elle_

_Un whisky.»_

Le serveur, un gringalet d'une vingtaine d'années, s'approcha de nous et nous dit d'une voix pleine de luxure, en admirant la poitrine de mon ange :

_« Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?_

_Non, on est venu ici pour jouer au tennis, » lui lança Caroline en me souriant, « bien sûr qu'on est venu pour boire un verre »_

Le serveur devint rouge et se balançait sur ses pieds, mal à l'aise ce qui me fit rire encore plus.

_« On va prendre deux whisky s'il te plaît »_

Le serveur opina et se dirigea vers le bar. Caroline soupira et m'expliqua :

_« Ce mec est au lycée avec moi et se comporte comme un pot de colle avec moi. Il passe son temps à me draguer, d'une façon lourde d'ailleurs et ne comprend pas que non c'est non. _

_Moi non plus je ne comprends pas que non c'est non »_ lui dis-je avec un clin d'œil.

Elle me sourit et cela me réchauffa le cœur. Depuis qu'elle était venue me sauver notre relation s'était améliorée de façon considérable.

Le serveur un peu lourd revint avec nos verres et s'en alla, nous laissant à nouveau tout les deux. Elle leva son verre et me dit :

_« A toi qui ne comprends pas le sens du mot non »_

Je lui souris et levai à mon tour mon verre:

_« Et à toi qui te fais draguer par des gros lourds _

_Tu te comptes dedans ou pas ? »_ Me demanda t-elle le regard malicieux et le sourire aux lèvres.

_« A toi de me le dire »_ lui répondis-je avec le même air.

Nous trinquâmes et commençâmes à boire nos verres. J'étais vraiment bien avec elle, je me sentais heureux et je pouvais dire qu'en mille ans ça n'était pas arrivé souvent.

Elle me demanda soudain :

_« Ça fait longtemps que l'on a pas vu ta sœur et ton frère en ville, où sont ils ?_

_Elijah est parti en Europe, il va à des séminaires, à des conférences et visite de nombreux monuments et Reb est partie à Rome. _

_Qu'est ce qu'elle est partie faire là bas ? _

_Aux dernières nouvelles, elle avait besoin de vacances. _

_Tout le monde ne part pas en Italie quand il a besoin de vacances. Regarde moi, j'ai envie de vacances et pourtant je reste à Mystic Falls. _

_Personne ne t'empêche d'y aller Love. »_

Cette conversation me rappelait celle que l'on avait eu lors de notre première soirée tout les deux, lors du bal organisé par ma mère. Je lui avais dit que je l'emmènerais à Paris, à Rome ou à Tokyo et j'avais l'intention d'honorer cette parole.

_« Oui sauf que, pour aller en Italie, il faut avoir de l'argent et du temps ce que je n'ai pas._

_Au pire tu hypnotises les hôtesses de l'air pour monter gratuitement dans l'avion et arrivée là bas, tu hypnotises les maîtres d'hôtel pour avoir une chambre sans payer. »_

Elle rigola de son rire si craquant et me dit:

_« Quelle excellente idée. Je pars tout de suite. »_

Et elle fit semblant de se lever, me faisant sourire. Cette fille était vraiment une bouffée d'air pur, d'oxygène. Elle arrivait toujours à faire ou à dire quelque chose pour m'impressionner.

Le reste de la soirée passa rapidement, trop rapidement à mon goût. Nous commandâmes quelques verres supplémentaires, discutâmes de tout et de rien, de ses études, de ses projets pour l'avenir et ma douce voulut une énorme glace vanille-chocolat nappée de crème chantilly et de pépites de chocolat.

A la fin de son dessert, il lui restait un peu de chocolat sur le haut de sa lèvre supérieure. Je levai donc ma main vers elle et, de mon doigt, frottai sa bouche.

Elle me sourit, un peu mal à l'aise, son regard interrogateur. Je lui expliquai alors :

_« Tu avais du chocolat. »_

Elle rougit de plus belle et murmura, honteuse :

_« Tu vas dire que je ne sais pas manger correctement, que je suis un bébé_

_Jamais je ne penserais quelque chose comme ça de toi Love. »_

Il fallait absolument que je me calme, ça devenait critique. Des envies naissaient dans le bas de mon ventre et j'avais peur de ne pas pouvoir me contenir longtemps. Cette fille allait finir par me rendre complètement fou. Elle était la première qui, en mille ans, arrivait à me faire ressentir des choses comme ça. J'avoue que cela me faisait peur car elle était ma force mais en même temps ma faiblesse et je savais que, dorénavant, les gens pourraient se servir d'elle pour m'atteindre.

Nous restâmes encore quelques heures au Mystic Grill et, cette fois ci, la conversation se tourna vers moi. Je n'aimais pas me dévoiler, parler de ma vie mais la curiosité de ma douce avait eu raison de moi et je me surprenais à lui parler à cœur ouvert. Cela avait l'air de lui plaire car elle m'écoutait avec attention, me fixait d'un air captivée et me souriait à de nombreuses reprises.

Je lui parlais du début de ma passion pour la peinture, de ce que cela m'apportait. Elle voulut savoir si j'avais connu des poètes, des auteurs ou des peintres connus. Je lui expliquai donc que c'était moi qui avait tout appris à Monet, que c'était grâce à moi qu'il avait fait des toiles connues et respectées comme les siennes.

_« Une fois, » lui dis je, « il était persuadé qu'il avait plus de fans que moi. Que les gens préférés sa peinture à la mienne. Nous avons donc décidé de faire un concours. Nous avons accroché nos deux toiles, l'une à côté de l'autre, et nous avons compté le nombre de personnes qui regardaient la sienne et le nombre de personnes qui s'arrêtaient devant la mienne. Je peux te dire qu'il y en avait plus devant la mienne et pourtant ses peintures étaient vraiment extraordinaires. _

_C'est vrai qu'elles sont superbes_

_Tu connais des peintures de Monet ? Lesquelles par exemple ?_

_Je ne connais pas le nom mais je les ai vu dans... »_

Elle s'arrêta de parler sans finir sa phrase et rougit.

_« Dans ?_

_Dans Titanic. Je sais je n'ai pas de culture générale. _

_Il ne faut pas avoir honte Love. Tu as peut être découvert ces œuvres dans ce film mais du coup tu les connais et c'est le principal. Et ce n'est pas une honte non plus de connaître Titanic, moi même je l'ai déjà vu et j'aime bien ce film.»_

Elle sourit et regarda son téléphone. Soudain, son regard devint un peu plus triste et elle me dit :

_« Il va falloir que j'y aille. J'ai douze appels manqués de ma mère, il serait peut être temps que je rentre chez moi si je ne veux pas me faire tuer._

_Je vais te raccompagner sweetheart, je reviens.»_

Je partis payer l'addition et quittai le restaurant en compagnie de mon ange. Le chemin jusqu'à chez elle se passa rapidement. Elle n'habitait qu'à quelques pâtés de maison du Mystic Grill. Nous arrivâmes sur le seuil de sa maison et je pouvais sentir une tension s'installer entre nous. Caroline avait les yeux baissés vers ses chaussures et n'osait pas me regarder. Quant à moi, j'avais une folle envie de la prendre dans mes bras et de l'embrasser. Je voulais sentir sa chaleur contre moi et ses lèvres sur les miennes mais je savais que c'était trop tôt pour elle. Je ne voulais surtout pas la brusquer et l'éloigner de moi.

_« Merci pour la soirée », finit elle par me dire, « c'était vraiment très agréable. »_

_De rien Love, c'était un plaisir et je peux te dire que samedi ça sera encore mieux._

_J'ai hâte d'y être alors, »_ m'avoua t-elle ce qui fit battre mon cœur un peu plus fort.

Elle commençait à s'éloigner quand soudain, elle se retourna de nouveau vers moi et me murmura :

_« Au fait, je n'ai pas répondu à ta question de tout à l'heure.»_

Voyant mon regard interrogatif, elle me dit :

_« Quand tu m'as demandé de te dire si je trouvais que tu étais lourd dans ta façon de me draguer comme le serveur.»_

J'avais complètement oublié ce détail mais c'est vrai qu'elle ne m'avait pas répondu. J'attendis alors patiemment sa réponse et fut heureux quand elle m'avoua:

_« Non je ne trouve pas que tu sois lourd du tout, au contraire. J'aime beaucoup la façon dont tu te comportes avec moi.»_

Son aveu la fit rougir et je trouvai ça adorable et charmant. Elle me fit un dernier sourire, ouvrit la porte de chez elle et s'engouffra à l'intérieur, me laissant seul sur le perron, la tête pleine d'espoir pour l'avenir

******Point de vue de Caroline**

Je venais de rentrer chez moi après ma soirée avec Klaus et j'étais vraiment bien. J'avais passé un excellent moment en sa compagnie et, étonnamment, ça m'avait beaucoup plu. Néanmoins, ma joie fut de courte durée car, à peine franchie le seuil de la maison, je vis ma mère descendre les escaliers, en pyjama. Elle avait l'air très en colère contre moi et hurla

_« Où étais tu passé ? Tu te rends compte qu'il est 4h du matin ? Tu es partie toute l'après midi et tu n'as même pas pris la peine de me prévenir que tu allais rentrer tard. Est ce que tu te rends compte de la peur que j'ai eu ? »_

Elle continua à crier pendant quelques minutes pendant lesquelles j'essayai, en vain, de trouver une excuse valable. Je voulais lui sortir un mensonge mais j'avais peur qu'elle s'en rende compte et d'aggraver mon cas. Je me décidai donc à dire la vérité

_« Je suis désolée maman. Je sais que j'aurais du te téléphoner pour te prévenir mais je n'y ai pas pensé... J'étais au Mystic Grill avec... avec Klaus.»_

Ma mère resta bloquée quelques secondes, sans réaction. Elle semblait paralysé par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre et j'avoue que je commençais à avoir peur. J'aurais du lui inviter un mensonge, ça aurait sûrement évité qu'elle se retrouve dans cet état.

J'étais à deux doigts d'appeler les secours pour leur dire que ma mère avait eu une attaque, quand soudain, elle sortit de sa torpeur et cria:

_« Tu étais avec Klaus... Tu étais avec lui pendant toute la soirée et tu n'as même pas pris la peine de me prévenir. Connaissant son caractère impulsif, il aurait pu te faire du mal et je n'aurais même pas été au courant..._

_Arrête maman, la stoppai je immédiatement, Klaus ne m'aurait pas fait de mal. Il ne m'en a jamais fait et pourtant il aurait eu toutes les raisons du monde de le faire vu le nombre de fois où j'ai du aller le distraire. Il a voulu me payer un verre pour me détendre après mon après midi assez compliquée avec Tyler et nous n'avons pas vu le temps passer. Je suis désolée que tu te sois inquiétée et je te promet que ça n'arrivera plus mais je vais bien.»_

Elle opina de la tête, encore sous le choc de mon aveu et remonta dans sa chambre. Quant à moi, je me dirigeai dans la cuisine pour prendre une poche de sang quand je sentis mon téléphone vibrer, je venais de recevoir un message de Klaus qui disait:

_« Bonne nuit Love.»_

Je me mis à sourire et lui répondis à mon tour:

_« Bonne nuit à toi aussi...»_

Et je me dirigeai vers ma chambre, le sourire aux lèvres en ayant hâte d'être à samedi pour le revoir une nouvelle fois.


End file.
